Keeping Up With the Harkness Joneses
by Lost-Blue-Phantom
Summary: Jack and Ianto expect the craziness that comes with the Rift, even if it's not in Cardiff. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. Torchwood canon/Glee AU fic. Established Janto.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Author: <strong>.Lost-Blue-Phantom. (Also known as lostbluephantom on LiveJournal and seemeeimbeebee on Tumblr)**  
>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong> I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:** After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** This accepts Torchwood/Doctor Who as the predominant canon, and essentially rewrites the Glee canon. There will be iconinc moments in the show that eventually come up as the story goes on and Quinn goes to high school and stuff like that. I've written thirty-nine chapters thus far, not including the prologue, and I'll try to update twice a week, probably Mondays and Wednesdays. It's weirdly written in present tense, just because I was playing around with it and it sort of stuck. I hope you enjoy it, guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>-

"Jack?" Jack doesn't look up from his drink. It's the memorial of that day. That day where he lost the one person who meant—no, means—more to him than anything. He doesn't want to be bothered, even if it is by the Doctor. "Jack, I need to you to turn around. I need you to see something."

"Doctor," Jack's voice is etched with pain, but he can't turn around. He tightens his grip on his drink. "Please…just leave me alone. I can't deal with anything today. Doctor, I miss him. I know it's been a little less than twenty years now, but I still can't deal with this. I miss him so much. And I just…it guts me that he didn't know that I loved him. All I could do was spit out a 'Don't' at him. Because I was a coward. Because I couldn't accept that he was dying."

"I think he knew." The voice behind him isn't the Doctor's. Jack sits up straight and for a moment he can't even dare to breathe. "He just wants to know if…if you'd take him back. Even if he were…let's say, immortal? If he was, perhaps, immortal because you accidentally transferred a little Time Vortex to him through Naked Hide and Seek?" Jack turns around and there is Ianto, standing in front of him, the picture of health. His breath catches in his throat. "Hello, Jack," Ianto says fondly. "I've missed you."

"Ianto." Jack runs to the man and he flings his arms around the other man's neck. He kisses him soundly on the mouth, and is so relieved when he feels Ianto's arms tighten around him. When they break apart, Jack whispers, his voice straining with the force of unshed tears, "I love you. I love you so much. I'm sorry I didn't say it when…" He presses kiss after kiss against Ianto's face. "I love you so much, Ianto."

"And I love you too," Ianto whispers, clinging to Jack fiercely. Jack contentedly buries his face in Ianto's neck. "Don't go anywhere?"

"Not a chance," Jack whispers, placing a kiss against Ianto's forehead. "I love you." He kissed Ianto's forehead again. "I love you." He presses his head against Ianto's. "And I'll help you get used to the twists and turns of being immortal." He pulled back to look at Ianto warily. "You weren't teasing me about being immortal, were you?"

"No," Ianto says, placing a hand on the back of Jack's neck to pull him back closer. "I wasn't teasing. I'm here, until the end of time."

"No one else I'd rather have with me," Jack whispers, nudging Ianto's nose with his own. "I…I love you so much, Ianto. I'm sorry I never did right by you, I'm sorry I never told you that I loved you before now. But I'll tell you day. Every second of every day if I have to: I love you."

"I forgive you, Jack. I knew…I already knew. I knew that you didn't mean to say 'Don't'. I've been watching you suffer for almost twenty years now. No more." Ianto takes Jack's hand and brings up aboard the TARDIS, and into his room aboard the ship. Jack and Ianto lay down on the bed across from each other.

Jack reaches out to tenderly stroke Ianto's face. "I…Ianto, I love you. I want to spend the rest of forever with you. And I don't mean as just partners, I mean…as husbands. Will you marry me, Ianto?"

"This is a big step, Jack," Ianto says. Jack begins to pull away, and Ianto quickly grabs the other man's hands in his own. "I didn't say no, Jack. This is just a big step from what things were like before."

"I know," Jack says quietly. "But…I want to make the most of having you back. I want to treat you the way I should've treated you before. When I came back from the Valiant, I did come back for you. But it shouldn't have taken you dying for me to realize that you're all I ever wanted. And now I can't lose you."

Suddenly, Ianto understands. Because he is just like Jack, Jack doesn't have to put up all his defenses for the other man. Jack can just be the loving affectionate person that he is. No Captain, no bravado. Just…Jack Harkness. So Ianto makes a decision. "All right, Jack," he whispers, bringing Jack close. "I'll marry you, and I'll stay by your side and as long as you'll have me."

"So, forever then," Jack smiles broadly. "I love you." He places kisses all over Ianto's face. "I love you."

"I love you too, cariad," Ianto replies.

"Cariad?" Jack replies with a quirked eyebrow. "That's new." He purrs into Ianto's ear, "I like it." They continue kissing for a few minutes more when Jack pulls away. "Another question, Yan."

"Yan? That's new," he says, mimicking Jack's expression. Jack rolls his eyes. "I've already said yes, Jack," Ianto says, propping himself up on his elbows. He smiles brilliantly at Jack. "But yes?"

"Harkness-Jones or Jones-Harkness?" Jack asks, eyes gleaming excitedly.

He thinks about it for a moment. "Harkness-Jones," Ianto says, pressing his forehead against Jack's. "Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones." And they kiss again.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, reccommend to your friends. You know the drill!<strong>

_-LBP_


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Author: <strong>.Lost-Blue-Phantom. (Also known as lostbluephantom on LiveJournal and seemeeimbeebee on Tumblr)**  
>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong> I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** Trigger warnings: blood, domestic abuse, homophobia. On a lighter note, I like writing small children. They're fun. I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm sort of working on changing on my theme so that it's easier to read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-<strong>

They spend six Earth years aboard the TARDIS until one day; the Doctor decides to drop them off in Lima, Ohio where the Rift activity is the strongest, even stronger than it was in Cardiff. The Doctor explains that the Rift acts like a window. Cardiff is on one side, and Lima, Ohio is on the other side.

It's the year 2000, and of course with the new millennium brings a whole hell of Rift activity. Jack and Ianto, knowing time is a big ball of wibbley-wobbley, timey-wimey stuff, are well aware of this. What they aren't prepared for is the absolute chaos that reigns there, and the Doctor leaving them behind to attempt to close the Rift.

Jack is grateful that he and Ianto got married before arriving in Lima. _Married_. Jack always grins at this thought because it means he has forever to spend time with Ianto, love Ianto, the way the Welshman deserves. And one day, they'll be married properly in society's eyes. But they have forever to wait for that. _Naked Hide and Seek does solve everything, _he thinks with a chuckle.

"What are you thinking about?" Ianto Harkness-Jones asks him, while they're sitting on a park bench one day, about a week and a half after settling into their new lives in Lima. It's just them, really, though some other kids are playing on the playground nearby, and they can't help but notice that a group of three girls in particular keep looking back at them. And every time they look back at the small group of girls, they turn around quickly and pretend they haven't been watching.

"You," Jack Harkness-Jones murmurs, pressing his forehead against Ianto's, smiling. "About how much I love you. About how we have the rest of eternity to spend together."

"In an incredibly homophobic town," Ianto says dryly, but he rests his head on Jack's shoulder and takes one of Jack's hands in his.

"We could go back to Torchwood," Jack retorts playfully, and they both know that going back to Torchwood is not an option. "Or, what was it you said? 'Never in a trillion years'?"

"Hey, in a trillion years, if you still want to go back to Torchwood, I'm all for it," Ianto replies, giving Jack a gentle kiss. "I'm just worried what will happen here. If they try to…"

He curls his arm protectively around Ianto's waist, and buries his face in Ianto's neck. "We don't have to think about it now. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe for as long as we live," he says quietly, trying not to think about the first time Ianto died. Or the second. Or the third. Well, he did come back the third time about a minute later, but losing Ianto the first two times was hard enough.

"But I can't die anymore," he says confusedly.

"I know," Jack says smiling, going in for another kiss, when the sound of argument distracts them.

"You go talk to them, Britt!" the dark haired girl says to a small blond girl with pigtails.

"I don't wanna! Why don't you, San? You're the one who wants to know!" the girl with blond girl with pigtails replies, tugging anxiously on them.

"I'll go!" says another little blond girl with hazel eyes. She's got her hands on her hips, and she's glaring at the other two girls. It's clear from the expression on her face that this debate has been going on for a while. "Honestly," the little girl huffs as she walks away from her friends and toward Jack and Ianto. Jack can't help but grin at Ianto as the little girl comes closer. She looks at them cryptically before saying, in the most matter-of-fact tone he's heard from anyone except Ianto, "You hold hands like mommies and daddies."

Ianto looks at Jack, and when it's clear that Jack can barely contain his laughter, Ianto nods and the little blond girl and says, "That's right."

"And you kiss like mommies and daddies," the little girl, in that same matter-of-fact tone that has Jack in stitches. This time however, she's a little more confused, as if she can't quite get her grasp around these two strangers.

"That's right," Ianto says again, smiling gently at her.

"And you're two daddies," the little girl said, and while the matter-of-fact tone is still there, a level of contemplation is also there, as if the little girl is completely perplexed by these two strangers. She stands there for a moment, thinking very intently. Then, she looks up shyly at Ianto and Jack and beckons them closer with her small hand. There's a natural connection between Jack, Ianto and this small girl, whether they realize it yet or not. They lean forward and she whispers, "You don't seem like bad people."

"What do you mean, annwyl?" Ianto asks her gently.

"My name's Quinn Fabray," she says firmly. "Not annwyl."

"I'm Ianto," Ianto says, grinning a little bit at Quinn.

"And I'm Jack," Jack says, flashing a full-fledged smile at her.

She giggles a little bit at Jack, and giggles even harder when Ianto elbows Jack in the ribs and mutters, "You ham."

"How old are you?" Jack asks, leaning forward interestedly, and Ianto can see he's more and more enchanted by the little girl as each second passes. It's not like how Jack flirts with other girls. No, this enchantment is far more paternal, and Ianto suddenly thinks, for the first time ever, that Jack would be a wonderful father.

"Six," the little girl says proudly, lifting her chin up.

"Quinn!" A harsh voice rips through the air, and Jack is alarmed when Quinn jumps and physically begins to tremble. A man stomps over, and Quinn protectively wraps her arms around herself. "Quinn Fabray! How many times have I told you not to talk to people like that? It's bad enough that the Berrys live right down street—"

"I'm sorry, daddy!" Quinn cries out, clearly scared out of her mind.

"She was just curious," Jack leaps up to the little girl's defense, in the literal and figurative sense, standing between Quinn and her father. Ianto stands up too; ready to restrain Jack if necessary. Quinn cowers behind Jack and Ianto, feeling safer near these two men than around her own father. This doesn't escape Ianto's observation. "She wasn't being a problem," Jack insists, jutting his chin out at the other man.

"She's not the problem," Quinn's father snarls, getting in Jack's face. "People like you are." The look on Jack's face goes positively cold, and Ianto grabs Jack's hand to stop him from punching Mr. Fabray in the face.

"Let it go, Jack," Ianto growls lowly. Jack doesn't acknowledge him, outside of a firm hand squeeze.

"Quinn," Mr. Fabray says coldly, still glaring at Jack. "We're going home." Quinn lets out a little whimper. Ianto's heart nearly breaks in his chest, and he squeezes Quinn's little shoulder comfortingly. She initially flinches under his touch, but once she realizes that he isn't going to hurt her, she relaxes. "Now, Quinn." Mr. Fabray grabs Quinn's hand and wrenches her around Jack. "You've been very bad, Quinn. We're going home."

"Daddy! That hurts!" Quinn cries out, and Jack and Ianto both start, wanting to run to the little girl's defense, but realize that if they intervene again, it's Quinn who will get hurt in the long run.

"Quinn!" The dark haired girl and the little blond hair girl try to run after their friend, but Mr. Fabray is long gone. The little blond haired girl lets out a cry of despair, and buries her face in her hands.

"Hey, it's okay, Brittany," the dark haired girl says comfortingly, drawing her arm around the girl's shoulders, glancing hopelessly after the long gone car. "Quinn is strong. She'll be okay."

"But she'll miss school again, San," Brittany whimpers. "And her body will hurt all over and we can't make it better." Britt looks over to Jack and Ianto, who like Brittany and Santana, were looking hopelessly after the long gone car. "And Quinn said we can't tell anyone at school, or our parents, but she didn't say anything about them." Brittany, of course, is pointing at Jack and Ianto.

"Britt! We can't!" Santana grabs Brittany's hand, as she tries to make her way over to them. "We don't even know who they are! We're not supposed to talk to strangers!"

"They want to help Quinn," Brittany says softly, grasping Santana's hand tightly in her own. "And if they help Quinn, it's worth a try, right, San? They don't seem like bad people. That one man jumped between Quinn and her daddy and that's the most any adult's ever done for Quinn." Ianto's head is half pivoted toward the two small girl's conversation. He can see Jack quaking with rage, so nudges Jack and lifts his chin toward the two little girls.

"You're right, Britt. But what if they make it worse? What if they take Quinn away from us, like her daddy said would happen if she said anything?" Santana asks quietly. "Then we'd be the two musketeers instead of the three musketeers and I don't think there _are_ two musketeers, Britt." Santana bites her lip, looking at where the Fabray car was once parked. "But we have to do this for Quinn. I don't want her hurt anymore." She looks back over to where her Mother is watching her. "If we get in trouble, this is your fault."

So they walk over to Jack and Ianto, and both are fidgeting nervously. Ianto kneels down so he is beneath their eye level, and Jack mimics him. "Can we help you?" Ianto asks in his quietest, softest voice. Brittany, both intrigued and comforted by the strange dialect, steps forward, nodding.

"My name is Brittany Susan Pierce and your eyes are very blue," she informs Ianto and he smiles at her. She smiles for a second and then it fades off of her face. "Can you help Quinn?" she asks quietly. "Her daddy gets so angry sometimes and then she doesn't come to school, and when she does come back, her body hurts all over and she's very sad. The teacher doesn't notice, not ever, cuz Finn and Puck blow spitballs at Rachel all the time…"

"I'm Santana Lopez," the other girl introduces herself. We don't like to see her upset," Santana adds quietly. "She cries when teacher's not looking but we see." She exchanges a quiet, sad look with Brittany. "We always see." The two girls are quiet for a minute before Santana asks, "If you help her…can you try to keep her with us? She's our best friend."

"We'll do our best," Jack says. "We promise."

"Santana! Brittany!" Santana's mother strides over. Santana turns around, beaming, to face her mother and Brittany does the same. "It's getting late, and I still need to make dinner. Let's go, queridas." The two little girls scurry behind Mrs. Lopez.

"Our fault, ma'am," Jack apologizes, standing up, preparing for another encounter like the one he had with Mr. Fabray.

"We're very sorry," Ianto adds sincerely, standing up as well.

"There's no need to be sorry," Mrs. Lopez says warmly. "I saw you standing up for Quinn. I knew these two were safe with you; I just need to get them home for dinner. We don't all think people like you are bad, Mr...?"

"Jack Harkness-Jones," Jack introduces himself.

"Ianto Harkness-Jones," Ianto says. Mrs. Lopez raises an eyebrow and mumbles something to herself in Spanish that Ianto doesn't quite catch, but the three girls wave good-bye, and Brittany even goes as far as giving him a hug before leaving.

Jack smiles warmly after them, before turning to Ianto. He can see that Jack is at a loss for words, and doesn't understand how a father can treat his daughter like that. Ianto quietly wraps him up in his embrace, and places a kiss against Jack's forehead. "We'll help her," Ianto says quietly. "We'll adopt her if we have to."

"Can we?" Jack asks excitedly.

"She's not a dog, Jack," Ianto reprimands him.

"I know…" Jack says softly, frowning now. "I just…want to help her. I don't know who this girl was if we were still in our time. But I just…I see her jump and cower in fear in my head, Yan, and no child should be afraid of their parent like that. And she trusted us so implicitly, Yan."

"I know," Ianto says, thinking of the way Quinn flinched under his touch, only to relax at it. When they go home, they discover that they only live a few houses away from the Fabrays. "Let's go pay them a visit, Jack," Ianto says with an impish grin, knowing that Jack would love nothing more than to make his neighbors squirm. Jack's dazzling grin is a sure sign of agreement.

As they walk toward the Fabray house, a small girl with straight brown hair calls out to them, "They don't like people who are different. The Fabrays."

"We know," Jack calls back. "Thanks for the warning."

"Rachel Barbra Berry, what are you doing out here?" A man calls out playfully to her. He comes outside and scoops up the little girl in his arms. Another man appears from the house and kisses the little girl on the forehead, then the man.

"Look, Jack," Ianto says softly, wrapping his arm around Jack's waist. "They're just like us. Well, they're not…you know what I mean."

"I do." Jack smiles and presses his forehead against Ianto's, feeling comforted by the sight and Ianto's unwavering presence beside him. The two men and the little girl wave at Jack and Ianto before going inside, and Jack and Ianto wave back, grinning. Then, Jack turns around and knocks a few times on the Fabray door.

"Judy, answer the fucking door!" They hear Mr. Fabray yell out. A trembling woman answers the door. Quinn peers out from behind her mother's leg and her face turns into a shining grin when she sees that it's Jack and Ianto.

"How can I help you?" The woman asks quietly, looking back over her shoulder at her husband.

"I'm Jack Harkness-Jones, and this is my partner, Ianto Harkness-Jones," Jack introduces themselves. "We just moved up the street from here and—oh, hello, Quinn! Didn't know you lived here!" He plays dumb and pretends that he's just seen Quinn. She smiles at him excitedly, waving.

"Quinn, how do you know these men?" Mrs. Fabray asks nervously.

"I met them at the park today, Momma!" Quinn says excitedly. "They're Ianto and Jack. They're not bad people, Momma, honest!" But of course, Russell Fabray hears who is at the door, and he stumbles over, knocking Quinn away with a cry. Her head hits a table and she slumps to the floor, unmoving. Mrs. Fabray stands there stock still, like a deer frozen in the headlights and it doesn't even register to her that her daughter is lying on the floor, bleeding.

"Quinn!" Ianto cries out, pushing past her two parents, one standing there dumbly and the other one teetering dumbly. He cradles the girl in his arms and moves his hand back to her head. He is horrified to see his hand turn crimson with blood. "Jack! We have to get her to a hospital!" Ianto hands her off to Jack, who wraps her up in his coat and brings her to their car. "If you want to join us later, we'll be taking her to Lima General Hospital," he growls at the two parents.

Ianto is in the driver's seat, and Jack is in the back, cradling Quinn in his arms, gently singing under his breath to her. "Jack?" Quinn rasps weakly. "My head hurts and I feel dizzy."

"I know," Jack whispers quietly, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead, not knowing what else he can do for her. "We're going to take you to the hospital, okay? You're going to be okay, Quinn. I just want you to stay awake. I want you to talk to me."

"Is Ianto here too?" Quinn asks, snuggling against Jack a little bit more. She knows she's safe now. She can't explain why, but she knows that as long as she's with Jack and Ianto, she's safe.

"I'm right here," Ianto answers, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Good," Quinn mumbles, and tries to focus on Jack singing to her instead of the light feeling in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Until Wednesday, my chickadees!<strong>

_-LBP_


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** Doesn't look like anyone's reading yet. Oh well! This chapter only refers to domestic abuse, and it doesn't actually feature it. Also there's lots of crying and fluff. _Yeah._ Enjoy! And maybe I'll go Monday, Wednesday, Friday with this fic. I haven't decided yet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

They get to the hospital nearly ten minutes later, and in that time Ianto is almost positive that Quinn has Jack wrapped around her finger. They've learned that her favorite color is blue, she likes when people call her 'Q-Bear', she's allergic to dogs, she wants a kitten, and that she doesn't understand why everyone is so mean to Rachel Berry, but she doesn't like getting teased so she never says anything. Jack's face is absolutely heartbroken when they take her away, still wrapped up in his coat, and Ianto holds him tight, murmuring repeatedly, "She'll be okay, Jack." Jack lets Ianto's words wash over him, and soothe him. He knows he can keep it together as long as Ianto is with him.

An hour later or so, Ianto is dozing off in Jack's arms—he's not sure when they switched—when a nurse comes out. Jack stops stroking Ianto's hair, but he doesn't let go of Ianto. He doesn't dare let go of Ianto. "This girl, Quinn Fabray is not your daughter, correct?" The nurse asks. They both shake their heads, hearts pounding. They want to know if she's okay, but it doesn't look like the nurse has any news for them. "Can you tell me how this incident occurred and why you brought her here?"

Ianto speaks for the pair of them, telling the nurse how they had just moved in up the street a little over a week ago, and had simply wanted to introduce themselves to their new neighbors, and the events that had transpired at the Fabray house because he knows that Jack is overwhelmed by the thought of the little girl alone in the hospital bed. It's written all over his face. Jack adds that they had met Quinn and her father at the park earlier in the day, and how Mr. Fabray had shown signs of being aggressive with his daughter.

The nurse nods, saying sadly, "It seems like this poor thing has been through so much. Her body shows a history of healed bones, and some contusions that haven't healed quite right. She's very lucky you acted when you did, this blow to the head was a serious one." Jack gasps sharply and makes a move to get up. "I'm sorry, Mr. Harkness-Jones. Only family can see her." And the nurse truly does sound sorry, so Jack lets it go and settles in Ianto's arms, and sobs into Ianto's chest. Ianto presses kiss after kiss into Jack's hair, crying too. And despite their tears, they are finding an extraordinary amount of comfort from each other.

Jack presses tender kisses to Ianto's lips. He gently wipes Ianto's tears away with his thumb, and he kisses the places on Ianto's face where they've fallen. "I love you," he whispers to Ianto, feeling the overwhelming urge to say it out loud. "I need you to know that I love you so much, Yan." And for the first time, he's filled with so much fear that he can't stand it. He's scared for Ianto, he's scared for Quinn, he's scared for himself and he doesn't understand any of it.

"I know you love me, cariad. I love you too. I love you more than I can possibly say," Ianto replies in what he hopes is a reassuring tone, softly brushing away Jack's tears. He's never quite seen Jack like this, so he holds onto Jack as tightly as he can. "Jack, you know I'm not going anywhere, right?"

Jack nods, and says hoarsely, "I know." He snuggles into Ianto's shoulder and adds, "But it makes me feel a hell of a lot better to hear you say it. I _can't_ lose you again, Ianto. And I know now that when you die, you'll come back. You always find a way to get back to me. But…every time you die, I think about the House of Thames and how I should've…said something, anything else. And then I think about the House of Dead, and how angry you were at me and it was all my fault because I was a coward for not wanting to admit that it was my fault you were dead." His voice catches, and he latches onto Ianto tightly. "I'm sorry," Jack whispers, tears renewed. "I'm so sorry."

Ianto holds Jack to him as tightly as possible, putting Jack's ear against his beating heart. He can feel Jack unwind at the sound, the reminder that Ianto is still there, still with him. "There's no need to be sorry, Jack," he murmurs. "I have always loved you, and I will always love you." Jack smiles at him, tear-stained and watery, but still one of Jack's smiles, and Ianto presses his forehead against Jack's.

Two hours after that, Jack is pacing the waiting room floor of the emergency room, wondering angrily what sort of parents what just let their daughter be at the hospital with essentially two strangers. Ianto is sitting there watching him because he can feel Jack's agitation rolling off in waves. "Don't her parents care?" Jack asks rhetorically for the eighty-seventh time. And Ianto knows it's been the eighty-seventh time because he has counted.

A very flustered nurse walks into the waiting room. "Is there a Ianto here? Or a Jack?" Jack stops dead in his tracks and Ianto bolts up from his chair. They both look at the nurse, wildly and waiting for some good news. "Sorry to disturb you, but Quinn refuses to see anyone but you two. She won't talk to the doctors; she just keeps asking where Jack and Ianto are. We were hoping you could come in."

"We're not her family," Jack says slowly, hardly daring to believe that they can go see her. "Her mother and father…well, I don't know where the hell they are, but they're not here. Are we allowed to see her now?"

"We believe it'll be in her best interest if you go see her," the nurse says.

At these words, Jack takes off to Quinn's room with Ianto hot on his heels. When they reach Quinn's room, she lets out a delighted little cry, and Jack runs over and kisses her forehead gently. It's such an instinctual gesture, and Jack can't help but feel momentarily overwhelm by the ferocity of desire to protect the little girl in the bed. Jack's coat is laying in ones of the chairs, clean and neatly folded. Ianto, on the other side of her bed, kisses her forehead too and takes her little hand in his. The doctors leave the room to give the three some privacy. "Hey Q-bear," Jack says quietly, fondly. "How are you?"

"Better now," Quinn says, sitting up and smiling. "Especially now that you and Ianto are here." She looks shyly at Ianto and mumbles, "But still a little scared. Can I…can I have a hug?"

Ianto wraps his arms around her, and Jack wrapped his arms about the pair of them. "You'll be all right, annwyl," Ianto says, his voice muffled by Jack's shirt. He presses his head against Jack's shoulder, because he feels so safe, so loved in Jack's arms, and he can see Quinn does too. He honestly wants this little girl to be a part of his life, to shield her from her parents, to keep her loved and safe every day until the day he dies. "We're here now, Quinn. We won't let anything happen to you."

"Excuse me," a police officer at the door interrupts them. The two men unfurl themselves from the embrace, but do not stray any farther than Quinn's arm length. They don't want to, and she won't let them. "Hey, Quinn," he greets the girl. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Can they stay?" She asks. Jack bites his lip to keep himself from grinning. Ianto can't help but think, with a shake of his head, that she acts exactly like Jack. The police officer looks from Jack to Ianto. They get up to leave, but then Quinn lets out a panicked whimper, so they sit back down. The police officer nods when it becomes obvious that Quinn will not let them out of her sight. "Then I'll talk to you."

"Can you tell me who did this to you?" he asks gently.

Quinn looks from Ianto to Jack, and when they both nod at her reassuringly, she says quietly, "My daddy."

The police officer looks from Jack to Ianto. "Which one?" he asks Quinn.

Jack makes an offended noise in the back of his throat and he looks at Ianto angrily. Ianto looks back at Jack, trying to be silently reassuring. Quinn looks at the police officer like he's dumb. Then a light goes off in her eyes, and she says, "Mr. Police Officer, these aren't my daddies," she says. "They're my guardian angels. They saved me from my daddy." Jack's heart melts, and Ianto smiles gently at the girl in the bed, who sincerely smiles back at him and Jack.

"Saved you, huh? The police officer asks, scribbling down something on his notepad. "How did you meet them?"

"At the park, earlier today," Quinn says simply. "They were sitting on a bench, San and Britt were arguing about if we should go talk to them because we hadn't seen them before, and we know all the people that go to the park."

"San and Britt?" the police officer asks.

"Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce," she says, raising her eyebrows at the police officer, and Jack thinks with a smirk that he is going to have to teach Quinn how to talk to police officers at some point. "Anyway, so we were talking and then my daddy came over and pulled me away…he pulled on my shoulder but it didn't make that popping noise like last time, so I guess I was lucky. He got mad, though, so he slapped my cheek and told me never to talk to people I didn't know. Today wasn't so bad."

"Then what?" The police officer asks turning to Jack.

"We moved to Lima about a week ago, maybe a week and a half ago," Jack says, trying not to get worked up, trying not to leave the room and throttle Mr. Fabray with his bare hands. "We were just going around the neighborhood, introducing ourselves to our new neighbors. We knocked on the Fabray's door, and said hello to Quinn and her mother, then the father came over and pushed Quinn out of the way and here we are…"

"Quinn, does your daddy hit you a lot?" The police officer asks gently, taking a step closer to her bed. Quinn flinches, and Ianto strokes her arm soothingly, and while Quinn relaxes under Ianto's touch, she gazes distrustfully at the police officer.

"Yes," she says quietly. "Especially when he's mad or when he drinks his special grape juice."

"What do you mean by special grape juice?" the police officer asks, and Jack gives him a pointed look. _Honestly, how stupid can one man be, it's obviously wine,_ Jack thinks. Ianto reaches across Quinn's bed and gives Jack's hand a gentle squeeze, and a look with raised eyebrows.

"It looks like grape juice, but it smells funny, and it burns when you drink it. I had a sip once. It was yucky," Quinn says, confirming Jack's suspicion that Quinn's father drinks wine. "He drinks it almost every night. But he won't always have his grape juice. He'll have yucky water too. I mean, it looks like water, but it isn't water. Sometimes he'll drink so much that he gets sleepy, and that's not so bad, but then there are other nights…" Suddenly, Quinn is lost to her own memories, and hides her face in Ianto's chest, trying to escape.

"I think that's enough for tonight, officer," Jack says quietly. Quinn removes herself from Ianto and looks at the police officer apologetically. "It's all right, Quinn," Jack soothes, looking at the police officer pointedly.

The officer nods at Jack, still scribbling everything down. "Mr. Police Officer?" Quinn asks quietly, her eyes downcast. "Do I have to go back to my mommy and daddy?" She sniffles a little bit as she adds, "I don't want to."

"Just get some rest, Quinn," The police officer says and leaves the room. Ianto gets up and follows him quickly and Quinn yawns, closing her eyes.

"You heard what the police officer said. You need to sleep, Quinn," Jack says softly, kissing her forehead.

"Jack?" Quinn's eyes are filled with tears. "I don't want to go to sleep. I'm so scared." The tears begin streaming down her face. "I don't want to go back home. I don't want to go back to my mommy and daddy. I don't want to hurt anymore. Can you and Ianto stay with me tonight?"

Jack sits on the bed next to the little girl, and wraps her up in his arms and kisses her forehead gently. "We're going to keep you safe, Quinn," he promises. He knows on some level that he shouldn't be promising this but how can he tell the poor little girl otherwise? His heart feels like is breaking because he can see this vivacious, bright little girl is so scared and broken on the inside. Ianto returns into the room and sees Jack quietly holding Quinn, who is still sniffling. He beckons Jack over. "I'm just gonna go talk to Ianto. We'll be right in the door way, all right?" he asks softly. Quinn nods against his arm and releases him to Ianto.

Jack comes over to Ianto and looks at him helplessly. "Cariad?" Ianto asks breathlessly. "Come here." He takes Jack into his arms and Jack protectively wraps his arms around Ianto's middle. "I just talked to the cop about what's going to happen to Quinn," he murmurs into the nape of Jack's neck so Quinn can't hear them. "It honestly depends on which people they talk to, obviously they're going to talk to Quinn's parents, which may or may not work out in our favor. They'll talk to Mrs. Lopez and Santana, they'll talk to Brittany, and they'll talk to Quinn's teachers. And then if they find out Quinn's parents aren't taking care of her…"

"Then what?" Jack asks quietly into Ianto's hair. They begin to sway a little bit, and it's almost like they're dancing. He feels so safe here, like the world doesn't exist outside Ianto. Well, Ianto's arms and the little girl sitting on the bed, watching them curiously. "Foster homes?"

"Probably," Ianto says sadly. "But because we're so involved, the police officer said he might place her with us, if that was an agreeable option for all parties. But she's only six, I have no idea if she's entitled to proper legal representation or…"

"I hate local law enforcement," Jack hisses angrily. "They can never do their job right. Never back when we were in Torchwood, certainly not now…"

"Easy," Ianto soothes, rubbing Jack's back.

"I'd like to be hugged too," Quinn pipes up from the bed, and both men smile at her. Ianto kisses Jack's forehead and he walks over to Quinn and sits on her bed, hugging her close to him. Quinn peers up at Jack from over Ianto's arm, and Ianto gives Jack a soft look that makes Jack go weak at the knees and he comes over and takes both of them in his arms. "Jack? Ianto? I have something to tell you," she mumbles quietly. "My daddy was wrong. You're not bad people. You just love differently than most people do. But that just makes you special. Not bad."

"I'm glad you think that, sweetheart," Jack whispers, feeling like his heart is singing. He looks at Ianto, knowing the other man is feeling the same way. And they both know that somehow this feels right to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, favorite, recommend? Have a wonderful day!<strong>

_-LBP_


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** Goodness gracious! Look at all you lovely people, reviewing and putting this on alert! This chapter features the Doctor! Ten, in fact, so that's some pretty awesome stuff.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

Quinn falls asleep a little while later, so Jack tucks her into the hospital bed, making sure she's nice and comfortable. He turns around to ask Ianto something, but sees Ianto has fallen asleep by Quinn's bedside. Gently, he take his coat and drapes it over Ianto's shoulders, and takes ones of the cushions from the chair nearby and tucks it underneath Ianto to prop the man's head up. "Love you," he whispers into Ianto's ear. "Sweet dreams." Gently, he kisses Ianto's head and he goes to sit in another chair by Quinn's bed.

Doctors flit in and out of the room, checking on Quinn's charts and smiling fondly to themselves. They know that Jack and Ianto are really no more than strangers in Quinn's life, and the extent to which they care about her touches them. Jack doesn't sleep at all, though he does catch himself nodding off every so often, and when Quinn's mom stumbles into the room at about five in the morning, he's glad he can catch her before the woman can collapse to the floor. Shaking, she hands Jack a piece of paper. "What's this?" he asks her, looking from the paper to her.

"I'm giving up my parental rights for Quinn," Judy Fabray says quietly. "To you and your...partner. I've already informed the authorities working on her case about this. They're going to arrest Russell, I know they are, and…I can't take care of her. I don't know how." Neither of them chooses to acknowledge Judy's choice of words. Both of them know she's not comfortable with saying the word 'husband' to another man.

"So you're running away from her," Jack says flatly, not even bothering to hide his disgust. He's been here for at least ten hours, he hasn't slept a wink, and this woman just waltzes in and hands her child off to him. He couldn't even begin to think of abandoning a child like that, especially Quinn. "The one person she needs more than anyone in her life. And you're running way." He doesn't even wince when Quinn's mother slaps him across the face. Instead, he asks dryly, "Do you feel better now?"

"I don't need your judgment," she hisses. "Just take the paper and keep her safe." Then she looks despairingly at the bed and whispers, "Can I say good-bye to her?" Jack nods swiftly, and Judy Fabray stands up on unsteady legs. She stumbles over to Quinn's bed, and places a gentle hand on the top of Quinn's head, just above the bandages. "Good-bye, sweetheart," she murmurs sadly.

"You can visit her," Jack offers in a strained voice. "We're not leaving Lima. We're not afraid of your husband, and she's got a lot of friends here. We'll let you come visit her whenever you want." He doesn't really want to extend this offer to Quinn's mother, who had really been nothing more than a bystander her whole life, but he feels as if he has to. If not for the trembling woman in the hospital room, then for the beautiful blond haired angel, looking as if she was sound asleep.

"I can't do that," she says quietly, and leaves the room. She doesn't even bother to look Jack in the eye or look at Quinn one more time. Judy Fabray is no longer a part of Quinn's life. He looks fondly back at Quinn and Ianto, who are still sleeping. _They tilt their heads the exact same way, _he thinks fondly, returning to his spot in the chair by Quinn's bed.

Jack sits, playing with the paper in his hands for what seems like days, but is only hours. He's afraid to open it, afraid that it's some sort of trap, and that he has gotten his hopes up for nothing. Ianto stirs and walks over to him, placing himself in Jack's lap. "What is that?" he asks quietly. Jack places his head against Ianto's chest and already begins to fall asleep. He can feel the curve of Ianto's smile on the side of his face, and he places a gentle kiss on Ianto's chest.

"Parental rights," Jack murmurs. "From Quinn's mother. To us." Ianto gently takes the paper from Jack's hand, opens it, and gasps. At first, Jack thinks that he was right, and that it is nothing more than a sick joke, but then Ianto is positively beaming. "We need jobs, Yan," he says idly, more bored than concerned, feeling warmed by the look on Ianto's face. "I don't know how we're going to pay back off mortgages and pay for school taxes and school supplies and doctor's visits, and she's going to need a whole new wardrobe…"

"Jack," Ianto says breathlessly, his eyes absolutely shining with joy. The fondest smile spreads across his face, and he whispers, nuzzling Jack's face, "We're going to be a family, Jack. A real, proper, _normal _family." Jack is so overwhelmed; he has no idea when the last time having a normal family was a consideration. He presses his forehead against Ianto's and they share a slow, tender kiss. "I love you," Ianto murmurs, and Jack believes every single word.

"Ew, lovey-dovey stuff," says a voice from behind them. They smile and look to see Quinn waking up in her bed. Jack can see she already looks a little bit stronger from last night, and definitely happier. She looks from Jack to Ianto and says delightfully, "You stayed!" Jack smiles in affirmation. Then the little girl becomes quiet and subdued, and Jack and Ianto sit up straight, looking at her concernedly. "Jack?" Quinn asks quietly. "Why did my Momma come say good-bye? I'm gonna get to see her again, aren't I?"

Jack curses inwardly. Ianto grasps his shoulder in a gesture of comfort. He had been sort of banking on the knowledge that Quinn had been asleep when her mother had come to say good-bye, and for a moment, he's lost for words. He could lie to her, and say that it was a bad dream, but he knows the little girl is much smarter than that, and that she knows she wasn't dreaming.

Ianto gets up off of his lap, and Jack walks quietly to Quinn's bedside. "Your Momma," Jack begins, carefully trying to pick and choose his words. "Your Momma told us that she wants you to come live with me and Ianto. So that your dad won't hurt you anymore. You'll be safe with Ianto and me, I promise. But if you don't want to stay with us, you have to tell me right now, all right?"

"Is she going to stay with my daddy?" Quinn asks, horrified. Tears spring to her eyes and she says, "Jack! You can't let my momma stay there! You and Ianto have to save her like you saved me!" Quinn lets out a sob and wraps her arms around Jack's waist tightly, placing her chin on his stomach and looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Please, Jack, she's my momma. I don't want her to hurt either…"

"I know," Jack says quietly, kissing the top of her head. "But she's a grown up, Quinn, and she can make her own decisions." She sniffles and Jack adds, "You have Ianto and I now. And you can still see Brittany and Santana whenever you want, you'll still have all your friends…the only things that will change are the room you sleep in and the parents you see."

"You and Ianto want me to come live with you?" Quinn asks, considering that for a moment. She gives Jack, and then Ianto, the same cryptic look she had given them the day before at the park. "And you're not gonna hurt me?"

Jack's heart breaks to think that this even has to be a question for Quinn, but Ianto saves him by answering gently, "Never. And Jack and I will be your daddies from now. And we will never do anything that hurts you."

"Okay," Quinn says quietly. "I want to stay with you. But if my momma is staying with my daddy then you need to let her stay too."

"We'll call her," Jack says. "And talk it out with her." Now he knows he has to do this, especially for Quinn. He doesn't understand the young girl's attachment to her mother, but if it's going to keep her happy, then he knows that he and Ianto will do everything in their power to make her happy.

Then Quinn breaks out into a brilliant smile and unlatches herself from Jack's waist. Then she beckons Jack and Ianto to move closer, and when they lean down, she hooks one arm over each of them and places her head in between theirs. Jack closes his eyes and wraps one arm around Quinn and one arm around Ianto. "I love you Daddy Jack," Quinn whispers, kissing Jack's cheek. "I love you too, Daddy Ianto." She kisses Ianto's cheek. Then she blushes, afraid she has overstepped some invisible boundary. "Do you mind if I call you Daddy Ianto and Daddy Jack?"

Jack is lost for words, but he squeezes her tightly. Ianto feels the same way, clearly, and gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek. With Jack and Ianto by Quinn's bedside, it is much easier for the doctors to ascertain the information they need from her. She is much more vibrant and chatty when Jack and Ianto are nearby.

Sometime later, the doctor, having been advised of the guardianship situation, tells Jack and Ianto that Quinn is free to go home, but needs to take it easy for two or three days before she can go back to school. Jack and Ianto's heads are buzzing; they have absolutely no idea how they're going to take care of this little girl just yet. But it's clear right now all she needs is a bed with clean sheets, and they know they have one of those. They'll take this one step at a time, but together.

When they pull back into the driveway, they are very surprised to see what is waiting for them. Most notably, a blue police box sitting on their front lawn. A man is leaning up against it, and he waves excitedly at the car as it pulls into the driveway and stops. "Daddy, what is that?" Quinn asks curiously, addressing both of her new fathers. "And who is that man leaning up against it?"

"That blue box is called the TARDIS," Jack explains with a grin, knowing exactly who it is.

"That man is called 'the Doctor'," Ianto finishes nervously. He's not sure why the Doctor is back. They can't drag Quinn into this mess. Or worse, the Doctor can't steal Jack away again.

"I've already seen doctors! I thought I was done with the doctors!" Quinn whines, and Jack and Ianto let out a laugh in spite of themselves. But she grins along with her new daddies, because their laughter is infectious. But then she sees Ianto frown and says, "Daddy Ianto, you shouldn't look so upset. Not all doctors are bad. The doctors at the hospital were very nice; they were just kind of scary because you weren't there."

Jack smiles sadly, taking Ianto's hand in his own. "I'm afraid it's my fault your Daddy Ianto is worried about the Doctor being here. One time, our good friend, the Doctor, appeared out of nowhere…and I left your daddy behind. He was confused, and upset because I didn't tell him where I was going, and he didn't know when I was coming back. And then there was another time we were traveling with The Doctor and he…sort of left us here. He's afraid that the Doctor is going to take me away again."

"You're not going to leave me this time, are you?" Ianto blurts out without thinking. Jack is flabbergasted, and he looks over at Quinn, noting silently and guiltily that the same question is written all over her face.

"Never again," Jack says softly, cupping Ianto's face in his hands. "I made a promise when I took on your name to never leave your side. And I am going to stand by that promise, Ianto Harkness-Jones." Ianto takes Jack's face in his hands, and kisses him gently on the mouth. "I love you," Jack whispers.

"Daddy Jack? Daddy Ianto?" Quinn asks from the back seat, reminding both adults that she is still there. "Because I live with you now, am I Quinn Fabray Harkness-Jones? Because that's a long name and it's super hard to say." She bites her lip and adds, "I don't want to be a Fabray anymore. That's old daddy's name and mommy's name and they left me. And you both will stay with me, right?" Jack and Ianto both nod. Then Quinn declares, "Then my name is now Quinn Harkness-Jones."

"That's quite a big decision for a six year old to make, annwyl," Ianto teases.

"Hey," Quinn says, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm _almost_ seven."

Jack grins. "Let's go meet The Doctor," he says, stepping out of the car. He embraces the Doctor quickly and quips, "I'm glad you kept your face this time, it's so becoming on you."

"Well it hasn't been that long, well, at least not for me. At least, I don't think it's been that long," the Doctor scratches the back of his head. Then he sees Quinn, who is looking at him completely speechless. "Ah, and who is this little girl?"

"Quinn," Ianto introduces the little girl. "We've adopted her."

"Goodness, it has been a long time," the Doctor mumbles.

"Nope," Jack shakes his head with a brilliant grin. "It's been about ten days since you left us here." The Doctor gapes, looking from Jack to Ianto to Quinn. Jack to Ianto to Quinn. "Oh, wait, sorry. _Eleven_." Jack emphasizes, enjoying the dumbstruck look on the Doctor's face more than usual.

"I like your blue box," Quinn informs the Doctor. The TARDIS hums appreciatively, and Quinn jumps back behind Ianto's leg, peering out at the box fearfully. Ianto has to admit that she's still taking this better than most adults would. "Why is it making noises like that?"

"That's just her way of saying thank you," The Doctor says gently. And then the TARDIS tells him what she knows about little Quinn Fabray, now Quinn Harkness-Jones, and he softens a little bit more. "She's nothing to be afraid of. A big girl, but sweet as anyone could be. In fact, she brought me here because she wanted to help you settle in with you settle in at your new house." And suddenly, Ianto can see that the Doctor has just been roped into Quinn's life, just like he and Jack are. He is filled with a swell of affection for their Time Lord friend.

"You talk like she's a person," Quinn says skeptically, peering from around Ianto's leg, drawing him out of contemplation.

"She is a person," The Doctor says indignantly. "Just cuz she hasn't got flesh and bones like you doesn't mean she's not a person. Come on now, Quinn, have a bit of imagination!"

Quinn lets out a little giggle at this, at the strange man who thinks his blue box is a person. But then, she decides that if the blue box is a person, then it deserves the courtesy that other people get. So she walks over to the TARDIS, and places her little hand on the side. She gets a warm feeling in her chest, like she does when she's with her Daddy Ianto and Daddy Jack and she says, "Thank you, Miss TARDIS, for coming here and for giving me my new daddies." Then the TARDIS hums again and Quinn nods, looking down guiltily.

"What is it, Quinn?" Ianto asks, coming over to Quinn's side.

"Daddy Ianto, can we go to Rachel Berry's house really quickly?" Quinn whispers into his ear.

"Do you want Daddy Jack to come too?" Ianto asks, looking over at Jack and the Doctor, who are reliving past escapades.

Quinn shakes her head and calls out, "Mr. Doctor, if you take my Daddy Jack away from my Daddy Ianto again, Miss TARDIS won't be very happy with you, understood? We'll be right back." Jack and Ianto both grin and laugh at that and the Doctor is once again rendered speechless by this little blond powerhouse.

The Doctor says something to the tune of, "She is the perfect mixture of you and Ianto, Jack!" But Ianto's not quite sure, because they've already started on this mysterious journey that Quinn won't tell him anything about.

Ianto and Quinn walk down the street to the Berry house. Quinn doesn't even look at her old house; she is so focused on the task. Ianto has no idea what they're doing at the Berry house, but Quinn knocks on the door.

One of Rachel's fathers answers the door, but Quinn asks specifically for Rachel. When the little brown hair girl comes to the door, she says to Quinn, shocked and concerned, "Quinn, what happened to your head?"

"Doesn't matter," Quinn shrugs. She shuffles her feet, and looks down. "Umm, Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I made fun of you for having two daddies. It's not weird." She looks up shyly at the other girl and adds, "I know that now. I'm sorry."

Rachel all but flings herself at Quinn and the two girls hug. "I forgive you," Rachel whispers. "Hey, wanna stay and watch Carousel with me?"

"Umm…no. No thanks," Quinn says, looking up at her Daddy Ianto. "I just came to say I'm sorry. The hospital doctor said I need to go rest for a few days. I'll see you when I get back at school, okay?"

"Okay!" Rachel beams, and closes the door.

"Did I do good, Daddy Ianto?" Quinn asks as they walk back to the house together.

"Yes, annwyl," Ianto says and kisses the top of her head gently. "You were very good." And Quinn beams back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Have a lovely day! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and, you know, review, critiques, that stuff would be nice! <strong>

_-LBP_


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** Trigger warning: guns, mentions of abuse, and blatant homophobia. It gets happier after this, I swear!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

Going back to the house, it is a little bit harder for Quinn not to stare blankly at her old house as she and Ianto walk by it. He begins to think that maybe it's not such a good idea that they live so close to the place where Quinn has so many unhappy memories. But he's not sure what else they can do. They don't have the finances yet to move anywhere else—their current house is expensive and selling it would be a bitch- and they're not even sure where they would go if they could move.

Quinn makes a move to go inside, almost as if she is on auto-pilot, forgetting she has a new house now, but Ianto grabs her shoulder and shakes his head. She relaxes for a moment, smiling up at Ianto. "Judy, you bitch!" They both hear Russell scream from inside the house, and any of Quinn's momentary feelings of security are gone. "What did you do with her? What did you with my daughter?" Quinn breaks out into a run toward the house and Ianto has to sprint after her.

"Quinn, you can't!" he says, wrapping his arms around the little girl. He does his best to be careful with her. He doesn't want to hurt her. She twists and squirms in his grasp but he doesn't let go of her. He knows if she goes into that house, it won't end well for any of them. He hasn't even begun to think about explaining his and Jack's immortality to Quinn and he doesn't want to start after just bringing her home. More importantly, he is absolutely terrified of what Russell Fabray could do to her once she stepped beyond the door. "Quinn, you need to listen to me: you can't go inside that house."

"Daddy Ianto, let me go!" she shrieks, and Ianto's heart breaks in half. "I have to save my mommy, I have to! My old daddy won't hurt her if he knows I'm safe, he won't!" She's sobbing hysterically now, reaching frantically for the door but Ianto refuses to let go. "Daddy Ianto, you promised you'd save my mommy too! You promised me! Why are you breaking your promises, Daddy?"

"I know," Ianto soothes, stroking her back. "I'll bring you back to the house, and then we'll call the police, all right?" Quinn looks up at him despairingly and he adds, "There's nothing we can do, Quinn. If we go into the house, your mommy could get hurt even more. You don't want that, do you?" Quinn shakes her head deftly. "Come on, Quinn. Let's go home."

It is then that the door swings open, and Russell Fabray stands there, teetering dangerously. In the span of less than five seconds, Quinn has gone from standing in front of Ianto to right behind him, and he is guarding this precious girl with his immortal life. Of course, she doesn't know that he's immortal. "Quinn, if you don't get over here right now, you're gonna be in for it," Russell growls threateningly from the doorway, throwing the bottle in his hands at them. It lands just short of Ianto's feet and shatters into several pieces. Quinn flinches, holding on tightly to Ianto's leg. "If you give me back my daughter now, I won't fucking kill you, faggot," Russell Fabray screams at Ianto, and Quinn is now trembling against Ianto's leg. He grasps her hand quietly in his and squeezes it tightly, trying desperately not to let his fear and rage show.

He can see the outline of Jack springing up from their front lawn and breaking out into a run toward them. The Doctor is right on his heels. He looks to the other side and sees one of the Berrys on the phone, clearly with the police. "Yes, he's thrown the glass bottle and threatened to kill one of our neighbors!" The man is saying into the phone. Russell Fabray pulls out a pistol at this point, waving it wildly into the air. Ianto tightens his grip on his Quinn's hand, and makes sure that he is covering Quinn with his entire body from. "He has a gun!" Then Mr. Berry has the most inspired idea: he puts the phone on speaker and inches closer to the altercation.

"Stay the fuck out of this, Berry," Russell hollers at the man up the street. "Trust me, you're next on my list, you fucking freaks. Don't think I haven't wondered about how to deal with you. Maybe I should just put your daughter out of her misery too. No one would want a broken thing like that." Inside the Berry house, the other Berry man is hunched over something protectively, and Ianto assumes that it's Rachel. A pair of soft brown eyes peers over the other man's shoulder, and the other man takes her upstairs, shielding her from Russell Fabray's hate filled words. Ianto wishes he could protect Quinn more effectively than he is now. And then an idea hits him.

"Quinn," Ianto says so quietly that no one else can hear it but the little girl. "On the count of three, I am going to step forward. When I move forward, I want you to run to your Daddy Jack as fast as you possibly can, all right? I don't want you to stop running until he's got you in his arms, okay?"

He can feel Quinn nod against the crook of his knee, letting out the tiniest of whimpers. "Don't be scared, annwyl. Everything is going to be okay, I promise. Your Daddy Jack won't let anything happen to you." He takes in a deep breath and whispers, "Don't start running until I move first. 1…2…3." He steps forward, his eyes never leaving Russell Fabray's face, in case he does decide to shoot at Quinn. Quinn leaves the safety of his leg and sprint toward Jack. Russell's pistol is trained on Ianto, and he doesn't even notice when Quinn leaves Ianto's side.

"Take one step closer and I'll kill you where you stand," Russell drawls at Ianto. Then he finally sees Quinn, halfway to Jack's arms, and hisses, "You sneaky little fucker." Ianto thinks that if it was anyone else in the universe and if they were anywhere else in the universe, he would've punched them in the face and taken the bullet. But Quinn is right there and she doesn't need to be exposed to immortality. Not yet.

Ianto hears the two bodies collide with a soft sound, the sign that Jack has Quinn in his arms, and lets out a tiny sigh of relief. Jack reassures Quinn, pressing her face gently against his shoulder as he lifts her up and props her up against him, "I've got you sweetheart, it'll be all right. I've got you." He looks over despairingly at Ianto and makes a move to join the other man's side. Ianto shakes his head firmly, and Jack lets out a soft cry of despair, "Ianto…"

"It's all right, Jack," Ianto says calmly, trying to placate both Jack and Quinn. "Everything will be all right. The police are coming soon." But he knows Jack's in agony because Jack can't trust the local law enforcement, especially not with the lives of people he cares about.

He calls out to Jack, hoping the memory will be sufficient enough to soothe him, "Do you remember what you did when you heard the Daleks were invading Earth? You pulled your arm around me and kissed my forehead. Then you kissed Gwen's forehead, but you didn't let go of me. And then you…" Ianto's voice chokes up, but presses on. "You pressed your cheek against my forehead. And even though you thought it was going to be bad…even though you thought that was going to be the end, I felt so safe and comforted because you were there. Do you remember that, Jack?"

"Yeah, I remember," Jack says softly, his eyes pooling up with tears. "Yan, don't…please, don't talk like this." He's remembering the House of Thames, and the House of the Dead, and when Ianto died when they first got to Lima. He's so sick of losing Ianto and being powerless to stop it. These are scenes he has relived a countless amount of times in his nightmares, and all he wants now is to wake up with Ianto's arms around him. "Yan, please," he begs, and he's not even sure what he's asking of Ianto. To step back? To come to his arms? To not die? "Do you remember what you said to me, before I left that day?"

"Of course I do," Ianto scoffs like he doesn't have a gun pointed at him. "I said, 'If you die, I'm going to kill you'." He then half turns around to raise an accusatory eyebrow at the Doctor, who has no words for the moment. The gun clicks, and Ianto turns calmly to face Russell Fabray. Quinn's face is pressed into Jack's shoulder so that she can't see anything. It's better this way.

"Just so you know," Jack calls out roughly. "The same applies to you." He wants nothing more than to jump in front of Ianto and shield him from every danger, but he's also tied to the beautiful blond girl in his arms, and he knows he has to protect her more than anything. Ianto can always come back to him. Ianto _will_ always come back to him. She can't, and Jack knows that even if she gets so much as a scrape, he will continuously beat himself up for it. "Doctor, do something," he pleads of the Time Lord. He is so used to the Doctor being able to fix everything.

"I can't do anything, Jack. Not without something happening to Ianto," the Time Lord says, but his voice is so laced with fury that Jack knows that if anything happens to Ianto, Mr. Fabray will pay dearly for it. He finds that oddly comforting when he probably shouldn't.

"Yan…I love you," Jack calls out, biting his lip. Finally, the police pull up, and Jack feels like he can let out an exhale of relief. Until Russell hooks an arm around Ianto's neck and points the gun at his head.

Jack is momentarily paralyzed with fear, until Ianto rolls his eyes in an annoyed manner, elbows Russell Fabray in the gut, punches him in the face for good measure, and sprints over to Jack, Quinn and the Doctor. Quinn takes one arm off of Jack's neck and wraps it around Ianto's neck, bringing the three of them close together. The police apprehend Mr. Fabray and take him away, and decide that the Harkness-Jones have had enough trauma for one day and send them home.

The Doctor returns to the TARDIS, and redecorates Quinn's room, giving her everything that she needs including clothes and toys. And the walls are painted blue—Quinn's favorite color. It's not as dark as the TARDIS, but it's not as light as the sky. Quinn is absolutely thrilled with it, and kisses the Doctor on the cheek before he leaves. He senses that the new family needs some time alone, and he knows he'll be around Lima, Ohio again before he knows it. "And," he says to Jack and Ianto, just hanging out of the TARDIS door. "I think the Berrys are looking for some new people to work in their firm. If not, I think the Lima police force will be more than glad to have you after that performance."

The TARDIS disappears from their front lawn, and Harkness-Jones family waves at it until it disappears from sight completely. The day goes on uneventfully, thankfully for all of them, and Quinn is so tuckered out that she goes to bed just after dinner. Jack assures her that if she gets scared during the night or has a nightmare, she can join him and Ianto in their bed. Ianto goes downstairs to turn all the lights off, and Jack barely makes it to the bed before he breaks down, sobbing into his hands and drawing his knees closer to him. When Ianto comes back upstairs, he wraps Jack up in a loving embrace and presses kiss after kiss against him.

"Yan, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he sobs, throwing his arms around Ianto's neck and burying his face in the juncture of Ianto's neck and shoulder. "I…I almost lost you. Again. How can you not hate me for not being able to save you?"

"Cariad, there's nothing to be sorry for," Ianto whispers, kissing Jack's forehead tenderly. "Everything's all right now." He can't stand to see Jack so upset, especially over him. He whispers, "We're a team now, right?" Jack nods against his neck, still shaking with the force of his sobs. "Jack, you don't need to save me all the time. You don't need to be strong for me all the time. I will love you no matter what. Flaws included."

"I was so scared, Yan," Jack whimpers, clutching tightly at Ianto. He wonders how he got so lucky to have this wonderful Welshman by his side. "I don't want to lose you again. Every time I think I have to live the rest of my life without you, you find a way to come back to me. And I don't know how I'll be able to go on if my luck ever runs out."

"Jack, I'll never leave you," Ianto whispers, and tears begin to prick his eyes because he realizes how much he means to Jack. "I love you," he says, voice choked with emotion. "Oh, God, I love you so much, Jack." He lets out a small sob in spite of himself, and he tightens his hold on Jack. This has been such an emotionally trying two days for the pair of them, and he can't wait for the rest of their life with Quinn to begin: quiet and uninterrupted.

"Daddy?" A voice from the door asks. They both look up, teary-eyed, at Quinn, who is also crying. "Daddy, I'm scared. Can I come into the bed?" They nod, smiling at her, and she curls up in between them. "Daddy Jack? Daddy Ianto? I love you," she whispers as her little eyelids flutter shut. "Thank you for saving me."

They smile at her, and the next morning, they get the best news they could ever hope to get: Russell Fabray confessed to all his abuse, and what he had done the day before. Judy Fabray had fled the state and had no intentions of turning back. In fact, she hadn't even been in the house during the incident. Russell had merely seen a picture of her and Quinn, setting him off.

And the next day, Jack, Ianto and Quinn go down to get all the paperwork sorted out to make Quinn a part of their family, in the legal sense. She was going to officially be a Harkness-Jones family member, and there was no way that she was going back.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray is now Quinn Harkness-Jones. Yay! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Have a good Monday!<strong>

_-LBP_


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** No triggers in this chapter, at least that I'm aware of! That might be a first. Also, every child in this fic should stay a child and never grow up because they're all adorable. Thirdly, I am still reeling a bit from last night's Glee. That was intense on so many levels. Also, WHY QUINN, RIB? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? WHY CAN'T QUINN HAVE NICE THINGS? [/feelings over]

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

Two weeks later, Jack is in his office at the Lima Police Department. Because of the Rift activity, there is a special department in the office that Jack finds he fits into quite nicely. Ianto, working for the Berry's firm, is in court. He gets a phone call from Quinn's school. He looks at his phone, raising an eyebrow: this can't be good.

"Captain Jack Harkness-Jones, how may I help you?" he asks, trying to keep it casual, but several scenarios begin to run through his head and his heart is pounding with fear. This is Quinn's first week back at school. The added trauma of what happened with Russell prompted Jack and Ianto to keep her home a little while longer, at least until she adjusted, and he actually prays that nothing too serious has gone wrong.

"Your daughter, Quinn, punched a boy in the face, and it was so hard that his nose started bleeding profusely. Something needs to be done about this immediately. A meeting has been arranged with the principal and we ask that you or your partner come down to the school immediately." The voice on the other side is crisp and clear, and Jack can't help but feel slightly reprimanded like this is somehow his fault.

"Ianto's in court and can't leave," he says by way of explanation, already pulling on his coat. "But I'll be down shortly." He scribbles down a note that reads 'Meeting with Quinn's principal. She punched a boy in the face. Not sure whether to be proud or disappointed. Only call if there is an invasion of Daleks. Actually? Don't call if it's Daleks. You're an extremely capable team. Call if the end of the world seems inevitable- JHJ', and tapes it to his door with a smirk. Jack runs down the stairs, passing some of his coworkers who all stare at him bemusedly.

He drives down to the school, wondering what could prompt his sweet little girl to punch someone in the face. His whole body locks up when he wonders if the boy was threatening her in any way. Suddenly, he gets tense and antsy, and all he wants to do is make sure Quinn's all right. Her mental health is his concern, not the state of the other boy's face.

When he walks into the door to the principal's office, Quinn looks more than a little bit relieved to see him and not Russell. She seems to be no worse for wear, so he lets out a small sigh of relief. He sits down next to her, drawing his arm protectively around her, and looks over at the woman who is shielding a little boy with her arm. Jack can't help but notice, with a lift of his eyebrow that the little boy has a mohawk. He can't help but wonder what parent lets their child have a mohawk. Then again, it's different because he has a girl. "Good, now we can begin," the principal says, nodding at Jack. "Quinn, Noah, what happened?"

"It's Puck," he says exasperatedly. "Not Noah. And she punched me!" The little boy says, pointing to his nose. "My nose was bleeding, see?" He tilts his head up so that everyone could see the dried blood caked around his nostrils. _Quinn really gave him a shot. _Jack thinks, trying his best not smirk.

"He's not telling the whole story! He was teasing Rachel because she had two daddies!" Quinn says empathetically, looking to Jack for support. "Then I asked him what that made me if I had two daddies and he told me that it was different because I didn't come from two daddies, I just had two daddies and it wasn't the same thing. But it is the same thing because I love my daddies like Rachel loves her daddies!" She sticks her bottom lip out angrily and looks up at Jack.

"You still shouldn't have punched him, Quinn," Jack says gently, shaking his head. This isn't the last time Quinn is going to have to deal with something like this, and he has to teach her the proper way to deal with this before it gets out of hand. "Next time, you just turn around and walk away, okay?" She nods, mouth twisted into a grimace, and something, something like a wall, goes up behind her eyes.

"It's still weird and wrong," the little boy grumbles, and Jack stiffens. Quinn shrinks a little bit. She has never seen her Daddy Jack get angry, and she's afraid he might for the first time.

"Noah!" His mother admonishes, horrified, looking between Jack and her son.

"It is!" Puck exclaims, folding his arms across his chest. "Why should she get two daddies when I don't have any? Why does Rachel get two daddies? It's a little bit fair that Quinn gets two daddies, because her first daddy was a poop. Nobody likes Rachel. She doesn't deserve her two daddies. She should give one to someone who doesn't have any." Jack softens in understanding. He kisses Quinn's forehead, a silent gesture that he won't leave her.

"I like Rachel," Quinn replies fiercely, leaning over the chair, feeling reassured by Jack's gesture. "She's my friend and her daddies love her! It's not Rachel's fault that your daddy left you." Then she quietly leaves her chair and grabs Puck's hand. "And it's not your fault either, Puck. It's nobody's fault but your daddy's. I know…I know you're hurting on the inside. I hurt on the inside too until my daddies came to save me. But you don't have to be so mean to Rachel, because when you're mean to Rachel, it makes her hurt on the inside. It makes me hurt on the inside too, Puck…I know you say those mean things to Rachel, but sometimes I feel like you're saying them to me too. And you're supposed to be my friend and friends don't hurt each other like that."

Then Quinn looks back at Jack, looking for guidance, not sure if what she has to say next will be right. Jack smiles warmly at her and nods. "Go ahead, Quinn," he says. "You know exactly what to say."

"'m sorry, Puck," she mumbles, looking at her shoes. "Didn't mean to make your nose bleed."

"'s okay," Puck mumbles in return, giving Quinn an awkward hug. "Didn't mean to make to make you hurt more." They smile at each other and Quinn clambers back into the chair next to Jack. She is still looking at him a little uncertainly, and Jack just wants to assure her that everything will be all right. So he squeezes her hand as tightly as he can, and she seems to relax.

"Quinn, have you learned your lesson?" The principal asks, and even though these words are said as kindly as possible, Quinn freezes, and her previous calm disappears. Jack is still learning lots of things about Quinn, but he knows how she acts when she hears her trigger words. "Quinn?" The principal asks in a louder tone. Jack leans forward, ready to tear the principal a new one; he frantically wonders why the principal can't see that she's in an obvious state of distress. Quinn flinches, but nods slowly. "Well, I think you two should go home for the day. You can't be in school right now, either of you. And this is a warning: Noah, if I hear you insulting other people's families again, you will be punished. Quinn, if you hurt anyone else you will be punished. "

Jack wastes no time in scooping Quinn up in his arms and leaving. She wraps her arms around his neck and hides her face in his coat. "Q-bear," he whispers, cradling her in his arms as they walk toward the car. "Q-bear, you're safe now. I've got you, baby girl." He's absolutely furious that the principal has less tact than that, but he can't say anything now. His priority is the little girl in his arms.

"Are you angry with me, Daddy?" she whimpers.

"No, baby," he replies, kissing her forehead. "I was a little upset when I first heard that you hurt someone. But then you made it better by apologizing, and you know you can't hurt anyone unless they try to hurt you first with their bodies. If they try to hurt you with their words, you just walk away next time, okay?"

"Are you going to hurt me, Daddy?" She looks fearfully at her daddy, knowing that he never would but she needs to hear him say it.

"No, angel," he responds, holding her close. "Oh, angel. I'm never going to hurt you, okay? Neither is Daddy Ianto."

"Okay," she whispers and buries her face in Jack's neck. "Can we go home now?" Jack nods, and places her gently in the car seat, making sure to buckle her in securely. He climbs into the front and quickly sends Ianto a text message reading 'Quinn's principal is a moron. Ask the Berrys if suing for use of trigger words is a winnable case'. He runs a hand through his hair and lets out a ragged sigh.

Quinn giggles, "You're texting Daddy Ianto." He looks at her curiously and she adds, "You should see Daddy Ianto's face when he gets your messages, Daddy. His whole face lights up and his eyes go all soft and then sometimes he laughs and shakes his head." They begin driving away and Quinn says, in a hushed whisper, "Daddy, I have a secret to tell you." Jack positions the mirror so that Quinn can see his eyebrow go up. "Daddy, it's a big secret!"

"What is it, Q-bear?" he asks, laughing. He can't imagine how big a six-year old's secret can be.

"Daddy Ianto loves you," she whispers dramatically.

"Sweetheart," Jack says with a laugh. "That's not a secret. That's a fact."

"I know," Quinn says, smiling back at her daddy serenely. "But sometimes, when you get really sad, Daddy Ianto tells you that he loves you, and then you don't look so sad anymore. And you…you looked sad." When they get home, they immediately get out of the car. Quinn slips her tiny hand in Jack's then Quinn says, "Daddy, I have another secret for you."

"Oh?" Jack asks, smiling fully now. "What secret are you going to tell me now?"

"I love you this much!" Quinn sticks her arms out as far as they can go, laughing.

"Yeah? Well, I've got a secret for you," he says, beckoning her close. "I love you this much!" He sticks his arms out wide. Then he wraps his arms around Quinn and lifts her into the air, spinning her around. She giggles, and Jack laughs too, until he gets dizzy and has to put her down.

"Again!" she squeals delightedly.

"How about later?" he asks breathlessly. He may be immortal, but that doesn't mean taking care of a six year old doesn't run him ragged sometimes. "C'mon, let's go make Daddy Ianto's favorite dinner." She climbs onto his back and up to his shoulders. "Hold on tight," he says, holding onto her, and not letting go until they get into the house.

"Five minute potatoes!" Quinn cheers, pumping her fist in the air. She knows the proper Welsh name for it, but doesn't want to say it out loud because Daddy Ianto says it so much better. "Can Santana and Brittany come over for dinner tonight, Daddy?"

"Are Santana's parents still fighting?" Jack asks. Brittany's parents both work late, and Santana's parents have been fighting a lot lately, so the three girls have been eating over at the Harkness-Jones house a lot, to the point where Ianto or Jack comes home from work and asks the other man if they've adopted two new daughters while he was at work today. Brittany and Santana always giggle into their dinners, and Quinn beams at her daddies. "You can tell me, baby girl. I'm not gonna tell anyone," he says to Quinn. She nods against the back of his neck. "All right," he says, putting Quinn down. "Go call Mrs. Lopez and tell her that Brittany and Santana that they can come for dinner if she wants."

An hour later, a knock sounds at the door. Quinn, Santana and Brittany are already upstairs in Quinn's room, playing with some dolls. He opens the door, expecting Ianto but instead sees Rachel. "Hey, Rachel," he greets. He must look ridiculous with the apron tied around his waist, but Rachel giggles a little bit and he asks, "What can I help you with?"

"Is Quinn here?" she asks shyly. He nods. "Can I go see her? I need to thank her for earlier. If she's in trouble, please know that it's my fault and she really shouldn't be and-"

"Rachel," Jack says exasperatedly to the tenacious and precocious little girl. "She's in her room, go up and see her." The little girl runs up the stairs and Jack returns to the kitchen. At first, he's unsure if letting her go up there by herself is a good idea: he knows that Santana isn't her biggest fan. But then he hears four distinct sets of laughter and he relaxes. It's clear the girls are having fun.

A strong pair of arms wrap around his waist, and a chin rests on his shoulder. Moonlight Serenade begins playing in the background on the CD player. "Mmmm, smells delicious," Ianto murmurs into his ear. Jack turns around and Ianto kisses him gently. "And I love that apron on you, Jack. You look positively adorable."

"I'll have to remember that," Jack murmurs, rubbing his nose against Ianto's. They kiss one more time, and Ianto cradles Jack's hips in his hands. Jack's arms slink around Ianto's neck. "Mmmm, you know, Quinn told me a secret today," he whispers into Ianto's ear. Ianto presses his forehead against Jack's, and they kiss again. "She told me that you loved me. Is that true?"

"Absolutely," Ianto murmurs.

"Good," Jack adds. "And I've got a secret for you." Ianto looks intrigued, and Jack whispers, "I love you too." They smile at each other before kissing one more time.

"Quinn! Your dads are being lovey-dovey again! Ew!" Santana complains loudly as the four girls enter the kitchen. "Sup, Ianto?" she asks with a head tilt. Ianto counts that there are definitely four girls, and not the three that he's used to seeing. "We decided that Rachel was cool enough to be our friend."

"Santana!" Quinn exclaims. But then she sees that Santana is only kidding, and all four girls giggle once again. "Oh, we have to wash our hands!" The four girls disappear into the bathroom, leaving Jack and Ianto alone again.

"You should probably go wash your hands too, Ianto," Jack says with a smirk. "I've got plans for after dinner. Your hands are going to get dirty enough."

"Yes, sir," Ianto purrs and slinks off to the bathroom. They return and sit down for dinner, eating and laughing together like they've been like this way their whole lives. Even though Jack is certain that his small family is growing every day, he's absolutely grateful that he has it. From Rachel, Brittany and Santana, the girls who he treats like his own, to Quinn who is his own, and finally to Ianto, the man who holds his heart, he loves that he has each and every one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>It's all so cute and I imagine you're all going to need this and I also imagine the number of Quinn Fabray fics popping up after last night must be exponential. Seriously, though, still reeling from that episode. It was a shocker to be sure. <strong>

_-LBP_


	7. Chapter 6

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes: **Special shout out to _carnation12_, the loveliest most loyal reviewer anyone could ask for, and to _Qzil_ and _Hazel_, who to told me to put this fic on the site in the first place!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

Most people in Lima don't get anything larger than a dog for a pet. The Harkness-Jones family has a pterodactyl. Somehow, much to Ianto's delight, Myfanwy finds her way to Lima, and now lives in a bunker underneath the Harkness-Jones house. Both Jack and Ianto are delighted to discover that Quinn and Myfanwy take to each other in the blink of an eye, to the point where Myfanwy would make whining noises for the first few days when Quinn would go off to school.

"Daddy, you have to give Myfanwy something other than dark chocolate every day because you always tell me that dark chocolate isn't good for my tummy when I try to take Myfanwy's," Quinn instructs one day as they're getting ready for dinner. Ianto notes with a grin that Quinn's Welsh pronunciation is improving every day.

Jack is still at work; apparently, there is some major rift activity downtown and it doesn't seem like he'll make it home for dinner tonight. "She likes oranges. Or..._orennau_. She took the clementine out of my lunchbox and ate it one big gulp when I had a picnic with her!" Quinn makes a large gulping noise to demonstrate. Ianto smiles and begins cutting up an orange to show his daughter that he is more than dedicated to the pterodactyl's well-being than she makes him out to be. He doesn't feed Myfanwy chocolate every day like Quinn seems to think he does. In fact, most days he doesn't, but he loves spoiling Myfanwy as much as he loves spoiling Quinn.

"Quinn, you know I don't like you down there with Myfanwy by yourself," Ianto says, dicing the orange into tiny pieces and mixing it with some meat. He seals the mixture in a container which he sticks in the fridge to give the pterodactyl after dinner. "You can't come down with me tonight to feed Myfanwy."

"But Daddy!" Quinn whines, stamping her foot. Feeding Myfanwy with Daddy Ianto is one of her favorite parts of the day.

"No buts," Ianto keeps his voice calm and even. Between Jack and Quinn, he's gotten very good at keeping his voice calm, but letting them know that he isn't happy. "That's one of the two rules I told you about Myfanwy: you can't be down there with her by yourself and don't let anyone that she's here. If you're good tonight, you can come with me to feed Myfanwy breakfast tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Fine," Quinn grumbles, folding her arms. She's still upset that she can't she can't feed Myfanwy tonight with her Daddy Ianto, but she supposes that she'll have to take it if she wants to feed Myfanwy the next morning. "Daddy, I have a question about rule number two. Can I bring Artie to see Myfanwy?"

"Absolutely not," Ianto says, shaking his head firmly. "What part of 'don't let anyone know that she's here' is unclear, Quinn? And I don't even know who Artie is, Quinn."

"Artie is a boy in my class! He really likes dinosaurs and he's a really good secret keeper!" Quinn says, pleading. She sticks out her bottom lip and clasps her hands together tightly. "He's a really good friend to me and he keeps all the secrets I tell him and he doesn't tell anyone else like Brittany and Santana do!" She looks at him very seriously and adds, "Daddy, he holds doors open for all the girls, and we play dinosaurs at recess and he always lets me be the T-Rex even though the T-Rex is his favorite dinosaur. So maybe I could thank him by showing him a real dinosaur? He's never gonna get to see one up close ever unless I show him!"

"Are you going to take him on a date, Quinn?" Ianto asks wryly, smiling at his little girl. He continues stirring the meat and vegetables in the pan.

"No, I don't know how to cook and I don't know how to dance," Quinn says casually, and Ianto chuckles a little bit at that. He and Jack always have a special dinner and slow dance in the living room on their date nights. "And dates are only for grown-ups. Daddy Jack always looks forward to your date nights, Daddy Ianto. He gets so crazy making sure the house is so clean and perfect for when you get home from work. One time he burned his hand on the candle, and I kissed it and made it all better."

"Yeah?" Ianto asks, shuffling around, setting the table. Jack had failed to mention that to him. Then again, they don't say much on their date nights. There's a lot more in simple touches and loving glances on their nights together. He bites his lip, looking up at the clock. He's not used to waiting for Jack to come back from a mission. He's so used to being by Jack's side, knowing exactly where and when Jack is at all times.

"_And_," Quinn adds for emphasis, not seeing that her father is distracted. Ianto looks at his daughter, trying to refocus. "I don't care what the house looks like when Artie comes over because he would only see Myfanwy and Myfanwy's bedroom is always a mess because you never ask her to clean up. And we wouldn't be down there alone! We'd have each other." Ianto gives her a pointed look and she says sheepishly, "Or you or Daddy Jack could be down there with us. That would be okay too. Artie doesn't mind that I have two daddies. He says that his mommy says that there should be more love in the world."

"I'll ask your Daddy Jack about it, see what he has to say." Ianto says with a mock sigh. Quinn pumps her fist in the air, a silent gesture of victory. "He hasn't said yes yet, annwyl," he teases her gently. "Now go wash up for dinner."

Jack returns about an hour after they finish dinner, and Myfanwy has been fed. "Daddy!" Quinn leaps up from the couch and runs into her father's waiting arms. "Daddy Ianto fed Myfanwy without me today," she tells him, pouting, once Jack has lifted her up and propped her against his hip.

"She also had a picnic with Myfanwy without telling either of us and she wants to bring one of her friends from school, a boy, home to see our lovely pterodactyl," Ianto quips getting up off of the couch, and slinging an arm around Jack's waist. "Hello, cariad," he murmurs, giving Jack a gentle kiss. "How was work?"

"Fine. The usual. Rift activity, chaos, the whole nine yards," Jack says cheerfully enough, but his eyes focus on some far off point which means one of two things: either Jack has died today, or someone else has died and that has got Jack thinking. Ianto tightens his grip around Jack and Jack briefly presses his forehead against Ianto's. "You want to bring a boy here?" Jack asks playfully to the girl in his arms. "Quinn, I thought we talked about this: no dating 'til you're married."

"You and Daddy Ianto started dating before you got married," Quinn responds with a full grin, rolling her eyes. "And it's not a date, Daddy! I just want to show him Myfanwy because he likes dinosaurs and lets me be the T-Rex when we play dinosaurs at recess!"

"The T-Rex, huh?" Jack asks, knowing that the T-Rex is Quinn's favorite dinosaur, other than Myfanwy. "I guess it couldn't hurt." Quinn cheers and Jack adds, very seriously, "But you have to swear him to secrecy. He can't tell anyone else or they'll take Myfanwy away from us, all right?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I promise!" Quinn says excitedly. "Can I go call him to invite him over now?" Jack sets Quinn down and she makes off for the kitchen, her yellow nightgown flowing in her wake. The moment she is gone, Jack brings Ianto tightly to him and holds him there for a moment.

"What happened?" Ianto asks quietly, so glad that Jack is here with him. "Jack, tell me what happened."

"I died," Jack says quietly. "My team knows about my immortality." Ianto lets out a shaky exhale and holds Jack as tightly as he can. "They don't understand it, but they're not gonna cast me out, either." Jack gently strokes the back of Ianto's head with his thumb. "The only thing I could think about is what would happen to you and Quinn if I didn't come back. I _promised_ her I was never gonna leave her. And I promised you." His eyes search Ianto's face desperately, trying to memorize every line, every detail.

"It's all right, Jack," Ianto says soothingly, cupping Jack's face in one hand and stroking it with his thumb. "You came back. You're here, you're safe." Jack still looks unconvinced and Ianto kisses him firmly. "I love you."

"You know I'm never going to leave you again, right?" Jack asks roughly, burying his face in Ianto's chest.

"I know, cariad," Ianto says softly, guiding him to the couch. "I know." They sit down and Ianto allows Jack to curl into him. "Not used to seeing you like this," Ianto whispers, holding Jack closely. "I wish I knew how to help."

"You are helping," Jack murmurs, sniffling. "I just…I don't know. I've never needed to know that someone's there, safe, like I need to know you are. I care about you so much, Yan." Ianto smiles and kisses Jack's forehead gently.

"Daddy Jack?" Quinn's quiet voice trembles from the kitchen. She's just standing archway between the kitchen and the living room. "Daddy Jack, what hurts?"

"Nothing hurts, baby," he replies, sitting up and wiping his eyes. "I'm fine." Quinn says nothing, but she climbs into his lap, and curls up against his chest.

"I love you, Daddy Jack," she whispers. "Would it make you feel better if Artie didn't come over tomorrow?"

"Oh, sweetheart," Jack says, drawing his arm around Quinn. "You can still have your friend over. Everything's fine." He kisses the top of her head. They send her off to bed shortly after, and she goes without protest, knowing that her Daddy Jack is upset.

The next day, Jack takes the day off from work, and there's very little indication of rift activity. He picks up Quinn and her friend Artie up from school, and Quinn is chattering away about the 'awesome' thing she has to show him. And when Jack brings them to the bunker, the little boy's breath is taken away, and he slips his hand into Quinn's. "What is that?" he breathes.

"That's Myfanwy," Quinn explains. "She's a pterodactyl. But you can't tell anyone that she's here or she'll be taken away."

"Do the others know?" Artie asks, his eyes not moving from the creature. It swoops up in front of him and eyes him warily. "What's it doing?" he asks nervously.

"She wants to know if you're safe," Quinn explains, placing her tiny hand between the pterodactyl's eyes. "Put your hand where mine is. She likes that." Artie mimics her action and the pterodactyl coos. "She likes you!" Quinn exclaims happily.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Artie asks breathlessly, petting the dinosaur.

"Just you," Quinn smiles, and Jack wonders for the first time if he's going to have to worry about Artie when Quinn gets older. And so Artie comes over every Thursday to do homework with Quinn and play with Myfanwy. Sometimes, Rachel, Santana and Brittany will come over after Quinn and Artie have their play time with the giant pterodactyl, and the Harkness-Jones household is bustling with children. This goes on happily for two years, until one day just before Quinn's ninth birthday; Jack goes to pick up Quinn at school, and finds that she is sitting alone.

When he walks to her, she runs toward him and throws her arms around his middle letting out a sob. He strokes her hair concernedly, and he kneels down to try and talk to her. She throws his arms around his neck and continues to sob. She's not as light as she used to be, but Jack can still pick her up with ease and he allows her to cry it out while he walks back to the parking lot. "Daddy, I tried so hard to not cry all day and it made my throat hurt and I can't do it anymore," she sniffles at him.

"It's all right, sweetheart," Jack coos. "It's okay to cry. And you just tell me what's wrong when you're ready." He sits in the backseat of the car with Quinn on his lap, crying her eyes out. His heart aches because she's crying. Then, he gasps a little bit because he remembers that three days ago, there was massive Rift activity. Huge beasts came out of nowhere and caused a massive fifteen car pile-up. He vaguely remembered them talking about a little boy Quinn's age who…suddenly two and two clicked. "Are you crying because Artie is in the hospital, sweetheart?"

Quinn nods, sniffling. "He might not walk again, Daddy. They're all saying that he's never gonna walk again, but Artie's stronger than that! He has to be! He's my Artie and I know he's stronger than that!" She clings to her daddy as tightly as possible because she needs something solid to hold onto. "And teacher says we can't see him, cuz he won't wake up…why won't he wake up, Daddy?" Jack has no idea how to answer that except to hold the little girl a little bit closer. "Daddy, if Artie wakes up before my birthday, can I go see him on my birthday instead of having a birthday party?"

"Of course," Jack says, but he doesn't think it'll be likely. But, the boy proves him wrong and wakes up a few days later, just in time for Quinn's birthday. He, Quinn and Ianto go down to the hospital with cake and balloons, and Mrs. Abrams insists that Quinn shouldn't spend her birthday with Artie, and Quinn insists that she wants to and nobody should say no to the birthday girl. At first, it's clear that Artie is wary about having his friend nearby. But soon the two kids fall back into their old ways, laughing and talking excitedly to one another, and Jack and Ianto smiling at their little girl, thinking that she has the biggest heart in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed it! It was kind of sad, but also very happy? I dunno. Please, tell me what you thought. I'd love to know! Have a nice afternoonnight/weekend! See you Monday! **

_-LBP_


	8. Chapter 7

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes: **Trigger warnings: death, mentions of death, and I think that's it as far as triggers go.

Anyway, I was checking the hit count over the weekend and there was a whole influx of readers after Friday's update. Hello, all new people! It's very nice to see your hit count on my fic. And carnation12 left a really long review so I'm gonna answer their review first and then you can have your chapter. Not gonna lie, I almost forgot today was Monday so I almost didn't update. Whoops.

**carnation12**: Because the chapter ends with Artie in the hospital, it was meant to be implied that he was going into end up in a wheelchair once he was released from the hospital. We don't really get to meet Jack's team ever, I honestly didn't think about Jack's response to Artie's injury, considering he didn't even remember at first. I would think that Jack wouldn't want to test alien tech on a child, so he probably doesn't want to interfere. As for Ianto, I originally wanted them separate because I thought it would be bad for their home dynamic having them at work together but then I realized I missed having Ianto and Jack as a team at work so, yes, Ianto will eventually go back to working for Jack full-time. I had Ianto in an office setting because that's sort of where he belongs, he likes the calm and order, whereas Jack needs the action and the movement. He's (Ianto) also very perceptive which probably would help in a court of law. So for all intents and purposes, Ianto got his law degree while traveling with the Doctor. It's sort of like an "international" law degree and by "international" I mean "interplanetary", however, the Berrys don't require an interplanetary lawyer (spoiler alert: I didn't really even think about the logistics of this until you brought it up). And trust me, I've got about forty two chapters now, and a forty-third being written up later today so you don't have to worry about it ending any time soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7-<strong>_

Even though Lima is a peaceful place most of the time, life can be depressing there. Quinn comes home from school one day, completely somber. Ianto is sitting on the couch, and Quinn sits next and curls up against him without saying a word. "Hey, annwyl," he says, placing a hand on her blond curls. She curls up even tighter against him, and he kisses the top of her head gently. "How was school?"

"Kurt's momma died. She was sick for a long, long time," Quinn said quietly. Ianto looks down quietly as his little girl, and she looks back up at him, with tears in her eyes. "Daddy? Why didn't my momma come back for me? Why did she stop loving me? What did I do wrong?" Ianto doesn't know how to respond to that, so he picks up the little girl and places her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her gently. "Sometimes I get scared that you and Daddy Jack are going to stop loving me," she mumbles into his chest. "I've been a good girl, right, Daddy?"

"Quinn, I want you to listen to me very carefully all right?" he instructs. Quinn looks at him and nods very seriously. "Your Daddy Jack and I love you with all our hearts. When you're good, when you're bad, we will always love you, and we will never stop loving you." He kisses her forehead gently and she wraps her arms around his neck. She seems reassured by his promise. "No matter what, your Daddy Jack and I will always be here for you."

"But why didn't she come back?" Quinn demands from her daddy. "Why doesn't she love me anymore, Daddy?"

"I don't know, _babi_," Ianto murmurs, cradling the girl close. "I just don't know." Quinn sobs and Ianto strokes her hair comfortingly. "Sssh, sssh, it's all right, Quinn. I've got you."

"Is there a cuddlefest going on and I wasn't invited?" Jack sounds mockingly indignant from the door. He just got home from work. But he gets one look at Quinn's face and he knows it's serious. So he sits next to Ianto and pulls him and Quinn close. "I love you both," he whispers, kissing their foreheads. But then he rests his cheek comfortably on Ianto's forehead. "So very, very much."

"Elizabeth passed away," Ianto informs him quietly. He can't help but tense and think of Lisa. Jack grips him tighter, knowing exactly what he was thinking about. Something like fear lurks behind Jack's eyes as he grips Ianto's hand as tight as he possibly can. "Maybe we should go visit. I can't imagine Burt wants to do that much cooking."

So they grab some cooking materials and make their way over to the Hummel household. When Burt opens the door, he looks surprised to see Ianto and Jack. Quinn slips past Burt Hummel to go hug Kurt tightly. The little boy looks surprised at first, but then hugs her back. Once again, Jack and Ianto are absolutely blown away by the amount of love has Quinn has for the people in her life. "We brought food to make," Ianto says, lifting up a bag of supplies.

Burt smiles gratefully at them and allows them inside, pointing to where the kitchen is. Ianto and Jack quickly work through the kitchen, as effectively as they did during their Torchwood days. Three years of living together has set them in their ways, they know who needs to do what job, and even in a kitchen that isn't theirs, they know exactly how to maneuver around each other, occasionally brushing hands on purpose. They are laughing and smiling. They even get a wry laugh or two from Burt, especially when Jack says anything particularly raunchy, usually accompanied by a hip check against Ianto. "Do you talk like this around your little girl?" Burt asks dryly, lifting a beer at them.

"Absolutely not. Around her is the only time he's ever a perfect gentlemen," Ianto quips. Jack looks absolutely affronted at this, and Ianto smirks at him, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist. "Mmmm, Jack, don't let the biscuits burn," he murmurs into Jack's ear. Jack presses his forehead against Ianto's quietly and closes his eyes. For a moment, they both need to know that the other is right there, and then Jack kisses the other man's forehead, before pulling the biscuits out of the oven.

"There," Jack says triumphantly, setting the table. "Steak, mashed potatoes, biscuits, steamed broccoli, what else could you want?" Quinn and Kurt come back into the kitchen, giggling excitedly to one another. Quinn whispers something in Kurt's ear and he giggles with her. "Can I get my girl back, Kurt?" Jack asks, extending his hand to Quinn. She links arms with her dad and he walks her to the table, pulls the chair out and pushes it back in when Quinn is seated comfortably.

"See what I mean?" Ianto teases, kissing the side of Jack's head, squeezing him gently. "A perfect gentleman the moment Quinn walks in the room, and an absolute devil when she's not around."

"I am a perfect gentleman always," Jack retorts sourly. But then Ianto kisses him again, and Jack melts a little bit. The three Harkness-Jones family members and the two Hummels sit for dinner. Burt leads the prayer, which gets a little emotional, but soon the five people are talking and laughing together. After dinner, Quinn grabs Kurt's hand and tells him to come outside with them, and Jack shakes his head, following them. Burt insists on helping Ianto with the dishes.

"So, when did you realize that you liked…y'know, men?" Burt asks as they start washing dishes. Ianto turns bright red and grins a little bit. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that question…I just…I think Kurt might be like you and Jack. And I want to be a better dad to him, y'know?"

_That's not possible_, Ianto thinks, shaking his head. A small, fond smile crosses on his face and he says softly. "I don't like men in general. Just Jack. But if you think your son could be gay, the best thing you can do is support him. But he's only eight, Burt."

"When he was three, he wanted a sensible pair of heels for Christmas," Burt says lowly, laughing, and Ianto laughs too.

"Well, he's more than welcome to come to Jack and I for advice, if you ever feel like you're uncomfortable. Goodness knows we have four other children running around our house that don't belong to us. One more wouldn't make much of a difference," Ianto says warmly, and it's true. They've got Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Artie running around his house at all given days of the week, and adding Kurt to the mix wouldn't be such a burden.

A moment of silence passes, broken only by the sound of the water, before Ianto says, "I had a girlfriend, before I met Jack. And I loved her with my whole being…" Burt opens his mouth to ask what happened, and Ianto responds quickly, "She died. And I thought that a part of me died with her, and there were so many days where I just felt…dead on the inside."

"Yeah, I know that feeling," Burt says with a rough sigh, drying a plate and placing it in one of the cabinets. "So then what happened?"

"Jack happened," Ianto admits quietly, stopping in the middle of washing dishes. "He saved me, and he showed me more love than I ever thought I deserved. And he'd never admit to it, of course. He'd always say that I saved him, but…I don't know where I'd be without him." Burt's gaze it fixed on some far off point and Ianto says, clasping Burt's shoulder. "You never forget them. Ever. But it doesn't always hurt like this. Eventually, someone comes along and makes you see all the good in the world again. The hurt does go away, Burt. I promise."

Burt smiles gratefully, and they go back to watching dishes. Outside, Quinn and Kurt are lying out on a blanket looking up at the stars. Jack is sitting on the porch swing nearby them and listening to them talk. "Y'know," Quinn says. "Mufasa says in Lion King that these are 'the great kings of the past' but what about great queens? What about regular kings and queens? What about all the lions that didn't get to be king or queen?"

"Do you think she's up there, Quinn?" Kurt asks softly, grasping Quinn's hand. "Do you think my Momma is up there with the angels?" He bites his lip and takes in a deep breath, trying not to cry.

"She has to be," Quinn says without a trace of doubt, squeezing Kurt's hand. "She's your Momma. She raised you to be nice, Kurt, and she loved you with all her heart." She sits up, pulls Kurt up with her and into a giant hug. "You can cry if you want to. It's okay. You're allowed to hurt."

"I miss her so much," Kurt whispers, sniffling a little bit. "And I'm never gonna see her again. She's gone, and I didn't even get to say good-bye."

"But you have your daddy, right?" Quinn asks. Kurt nods. "I know he's not your Momma, but he still loves you just as much. And he's hurting too. It's a little bit easier when you hurt together and you're not hurting by yourself. That's what Daddy Ianto tells Daddy Jack all the time." She looks over her shoulder at her Daddy Jack, who smiles at her warmly. She looks back at Kurt, squeezing his hand in hers. "And you've got me."

Kurt smiles at her, tear-stained, and whispers, "Thanks, Q." Kurt and Quinn go back to lying on the blanket, and Kurt begins telling stories of how he wants to write stories about little men that live in the stars and make them glow brightly.

When they get home and Quinn is put to bed, Jack snuggles up next to Ianto in bed, bringing Ianto close to him. "You're thinking about Lisa," he murmurs gently into Ianto's ear, kissing Ianto's cheek. "What can I do to make it better?"

"Nothing," Ianto says, craning his neck to kiss Jack softly. "Because you've loved me more than she ever could. And I'm glad I can't lose you, because I don't know how I'd get through it."

"You're Ianto," Jack says softly. "You're my strong, brave, beautiful, Ianto. You would've had found a way."

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me, Jack," Ianto murmurs pressing up against Jack. "But truthfully? I…" His throat chokes up and he rolls over and buries his face into Jack's chest. "Jack, I have to tell you something." Jack squeezes him tightly and Ianto whispers, "If you hadn't been there after Lisa died…I would've killed myself. Everything just seemed so bleak and I felt so dead on the inside. Lisa was gone and everyone hated me and then you…you were there. You made it all okay." He feels stupid for admitting this, especially when he looks up and sees that there is almost no color in Jack's face. "Jack, I-"

Jack leans in and kisses Ianto fervently, wanting his best friend, his lover, his husband, his absolute everything in life, to know that is there, that he'll always be there. It takes him a moment to realize that he is actually shaking when he strokes Ianto's hair. He cannot imagine his life without Ianto in it. Not again. "You idiot, you better not leave me," Jack says lowly, peppering Ianto's face with kisses. "Because I love you more than anything. And I've lost you more times than I'd ever want to in a thousand lifetimes. So don't you _dare_ leave me again, Ianto Harkness-Jones." His voice breaks as he adds, "_Please_, don't leave me again."

"I won't," Ianto murmurs, holding a shaking Jack in his arms. It's clear that he has rattled Jack with his confession. "Jack, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I love you so much. You saved me." He presses a firm kiss against Jack's lips to let him know that he is there. "I'm not going anywhere, Jack."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Yan. I'm glad you told me. I'm glad I could save you," Jack whispers into Ianto's hair. He runs his hand down the side of Ianto's head, cupping the man's face in his hand. "I'm sorry that you had to get someone as useless as me saving you, but I am so unbelievably grateful that you're here. I love you so much, Ianto. I'd do anything to keep you with me." He kisses Ianto again.

"I told you," Ianto murmurs, beginning to close his eyes. "You're not useless to me. I'll love you no matter what, Jack. Flaws and all."

"Go to sleep, Yan," Jack whispers, squeezing Ianto tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ianto murmurs against Jack, falling asleep against his favorite pillow. The sound of Jack's heartbeat is incredibly soothing. "And Jack?"

"Mmm?" It's clear Jack is falling asleep too.

"I'll be here when you wake up."

Jack lets out a shaky sigh of relief and says, "Right back at you, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>No Glee this week, but I hope you enjoy your today and tomorrow anyway! I'll see you Wednesday! <strong>

_-LBP_


	9. Chapter 8

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes: **No triggers this chapter! It's fluffy and cute and this chapter is honestly one of my favorites. I also almost forgot to update again today. Whoops. It's not because I forgot it was Wednesday (I can never forget the day I have off!), but I have two midterms and a lab tomorrow and I've been studying for Astronomy all day. Spoiler alert: still can't tell you anything about stars. Actually, I can! Did you know there's only one star in the Solar System, and that one star is the Sun? That's your fun factoid for the day. Oh, and I just remembered that my FAFSA forms are due tomorrow. College is fun, kids. But, enough about my life! Let's move on!

carnation12: As for your first question, about Artie, I'm not exactly sure what you were trying to ask me? Also, Jack can't have knowledge about every tech in existence, so it may be alien to him, not to mention he only has access to whatever his team currently has in possession.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8-<strong>_

One of Quinn's favorite times with Daddy Jack is when Daddy Jack is preparing a date night with Daddy Ianto. It doesn't matter which date night, because all of them are wonderful, in Quinn's opinion. "Daddy, your date nights are better than Disney movies!" Quinn declares one night as she's helping Jack prepare a soup for the upcoming date.

"Oh, yeah?" Jack asks laughing, looking over from dicing up onions and tomatoes. "Who is Prince Charming, then?"

"Daddy Ianto," Quinn says, grinning cheekily at Jack, just to rile her daddy up. But then Jack begins tickling her and she cries out, giggling, "Okay! Okay! I was just kidding! You are, Daddy! Stop! That tickles!" He stops tickling her and places a warm kiss on her forehead. "So sensitive, Daddy. What does Daddy Ianto do with you?" Quinn remarks in a tone so similar to Ianto's that Jack is taken aback.

"You act exactly like your Daddy Ianto," Jack says with a firm headshake. "It's not even fair, having the two of you gang up on me all the time!" This is said more dramatically and Jack brings his hand to his forehead. Quinn shakes her head and gives her daddy this look like he's the weirdest guy in the world but she loves him anyway.

"That's funny. Daddy Ianto says I act just like you. Then he says that when I get older, you and him are gonna have to worry about all the boys coming over and he might set Myfanwy on them," Quinn says with a giggle; the image of Myfanwy picking up faceless boys off the ground was an amusing one. "And then he says the boys will get smart and lure Myfanwy off with dark chocolate and then he'll need a Weevil gun. Daddy, what's a Weevil?"

Jack considers that possibility for a moment, smirking at the cutting board. He doesn't see anything wrong with that. Trust his practical Ianto to think of a solution to ward off boys. He'll have to thank his Welshman properly for it later. "And what do you think about boys?" Jack asks her, pointedly ignoring the Weevil question. He and Ianto have explained some things to Quinn, like the Doctor and Myfanwy, and Quinn knows some details of Jack's job. But they haven't dare broached the subject of immortality, and things like Torchwood. So he says good-naturedly, "Although, sometimes I think we have half the Lima population at our house at any given time."

Quinn thinks about it for a moment. "Well boys like Kurt and Artie okay, right? Because they're just my friends who are also boys. Kurt doesn't even like things that other boys like. He goes around singing 'Memory' from Cats to himself all the time and it gets stuck in my head and Daddy, who would ever make a musical about dancing cats? Rachel says it's the greatest musical ever but I think it's stupid and then she tells me that I've never seen a real musical so I wouldn't know."

"Which question do you want me to answer first?" Jack asks, maneuvering around Quinn to add the tomatoes and onions to the soup that he's making. Quinn hip checks him, a trait she has definitely picked up from him and not Ianto, and gives him a pointed look, which is definitely a trait she has picked up from Ianto. "Well, Kurt and Artie are okay, you don't need to stop being friends with them just because they're boys. And Andrew Lloyd-Webber would make a musical about dancing cats, sweetheart."

"It's dumb," Quinn reiterates. Jack agrees with her. He remembers when he and Ianto went to go see it and neither of them were particularly enthused by it. "Daddy, can we go see a real musical? But not the dancing cats one. I don't want to see that."

"I suppose that wouldn't be such a bad idea," Jack muses. It's been ages since he's seen a musical of any kind. With a little jolt of horror, he realizes that Cats was the last musical he saw. He hands Quinn a pair of candles and says, "But it is kind of far to Cleveland or Columbus. Maybe we can make a weekend out of it. And trust me: we are not going to see Cats. You couldn't pay me to sit through that musical again."

"Yippee!" Quinn cheers, standing on the chair to put the candles in their holders on the table. "Wait, Daddy, if we're going to make a weekend out of it, can we go to New York instead? Rachel says that's where all the musicals are!" Jack looks exasperatedly at his little girl and Quinn says, "The Doctor promised that the next time he came, he would take me on a trip! Maybe he can take us to New York!"

"No way," Jack says firmly. "I am not taking The Doctor with me to go see anything. Not after last time." The last time he went to the theater with The Doctor, President Lincoln was assassinated. "It'll just be you, me and your Daddy Ianto. And one friend, if you want. But if you want to bring a friend, we are absolutely staying in Ohio."

"Just one?" Quinn whines, putting the silverware on the table now as Jack lights the candles. "I can't pick one friend, Daddy. I can't take Rachel because she talks too much and probably knows all the words and same with Kurt and it's impossible to take Santana anywhere without Brittany. Oh my goodness, Daddy, you should've been there on the first day of school when Santana and Brittany found out they were in different classes. Brittany cried for an hour and Santana was screaming in Spanish. She kept saying 'cosas malas', it was so weird…"

Quinn pauses, realizing she's gone off on a tangent, and then continues, "'cedes has too much attitude Daddy, and she can be super annoying. She's not bad, though but I can only take her sometimes not all the times but you always tell me not to say anything if I don't have anything nice to say. Artie doesn't like going very far cuz it's hard for him to get around, and that makes me sad Daddy because Artie misses out on lots of things but he says it's too soon for him to leave Lima yet." She bites her lip and is deep in thought for a moment. "Daddy, do I need more friends?"

"Do you think you need more friends?" Jack asks, holding out a spoon filled with soup. For a moment, he is alarmed that Quinn might be unhappy. _But she doesn't seem unhappy, _he thinks. "Taste this." She slurps it experimentally, and Jack says, "Quinn, what did I say about slurping your soup?"

"Not to do it," Quinn grumbles. "It needs more pepper, Daddy." Jack nods and sprinkles a little bit more pepper into the soup. She watches him for a minute before saying, "I don't think I need more friends. I don't know. They're usually here so I don't really get lonely, and when they're not here, I have you and Daddy Ianto. And all the other kids like me, we're just not friends. Or maybe they don't like me. I don't know, nobody really says anything bad about me but I think they're scared that Santana or I will beat them up if they say anything bad. Santana is scary when she's mad."

"And what about you? You haven't been beating up anyone, have you?" Jack asks, getting another spoonful of soup for Quinn to try. She shakes her head, and then opens her mouth to taste the soup. She gives it a 'thumbs up' and Jack says fondly, ruffling her hair, "That's my girl."

"Daddy, don't ruffle my hair, I spend so much time making it pretty," Quinn says, smoothing the blond strands out. "And you don't know how to braid hair so if this gets undone I have to leave it down and I don't want to do that because today is the first time that my hair looks better than Rachel's. Santana, Brittany and 'cedes said so. Hair is very particular, Daddy." He simply laughs and kisses the top of her head and she hugs his middle.

They both turn around to look at the table and he asks, looking down at Quinn, "What do you think? Good enough for a date night?" Quinn nods, and in that exact moment, the door opens.

"Daddy Ianto!" Quinn squeals and runs up to her other daddy to give him a big hug. He picks her up and props her up on his hip, though he notes that's probably only going to be doing this for so much longer. She's gotten tall. He carries her into the kitchen, where he can see Jack is putting the final touches on the table, and he smiles warmly at the other man. "Do I have to go to bed now, Daddy Jack?" Quinn pipes up from Ianto's shoulder.

"You can stay up and watch TV," Jack says, waving his hand. Ianto sets Quinn down and she runs off to her room. She pretends to close the door, but she keeps it open a crack to watch her daddies. In three strides, Jack is cradling Ianto's hips in his hands and his forehead pressed against his husband's. "Hi," Jack whispers, rubbing Ianto's nose with his own. They kiss once, twice, three times and Jack mumbles, "Missed you."

Ianto smiles at Jack and kisses him gently. "Maybe I should come work for the Lima Police Department. I hate not seeing you all day," Ianto murmurs, smiling at Jack, snuggling a little bit further into his embrace. "Of course, I'd have to remind the boss that the desk is not the best place for recreational activities."

"The boss will have to think about it, because it drives him absolutely wild when your face is all flushed and you start keening. And when you start grasping at his shoulders? He absolutely loses it," Jack growls, nipping at Ianto's neck. "You'd make coffee? I hate that thing at work. It'll never beat your coffee."

"I hope you haven't been getting coffee from anyone else," Ianto says seriously, trying his best not to moan when Jack begins to nibble at his neck. "Jack, we can't do this now. Quinn's still awake," he whispers. Jack sighs against him and holds him close for a minute. "I've never felt safer anywhere on earth that I do in your arms, Jack," he sighs. Jack, remembering the conversation about how Ianto was feeling after Lisa's death, holds him tighter. "Hey, hey," Ianto soothes, stroking Jack's hair. "It's all right now. Let's eat. I know how much work you put into date night."

They kiss one more time before Jack walks Ianto to his chair and pulls out the chair for him. Ianto sits down and Jack pushes the chair in, his hand lingering just for a moment against Ianto's shoulder. He sits down across the table from Ianto and pours him a bowl of soup. Sitting in the middle of the table are thin slices of steak, a bowl of steamed mixed vegetables and a bottle of wine. "Wine?" Jack asks, and Ianto nods. As Jack is pouring the wine, he says wryly, "So what was it you said about me being a perfect gentleman only when Quinn's around?"

"Quinn's still around," Ianto remarks, all but beaming at Jack. Ianto puts a few slices of steak on his plate and Jack's plate. "But I was wrong. You're always a perfect gentleman, Jack." Jack suddenly seems flustered and smiles shyly at Ianto, reaching across the table and taking one of the Welshman's hands in his own. "I've never seen you get like this before, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing, well…" Jack blushes and now Ianto is definitely intrigued. He really hasn't seen Jack at a loss for words like this. "I love you. I think…" Jack shakes his head. "More than I've ever loved anyone else. No, I know it's more than I've ever loved anyone else. You are my everything. I love waking up in your arms in the morning, I love having breakfast with you, I look forward to getting messages from you during the day, I can't wait to see you at home at night, I'm not afraid to sleep anymore because I know you'll be there if I have a nightmare and I just…love everything about you, Ianto."

Ianto is stunned speechless. He's not used to such heart-warming and passionate declarations of love from Jack. Especially ones that emphasize how much their relationship means to him. "Jack, I can't…" Ianto realizes that he's crying, and Jack has come to the other side of the table to wrap his arms around Ianto. "I can't even try to match what you just said, but trust me when I say that these are happy tears and I love you so much, Jack Harkness-Jones. There is no one else that I'd rather spend my life with." Jack kisses away his tears and Ianto gives him a watery smile. "Let's finish eating, yeah?"

Jack nods and brushes away Ianto's remaining tears before he goes back to his seat. It isn't long before Ianto and Jack are playing footsie under the table and smiling at each other. The rest of dinner is filled with warm glances, loving smiles, and meaningless banter. Once they finish, Jack stacks the dishes in the sink and whisks Ianto away into the living room, immediately pulling him in for a dance. Ianto loves the way they fit together, and he feels so safe and secure.

"Moonlight Serenade again, Jack?" Ianto teases, resting his head against Jack's shoulder, all but burying his face in Jack's neck. "Don't you think it's getting a little old?"

"It's a classic," Jack protests, tightening his grip around Ianto's waist. He knows that Ianto is only teasing, but he still feels like he has to defend it a little bit. "Timeless, even."

"Kind of like us?"

"Yeah," Jack smiles warmly at his Welshman and kisses his forehead. "Just like us."

* * *

><p><strong>My apologies to anyone who likes Cats. I like Cats, actually, and it's probably my second favorite ALW musical (Phantom of the Opera is the first, in case you wanted to know). If you haven't listened to it yet, you should. You might be thrown off by some of the lyrics, because they can get a little strange. For those of you who don't know, Cats was inspired by TS Eliot's collection of poetry <em>Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats<em>, and some of the songs are poems word for word. I love TS Eliot, he's my favorite poet, and I actually have a copy of Old Possum's. That's your little musical factoid of the day. Anyway, the reference to Cats and not any other musical was done deliberately because of what happened in the New York episode of Glee, but I'm sure that you guys caught that because you're all very smart people. And if you didn't, that's okay, it was kind of a minor moment in the scheme of things. **

**Also, I have a question that I want you guys to answer honestly: do you see Jack and Ianto's facial expressions (when you watch Glee) on Quinn's face or have I been working on this for two long?**

**All right, have a good Wednesday and Thursday. The next time I see you guys, I'll be done with my midterms! Here's hoping I pass! **

_-LBP_


	10. Chapter 9

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes: **Sorry, I meant to update yesterday but a lot of crazy things happened...anyway, here's your chapter! This one's a little (very) short. Sorry...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9-<strong>_

Jack can admit, guiltily, that he can remember what it is like to walk out on a family and why he has done it in the past: it was just a lack of emotional attachment and the antsy feeling that he gets when he's tied down. But now that he is attached to Quinn and Ianto, it makes him feel so guilty that he could ever do that to anyone in the first place. He remembers, with a flush of shame, that one time he left Ianto. But he's never going to do it again. He swears to every God that will listen that he's never going to leave Ianto again.

This thought process is triggered on a cold, rainy, July afternoon. A shivering Santana is currently sitting on their couch, wrapped up in a blanket and Quinn's arms, and in a change of Quinn's clothes. She had run all the way from her house to the Harkness-Jones doorstep after finding out that her dad just up and left their family. It had been raining and abnormally cold for July, due to the aftermath of some Rift activity.

Santana showed up on their doorstep, dripping and shivering. Jack and Ianto immediately brought her inside, and Quinn had taken her upstairs to put on a change of clothes. When the girls had come back down, Jack already had the fire going, and Ianto wraps Santana in a blanket and sets her on the couch. The moment Quinn sits beside her, she wraps her best friend up in her arms and doesn't let go.

Ianto brings the twelve year old girls a mug of hot chocolate, whipped cream and marshmallows. He kneels down and asks Santana, "Are you warming up, Santana?" She nods, sitting up and gratefully accepting the mug of hot chocolate from Ianto. He presses the back of his hand to her forehead, and calls back to Jack, "She doesn't seem feverish. I'm not Owen, but I reckon that she's not gonna get sick. We can keep an eye on it, though." Then he turns back to Santana and says gently, "If you're starting to feel sick or uncomfortable or if you need anything, you just yell for me or Jack, all right?" He kisses Quinn's forehead, then Santana's forehead and walks over to Jack, who is on the phone. "Any response?" he asks lowly. Jack shakes his head and hangs up the phone.

"Santana, does your mother know that you're here?" Jack calls out to her, going back into the living room. Santana shakes her head. "Is your mother home?" She shakes her head again, her mouth twisting into a grimace. Jack's heart breaks a little bit. He's not used to the little girl being so completely silent. He presses a gentle kiss to her forehead, and she smiles sadly at him. Jack presses a kiss to Quinn's forehead, and smiles when his little angel gives him a small smile.

"I hope you know that I love you so much, Daddy," Quinn whispers, linking her arms around Jack's neck and kissing Jack's cheek. "You and Daddy Ianto aren't going to leave me like my mom did, are you?"

"Never," he murmurs, giving her a gentle squeeze. Then he offers a free arm to Santana who gladly wraps her arms around him and he closes his arm around the other girl. "I'm not going anywhere, all right, and neither is Ianto. We'll be here for you always." For a moment, Jack just stands there with the two little girls hugging him tightly. They both need him for support, and Jack wants to keep them feeling safe and loved.

Then Spongebob comes on and both the girls let him go and go back to cuddling on the couch. Jack walks back to the kitchen and straight into Ianto's arms. He noses Ianto's shoulder, and grumbles angrily, "How can her mother not care know where she is? Right after her husband leaves? I'm calling again. This isn't right, Ianto,"

Ianto strokes his hair lovingly and presses a kiss against Jack's forehead in an attempt to cool Jack's temper. Jack can say without a doubt that he finds Ianto's presence extremely reassuring, and he can tell that the two girls on the couch do too. To be honest, he still has nightmares of Ianto dying and leaving him again. At the thought, he buries his face into Ianto's shoulder and wrapping his arms around Ianto's neck.

"Jack," Ianto says softly. He squeezes Jack firmly to remind his lovely, but sometimes insecure, Boeshanian that he isn't going anywhere. "She'll call for her daughter when she's ready to face that her husband is gone and he's not coming back. Right now, Santana actually needs our attention more than her mother hypothetically does." They look back into the living room where Quinn and Santana are sitting in absolute silence. Quinn is braiding Santana's hair: she's gotten good at it over the last few years.

"Quinn?" Santana asks quietly, once the braid is finished. It swings around when Santana turns her head. "Can I tell you something?" Quinn sits up and listens with rapt attention as Santana says, "Whenever I come here, your dads have always treated me like they treat you. They always ask me about my day and if I'm having any problems with anything and they always tell me that I can talk to them, no matter what. And…sometimes I can't help but think that your dads love me more than my real dad ever did."

Her voice catches and she latches onto Quinn whispering, "It hurts, Q. It hurts so much. What did I do wrong? I know I get to trouble a lot, and sometimes I'm kind of sassy but he just never seemed to do anything about it. It was your dads who yelled at me when I made that one kid eat grass…did my dad leave cuz I'm a bad kid?"

"You're not a bad person, San," Quinn says quietly. "You're my best friend, and you're always looking out for me when I need you. You always help Brittany when she can't remember how to open her lunchbox, and when people are mean to Artie and Kurt you always stand up for them."

Santana lets out a watery chuckle at that and Quinn strokes her hair gently, saying, "Those things make you a good person, San. And I don't know why your dad was dumb enough to leave you and your mom but…we can share my dads. I have two, after all." Santana smiles at Quinn, and hugs her. They go back to watching television, but are asleep soon after.

Jack takes Quinn in his arms and Ianto takes Santana and they carry the two girls upstairs. Ianto has an air mattress set up in Quinn's room, and he puts Santana gently on the air mattress, drawing the blankets up around her. Ianto kisses her forehead, and whispers a gentle, "Good night." Then he goes over to Quinn's bed and kisses her forehead. "Good night, annwyl."

"Night, Daddy," Quinn mumbles sleepily. Jack kisses her forehead, and then goes over to kiss Santana's forehead too. He looks fondly at the two little girls before closing the door quietly behind him.

Jack and Ianto go downstairs to sit on the couch, where Jack tiredly lays his head against Ianto's chest. Ianto runs a calming hand down Jack's arm. Jack takes one of Ianto's arms and wraps it securely over himself. "Yan, I am so sorry," Jack whispers, staring blankly at the wall. "When I left with The Doctor. I shouldn't have. I should've never left you and Torchwood and…"

"Jack," Ianto says softly, but sternly. It is a tone that is both meant to soothe Jack and demand that he listen to the man he loves more than anything. "Jack, you need to stop beating yourself up over what happened. Wasn't what happened on the Valiant enough punishment for you?" His voice catches and he adds, keeping Jack close enough to him. "It is for me. When you wake up in the middle of the night screaming because you remember and I can't do anything to help you but hold you…I feel so useless and I hate it. I feel like nothing I can do will stop you remembering what they did to you, and I feel like...I feel like I'm failing you and that I can't help you."

"You shouldn't," Jack says instantly, rolling over so he can look Ianto in the eye. He strokes Ianto's hair and presses a kiss against Ianto's lips. "You help more than you think you do. You calm me down, you ground me, you anchor me, you keep me safe, you love me…Ianto, I could go on for a billion years about all the things you do for me and I still wouldn't be done."

"It's a good thing we have a billion years, then," Ianto says playfully and kisses Jack tenderly. Jack wraps his arms around Ianto's middle and they kiss one more time. "I'm glad you're there too...when I have my nightmares about Canary Wharf. But look at us Jack. Look how far we've come together. Who would've guessed that our relationship would get this far? Who would've guessed that we as people would come so far? I'm glad I get to be with you until time itself runs out."

Ianto adds, growling possessively, "And I'm also glad that nobody gets to have you but me." They kiss tenderly for a few minutes before Jack stops, putting his hand in the air between his mouth and Ianto's. "What?" Ianto asks, frustrated.

"It's July 21st 2006," Jack realizes, sitting up and grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Do you know what this means?" Ianto shakes his head, confused more than ever by Jack, and Jack says impatiently, "This is the day that we first met! When you helped me kill that Weevil!" Jack's eyes glimmer at the memory, and he looks back down at Ianto, seeing the man look at him fondly. "What?" he asks affectionately, headbutting Ianto.

"You remembered, Jack," Ianto says breathlessly, and he honestly can't stop smiling. Really, he's so happy he could cry. He brings in Jack in for another kiss. "You remembered the day we met. Jack, even I didn't remember the exact date. I knew it was in July but I hadn't thought about it in so long…and you remembered."

"Of course I did. I'd never met anyone who was so persistent to work at Torchwood of all places, and you looked absolutely delicious that night," Jack says, rolling his eyes, kissing his favorite Welshman again. He buries his face in Ianto's neck, whispering, "I told you that you'd be more than a blip in time to me. I knew before we were going to be together forever that I never was going to forget you, or anything about you. Do you know how terrified I was to think about forgetting what you looked like or what you smelled like? Do you know how horrible July 21st was for me when you were dead? Do you know how horrible _every day_ was for me when you were dead?"

"I can never know how horrible it was for you, Jack," Ianto whispers softly, kissing Jack's forehead. He tightens his arms around Jack so that Jack knows that he is right there. "Although, when we were reunited, you didn't remove your arm from around my waist for three days. Not that I minded." He tilts Jack's chin upwards and says, "I'm not going anywhere, cariad. You're stuck with me until the end of time, I'm afraid."

"Good," Jack whispers, kissing him. He smiles and adds, "Then, I'm afraid you're stuck with me too. I'm not leaving you ever again and there's nothing you can do about it." They both know that neither of them wants to change this fact. "All the same, happy anniversary, Ianto." Ianto opens his mouth to ask a question, but Jack cuts him off, "We're not married officially in this time…I know our marriage ceremony won't be recognized for another twenty years at least on other planets, and we may never be married in the legal sense if this country can't get its act together. But I'm counting the day we met our anniversary. You've…you've been at my side ever since. So, it's only fitting that this is our anniversary."

Ianto nods in agreement, smiling brightly at his husband. "Anniversary it is then. Happy anniversary, Jack," he whispers, kissing Jack again.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy the rest of your weekend!<strong>

_-LBP_


	11. Chapter 10

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes: **No triggers this chapter either! This is a nice, fluffy chapter and Donna's in it! As well as Ten! Yaaaaaaaaaay! And I'm on spring break, which makes everything better!

carnation12 (Chapter 10 review): In Glee's canon, I think Santana's parents are still together but it's never quiet established, and I wrote that chapter back in like...November, maybe? Something like that.

* * *

><p>"Dad! The Doctor's here!" Quinn hollers from upstairs, as the blue box materializes on their front lawn. She's got her yellow favorite sundress on, and underneath the sundress is a blue bikini. "Dad! Both of you: come on! The Doctor said he'd only take us to planet Barcelona just this once because this is the last time it's going to be like this for the next four billion years and you never take me to the beach <em>and<em> this is the only time I don't have rehearsal or a recital on a Saturday!"

"Quinn, you need to put on sunscreen before we go!" Jack says, coming in with SPF 100. Ianto had insisted that anything over 30 was all the same, just more expensive, but Jack didn't want to run the risk of Quinn getting sunburned, especially on a foreign planet. He's never been there, but if the Doctor was willing to bring Rose there, Jack knew that it was safe. But there was still always the element of danger with the Doctor, so he was playing it extremely safe. "Put on your sunscreen and then we can go!"

"Daddy Jack, I can put my sunscreen on when we get on the TARDIS!" Quinn whines, squirming out of her dad's grasp. But then he starts tickling her and she laughs, hugging her daddy tightly. "I love you, Daddy Jack," she says, kissing her dad's cheek. "I can't wait to spend the day with you and Daddy Ianto. I'm super excited! I've been looking forward to it all week!" She kisses Jack's cheek again. "But I still don't want to put on sunscreen."

"I love you too, baby girl," he says, kissing her forehead and hugging her close to him for a moment. She absolutely has him wrapped around her finger, and he loves her and Ianto with all his heart. Well, he loves Quinn's friends too, and he loves being a foster dad to all of them, but Quinn has the center of his heart. They are a happy family, and Jack hopes it will stay that way for a long time. But now is now, and he says to her fondly, "But you still need to put on sunscreen." She opens her mouth to protest and he says, "Put it on, and then we can go. I'm sure the Doctor can't wait to see you. But you need to put your sunscreen on so you don't get sunburned."

"Fine," Quinn grumbles, taking the sunscreen away from her dad, and quickly applying it to her legs, arms and stomach. "Daddy, it's cold and it tickles," she giggles. Jack makes sure that her back and face are well-taken care of before he stops applying the sun screen. "Now, can we go, Daddy?" she demands, stamping her foot. He nods and she takes off down the stairs.

He follows her slowly, pausing to admire Ianto double-checking some things. The man was wearing a fitted shirt and lovely bathing suit. They have known each other for roughly twelve years—time was so complicated—and still Ianto looks absolutely stunning to him every day. "Didn't realize that when I said you looked good in a suit, you looked good in all suits," he says, walking over to Ianto and wrapping his arm around Ianto's waist. He kisses Ianto's cheek gently, and noses his ear gently. "The things I would do to you if we were on a beach alone…"

"Careful, sir, that's harassment," Ianto says as neutrally as possible, lifting an eyebrow at Jack and smirking. But Ianto presses his forehead against Jack's and they kiss tenderly. They stand like that for a moment and Ianto smiles against Jack, his Jack, murmuring, "I love you so much." They stand there kissing for a few minutes more, until they hear the stomp of feet coming up the stairs and their door swings wide open. They both turn to look at Quinn, who simply raises an eyebrow and shakes her head at the pair of them. "All right, annwyl, we're coming," Ianto says, slinging the beach bag over his shoulder and walking downstairs.

The TARDIS door opens to reveal the Doctor, and Quinn squeals delightedly, "Doctor!" But it's Jack and Ianto who smile brightly when a red-headed woman pops up from behind the Doctor. Ianto has never officially met Donna Noble, but they all remember the last time they saw each other: the Dalek invasion. Jack had informed him of the tragic fate of the woman who had been so beneficial in getting Jack back to him. He was pleased to meet her in person.

"Dad, who is that?" Quinn takes a step back to hide behind her Daddy Ianto's leg, clutching at his hip. Ianto winces a little bit; she's stronger than she used to be and she's stopped biting her fingernails down to the nub. She looks up at her daddies, and it's clear she doesn't trust the woman in the TARDIS. Quinn, after all this time, still has a hard time trusting new adults. Jack squeezes her shoulder gently, and she looks up at him with eyes full of fear.

"It's all right, Quinn," the Doctor says gently. "Do you think the TARDIS would let Donna stay if she wasn't a nice woman?" Donna looks at the Doctor and opens her mouth but the Doctor shakes his head. "Quinn needs to trust you on her own merit," he whispers to her. "She will by the time we get there, but you can't force it. She trusts quickly and loves a lot. It's just the initial meeting that's hard. But Quinn trusts Jack and Ianto and they know you. It'll be fine."

"Hey, Q-Bear? Look at me, honey," Jack kneels down so he can look his daughter in the eye. "Donna is a friend. To me, to Daddy Ianto, to the Doctor and to the TARDIS. She's not going to hurt you," he murmurs, bringing his daughter a little closer. He kisses her forehead and she throws her arms around his neck.

"Daddy, I'm scared," she whispers. "I don't this know lady."

"I know, honey," Jack whispers, putting hand to the back of her blond head. He squeezes her reassuringly and Ianto pets the top of her head gently. "But I do. And so does your Daddy Ianto. You trust me, right? You trust your Daddy Ianto, right?" Quinn nods. "Okay then. Let's go meet Donna." Jack takes one of her hands, and Quinn grabs Ianto's hand with her other hand and they walk over to the TARDIS. It hums warmly as Quinn steps on board, and Quinn smiles a little bit. "Right, sorry about that," Jack says with a smile. He looks quizzically from Donna to the Doctor and asks the Doctor lowly, "Is this before or after…?"

"You can ask _me_, thank you very much, Jack Harkness," Donna says, rolling her eyes at Jack and Quinn lets out a small giggle. Donna smiles back at her. Quinn edges a little bit farther away from her dads and closer to Donna. "And it's after, in case you wanted to know. My Doctor is eccentric, but he is brilliant. He found a way to keep my memories stable without overwhelming me." She looks him up and down appraisingly and says, "Glad to see you haven't changed a bit." They hug quickly and Donna places a quick kiss to Jack's cheek.

"Actually," Jack says, curling his arm around Ianto's waist and kissing his husband gently. "It's Jack Harkness-Jones now. And this is my daughter, Quinn Harkness-Jones." With a smirk, he adds to an open-mouthed Donna, "Thank _you_ very much."

"I swear, wherever we go, we run into someone you know who wants to snog your brains out," Ianto grumbles good-naturedly.

"Ah, but you're the only one who gets to," Jack says, kissing Ianto to prove his point. "Besides, where would I be without my loving Ianto?"

"Hopelessly and forever sexually frustrated," Ianto growls lowly into Jack's ear so Quinn can't hear him. Jack chuckles and pecks Ianto's lips lightly. "I love you."

"Pay up!" the Doctor cries gleefully. When three pairs of confused gazes turn on him, the Doctor explains, "Donna bet me five quid that Jack would never settle down into domestic life. I told you, Donna: he's married and they have a daughter. Now pay up!"

"Dad, what's a quid?" Quinn asks curiously. Then she sees Donna pull the currency out of her purse, and lays her palm out flat for Quinn to see. Quinn picks up the money in her hand and examines it. "She's not American, is she, Dad?" She looks back at her dads, and they smile back at her, both beaming with pride.

"How do you know which one of you she's talking to?" Donna asks curiously when Quinn tries to hand the coin back. "No love, go give to the Doctor then, 'ey? I'm sure he's about to burst because he loves when I'm wrong and he's right." In a lower voice, she adds to Quinn, "Bloody men. Always want to be right. When are they gonna learn that we only let them win certain battles?"

"Oi!" Ianto exclaims indignantly. "No cursing in front of our daughter." He adds, wanting to answer Donna's question, "And whenever she's addressing us in the plural it's 'Dad' or 'Daddy'. When she wants one of us specifically it's 'Daddy Ianto' or 'Daddy Jack'."

"Daddy Ianto, 'bloody' isn't a swear word. It's an adjective. Duh," Quinn says, looking pointedly at her father. "We learned that last week at school." This sends Donna and Jack into a chorus of laughter and Quinn just shakes her head because she knows that when she's older she'll understand why all of this is so funny. She places the coin in the Doctor's palm and then she goes to sit next to Donna and whispers into the older woman's ear, "My dads can be very silly sometimes."

"My girls are ganging up on me now?" Jack asks playfully, pretending to be offended. Ianto gives him a raised eyebrow and Jack wraps his arms around the Welshman and says, "Oh, don't give me that look, Ianto. You know I'm yours." He whispers gently into Ianto's ear, "I'm forever yours." Ianto smiles at Jack and kisses him softly. The Doctor goes back to controlling the TARDIS.

"Do they do this often, then?" Donna asks Quinn as Jack and Ianto are quickly lost in their own little world.

"You have no idea," Quinn says dryly, lifting her eyebrows at the other woman. "Sometimes when Daddy Jack gets home from work the first thing he does is go straight to Daddy Ianto's arms and he doesn't come out and they kiss over and over and over again." She rolls her head a little bit on each 'over' to emphasize her point.

Quinn adds softly, contemplatively, and almost sadly, "It's not so bad though. They both like it, and they smile. And I like when my dads are happy. My first mom and dad were never happy. But it's okay because Daddy Jack and Daddy Ianto are almost never sad. But one time, they were standing in the kitchen for a whole hour together, just hugging each other. There weren't any smiles there. I think Daddy Jack had a very bad day at work that day."

"Blimey," Donna says, looking from Quinn to the married Harkness-Jones couple. She can't help but smile, though: it's clear that Jack and Ianto even each other out, and the little girl was just an added bonus. She has so many questions floating through her head about the hows and whys of what makes this relationship work, but she doesn't want to disturb Jack and Ianto. She'd only known Jack for a short time, but she can tell it was easy for him to find comfort and peace in Ianto's arms. "Well, it's a good thing I'm here then, 'ey? It's nice to have another girl around."

"Yup!" Quinn says cheerfully. "My dads don't know how to braid hair. Santana taught me how to do one and now I'm better than her. I'm better than Rachel's dads too! All my friends at school say so!"

"Blimey, boys, and you call yourselves dads! You don't even know how to braid hair!" Donna scoffs and shakes her head. Quinn giggles and sits in front of Donna, pushing her hair back to the other woman. "All right, let me see if I've got this. It's been awhile."

By the time they to get to the planet Barcelona, Quinn's hair has been braided intricately and Quinn is absolutely buzzing with affection for her 'Aunt Donna'. The Doctor opens the TARDIS door, to reveal a sterling beach where a few different breeds of aliens and some humans are lounging about in the sun. "Now, Quinn," Ianto says sternly, making sure his daughter pays attention before he loses her to the beach. "What are the rules for visiting a foreign planet?"

"Don't stare, don't go off on my own, let you or Daddy Jack know where I'm going, and scream at the top of my lungs if I'm in trouble," Quinn recites dully.

"And what do you scream?"

"Fy helpu i." Quinn's Welsh pronunciation is nearly as smooth as Ianto's now. "Daddy Ianto! Let's go! I've been waiting all week for this!" Ianto nods and they go onto the beach. A few hours are spent frolicking in the water with Quinn and Jack before Ianto decides he absolutely needs a nap and goes to doze in a beach chair.

Jack and Quinn are building a sand castle on the shore line, structuring the thing. Jack thinks it's the best damn sand castle he's ever seen and he hopes that the sand creatures that live on this planet will love living in it. Quinn waits until her Daddy Ianto is soundly asleep before she says to her Daddy Jack, eyes alight with mischief, "We could pour a bucket of water on him right now, Daddy."

"Yeah?" Jack asks, grinning at his little girl. He notes that she's picked up on his mischievous little grin. "Go clean out the bucket, Quinnie. We don't want to get sand in your Daddy Ianto's eyes." She nods and heads for the water. Jack has his eye on her the whole time, and barely blinks out of fear of losing her for a nanosecond.

"See?" the Doctor says to Donna as they're sprawled out on a towel, looking up at the orange and pink sky. "I told you she's both of them in one person. She's not too much like Ianto, and she's not too much like Jack."

"Thank goodness she's not too much like Jack," Donna quips, looking up at the scheming father and daughter. "I think one Jack is enough for Ianto."

"I'll have you know that my husband loves me very much, exactly the way I am," Jack says cheekily, calling over to the red-head. Quinn returns with a sloshing bucket of water. He and Quinn creep up in front of Ianto, whose chin is against his chest. Jack mouths, "1…2…"

"Jack, if a drop of water from that bucket gets anywhere on me, you're getting decaf for a month," Ianto says, not even opening his eyes. "And I mean it this time." He opens one eye to look at his husband and their daughter, who have similar, shocked expressions on their faces. "I always know," he says, grinning at them.

"That you do," Jack says, leaning into kiss him. And suddenly, they are both sopping wet. Jack looks up sputtering at his daughter, who smiles innocently at them, hiding the red bucket behind her back. "We're going to get you for that," he says to his daughter, lifting his eyebrows and shaking the water out of his hair.

"You'll have to catch me first," Quinn says, taking off. Jack and Ianto immediately take off after her, partially for the fun of the game, and partially out of fear that she is going to get hurt by one of the aliens on the beach. Thankfully, Ianto catches her first and begins tickling her all over. Jack joins her until she laughs out, "Dad! Stop! I can't breathe!" So they take a step back and she regains control of her laughter.

It's then that the Doctor announces that the Harkness-Jones family needs to go back to their own time. Quinn lets out a whine of protest, but she gladly accompanies her family back to the TARDIS, who she swears has turned a darker shade of blue over the course of the day. "Tired, pumpkin?" Ianto asks her.

"No," she yawns and crawls into her Daddy Jack's lap. "Not tired…love you, Daddy Jack. Daddy Ianto." Soon after, she's asleep in his arms, and Jack and Ianto are watching their daughter sleep. Their heads are pressed together, and Ianto is humming a Welsh lullaby under his breath. The Doctor has known Jack for a while now, and he has never seen Jack look at anything with that fond reverence, with the exception of Ianto. And he's glad that after years of being tormented and lost that Jack has something to anchor him. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, I hope you enjoyed that. Spring is just around the corner, guys! I don't know what that means for you, but for me it means shorts! And also warmer weather! <strong>

_-LBP_


	12. Chapter 11

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes: **No triggers this chapter either! Lots of singing though.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11-<strong>_

Ianto thinks that raising a girl, while not the hardest thing he has ever done in his life, is fairly difficult. Granted, the first period incident, which thankfully Jack had not been there for, had been a little traumatizing. But now Quinn is at the age where she feels capable enough to go into the feminine aisle when she needs things, and laughs when her fathers squirm when they pay at the cash register. It's her freshman year of high school, and while it hurts him a little bit to see her getting older by the day, he also cherishes the fact that the bond he and Jack have with their little, well maybe not so little anymore, girl is still incredibly strong.

About three weeks into her freshman year of high school, Ianto has the day off from work. Okay, so Jack gives him the day off from work (he's been working for Jack for about a year now). It's quite a nice cycle they have at the office of who gets off what days, and Jack always makes sure that he and Ianto have some days off together, especially when Quinn has off from school. Their unit, which he and Jack have fondly dubbed "Torchwood Lima", is made up of people who don't have children of their own and don't begrudge Jack and Ianto for wanting to spend time with their daughter. In fact, when they invite "Torchwood Lima" over for Christmas dinners, all of their employees ask Quinn eagerly about her life.

Quinn walks in the door slowly and lets it shut behind her. She plops herself down on the couch, tucks herself underneath Ianto's arm and begins to cry. "Annwyl?" he asks gently, holding her close. She wraps her arms around her dad and sobs. "Sssh, it's all right, annwyl. Tell me what happened," he tries to soothe her. He kisses her head and rocks her back and forth.

"Santana, Britt and I got into a fight with Rachel and Mercedes today. Rachel doesn't want to be our friend anymore, and I don't know if Mercedes wants to either," Quinn sniffles, just snuggling closer to her dad. "Rachel…Rachel said that the people who joined the Cheerios were awful, awful people and she didn't want to associate people who were on the Cheerios. I don't…" She bites her lip. "I'm good at doing the stunts. I am. Coach Sylvester was impressed by my tryout and do you know how hard it is to impress her?"

Ianto doesn't know what to say so he just holds her tightly. Quinn smiles at her dad, grateful that he is always there. He doesn't have to say anything, he's just there and doesn't let go unless she tells him to. "And I can't sing like Rachel can or Mercedes can. And I want…I want to do something that I can be good at. And I know I'm not very good at singing."

"I think you sound wonderful," Ianto says gently. She gives him a pointed look and he adds, "I know, you think I'm biased because I'm your dad, but I do think that, sweetheart." He kisses her forehead gently and says, "And you can sing in Welsh with excellent pronunciation. Let's see if Rachel or Mercedes can do that."

"Thank you, Daddy," she says with a watery chuckle and she lays her head against Ianto's shoulder. "I'm not going to change because I join the Cheerios. I know I'm not. I just…don't understand why Rachel won't still be friends with us because we're on Cheerios. It's not like I think she's suddenly not going to be cool enough to come hang out with me. Is it wrong that I don't want to join the glee club? Well, maybe I do a little, but I want to join glee club for the right reasons. I don't want to be frustrated by not getting as much solo time as Rachel and Mercedes. I want to have fun."

"Of course, sweetheart," he says, gently putting his hand on her head, stroking her hair comfortingly. "And I want you to do things that will make you happy. If Cheerios makes you happy, then go for it. If you think glee club will make you happy, do that too." He adds, murmuring, "Right on the front lines or swaying in the back, your Daddy Jack and I will always be your biggest supporters and we will always be proud of you, okay?"

"Okay," Quinn whispers. She kisses Ianto's cheek and says, "I love you so much, Daddy. Like…you honestly have no idea how grateful I am for you some days. I don't…I don't know how I would manage if it weren't for you and Daddy Jack...if I were still living with my mom and my dad? Sometimes…I wonder if I'd still be alive. If I would've had the strength to go on and not…y'know, end it." She doesn't look at Ianto when she admits this. She doesn't want to scare her father.

"It takes a lot of strength to keep fighting," Ianto says, squeezing his daughter closer. He has been there; he knows exactly what it's like to want to die. He knows how absolutely draining it is and he doesn't want Quinn to feel that way. "Quinn, you know if you're ever in trouble, you can talk to me or your Daddy Jack about it. We will do anything it takes to help you because we love you. We love you so, so much."

"I know," Quinn says, so grateful at how loving her fathers are. She still has nightmares about her biological father coming to take her away, though not as frequently anymore, but it still terrifies her. But she knows if that ever does happen, her fathers would do anything in the world to get her back. "And I don't mean to scare you. I don't feel like that, honest, I just…wonder how things would be if I didn't live with you."

In her Daddy Ianto's arms, she does feel so loved and safe and warm. She's been living with them for nine years now, but it still doesn't change the fact that she knows with her whole heart that they love her and she loves them just as much. She says quietly, "Daddy…will you sing to me? I always feel better when you or Daddy Jack sings to me." He nods and before he can ask what she wants to hear, she asks, bringing her knees up to her chest, "Tŷ Bach Twt? Please?"

And of course, he can't say no to her for something as small as this, not when she clearly needs the comfort, and he begins to sing her favorite lullaby, "_Mae gen i dipyn o dŷ bach twt, o dŷ bach twt, o dŷ bach twt, Mae gen i diopyn o dŷ bach twt, A'r gwynt i'r drws bob bore. Hei di ho, di hei di dei di ho. A'r gwynt i'r drws bob bore. Agorwch dipyn o gîl y drws, o gîl y drws, o gîl y drws. Agorwch dipyn o gîl y drws, 'gael gweld y môr a'r tonnau. Hei di ho, di hei di dei di ho. 'Gael gweld y môr a'r tonnau_."

Quinn joins in with him on the last verse, softly but cheerfully, "_Ac yma byddaf yn llon fy myd, yn llon fy myd, yn llon fy myd, Ac yma byddaf yn llon fy myd, A'r gwynt i'r drws bob bore. __Hei di ho, di hei di dei di ho, A'r gwynt i'r drws bob bore_."

"Ah, I knew, I'd recognize those dulcet tones anywhere," Jack says, coming in from the kitchen. Quinn and Ianto looked at each other, wondering how long he had been there. "I came in when you two started singing. I would've joined in, but my Welsh isn't nearly as good as yours, Yan," Jack says, smirking at his husband. Then he takes one look at their daughter and the smirk is gone, and is only replaced by a look of paternal concern. "Quinn, honey, are you all right?" Quinn gets up and wraps her arms around her father's middle. He gently brushes the remaining tears from her eyes and murmurs, "Honey, you know we love you so much, right?"

"Daddy, you tell me every single day," Quinn says, with a tiny laugh. "I think I know by now that you love me." But she buries her face in his chest and says, her voice muffled by the shirt, "I love you too, Daddy Jack. So much." She pulls away, wiping at her eyes, and she mumbles, "I have to go do my homework."

"Do what you need to do," Jack says, kissing her forehead. He's not sure what happened, but he knows he can get the details out of Ianto sooner or later, but now is not the time. He and Ianto have something they need to discuss in private. Quinn takes her backpack, and goes upstairs. When she shuts the door firmly behind her, he turns to Ianto and sighs heavily. "I have news and you're not gonna like it. I know I don't," he says, not looking his husband in the eye. Ianto sits up attentively and Jack says, gritting his teeth, "Russell Fabray was released on parole today."

"No!" Ianto exclaims loudly, jumping to his feet. "_Mab i ast_! How can they…?" Ianto begins pacing the floor. He growls lowly, "Jack, her nightmares only just stopped! He had a fifteen year sentence. How can they let him go?"

"Good behavior," Jack says lowly, but certainly not calmly. He is quaking with rage. "According to the terms of his parole agreement, he has to stay fifty feet away from Quinn at all times. I have put so many useless hours into trying to find Judy over the years, and today to warn her, but she's hidden herself away and she's done one hell of a job." Catching Ianto's eye he adds, "But we'll protect Quinn. I don't care how many times I have to die. For you or for her, I don't care."

"Damn right we will, though if Russell kills you even once I'll have his head on a pole," Ianto growls. "Where's my Weevil gun?" He hasn't forgotten that Russell Fabray held a gun to his head. Jack hasn't forgotten either. For a moment, Jack looks so scared, and Ianto wraps his arms around Jack. "It'll be all right. We won't let him hurt us…any of us. It'll be all right, Jack."

"I know. Every time I think I'm gonna lose you, you come back to me, and sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve someone as wonderful as you are," Jack says, his voice choking on the words. He kisses Ianto twice before burying his face in the other man's neck. "I love you, Yan. But what if I can't save you? What if I can't save her?"

"Hey, hey," Ianto says gently, cupping his hand under Jack's chin to so that their blue eyes meet. "You don't have to be a hero all the time, Jack. You can only do your best, and damn it, that's good enough for me and it's been good enough for Quinn. She'll be all right. Hopefully, he won't come anywhere near Lima, and she won't have to even know."

"I won't have to know _what_?" Quinn asks from behind them. She had come downstairs for a snack, saw her dads hugging and thought that maybe her Daddy Jack had a bad day, but now it seems much more serious. "Dad?" she asks nervously, addressing the both of them. "What's going on?"

Jack bites his lip and Ianto knows that Jack is going to say 'nothing' unless he says something, and they both know that their little girl is smarter than that. "Quinn, honey, sit down," Ianto says, pointing to the couch. Jack gives him a strained, anxious look and he says, "Jack, she has to know." He squeezes Jack's hand reassuringly. Jack gives him that same, pained look but they both know that it is the right thing to do. It is in Quinn's best interest that she knows what's going on.

"Know what?" Quinn asks again, her voice becoming high-pitched and strained. "What's happening?" Jack sits beside her and she does her best to curl up against him. Even though she's fifteen now, and she doesn't quite fit the way she used to, Jack still holds her as close as he can. "Daddy?" she asks, looking from Ianto to Jack. "What's happening?"

"They released your father from prison," Ianto says quietly, sitting down on the other side of Quinn, putting a hand on her shoulder. He and Jack look helplessly at each other as her entire body goes limp. "Quinn? Honey?" Ianto asks, gently stroking her hair. "Talk to us, sweetheart. It's going to be all right. We'll keep you safe."

"Daddy, please don't make me go back to him, please," Quinn whimpers, looking up at her dads, not hearing Ianto's words. Her eyes are filled with tears. "Oh, God, don't make me go back. Please let me stay with you! I can't… I can't…" And with a sob she pushes herself away from Jack, who only reclaims her back in his arms a moment later. Ianto doesn't hesitate and wraps his arms around Quinn. She shudders and sobs in their arms but she doesn't try to leave because she knows she's safe as long as she's with them. "I don't want to leave, I don't want to go away…don't make me go back, please don't make me go back."

"Ssssh, sssh, it's all right. Sssssh, sssssh, it's going to be okay. Listen to me, annwyl," Ianto says gently, pressing a kiss into her forehead. He cups her face in his hands so she is looking at him. She tries to fight as much as she can before she realizes that this is her Daddy Ianto, and she watches him apprehensively, her eyes still filled with tears. "You're not going to stay with him. He's not allowed anywhere near you. You'll still stay with us. You're still our daughter. We still love you so, so much…"

"And we won't let anything happen to you," Jack finishes softly, pressing a few more kisses into Quinn's hair. "We're going to protect you; you won't have to see your father ever again unless you want to…"

"I don't want to see him," Quinn croaks out, burrowing back into their combined embrace. "I don't ever want to see him again. I just want to stay with you both. You're my dads. Not him. Never him." She sobs out against them, "You won't let him hurt me again?"

"Never. We won't let him near you again if you don't want him here," Jack murmurs. The sobs seem to quiet a little bit at that, and Quinn takes a few deep breaths. "That's right, sweetheart, take deep breaths. It's going to be just fine. Everything is going to be okay," he says soothingly as Quinn seems to calm down. "_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around_," Jack begins singing under his breath.

He looks up at Ianto, hoping that the Welshman knows that this song isn't just for Quinn, but for him as well. "_Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays. I'll send 'em howling I don't care, I got ways_."

"Course you do," Quinn mumbles jokingly, smiling. Ianto smiles at that line too. "You scare them off with your Weevil gun. Everyone's intimidated by a gun that's as big as they are." She already feels a little bit better, knowing that she never has to go back to her father if she doesn't want to and that her dads will always take care of her if she needs it. Her eyes flutter shut of their own accord.

"_No one's gonna hurt you. No one's gonna dare. Others can desert you, not to worry: whistle I'll be there. Demons will charm you with a smile for a while but in time, nothing can harm you not while I'm around_," Jack continues singing and chooses to ignore his very cheeky daughter, though he is still smiling very fondly at her. He decides to skip the next couple of lines, knowing that Ianto would have an absolute field day with 'I may not be smart but I ain't dumb', and those lines aren't what Quinn needs right now. "_Being close and being clever ain't like being true. I will need to, I will never hide a thing from you. Like some…"_

Ianto looks guiltily over at Jack and he returns that same guilty stare, which Quinn thankfully doesn't notice. She doesn't know about their immortality yet. They have decided that when she hits a certain age, and she wants to become immortal, Jack will give her his blood, and she'll become immortal like them. But they figure that day is far off enough that they won't have to worry about it now. This is not the day to have that conversation with Quinn, not when she's already been dropped with one huge bombshell.

Ianto joins Jack for the end of the song, "_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, darling, not while I'm around. Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays. I'll send 'em howling I don't care I got ways_." They smile at each other and press their foreheads against the side of Quinn's head. This earns a little chuckle from her which warms Ianto and Jack. "_No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare. Others can desert you, not to worry: whistle, I'll be there. Demons will charm you with a smile for a while but in time…nothing's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around_."

"Nice harmony," Quinn jokes roughly with her dads, opening her eyes. "A little sharp at the end, but you're only human." The Harkness-Jones family smiles, keeping each other close, completely unaware of the rumbling thunder outside.

* * *

><p><strong>The Welsh song is called Tŷ Bach Twt and the other song is "Not While I'm Around" from Sweeney Todd. I don't really have much else to say, other than I hope you enjoyed your day and I'll see you on Friday!<strong>

_-LBP_


	13. Chapter 12

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes: **Sorry, I know I didn't update yesterday. Didn't really feel like it, not gonna lie. ANYWAY, umm, I don't know if this is necessarily a trigger but this chapter discusses sexuality.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12-<strong>_

Jack knows that eventually he was going to have to deal with a boy in Quinn's life. He had just hoped that it would be later rather than sooner. But one day, he is picking her up from Cheerios practice, and she stays on the field just a little bit too long to talk to a football player. He's at least six inches taller than her, and he has a dopey smile on his face. Jack longs to interrupt them, but he sees the way his little girl's face lights up and he refrains.

Rachel is sitting on the bleachers watching the pair of them, and Quinn waves enthusiastically at the brunette. She only waves back half-heartedly and Quinn deflates a little. But she goes back to talking to the quarterback, and her eyes light up again. "Finn!" A woman calls from a car behind Jack. "We have to go!" The quarterback jogs off the field, and into the locker room.

Quinn sees Jack's car and she runs over, followed closely by Brittany and Santana. "Hey girls," Jack greets as Quinn slides into the front seat and Brittany and Santana slide into the backseat. Quinn kisses Jack's cheek gently and Jack says, kissing her cheek, "Hello, sweetheart. Have a good day?"

"Yeah, how does your day go with Frankenteen breathing down your ear all day?" Santana quips.

"And he blocks out the sun, he's like a lunar eclipse," Brittany giggles.

"Frankenteen?" Jack asks, grinning fully. Quinn's face has turned bright red. "Nice nickname, San. So who is he? I'm guessing he's that hulk you were talking to on the football field, Quinnie."

"He's the quarterback, Dad," Quinn mumbles lowly, her face still crimson. "His name is Finn Hudson."

"The one that used to blow spitballs at Rachel when you were in kindergarten?" Jack asks. Quinn rolls her eyes like she can't believe her dad remembers that far back.

"She stalks him!" Santana sits up abruptly and pulls herself forward. "Every time he's in the hallway she's like five feet away and she looks at him like she's a wounded deer or something."

"Santana, I thought you were wearing a seatbelt," Jack says, and she leans back and puts her seatbelt on, rolling her eyes. "And I'm sure Rachel doesn't follow him around like a stalker. It's not a big school."

"Ever since he joined Glee club, yes she has," Brittany chirps. "But Quinn's prettier than Rachel, so I think Finn would want Quinn to be his girlfriend."'

"No I'm not," Quinn says softly, and she doesn't look so red anymore. In fact, she looks like she's about to cry. Jack watches his daughter curiously, until she asks dryly, "You're not gonna give me the sex talk with San and Britt in the car, are you, Dad?"

"You might as well," Santana says, lifting an eyebrow. "I'm never gonna get one from my mom, and Brittany's parents breathe in paper shreds like they're air. Who else are we gonna get a sex talk from?" She adds, smirking at Jack, "Ianto says you used to get around, old man." Quinn looks horrified when Jack smirks wickedly.

"I'd say I've had my fair share," Jack amends. Santana grins gleefully, and Quinn sinks into her seat even further. "And I'm going to tell you a few things: always be safe. Condoms, birth control, whatever you need, don't be afraid to ask me and Ianto because we won't judge and we understand. Secondly, don't…" He thinks about this for a minute. "Don't have sex just because you can. Save it for someone that you love with your whole heart. It's much more pleasurable that way. It's the ultimate connection in a relationship, especially the first time."

"What about your first time with Ianto?" Santana snickers.

They stop at a red light, and Jack looks back at Santana. "Do you really want to know?" he asks, grinning. She covers Brittany's ears with her hands and scrunches up her shoulders. Quinn buries her face in her hands. "Didn't think so." They pull into the driveway and Brittany and Santana immediately run upstairs to Quinn's room. Quinn hangs back, her head downcast and Jack asks concernedly, "Everything all right, sweetheart?"

"Daddy?" she asks uncertainly. "What if…" She bites her lip. Already she's having trouble articulating what she wants to say. "Daddy, is it possible to like more than one person at the same time…y'know, like that?" she asks quietly.

"Yes," Jack says, thinking of John and Ianto. But he thinks now that his heart has always belonged with Ianto Jones. "Yes it is. What's wrong, sweetheart? You know you can tell me anything. I will always love you. And I will help you with any of your problems. You know that, sweetheart."

"I know," Quinn says, hugging Jack tightly. "I'm just…confused, Daddy. And I don't think Brittany or Santana or anyone could understand but I don't want to do this alone." Jack looks at her, and brushes a strand of hair that has fallen in front of her face. "I do like Finn, but…" she bites her lip. "I also like Rachel too. I miss being her friend, Daddy. I miss _her_. I hate the way she looks after Finn, and I hate seeing that she's in pain because Finn is interested in me. I feel like it's my fault and I hate it. I want to cuddle with her and hide in her neck like you do with Daddy Ianto."Then she freezes, noticing that Jack hasn't said anything. "Daddy…are you disappointed in me?"

"No, honey," he whispers, wrapping his arms tightly around Quinn and not letting go. It's a lot for him to absorb in one day, but he is not disappointed in his little girl. In fact, he thinks she's extremely brave for telling him this. "I'm not disappointed in you at all. You love who you love, and I will support you no matter who that is. Your Daddy Ianto will support you no matter who that person is. As long as they make you happy, then we're happy. And if they break your heart, your Daddy and I will be here with ice cream, cuddles and a movie." He kisses her forehead gently. "All right?"

"Daddy, I'm scared," she whispers, burying her face in Jack's chest. "Everyone at school is horrible to people who are different. Like Kurt? They throw him in the dumpster every day, just because he's gay and he's proud of who he is. That's it. There's no other reason. I'm not strong enough to deal with that. I can't…" Quinn clears her throat and adds, heart-brokenly, "I'm getting too ahead of myself. She won't even want to be with me. She likes Finn." She lets out a groan, "I like Finn. I'm so confused, Daddy."

"I can't offer any advice, I'm afraid," Jack whispers, keeping his little girl close and squeezing her tightly. He kisses the top of her head gently. "All I can tell you is that you will figure it out. One day, something will happen, and you will feel that little jolt in your heart when you think about one person or the other. That's how you know." He murmurs comfortingly, "And we'll be here when you realize what that decision is." Quinn sniffles and Jack whispers soothingly, "I know, I know. Ssssh, it's all right, honey. I know. It's okay."

"Thank you, Daddy," Quinn whispers, looking up at him with shining eyes. "I was scared of how you'd take it. I don't…"

"You're thinking of your father, aren't you, sweetheart?" Jack asks gently. He kisses her forehead again in what he hopes is a reassuring gesture. She nods against him. "You are still the best part of me and your Daddy Ianto's life, no matter who you decide to love." He hates that after all this time, Quinn's father's opinions still holds that much sway over her, and left that much fear in her heart. Jack supposes a part of it has to do with the fact that he's been released from prison.

"Thank you, Daddy," she whispers, kisses his cheek and goes up to her room, where her friends are. The three girls are chattering together, working on homework. He worries about Quinn, what Santana could possibly be saying in there, and if everything's all right. Jack is making dinner, and when he hears Quinn admonish, horrified, "Santana. My dads aren't DILFs. They're practically your dads" he smirks, and he knows that all his right in his household.

So he sends a text message to Ianto that reads, "What if we have to send Myfanwy on girls instead of boys?"

The reply says, "We won't. Unless there's a girl that acts exactly like you, Jack. Then I'll set Myfanwy on her. What brought this up?"

He replies, "Quinn said she was attracted to Rachel. Don't ask her about it yet, she's still confused."

And Ianto replies, causing Jack to smile, "Whatever makes her happy. Or, whoever makes her happy."

A few weeks later, Quinn comes home from a night out at Santana's house, or so she says. They're inclined to believe her. She says that she's hanging out with the glee club, now that she's joined them. They're called 'New Directions' and every time Jack says it too quickly, he smirks knowing exactly what it sounds like.

Jack and Ianto are relieved to see that she is completely sober, because they do worry about her when she goes out. However, she looks upset and immediately plops herself down on the couch. They notice that Quinn's coat is missing. "What happened?" Ianto asks, bringing her a class of water and wrapping her up in a blanket. "Annwyl, you're shivering." Suddenly, Ianto and Jack have a realization and Ianto asks, "Quinn, did you walk home from Santana's house? Without your coat?" Quinn nods.

"Quinn, that's a half an hour walk," Jack says roughly, thanking the Gods that Quinn wasn't hurt. He sits down beside her and checks her over for injuries. He is absolutely torn between the desire to scold her and to bring her close to him and not let go. "You could've called us," he says in that same rough voice. "You should know better than that, Quinn. What were you thinking?"

"It wasn't worth it," she rasps out. "Going. First party as a glee club. We were all there; even Artie was there, sitting in the corner with Tina Cohen-Chang on his lap." She stares blankly at the wall for a few minutes. Then her voice breaks but she continues looking at the wall blankly, "We played 'spin the bottle'…and I got to kiss Rachel. And it was everything I hoped it would be."

She bites her lip, and looks down at her hands in her lap. Jack can't bear to hear the pain in her voice when she says, "But it wasn't anything to her. Just a game, nothing more." Jack and Ianto look at each other uncertainly. "Daddy?" She finally looks up at both of them. "Does it ever go away? The hurt? The feeling like…you've been such an idiot and you can't believe that you've been blind for this long?"

Jack really doesn't have the heart to discipline her when she's obviously not pleased with herself as it is. Thankfully, his practical Ianto is there to help him. Ianto kneels down to Quinn's eye level and says, "Quinn Harkness-Jones. Just because you're hurting and you feel stupid does not mean you should go out and do something stupid. No matter where you are, if you're drunk or sober, you can always call your Dad and I to come get you. Because we will." Then he sits next to her on the couch and brings her close to him in a fierce, protective manner. "It'll be all right. If it's meant to be, she'll figure it out some day and make it up to you." He looks at Jack as he says this, and Jack grins in spite of himself.

A knock sounds on their door. The Harkness-Jones family looks at each other first, and then the door. Then Jack looks back at Ianto, and he knows they're thinking the same thing: what if it's Russell Fabray? "Who the hell would be knocking at three a.m?" Jack grumbles, going to answer the door. Ianto places himself in front of Quinn protectively, and follows Jack's every step with his eyes, body tensed in readiness. Jack opens the door, to reveal the T-Rex of a quarterback, Finn Hudson. "Can I help you?" Jack asks crisply.

In Finn's hands is Quinn's Cheerios jacket. "Quinn left the party early and nobody knew where she went and so I came here to see if she was okay, and obviously she's fine now and stuff 'cause she's here and stuff, but she forgot her jacket," Finn says breathlessly, clearly intimidated by the two sets of blue eyes that are looking him over. He hands the jacket over to Jack, but then he sees Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes, shining at him with absolute gratitude and affection. "Hi, Quinn," he says with a dopey smile. Jack recognizes that dopey smile: he's given it to Ianto one too many times.

"Daddy, can I go talk to Finn? Outside? And _alone_?" Quinn says from the couch. Both Jack and Ianto nod, and Quinn gets up from the couch, taking her jacket from Jack's hands. "I won't go farther than the front steps," she says, lifting her eyebrow at Jack.

"Here, let me," Finn says kindly, holding up a sleeve for Quinn to slip her arm into. Quinn closes the door behind them and the two kids sit on the front step.

"Just say the word, and we can let Myfanwy out," Ianto says, quite seriously. He and Jack look outside the window, to see Finn with his arm wrapped around Quinn's shoulder, and her head is resting comfortably on his shoulder. "She looks happy with him," Ianto remarks, as Jack wraps an arm around Ianto's waist and kisses his forehead. "Just like I am with you."

"Stop it," Jack mumbles, turning red. Then he sees Finn's head go down and Quinn's head go up, and he makes a move to open the door. But Ianto is firmly grasping Jack's waist, and together they watch as their daughter kisses Finn. When the two break apart, Quinn is giggling nervously, but she's beaming. Finn strokes some hair out of her face and kisses her forehead. He clasps her hands tightly and leaves. She stands up and waves good-bye to him. She walks in the door, and sees her fathers smirking at her. "So…what'd you two kids talk about?" Jack asks.

"I knew the T-Rex was your favorite dinosaur, but I had no idea," Ianto quips.

"Shut up," Quinn mutters under her breath, smiling at her dads. She's halfway up the stairs before she runs back down, placing a kiss on Ianto's cheek. "I love you, Daddy Ianto," she murmurs. Then she places a kiss on Jack's cheek. "I love you, Daddy Jack. Good night." Just like that, she is up the stairs and in her room.

They are silent for a moment before Ianto asks Jack, "How do you think Myfanwy will react to the new dinosaur in Quinn's life?" Jack chuckles and kisses Ianto tenderly, pressing their foreheads together.

* * *

><p><strong>While this is very vague, this chapter is meant to establish Quinn as a bisexual with a preference for men. Does this ever come up again? Yes, but not for a really long time. Will you ever see Quinn date a girl? Yes, in the same chapter this comes up again...which isn't until like Chapter 45. Posting this on FFN has allowed me to sort of see where all my plot holes and inconsistencies are, and a lot of future chapters go back and rectify plot holes via flashback. It's a bit of a cop out, I know, I'm sorry. <strong>

_-LBP_


	14. Chapter 13

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes: **I'm always a little shocked and pleased when I look at the hit count after the weekend has gone by. There have been 1,256 hit counts from 17 different countries to date. I just...wow, I don't even know what to say except thank you! Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this...I really hope you guys do enjoy the chapters I write because I really enjoy writing them. So, that's my bit. No trigger warnings this chapter, this chapter's actually a pretty pleasant one. So, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13-<strong>_

"Daddy, I'm nervous," Quinn says, smoothing out her hair as she walks toward the auditorium. She's in blue high tops, blank pants, and a dark blue t-shirt. Jack kisses the top of her forehead, and Ianto squeezes her hand gently. "Mr. Schuester put me in the dance number with Mike and Brittany and I'm so nervous. What if I trip? What if I don't look as good next to Brittany and Mike?" She looks at her dads and groans, "Uggh, do you know how nervous I am?"

"We know. It's all you've been talking about for weeks," Ianto says with a laugh. Quinn scowls at him at first, but then she laughs too. "Well, and bringing Finn home to have dinner with us and get to know us better. But you can handle being the in dance number with Brittany. You two spent years on the same bar. You're both incredibly graceful dancers." Quinn looks at him, impressed, and he says, "Yeah, I think I've picked up on your ballet lingo over the years."

"Daddy Ianto, no one says 'lingo' anymore," Quinn laughs. Then she becomes serious and she asks, looking from Jack to Ianto. "You are going to be nice to him, right, Daddy? He almost fainted when you showed him the Weevil gun. He thinks you're going to use it on him if you hurt me." They get to the back door of the auditorium and Quinn takes in a deep breath, smoothing out the last wrinkles in her hair and clothes. "Do I look okay?"

"Perfect," Jack murmurs, kissing her forehead. "Break a leg, honey." Ianto kisses her forehead, and she hugs them both close to her. "We love you, sweetheart," Jack whispers. Quinn tightens her grip on her fathers. The back door opens to reveal Brittany and Santana, who are looking at the Harkness-Jones family expectantly. "Come here, girls," Jack says, beaming at them. They quickly run into the open arms, smiling at Jack and Ianto. "You'll all be wonderful," he says, kissing their foreheads.

"Thanks, Jack. Ianto," Santana murmurs.

"Yeah, thanks, Jack and Ianto," Brittany echoes. "It means a lot to me that you're here when my parents on it. Makes me feel like I have someone supporting me, y'know? Like…someone's proud of me."

They smile at the two girls that they consider to be their own. "We're very proud of you both," Ianto whispers reassuringly, kissing each girl on the forehead once. They smile at him, and Quinn gently buries her face in his shoulder. Ianto kisses her forehead and then says, "I know that you girls will absolutely shine tonight. And we'll reward you at dinner."

"You mean we get to come to family dinner?" Santana asks, grinning wickedly. Quinn groans a little bit, but Santana says, more deviously this time, "With you and Jack and Quinn and _Finn_?" She exchanges a gleeful look with Brittany and Ianto knows they can't wait to gloat about it. "Thanks, Ianto!"

"You are a part of the family, after all," Ianto says, smiling at how happy Santana is. Even if it's not for the most honorable reason, it's enough to see her smile. While Artie and Kurt have both spent enough time at her house over the years, they both have solid family to go home to. Brittany and Santana don't really have a place to go, except the Harkness-Jones household. And he knows that he and Jack are glad that they can give the girls a place to go to. Sometimes, they worry about what would've happened to Quinn, had they not been there to rescue her.

"Quinn! Santana! Brittany!" A man pokes his head out of the door. "Oh, hello, Mr. Harkness-Jones," he greets. Jack and Ianto nod at Mr. Schuester. "Come on, girls, we're on in ten!" Brittany and Santana untangle themselves from Jack and Ianto and go inside. Quinn stays in Jack and Ianto's arms a little bit longer. "Come on, Quinn, I have to lock the door."

"Coming, Mr. Schue," Quinn mumbles. She kisses Ianto's cheek, then Jack's cheek. "I love you, Dad," she whispers. "I'll see you after the show. Right, here okay?" They nod and Quinn ducks out of their arms and into the auditorium. They watch her go for a second before going into the auditorium.

They are impressed by the club's opening number, "Last Name", and second number "Somebody to Love". The Queen version and not the Leighton Meester version, Jack and Ianto note appreciatively. All the kids look nervous, but excited. Ianto and Jack stand up and applaud loudly when the dance number finishes, and they holler when Quinn and Brittany flush the same shade of red. They are least prepared for the club's ending number.

It starts out with Quinn standing by herself on stage, head bowed. Jack and Ianto are perplexed and excited: Quinn hadn't told them about this. The light focuses in on her and she lifts up her head singing, completely acapella, "_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes. Smiles await you when you rise. Sleep, pretty baby, do not cry. And I will sing a lullaby_. _Cares you know not, therefore you sleep. While over you a watch I'll keep. Sleep, pretty baby, do not cry. And I will sing a lullaby_." People around them murmur in confusion. These aren't the words that they're used to. But their little girl isn't fazed by the murmurings because she's looking directly at where Jack and Ianto are sitting. Ianto gasps in shock and tears fill his eyes: the original lyrics belonged to a Welsh lullaby that he had sung to Quinn on a number of occasions.

The familiar piano chords sound as Santana walks up next to her, singing and smiling, "_Once there was a way to get back homeward. Once there was a way to get back home. Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry. And I will sing a lullaby._"

Jack gently brings Ianto close to him, knowing how sentimental this performance truly was. Tears are filling Ianto's eyes, but these are happy tears. They both know that Quinn was behind this number, and she probably had some help from Brittany and Santana. These are definitely not sad tears trickling down Ianto's face. These are tears one sheds when their heart is filled to the brim with pride, love and affection and the heart could burst at any moment.

Artie wheels up next to them singing, "_Golden slumbers fill your eyes. Smiles awake you when you rise. Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry. And I will sing a lullaby_." Quinn takes one of Artie's hands in hers and Santana's in the other.

They begin a three part harmony; Santana at the highest part, Quinn in the middle, and Artie at the lowest part. "_Once there was a way to get back homeward. Once there was a way to get back home. Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry. And I will sing a lullaby_." They hold the end of 'lullaby' as long as they can before pausing.

Then the drums kick in, and the entire glee club files out on the stage singing, "_Boy, you're gonna carry that weight. Carry that weight a long time. Boy, you're gonna carry that weight. Carry that weight a long time_."

The trumpets blare while Brittany does an elegant set of piles and arabesques. During the guitar solo, Finn and Rachel come to the center of the group, while the rest of the club forms a semi-circle around them. They sing, harmonizing—and here is where Jack thinks to himself that Finn is a terrible singer, and worse, a terrible dancer-, "_I never give you my pillow. I only send you my invitation. And in the middle of the celebrations; I break down_."

Then the club surges forward and sings together, "_Boy, you're gonna carry that weight. Carry that weight a long time. Boy, you gotta carry that weight. Carry that weight a long time._" The quickly rearrange themselves again on stage, and when they final guitar note sounds, their heads drop and the lights go black.

When the lights come up again, the whole audience is on its feet, cheering and hollering. The members of New Directions unceremoniously push Quinn to the front of the group, and she turns bright red when the entire audience hollers and cheers. She bows, and then takes a step back and pushes Santana to the front. Santana looks murderous, but then the audience keeps hollering and applauding so she bows as well. Then they both wheel Artie to the front and he sweeps his hand ceremoniously, grinning as wide as he can. Then, they grab each other's hands and take another bow, before shoving Rachel and Finn toward the front, where they take their respective bows. Then the entire glee club takes a final bow, and then disappears backstage.

Ianto and Jack are waiting by the back auditorium door, as promised, when Quinn comes flying out and straight into Ianto's arms. "Was it good, Daddy Ianto?" she asks, her eyes filled to the brim with tears. "I wanted it to be special. I wanted you to like it. The number started cuz Puck and I got into a fight about the real words and then Mr. Schue asked me if I could sing the lullaby and then…well, you got that." She gives off a watery laugh and doesn't let go of Ianto.

"It was perfect, annwyl," Ianto says, his voice choked with emotion. They hug each other tightly while the tears run down their faces. "I am so proud of you, Quinn," he says, kissing her forehead. His face, though tear-streaked is filled with joy, and her expression matches his exactly. "I am so unbelievably proud of you."

Jack lets them have their moment. The Welsh lullabies were always a thing between Quinn and Ianto. So when Santana and Brittany came out of the auditorium door, Jack hugs them close to him and whispers, "I'm so proud of you. You were both brilliant. Your parents, if they were here, would've been so proud of what you both did tonight."

"Thanks, Jack," Santana whispers, and he is shocked to hear her voice catch. "Screw our parents. It means so much to us that you and Ianto came." And then she lets out a sob and buries her face in Jack's shoulder. He kisses her forehead, but allows Brittany to stroke Santana's hair and whisper encouraging words into her hear. "Thanks, Britt," Santana whispers and presses her forehead against Brittany's. _I wonder if there's something there…_Jack thinks to himself. He doesn't comment on it, however, and only complains loudly, "Where's Finn? I'm starving." This earns a watery laugh from Quinn and Santana, and hearty chuckles from Brittany and Ianto.

Finn comes accompanied by his mother, and she chirps at how wonderful the girls were. Brittany thanks her cheerfully as Quinn and Santana both try to wipe their eyes dry. Even Ianto is still trying to wipe his eyes dry. Finn kisses his mother good-bye, and then walks over to Quinn, gently brushing away the remainder of her tears with his thumb. Brittany wraps an arm around Santana's waist and wipes away her tears with her fingers.

The children head to the car first before Jack takes Ianto in his arms and kisses where his tears have fallen. "Jack, what if she decides she doesn't want to be immortal?" Ianto sobs quietly into Jack's chest. Jack tenses; he had chosen not to think about it for the time being. "Tonight was the first night I ever really thought about it. She's growing up in front of our eyes, Jack. She's only going to be our little girl for so much longer and-"

"Hey," Jack says soothingly, kissing away Ianto's falling tears. "No matter what age she is, if she decides to stay mortal and live to be a hundred, or she becomes immortal and she is a hundred thousand years old: she will always be our little girl, Yan." He brings Ianto close to him and whispers, "Hey. We haven't lost her yet. There's no need to think about it now, okay?"

Ianto nods against Jack's chest and mumbles, "Y'know, it's been a few months…since the 456. I was thinking…I was thinking maybe we could call up Gwen. Ask her maybe to fly here and visit us. I know she's a soldier and a fighter, and she's moving on, and you're…you're god knows where in the Universe, but I…I don't know. She was our family, Jack. Well, she and Rhys are part of our family. I want to see her. I want to see her daughter; I want her to meet Quinn. I wanted Tosh and Owen to meet Quinn too but…"

"But there was never enough time," Jack says softly. The two immortals are quiet, knowing that they have all the time in the world, yet it is never enough because they lose the ones they love. "Quinn would certainly give Gwen a hard time," Jack says, lifting an eyebrow, earning a chuckle from Ianto. He smiles, glad that he's broken the heavily silence. "I…I did see her again. After you died. During Miracle Day. I don't know if it would be…wise for us to talk to Gwen just yet." But he thinks about Gwen, their strong-headed, fierce Gwen and decides that he agrees with Ianto. "Why don't we call her?" Jack suggests. "But she can't visit until after Miracle Day." Ianto beams at him and they kiss, before going back to the car.

So they go back to the house and have a family dinner, with Finn, Brittany, Santana and Quinn. Brittany and Santana are mercilessly teasing Finn, and even Jack gets in a few good natured jabs at the T-Rex eating at his dinner table. Quinn tries to defend him every so often, and Ianto tries to get Jack to act more mature, but really, the six people at the table have dissolved into fits of laughter.

After Finn has gone home, and Brittany and Santana and Quinn have gone to Quinn's room, Jack takes his phone out, prepared to dial Gwen's number. Ianto comes over, closing the phone and shaking his head at Jack. He says quietly, "We've got until at least Miracle Day, right?" Jack nods. "So let's focus on one family at a time, yeah?"

Jack smiles and kisses Ianto soundly. "I love you," he whispers, stroking Ianto's hair. "I love you beyond the end of time."

Ianto murmurs fondly, kissing Jack, "I love you beyond the end of time _and one second_."

Jack raises his eyebrows at the sass. He presses his forehead against Ianto's. "I thought that would be implied in 'beyond the end of time'," he says, playfully affronted.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Jack," Ianto says, and Jack happily acquiesces.

* * *

><p><strong>Golden Slumbers is a real Welsh lullaby, guys, I promise! Just Google "Golden Slumbers lullaby" and then click on the first link and voila! Oh, also, I don't own the lullaby, nor do I own the Beatles version (who owns the rights to Beatles music now anyway?). You will see Gwen later in this fic, along with Rhys and Anwen and that's not until a few chapters from now. Uhh, what else? What else? What else? Oh! So did you guys here that John Barrowman's got a new pilot over in the States? It's written by Shonda Rhimes (the writer behind Grey's Anatomy), and it's about this wealth family in the late 1800s trying to open a hotel, and John will play the son, ifwhen it gets picked up. Which means no more Torchwood. :( But yay for John getting more work? **

**And for those of us in the States, yay for John being in the States? **

**Have a good day!**

_-LBP_


	15. Chapter 14

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes: **With...-checks- about ten minutes before it's technically Thursday, I'm updating. I wasn't originally going to, and then...well, it's kind of a long story. I'm a part of this Janto eventually Torchwood RP on Tumblr (I'm Ianto) and my partner tends to update about once a week on Wednesdays and I was thinking about how, like, for the other six days out of the week I'm absolutely dying for her to reply so we can get the storyline moving and I was like aww, I don't want to do that to my readers, I hate when that happens to me! So, y'know, here I am.

Possible triggers: alcohol, vomiting, minimal violence (Jack has a nightmare in the chapter and it's not really described but I know sometimes when I'm reading fic my imagination will take off).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14-<strong>_

The first time Quinn comes home drunk, it's about three in the morning on a Sunday in April. Quinn is a sophomore now, and the Cheerios have just won their second National title in a row. And of course, Ianto and Jack flew out to California with the girls just so support Quinn, Santana and Brittany. She had asked to go out to the victory celebration, and Jack and Ianto said yes. Ianto is still awake when he hears the door open downstairs—he can't sleep whenever Quinn goes out—and he lets out a quiet sigh of relief. Jack, curled up next to him, is asleep. He gently presses a kiss to Jack's forehead, and takes Jack into his arms.

Ianto thinks about going to sleep, until he hears the bathroom door open and the sound of sobs and retching. He swings out of bed and hurriedly walks to the bathroom. Quinn has her head pressed against the cool porcelain toilet, and part of him is glad that all the vomit made it into the toilet. "Daddy?" she sobs out, not even looking at him. "Daddy?" Then she pulls herself up again, and Ianto kneels beside her and pulls her hair back while she throws up again. She sinks back down into her father's waiting arms, and some fuzzy part of her mind is intensely grateful that he is wearing a shirt and long pants. "Daddy, I messed up."

"I know, annwyl," Ianto says, stroking her hair gently and laying her against his chest. There will be a time and place to lecture Quinn about the dangers of drinking underage, but right now, it's clear that all she needs is a comforting word and support. "It's going to be all right, sweetheart," he murmurs, kissing her forehead. Logically, he knows that right now her system is just expelling the alcohol, but he is mostly seized with paternal fear. How much had Quinn had to drink? What if someone tried to take advantage of her? Who drove her home?

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she whispers. He kisses her hair gently and all he can smell is beer and vomit, but he's not going to leave her side until he knows that she's fine. Quickly, he gets up to get her a class of water because he knows that when she wakes up she is going to have one hell of a hangover. "Are you disappointed in me?"

"We'll talk about this when your Daddy Jack wakes up," Ianto murmurs gently. She rests her head against his chest, putting her ear next to his beating heart. She takes the cup with shaking hands and drinks slowly. "Come on, let's get you to bed, okay?"

"Daddy, I can't," she whispers, and she sounds so disappointed in herself and so guilt-stricken that Ianto's heart breaks a little. "I feel so sick and everything is so dizzy. I'm scared I'm gonna pass out if I try to stand up." Ianto holds her tighter, trying to remind himself that this was the first time Quinn has ever drank, and she's tired. That she was going to be fine. She whimpers, "Please don't leave me here alone, Daddy."

"Okay, annwyl," Ianto says softly. He positions her so she is on her side while still lying against him. He puts the cup in the bathtub just in case he needs to refill it from the tap water. "We're gonna stay right here. I'm right here." He kisses her forehead. "Try to sleep, okay?" he whispers gently. "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart." She nods against him, and closes her eyes. Soon, her breathing is soft and even, and Ianto vows to stay up for the rest of the night just to watch her, to make sure nothing happens to her, to be there if she needs to throw up again.

When Jack wakes up, it's about eight in the morning, and sunlight is streaming in through the curtains. He rolls over to watch Ianto sleep, but is alarmed to see that Ianto's side of the bed is empty, the covers messily thrown back. He jumps out of bed, and instantly begins to search the rooms of the house for Ianto. He finds Ianto and Quinn in the bathroom, Quinn's head in Ianto's lap and Ianto's head leaning against the bathtub, his eyes closed and mouth open. He smiles fondly at the pair of them, before gently picking up Quinn and bringing her to bed.

She's not six anymore, she's not nine anymore, she's not twelve anymore, and so this is the most effort Jack has taken into bringing Quinn anywhere. Thankfully, they're already upstairs, and Quinn's room isn't far. He lays her gently in bed, pulls the covers around her, and kisses her forehead. Jack notices that her clothes smell of alcohol and vomit and he sighs, smacking his forehead with his palm. He is to going to give her the longest lecture of her life when she wakes up.

Then he goes back to the bathroom and gently carries Ianto back into their bedroom, allowing Ianto's head to fall against his shoulder. With great care, he lays Ianto back under the covers and tucks Ianto in. Then he gets back into bed next to Ianto and throws his arms around Ianto's neck and buries his face into Ianto's chest, letting out a sob. He had a relived a memory in which he was aboard the Valiant, and had relived watching Ianto die. Only this time, the memory turned into a nightmare as Ianto kept coming back only to be killed by Saxon. Again and again, Jack watched, screaming each time Ianto died. And to wake up and not have Ianto by his side was almost too much for him to bear. But now Ianto is in bed with him, sleeping soundly and Jack places gentle kisses everywhere he can reach.

"Mmm, Jack, stop," Ianto groans and shifts toward him. Then he bolts awake, realizing that this was not the place he fell asleep in. "Jack…Quinn…?" Ianto's eyes are frantic, and Jack kisses him softly in an attempt to placate him.

"She's in her bed, asleep," Jack murmurs softly, hiding his face from Ianto. "She must have come home…"

"Absolutely piss drunk," Ianto finishes his sentence solemnly. "Puking everywhere and crying…" He buries his face into his hands, muttering, "Jack, I was terrified that we were going to have to take her to the ER." Then he looks up, realizing that Jack isn't looking at him. "Jack, you've had a nightmare, haven't you?" he asks, looking concernedly at his husband. _And I wasn't here… _"Oh, Jack," he whispers, taking Jack into his arms, and burying his face in Jack's hair. Jack grips tightly at Ianto, burying his face into Ianto's chest. "It's all right. I'm here. I'm sorry." He strokes Jack's hair tenderly, and keeps him close while the Boeshanian immortal sobs.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Jack murmurs, just glad that his nightmare wasn't real. That Ianto was still here with him. That he could cling tightly to Ianto. "Quinn is the biggest priority in our lives. You had to make sure she was safe. I just…need to know that you're safe now." Ianto curls his arm around Jack's waist. "I love you, Ianto," Jack murmurs, bringing his head up to bury his face in Ianto's neck.

"I love you too, Jack," Ianto whispers. Once Jack has settled down some, Ianto asks, "So what are we going to do about Quinn?" Jack laughs against his neck, and it warms every bone in Ianto's body. He loves hearing Jack's laugh, and it's clear that Jack has recovered from his nightmare. "I'm guessing you have an idea?"

"Yes, I do," Jack says, pulling Ianto from the bed, grinning deviously.

"Play nice," Ianto warns. "She's not feeling too great about herself and her hangover is going to be awful."

"Don't I always?" Jack answers with a dazzling smile. So they go downstairs and make a massive breakfast for Quinn. The smell wakes her up, and she trudges downstairs, knowing she has to face her dads sooner or later. She groans, taking the first step down the stairs. Her head is pounding and she still feels kind of queasy. "Morning!" Jack calls out in his loudest, most cheerful voice. Quinn sits at the kitchen counter, burying her face in her hands. Jack drops a plate in front of her, letting it clatter. She looks up at him, giving him her most murderous glare, and he says as innocently as possible, "Have fun last night?"

"He hasn't told you?" Quinn grumbles, now glaring at Ianto. Yet, she thinks better of herself, remembering how Ianto diligently took care of her last night and she softens. "He must've, otherwise you wouldn't be punishing me like this." Jack kisses the top of her head, and she asks, surprised, "Aren't you angry? Upset? Disappointed?"

"A little bit disappointed," Ianto says, and Quinn deflates a little. "But at the same time, we understand that you were curious, everyone else was doing it, all the typical teenage reasons. What we need to know now is what you learned about last night and how we're going to go about punishing you. And we'll sit down, eat breakfast, and discuss this as a family."

Quinn blinks in surprise. She wasn't expecting this reaction at all from her dads. "You're letting me decide what my punishment is?" she asks suspiciously.

"No, we're discussing it with you," Ianto amends. "That's different. Judging how you felt last night and how bad your hangover is this morning, I think we'd be correct in assuming that you're not going to do this again?" Quinn shakes her head. "Thought not," Ianto says, kissing her head again. "Truthfully, you scared me half to death last night, Quinn, and you need to be punished. It's illegal for a reason until you're twenty-one." His voice catches as he adds, trying so hard not to think of all the things that could've happened to Quinn but didn't, "We just want you to be safe, sweetheart. We love you so much."

"I didn't think about it like that," Quinn says quietly, realizing how much of an impact this had on her fathers. "I wasn't thinking at all, actually. I just thought it'd be nice to have fun and I wouldn't have to care and…" Now, as she looks back on the night as she leans over the toilet, every line on her father's face is filled with concern, and she looks down at her breakfast guiltily. She slides off the chair and hugs Ianto tightly. "I'm sorry, Daddy," she whispers. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's all right, sweetheart," Ianto murmurs, kissing her forehead. Jack comes over to hug both of them tightly, and keep them close. "We're still going to have to talk punishment, young lady." Quinn nods against his chest, completely understanding. Jack lays out a breakfast buffet and the family sits down to eat. But it's not tense or awkward; it's just a Sunday morning breakfast, with the Harkness-Jones family laughing at smiling with each other.

"All right," Jack says, once the plates have been put in the dishwasher. "Time for doomsday." Quinn grins sheepishly at him and shrugs her shoulders. Jack and Ianto are impressed with Quinn's maturity, and are glad to see that she's realized that she's made a mistake. "All right. What's your opening punishment outline?" He asks, sitting on one side of the table with Ianto.

Quinn sits on the other side of the table, thinking about what would be an ample punishment. She thinks that maybe since it's her first offense, so to speak, and growing up comes with learning curves, she offers, "One week without seeing friends supervised or unsupervised, including Finn, and three weeks before going out unsupervised."

"One week? No way, young lady," Jack says immediately. Ianto nods his agreement. The two men confer for a moment, whispering lowly before Jack says. "Two weeks without seeing friends supervised or unsupervised, three weeks without seeing Finn and a month and a half before we let you go to anything that isn't for Cheerios or New Directions."

"Daddy!" Quinn exclaims. "That's such a long time!" She furrows her brow, wondering how she can lighten her sentence. Then she snaps her fingers and slams the table. "Okay. I got it. Two weeks without seeing friends supervised or unsupervised including Finn, a month without going out, and during the entire month that I can't go out, I'll take care of Myfanwy all by myself."

Jack looks at Ianto nervously, wondering if leave Quinn alone with the pterodactyl is such a good idea. But Ianto leans forward and says to Quinn, "You won't be using my dinosaur for any rebellious escape attempts, will you?" Jack laughs and kisses the side of Ianto's head. "I was being serious!" The Welshman exclaims indignantly.

"I know," Jack says, laughing. "It always blows my mind how you know exactly what I'm thinking."

"_Gentlemen_," Quinn interrupts them, lifting an eyebrow. "Back to the negotiations, please? I don't appreciate you flirting when my freedom is on the line."

"Oy, Jack?" Ianto asks, giving his husband a quick peck on the lips. "When did we get such a smart-arse for a daughter?" Quinn grins at that, and sweeps her hand broadly. "Oh, never mind. She's your daughter, clearly."

"Oh, and who was the rebellious teenager that roamed around Cardiff getting piss drunk?" Jack teases, kissing Ianto. Ianto's eyebrows shoot up, and Jack asks playfully, "What? You think I didn't know about that?" Remembering that their daughter is still watching them with an amused smirk, he says, "All right, that sounds fair enough to me? Ianto?"

"Fair enough," Ianto says. "We have an agreement, Miss Harkness-Jones. Your punishment starts…now." Jack smiles at his husband fondly as Quinn goes upstairs to shower. Ianto catches Jack looking at him and he asks, "What?"

"Y'know," Jack replies, slinking his arm around Ianto's waist. "I never thought I'd be good at this parenting thing. You…well, you've always taken care of me. I was just worried that I'd mess her up but…she didn't turn out so bad. All things considered…she's a great kid."

"She has a wonderful father in you, Jack," Ianto reassures him. "Just like I have a wonderful husband in you, she has a wonderful father in you."

"Oh, Ianto," he says, kissing the man he loves with his whole heart. "No one could possibly be a more wonderful husband or father than you."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I did well enough in that chapter, and I hope you guys like it! If you didn't, you can tell me you know. I really wouldn't mind some criticism. Or, if you have requests, situations you'd like to see in later chapters, let me know! I'm trying to prolong this story as long as I can and the more flashback chapters, the better!<strong>

_-LBP_


	16. Chapter 15

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes: **Sorry I haven't updated a lot recently...school's kind of been a bit overwhelming. Anyway, for your troubles, you guys get two chapters tonight instead of just the one!

Possible trigger warnings: vaguely referred to violence, cursing, homophobia

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15-<strong>_

Ianto is surprised that Quinn makes it to sixteen years old without being involved in a Lima disaster. In fact, he's extremely grateful that she's made it all this time without even experiencing what she does. And really, the incident she was caught in, at least the first one was pretty minor all things considered. She had been volunteering at the assisted living center in Lima and it had come under attack.

Thankfully, Quinn had kept a calm head, organized the citizens efficiently and safely, and was able to fight back until Jack and Ianto had gotten there with the rest of their team. When Jack and Ianto got there, she was fighting alone, but they were damn proud of her for fighting. She had come out no worse for wear, rattled and banged up a little but still nothing life-threatening. He remembers how he and Jack tore rubble apart just to find her and keep her close to them. How Jack had nightmares that night of losing him and Quinn. How he had nightmares that night of losing Jack and Quinn. How Quinn had woken up screaming, thinking that her dads were going to leave her, and they brought her to bed with them, just like they did the first night she lived with them.

Ianto remembers what Jack did to the leader of the creatures that attacked the center when they went to work the next day. He had let it die slowly and painfully, the remnants of the original Torchwood Jack Harkness coming to light because these creatures had threatened something he cared so dearly about. He remembers Jack breaking down in his arms after it was all over, because the thought of being alone again was too much for Jack to bear. He remembers Jack shaking with rage, relief and panic all at once, because those 'alien bastards', as Jack had put it, had nearly killed their daughter. Ianto knows that Jack's rage will get him in trouble again one day, he can feel it in his bones, but for now, they're both extremely content that their family is safe and sound.

And today, they are making a return back to the assisted living center, where Quinn explains that the residents have made thank you cards for the 'Torchwood Lima' team, and she wants her fathers to meet all the residents. So they agree, somewhat bemusedly, and come down to visit all the people that they saved. They are heart-warmed to say the least by all the efforts the residents have gone into thanking them. But maybe that was because this was the first time in a long time that they had gotten through a mission with no casualties.

"Daddy, there's someone I want you to meet," she whispers into Ianto's ear while Jack is busily entertaining seniors about stories his 'father' told him about World War Two. His face is all lit up, he's laughing, he's gesturing wildly left and right and Ianto wonders briefly if Jack knew any of these men during his service days. The men are clearly having a good laugh with him, and now he can see why Quinn brought them here. Still, he can't help but wonder if this visit is going to haunt Jack later.

But this thought is quickly banished as Quinn pulls him through the halls of the building. She opens the door to an older woman's room. Even though it is clear to Ianto that she has Down Syndrome—and he hates how calculating that sounds in his head—he guesses the woman can't be older than fifty, and her face splits into a huge grin when Quinn enters the room. "Hey, Jean!" she greets enthusiastically, pulling up a chair beside Jean's bedside.

"Is that your dad?" the woman asks excitedly. Quinn motions with her head to pull up another chair, so Ianto does so. He's not sure what he should be doing, but Quinn is vibrant and at ease, and Ianto decides that, for once, the best idea is to follow her lead.

"One of them," Quinn says, taking the old woman's hand in hers. "Jean, this is my Daddy Ianto. Daddy Ianto, this is the resident I read to every week, Jean. Sorry my other Daddy isn't here, Jean. My Daddy Jack is with Herman and Irving. You know how they like war stories."

"Is this the one that taught you to sing in Welsh?" Jean asks, her eyes flickering up to Ianto. She stares at him vacantly for a second, but then smiles at him and he smiles back. He guesses that he and Jack are a popular topic for Quinn to talk about, and that he and Jack have been all the rage here at the assisted living home for the past few days. Quinn nods, smiling. Then Jean turns to Ianto and says, "You are a very good teacher. And not just for singing. Quinn listens to me when I get sad. She doesn't talk, she just sits there and listens and when I'm done talking she gives me a hug and tells me it will be okay. She told me you taught her that. So you're a very good teacher."

"Thank you," Ianto says softly. "It's very kind of you to say so." He brings her hand and gives it a gentle kiss, a trick he's picked up from Jack, and she giggles like a small child. "I could sing to you…if you want." Jean squeals excitedly and Ianto says, grinning now, "I'd need help from my main girl. Would it be all right with you if Quinn sang with me too?"

"Of course!" Jean beams, and Ianto suddenly feels very warmed by her enthusiasm toward him, toward life, toward everything. Here is a woman that was essentially staring death in the face a few days ago, but is now sitting in her bed, happy as a clam. She's a fighter_, _he realizes, and he's glad that Quinn brought him here. "Quinn is a great singer! She's been trying to teach me some words, but it's hard." Jean pauses thoughtfully before adding, "Can you sing 'Colors of the Rainbow'? Please, Mr. Harkness-Jones?"

"_Lliwiau enfys_," Quinn clarifies, and Ianto turns to his daughter to make a quip about her thinking he's so old that he's forgotten English, but then he sees the way Jean straightens up at the Welsh, and he understands. There's a joy and playfulness dancing in Quinn's eyes, and Ianto is filled with pride in his daughter. He kisses the top of her head gently, and she leans against him. "Ready to start when you are, Daddy."

"_Coch a melyn a fioled a glas, porffor ac oren a gwyrdd. Dyma lliwiau enfys, lliwiau enfys Lliwiau enfys hardd_," Ianto and Quinn sing softly together. Jean is delightedly watching the way their mouths move, the tone that leaves their lips. It's such a compelling scene that they don't even notice the door opens.

"So you're the one who's been teaching my sister Welsh lullabies. It's a shame Schuester has that walking copy of Anne Frank as his lead vocalist. You're as good a singer as you are tumbler, Q," a voice behind them quips, and Ianto is initially appalled at this woman's reference.

"Coach Sylvester!" Quinn leaps out of her seat. For all her bravery at the alien threat, Coach Sylvester sends her into a nervous wreck. Ianto stands up behind her slowly, lifting an eyebrow at the woman with the short blond hair, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Dad, this is Coach Sylvester. I mean, I know you know who she is but this is the first time you've ever actually met face to face…" She introduces them breathlessly.

"Easy, Q," the woman orders and Quinn falls silent. "Can't have the captain of my next season's squad go into an early heart attack, now can I?" Quinn grins at the woman, who introduces herself to Ianto, "Sue Sylvester."

"Ianto Harkness-Jones," he says, shaking her hand. "My husband Jack should be around here somewhere."

"You mean the guy who looks like he belongs in a periodically correct version of Pal Joey? Yeah, I met him on my way in," Sue says casually.

"Sue, you know Quinn?" Jean asks delightedly, because her two favorite people in the whole wide world know each other. "Quinn reads to me when you're not here, Sue, and she sings too. Her voice is soft and happy, just like her hair!" Quinn blushes—she's used to be complimented by perfect strangers about her hair, but somehow it sounds much more sincere coming from Jean—and Sue smiles softly because while the connection is something that doesn't make sense, it's so quintessentially Jean that it makes her smile.

"Yeah, I know Quinn. Quinn is one of the best cheerleaders at McKinley. That, and because everyone knows that she kicked an alien back into whatever galaxy it came from, is why she's going to be my new Cheerios captain," Sue says sitting beside Jean's bedside, pulling out Little Red Ridinghood. Quinn knows that it's Jean's favorite book and she smiles softly.

And for whatever reason, she feels the need to be closer to her father, so she steps closer to him and rests her head against his chest. His heart beat is there, the constant reminder that he is right there, always protecting her when she needs him. He wraps a protective arm around her and places a soft kiss into her hair. "I love you, Daddy," she whispers so that only he can hear her.

"Go Titans!" Jean cheers. It's obvious that the two Sylvester sisters were in their own little world, just like the Harkness-Jones family was in their own little world.

"Now, do you mind getting out, I have to spend some time with my sister." Ianto looks at his daughter, mouth slightly agape, but she just shrugs, leaving the room. "And Q?" Sue Sylvester calls over her shoulder. Quinn turns around, shifting nervously from foot to foot. "Nice work. And…thank you."

They leave the room, Quinn buzzing with absolute excitement. "So I met your cheerleading coach, Quinn," Jack says, walking over to them, slinking his arm around Ianto's waist. He lifts his eyebrows at the room that Quinn and Ianto have come out of. "I must say," he chuckles. "Never quite met a woman like her in my life. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was an army general."

"Didn't you know that the Cheerios are an army, Dad?" Quinn asks cheekily, grinning. "We're planning to take over the cheerleading world, one state at a time. So far, we've conquered Ohio, Rhode Island and Delaware…"

"Smartass," Jack grumbles playfully and ruffles Quinn's hair.

"Daddy!" she exclaims, mockingly indignant. She smooths out her hair and glares playfully at her father. "What did I tell you about my hair?"

"She did warn you about her hair," Ianto says cheekily, kissing Jack tenderly. "You better listen. She's gotten to the age where she can be quite resourceful. She'll get back at you, I know she will. And I won't take any part in it."

"My own husband, declaring Switzerland on me?" Jack pouts, pulling himself closer to Ianto. He bats his eyelashes at his husband. "I think I'm offended."

"I'll make it up to you later," Ianto purrs into Jack's ear. Jack smiles and kisses Ianto tenderly, pressing their foreheads together. Some of the people playing shuffleboard smile at the two men who are so obviously in love.

"God, can't they take it somewhere else? It's so fucking gross," a voice grumbles behind them. It's a girl from Quinn's school, but she hasn't noticed that Quinn is standing right there because her back is facing Quinn. Jack and Ianto don't notice the girl from Quinn's school, because they're already out the door.

Quinn doesn't follow right away. She wheels around, eyes narrowed, to glare at one of her classmates. She marches over, head held high and hazel eyes blazing. Even without the Cheerios uniform on, Quinn Harkness-Jones is a force to be reckoned with if you get her angry enough. And talking about her dads in a negative way? That's a one-way ticket to get Quinn angry.

"My dads are gross, Alexis Charpentier?" she demands loudly, startling the girl out of her grumbling. The words 'My dads' register in the girl's head and she realizes that no matter what she says, she has just made a terrible enemy out of the future head Cheerio. "You're the one who is sleeping around with any guy that can push her skirt back and my dads are gross? You can fling your way through the senior class and back, yet the love my dads have for each other is gross?"

The girl doesn't say anything, and she's actually trembling under Quinn's intimidating gaze. "And another thing?" Quinn says challengingly. She's drawn up to her full height and there is a fire in her eyes that can't be put out. "My dads were the ones who taught me how to save your ass, to save the asses of all the ignorant people in the world. My dads taught me how to take care of other people, because that is all they have ever done for the people they know—take care of them. Even if it's complete strangers, they take care of the people that need help. You should've known that. Your grandfather only went on about for fifteen minutes about how he couldn't wait to meet the men who saved his life." The other girl looks down at her hands, not even wanting to look Quinn in the face anymore.

"He was so excited and so animated. But you weren't listening to him. You never listen to him, or any of the patients! The only reason you're here is because your dad pulled some strings, because he was scared of his father dying alone." Her voice snags a little bit and tears jump to her eyes.

The thought of her fathers dying alone seems impossible and yet it is so very real and so frightening. Her fathers always seem to gravitate toward each other no matter where they are, and the thought of one of them suddenly being gone is too much to bear. But she won't break down in front of Alexis fucking Charpentier.

"My dads are good people," she growls lowly. "I am a good person. You could be a good person too, if maybe you just decided to care about someone other than yourself and your needs for a change." And with that, Quinn turns around and heads out toward the front door. Then she stops and calls over her shoulder, "Oh, and Alexis? You better start picking up the slack, or I might just slip to Santana that you were the one Puck hooked up with a few weeks ago."

Jean is asleep, and Sue has been watching the exchange the entire time. "My Head Cheerio," she says proudly, and goes back to tucking her sister in.

Quinn leaves the assisted living residence and sees her fathers waiting for her by their car. She takes off running toward them, and when she gets to them, she hugs them both to her as tightly as she can. "Daddy, I love you so much," she whispers to them, trying not to think about losing them. "I hate when people tell you that your love is wrong because it's not."

"Sweetheart, the world is full of a lot of hateful, stupid people," Jack says soothingly, kissing Quinn's forehead. "We've made peace with it, and we both know that there will be a time when the world will be more accepting of people and how they love."

"But for now? We're perfectly happy the way we are, and to have a daughter who we love with our whole heart and who we know loves us back with every bit that she has to offer," Ianto finishes Jack's thought, bringing Jack and Quinn closer to him. "Come on, let's go home for dinner. And phone Santana and Brittany on the way, sweetheart."

And later that night, there is not a soul in the Harkness-Jones household that has a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I did well enough in that chapter, and I hope you guys like it! If you didn't, you can tell me you know. I really wouldn't mind some criticism. Or, if you have requests, situations you'd like to see in later chapters, let me know! I'm trying to prolong this story as long as I can and the more flashback chapters, the better! I know this is the same message from last time but I honestly have no idea what you guys are feeling right now about this fic.<strong>

_-LBP_


	17. Chapter 16

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes: **This is the second of the promised chapters! No trigger warnings here!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16-<strong>_

Miracle Day comes and goes, and Jack is relieved that he is no longer alone anymore. That Ianto's immortality was real. And admittedly, it would've been an excellent time to talk about their immortality with Quinn, but he didn't. He was completely numb on that day, and didn't do much. He doesn't have to save the world over and over again. He doesn't have to be this strong person all the time because the love of his life won't think any less of him for it. Ianto, his loving Ianto, was by his side the whole time, stroking his hair and murmuring words of comfort and support. Jack hopes one day that Quinn will find someone who loves her as much, if not more, than Ianto loves him.

And because Miracle Day comes and goes, Ianto decides that it's time for him and Jack to call Gwen and Rhys. At first, Jack is a little nervous about calling Gwen. He has no idea what he's going to say to her, doesn't know how he'll explain Ianto still being alive, he doesn't know how he'll explain any of this to Gwen. But then he remembers Gwen's introduction to Torchwood, and thinks that if anyone could take this, his 'new' life with Ianto and Quinn, it was Gwen Cooper-Williams.

He puts the phone next to his ear and takes a deep breath. It rings three times before an astonished voice picks up on the other end, "Jack?"

"Well if it isn't the tempest of Cardiff, Gwen Cooper-Williams," Jack says, with a laugh and a bravado that Ianto knows is solely for Gwen's benefit. He is shaking, and Ianto pulls his arms around his husband. "How are you? How's Rhys? How's Anwen?" Suddenly, he's filled with affection for his former coworker. He misses her so much, and he squeezes Ianto's hand, trying to steady himself. "I know it's been awhile since we've chatted but…"

"Jack bloody Harkness? Where the hell did you go after Miracle Day? Don't you know how worried I've been about you? Where the hell are you now? Why has it taken you months to call?" Gwen's voice is sharp and demanding, just like it was during Torchwood, and Ianto laughs in spite of himself. "Who is that with you, Jack? It sounds like…"

She doesn't want to say it because it hurts. It hurts her and it hurts Jack. And she's afraid that maybe she's hearing things and it really isn't who she thinks she is. Jack hands the phone off wordlessly to Ianto, who takes it. "Hi, Gwen," Ianto says softly, his eyes alight and brimming with tears. "It's…it's been a long time, yeah?"

"Ianto?" Jack can hear her through the phone, a sharp intake of breath. "Ianto…is that you?" Her voice is breaking now, and a few tears escape Ianto's eyes. "Oh, God, Ianto," she sobs out, but they both know that these are happy tears. "You're alive. You're alive. You're…I covered your body, Ianto. But you're alive. Oh, God, Ianto, you're alive!"

"Yeah, I'm alive," Ianto says, his voice wavering, pressing the phone tighter to his ear. "It's…it's so nice to hear your voice, Gwen. I'm glad you could have a normal life. I'm glad Torchwood didn't take over your life." Jack gently squeezes Ianto's hand. Ianto can barely choke out, "I never thought I'd get to talk to you again, Gwen." He puts the phone on speaker phone. "Gwen, you're on speaker phone with Jack and I." He buries his face in Jack's shoulder, trying not to break down. He's so overwhelmed, so absolutely delighted that Torchwood hadn't destroyed Gwen's life. He never thought he would hear her voice again.

"Gwen, it's Jack again," Jack says, curling his arm around Ianto's waist and kissing Ianto's forehead gently. Ianto quietly sobs against him. He strokes Ianto's hair as he says to Gwen, "Listen, we'd love for you to come and see us. We'd love to meet Anwen, and we want you to meet Quinn."

"Who's Quinn?" Gwen asks, giving off a watery laugh. "There's a woman in your life too? Well, doesn't surprise me with Jack but never thought you'd be up for polyamory, Ianto." The three of them burst into laughter, and suddenly Jack feels as if no time has passed at all, and it was only yesterday that he's seen Gwen.

"I hate to disappoint you, but Ianto is the only one in my life in that department," Jack laughs, nosing Ianto's neck. Ianto picks his head up from head from Jack's shoulder and smiles at his husband, his eyes filled with love. Ianto rubs his nose against Jack's. "Quinn is our sixteen year old daughter. It's hard to explain, but we've been living stateside for ten years. And I know that's hard to believe because you only saw me a few months ago. Ianto and I have been talking about for years about how much we want you to visit and we want you meet our daughter, and how much we want to meet Anwen." Jack pauses for a minute before he continues, "But we knew that Miracle Day needed to happen first. It was a fixed point in time."

"But that doesn't matter now," Ianto chimes in, wiping away his tears. "And we understand that's how hard it'd be to get a day off from work, the money to come visit us, but we'd love for you and Rhys and Anwen to come here." Jack soundlessly kisses the places where the tears have fallen.

"Yeah, of course," Gwen says laughing, like she can hardly believe that this is happening. "Of course, I'm sure I can find a way. Ianto, Jack, you boys have some explaining to do when I get there, but I'll call you as soon as I know what days I can take off. And Jack?"

"Yes, Gwen?" Jack asks, bemused.

"Take care of my Ianto," she says fondly. "He's spent all this time taking care of you, so you better return the favor."

"Believe me, I will," Jack says softly. "Good-bye, Gwen. We really hope to hear from you soon. Oh, and by the way? It's Jack Harkness-Jones now." And he hangs up the phone absolutely beaming at Ianto because their Torchwood family and their family with Quinn are finally going to come together. Ianto is still crying, but he beams back right at Jack, and Jack brings him close.

He starts to cry, and pulls Ianto as close as he can. "All of the craziness is over, Ianto," he whispers tearfully, his chin hanging over Ianto's shoulder. "We'll have Gwen here, and Rhys and it'll be…just everything we wanted." He presses his forehead against Ianto and whispers, "I love you so much, Ianto. You're…you're everything I need."

"Jack, I love you too, but the madness isn't over just yet," Ianto whispers. "We've got a sixteen year old daughter to take care of, remember?" Jack chuckles, kissing Ianto tenderly again. "I love you so much, Jack." Ianto closes his eyes and breathes in Jack's scent. He focuses on the arms that are securely wrapped around him, just like they are whenever he comes back from a death. "I love you." He opens his eyes and kisses Jack. "I love you." He places a kiss against Jack's forehead. "I love you." He places a kiss on Jack's nose.

Jack smiles at him again and they lay down, Jack's head against Ianto's beating heart. Ianto runs his hand up and down Jack's arm, singing softly in Welsh. He mumbles, closing his eyes, "My Ianto. Beautiful all over." Jack is beginning to fall asleep when the front door opens and hits the wall with a loud bang. Jack bolts up, thinking it is something coming to attack his home and his family, and it isn't until he sees three sets of Cheerios uniforms go up the stairs to Quinn's room that he calms down.

But Santana and Brittany are locked out of Quinn's room. Santana slams loudly on the door with her fist, and yells, "Q, come out of there! This isn't going to solve anything! We both know that Frankenteen is a moron that listens to his dick before his brain, and that Rachel is just a desperate sex hungry Jew hobbit! Don't let them get to you! I know exactly how you feel! Remember when you told me about Puck and that slut?" Nothing sounds behind Quinn's door, and Santana hisses, "If you're in there doing something stupid, I'll smack you so hard your head will spin like the girl in 'The Exorcist'."

"There's a demon in Quinn's room?" Brittany asks fearfully. She pounds on the door with her fist too. "Quinn! You have to get out of there before the demon takes over your body and we never see you again! I don't want to lose my best friend to a demon!"

Ianto and Jack look at each other, both hating to see their little girl in so much pain over a stupid boy, and both a little confused by Brittany's last outburst. Ianto goes to the kitchen to get ice cream while Jack walks up the stairs and gently pries Brittany away from the door, "Quinn, sweetheart, come out," he says in what he hopes is his most soothing voice. "I need to know why I'm going to kick the crap out of Finn Hudson before I do it." Santana and Brittany both smirk.

Quinn opens the door and immediately her two best friends draw an arm over her shoulders and keep her close. She looks up at Jack, who immediately brings all three girls close. "Tell me what happened," he whispers to Quinn, kissing her forehead. She shakes her head and Jack presses her forehead against hers. "You can say all the bad things about Finn that you want. Rachel too if it makes you better."

"Can I tell him what happened?" Santana asks Quinn eagerly, looking forward to tear Rachel Berry a new one. Quinn nods, a small little smile growing on her face. She knows Santana will do the tale justice. Santana and Brittany untangle themselves from Quinn, and Jack walks down the stairs with a protective arm around Quinn's shoulder. Ianto has bowls set up for them, and he comes over to Quinn, and she momentarily unlatches herself from Jack to hug Ianto. Ianto hugs her back, running his thumb over her forearm. Jack disappears into another room.

"It's not so bad," Brittany whispers to Quinn, once she settles between her two best friends on the couch. "Your dads are here and yeah, lots of guys suck but your dads don't. Your dads always look after you. Me and San too. It'll be okay, Q." Quinn rests her head against Brittany's shoulder, and Santana presses her forehead against the side of Quinn's head. "We love you."

"What happened?" Ianto asks, sitting on the armchair next to the couch. Jack comes into the room with the biggest gun they have in the house, and the three girls laugh a little bit at that. "Jack, put the gun down," he sighs, shaking his head at his husband. "I just cleaned the carpet, and you're going to get blood all over the place. Have you ever tried to clean blood out of a carpet, Jack? It's very difficult." Jack gives Ianto his most debonair smile, accompanied by a wink, before he goes to put the gun away. Ianto grumbles, shaking his head, "My ham of a husband."

"I heard that!" Jack exclaims.

"You were supposed to!" Ianto quips. Then, he turns to the girls on the couch. "So what happened?"

"Well," Santana says, leaning forward. "Mr. Schue has this deluded idea that Finn is the best singer and dancer in the glee club, even though he sings like a dying cat is clawing its way out of his vocal chords and he dances like he's on the Teletubbies."

"Artie's a better dancer than Finn," Jack says, placing himself neatly in Ianto's lap. Santana smirks at Jack, Brittany giggles into her hands. Ianto shakes his head at Jack, but lovingly presses his forehead against his husband's. "Go on."

"So apparently there's this huge duet between Finn and Rachel for Sectionals, which I think is a stupid idea. And so, the leader of the lollypop guild decides that she wants Finn to come after hours to the auditorium so that they can practice their song," Santana continues with her story. "Only, the midget has this whole picnic getup going on. So we go to the auditorium, hoping to beat Frankenteen because there cuz it's his and Q's one year anniversary today." Then she cringes, seeing the look on Quinn's face. "Or it was."

"I wanted to do something special for him," Quinn says softly, the first time she's spoken since she got home. "I just wanted to borrow him for five minutes, sing to him, and then he could rehearse to his heart's content." Then she goes silent again, and Brittany hugs Quinn tightly.

"So we walk in, and they're lying down on a blanket, making out," Santana says angrily. "And Quinn, I don't know you didn't go up there and smack him. I would've." She turns back to Jack and Ianto, and says, "She just said, 'You can have him. Our relationship obviously didn't mean much to him anyway', and turns around and leaves and…here we are." Santana allows Quinn to rest her head on Santana's shoulder and she squeezes the other girl's hand tightly. "It's all right," Santana whispers soothingly to Quinn. "We'll take Rachel's Barbra Streisand CDs, break them, and then put them in Finn's locker. I know how handy you are with a nail file, Q."

"Daddy?" Quinn whispers, her eyes filled with tears. She's got Brittany's hand in one of her hands and Santana's in the other, but she looks straight at her fathers—because they always seem to know what to say and what to do. "He broke my heart. What do I do now?"

And so they do their best to shower their little girl with love and affection. Long after Santana and Brittany leave, Jack and Ianto are still no farther than their daughter's arm length, letting her cry into their shoulders, stroking her hair, and letting her know how absolutely loved she is. Not that Quinn has ever doubted it a day in her life. If there's one thing Quinn Harkness-Jones knows, it's that she is very much loved by her dads and her friends.

While Quinn is sleeping on the couch between them, Jack looks at his hands, then shyly back up at Ianto. He opens his mouth to say something and then closes it again. He looks incredibly guilty and upset, and Ianto can only guess what's going on through his head. "Yan?" he asks quietly.

"Yes, Jack?" Ianto responds patiently, cupping Jack's face in one hand.

"If I…if I ever made you feel the way he made her feel…I…" He's incredibly frustrated because his daughter is in so much pain, and she's hurting so much, and there's only so much that he can do for her. He wants to vocalize to Ianto how he feels. He doesn't want it to be this hard to open up to the man he loves.

"Jack, it doesn't need to be said," Ianto says kindly, kissing Jack's forehead. Really, it doesn't need to be said. The gesture is more than enough.

"Yes it does," Jack says fiercely. He'll always feel guilty for hurting Ianto the way Finn hurt Quinn. It makes him hate himself a little bit, and Quinn's ex-boyfriend even more. "I never want to hurt you ever again, and I know that I've hurt you in the past but if I've ever made you feel like that…I just need you to know that I'm so sorry. And that I love you so much."

"My Jack," Ianto says softly, kissing Jack tenderly. He runs his thumb over Jack's cheek, over the tears that have fallen there. "My beautiful, loving, wonderful Jack. Don't you know that you're the best thing that ever happened to me? The life we have together…never once did I think that I would deserve something like this. And you? I consider myself the luckiest man alive because I have the one and only Captain Jack Harkness as my husband."

"True," Jack concedes with a smirk. Ianto laughs, glad to see his husband's good mood restored, and fears alleviated. "But I'm luckier." Ianto lifts his eyebrow and Jack says, his lips close to Ianto's ear, "I have the one and only Ianto Jones as my husband."

And Quinn, who is secretly awake this whole time, reminds herself that there is a lot of love in the world. She just has to wait for it. Because she'll find someone who loves her as much as her dads love each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I did well enough in that chapter, and I hope you guys like it! If you didn't, you can tell me you know. I really wouldn't mind some criticism. Or, if you have requests, situations you'd like to see in later chapters, let me know! I'm trying to prolong this story as long as I can and the more flashback chapters, the better! I know this is the same message from last time but I honestly have no idea what you guys are feeling right now about this fic.<strong>

_-LBP_


	18. Chapter 17

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes: **This technically counts as yesterday's chapter, you'll get another one tomorrow.

Trigger warnings: bullying, violence, homophobia

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 17-<strong>_

"Hey, Dad!" Quinn calls into the house. It's early in her junior year, and while Ianto and Jack miss driving her to and from school every day, they are glad that they don't have to drive her everywhere anymore. "Kurt's here with me! We're working on a duet! The winner gets a night at Breadstix!" The boy steps into the house, smiling at all the fond memories of his childhood playdates. Ianto appears from the kitchen and kisses Quinn on the cheek.

"Hello, Mr. Harkness-Jones," Kurt greets courteously, dipping his head. He hasn't been here in a while and he doesn't want to overstep any boundaries. "It's nice to see you again."

"For the last time, Kurt, it's Ianto. Mr. Harkness-Jones makes me feel old," Ianto says firmly, turning around and going back into the kitchen. "You both came home just in time. I've just pulled some cookies out of the oven! Quinn, of all the days not to bring Sam over, this seems like the worst one. I know these are his favorite." Quinn shrugs, though she's secretly glad her Daddy Ianto approves of Sam more than he ever approved of Finn. Sam Evans, the new student from California, is now her boyfriend and she has fallen pretty hard from her. Her Dads approve of him more than they ever approved of Finn, especially Jack.

She grins at the smell of cookies, making a move toward the kitchen but then she catches Kurt's eye: she knows there's another reason he picked her to be his duet partner. "Hey, Kurt?" she asks sweetly. "Why don't you grab some cookies for us and I'll get my laptop set up so we can start looking up duets. How does that sound?"

Kurt smiles gratefully at the blond Cheerio. She's done the best she can to protect him in the halls of McKinley, being one of the best friends he could ever ask for, but there were some things she just couldn't possibly understand. "Sure," he says quietly. Quinn runs upstairs, and Kurt walks slowly into the kitchen, his eyes already watering. He has been suffering in silence long enough.

"One or two cookies?" Ianto says, turning around. When he does, he places the plate gently on the countertop. "Sit," he orders Kurt. Kurt sits down, all but trembling. "Hey," Ianto says gently. "I'm here to help. Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"I'm…" Kurt begins. He wants to say 'I'm being bullied because I'm gay', but it's so much worse than that. He's actually terrified every day that he goes to school. The bullying has gone way too far, especially by Karofsky. "I'm being harassed by some guys at school, for being gay. And…before now, I could handle it but it's gotten so far. Just going to school is a source of anxiety because I think I'm going to get hurt and…" His mouth turns into a grimace and Ianto waits for what he has to say next. He knows that it's rough for kids right now, and he wants to be as supportive as he can. "I'm just terrified all the time. I can't focus in class. And I don't want to worry my dad. He just had a heart attack, and he's trying to recover from that and I just don't know what to do anymore."

"I'm glad you came to me, Kurt," Ianto says quietly. He's lived this fear before, especially whenever he was in public with Jack because the other man was so open with his love. "Have you talked to an adult about this? Other than me?" He puts a cookie on a plate and slides it and a glass of warm milk toward Kurt. "Quinn tells me you like to drink warm milk."

Kurt smiles gratefully at Ianto, and because one of his best friends knows him so well. He nibbles on the cookie a little bit and says quietly, "No, I'm afraid of being a snitch. And I'm scared that the adults won't be able to do anything about it, or they'll make things worse. I'm not alone, I know I'm not. Quinn, Santana and Brittany walk me to class when they can, and no one will dare to come near me then because they're scared of Santana. But when I'm alone…" He shudders.

A fierce rush of pride strikes Ianto toward Quinn, Santana and Brittany. _Those are my girls, _he thinks. "Well," Ianto says thoughtfully. "I really think it'd be wise if you advised Principal Sylvester of the situation, at least let her know what's going on. You're a Cheerio too, and I think she'd take the threat to one of her students, especially a Cheerio, seriously. You'd at least have her watching out for you, and that would be better than facing it alone." Kurt nods slowly, taking in Ianto's advice. Then he clasps the boy's shoulder and says, "If you need Jack and I for anything else, don't hesitate to ask. We'd be glad to help you, no matter what the situation. You don't have to do this alone. We've both been through this before, and trust me, it's always easier if other people are supporting you."

"Thanks, Ianto," Kurt says, smiling fully, and it's a relief to see a real smile on the boy's face. "And this cookie is delicious. You'll have to give me your recipe. I'll tweak it and make it heart healthy for my dad."

"Oatmeal instead of flour, 'I Can't Believe It's Not Butter' instead of flat out butter, and a depending on what sort of sugar you use, you could make it heart healthy. Rumor has it that Splenda tastes just as good and is healthy, although I don't know how much merit I'd hold by artificial sweeteners," Ianto says, quickly scribbling down some notes on a sheet of paper. He hands it to Kurt. "Be careful with that. Jack and Quinn have been trying to get their hands on this for ages."

Kurt grins this time and says, "Thank you, Ianto. Not just for the recipe, but for everything." When he goes upstairs to help Quinn, Ianto really hopes that this is the end of it, and that Kurt will be just fine.

But of course not, because this is the Harkness-Jones family and trouble follows them everywhere. A couple days later, Jack and Ianto get a call at work saying that Quinn is in the principal's office and that they need to come down immediately. When they get there, they see that Quinn is nursing a split lip, Sam is nursing a black eye, a boy sitting across from there has the remnants of a bleeding nose, and Kurt is relatively unscathed, though looks shaken. Burt and Mrs. Hudson, Carole, are sitting protectively by Kurt. A blond man and woman are sitting by Sam, and a man is sitting next to the boy with the bloody nose.

"Damn it, Dave, of all the girls in Lima you had to give a split lip to, it had to be the Harkness-Jones girl?" the father growls to his son, and the son flinches. Jack and Ianto recognize the man. His name is Paul Karofsky, and he's a higher up detective at the Lima Police department, who was trying to transition into Torchwood Lima.

"Hey!" Quinn exclaims, leaning forward. "The 'Harkness-Jones' girl has a name, sir. It's Quinn. Considering _Dave_ punched me in the face, and you want to get a transfer into my dads' department, you could at least take care to know my name." Ianto and Jack sit beside her, flanking her protectively, not even bothering to look at the man across the room who has gone completely pale. Jack cups her face gently in his hands, examining her lip, and she says, "Dad, it's not as bad as it looks. It doesn't even hurt anymore. Sam took good care of me while we were waiting."

They both smile gratefully at their daughter's boyfriend, and Sam smiles back at them. Then, Jack and Ianto exchange a glance and Ianto knows they are thinking the same thing: _It better not be hurting anymore._

"Easy, Q," Principal Sylvester interrupts sternly. Quinn slinks back against her chair. "What happened? Dave, would you like to explain it to me?" Karofsky shrugs, and Sue frowns. "All right. Porcelain. You tell me what happened."

"I was walking down the hallway with Quinn," Kurt begins softly. "She stopped to get a drink of water, and I was at my locker. Karofsky…erm, Dave came over and shoved me against it and raised his fist. Quinn slipped in between us, and I didn't even see where she came from. And then, she sort of swung back at him, she was trying to protect herself and me. And then Dave stumbled away bleeding and he threatened Quinn, and that's when Sam came over, and shoved Dave away from Quinn, and that's when Dave swung at Sam, gave him a black eye and then you showed up."

"Well, Karofsky?" Principal Sylvester asks in her coolest voice. "Why you were pushing another of your fellow students, one of my Cheerios, into a locker? And care to tell me why you gave my Head Cheerio a split lip and threatened her again? And why you gave your QB a black eye?"

"I didn't see her," Karofsky mumbles, not looking any of them in the eye. "I just…got mad I guess." He shrugs. "Couldn't control it. And if I didn't hit her I wouldn't have needed to protect myself from Sam."

"That is bullshit," Ianto blurts out angrily. He is absolutely furious that anyone would threaten Quinn, let alone one of her own peers. Burt and Sam's mother nod in agreement. "You've been terrorizing one of your fellow students and you can't give a better reason than some bullshit excuse and a half-hearted shrug? You threaten my daughter, and that's the best you've got?" _She probably swung back because of what she remembered with her father…oh, I am going to kill this bastard for hurting my daughter. _

"She swung back at me, man!" Karofsky says, gesturing wildly to the blond, who quirks an eyebrow at him. "Why don't you turn the Spanish Inquisition on her?"

"I was defending myself!" Quinn hisses, leaning forward. Jack sticks his arm out in front of her, preventing her from leaping across the room at him. "Which I wouldn't have to do if you were so busy terrorizing Kurt because you're such a freaking closet case."

"You told?" Karofsky cries out incredulously at Kurt, gripping the sides of the seat so hard that his knuckles turn white. "I told you what would happen if you told!"

"He didn't have to tell!" Quinn snaps. "Everyone knows, Karofsky. I've seen you check out my boyfriend's ass like five times already. Check him out again and see what happens." She adds, narrowing her eyes at the boy across the room, "And by the way? Whatever you were going to do to Kurt because he 'told' your secret, you better rethink it because you'll have to get through me first."

"Fuck you, Quinn!" Karofsky snarls, standing up abruptly. Mr. Karofsky anxiously pulls down on his son's sleeve, and Dave sits back down, glaring angrily at Quinn. "You bitch, I hadn't even gotten the chance to tell my dad. That's why Kurt wasn't supposed to tell!"

"And what were you going to Kurt if he told your admittedly poorly hidden secret?" Sue asks, looking sternly at Karofsky. He doesn't meet her eye, and looks away distractedly. "I'm waiting." When it's clear he won't answer, she turns to look at Kurt. "Porcelain?"

"He said he'd kill me," Kurt says quietly. Burt makes an outraged noise in his throat, and Carole squeezes Kurt's hand gently. Sam's parents both squeeze their son's hand, proud of him for defending Kurt and Quinn. Ianto and Jack are completely guarding Quinn from Karofsky now.

"I was exaggerating!" Karofsky exclaims. "You can't take his word for it!"

"I've heard enough," Sue says sternly. The entire room falls silent. "Karofsky, you're suspended. During your suspension, you'll be required to visit a therapist at least once a week to control your anger issue. Your suspension will be lifted when your therapist determines that you can come back to school without hurting anyone. I _will not_ have you walking around the halls of my school harassing students, and especially not my Cheerios."

She takes in Mr. Karofsky's shocked face and shrugs, "If you have a problem with this decision, take it up with the school board. I'm sure they'd love to hear how your son gave a girl a split lip. Quinn Harkness-Jones, no less. The girl who saved an entire assisted living residence from an alien invasion. The daughter of the men who save this city's collective ass on a daily basis." Dave's father closes his mouth and Sue says coldly, "You're dismissed." Dave and his father leave the room, and they can hear Mr. Karofsky yelling at his son as they turn the corner.

Principal Sylvester turns to Kurt next. "Porcelain, I recommend you go home and take a day off," she says in what can only be described as her kindest voice, which was really rough. "I imagine you're very rattled by all that's happened." So Burt, Carole and Kurt stand up to leave, and Kurt goes over and hugs Quinn as tightly as he can. She hugs him back, and they beckon Sam over into their hug. The three kids hug for a moment before Kurt breaks away and leaves, eager to get home.

"Unfortunately," Sue says, turning to Sam and Quinn. "You both have to be put on suspension for fighting back." Ianto and Jack don't say anything, because even though they are furious that this has to be an issue, they know their daughter will handle any punishment she receives with her head held high. And clearly, Sam's parents feel the same way.

Quinn nods slowly, and Sam opens his mouth to protest before Quinn shakes her head and squeezes his hand. He gives her a questioning look, and she squeezes his hand again. He nods understandingly. "Tomorrow you will have in school suspension. That's it. And it's really nothing more than shining all my trophies. Frankly, if I didn't want the board to make a fuss, I wouldn't punish you too. I won't put it in your records, and it won't follow you to college." Sue says, filling some papers into her desk.

Quinn smiles, and Ianto realizes that Quinn knew this was going to happen all along, which is why she didn't want Sam to make a fuss. "Thank you, Coach Sylvester," she says quietly, dipping her head. Sam echoes her.

"Go home, the pair of you," Sue says, peering at them over her glasses. Sam's parents leave, thanking Sue one more time before leaving. The Harkness-Jones family leaves a little bit more slowly. Now that the adrenaline of the confrontation has worn off, Quinn is shaking like a leaf and she clings to her fathers for support.

They make it to the parking lot before Quinn's knees give out. But she never hits the pavement because Jack catches her and holds her close. "Daddy?" she whispers, addressing both of them. Her voice wavers, "I was so scared. All I could think of was…what happened before. I didn't mean to hit him, Daddy, I didn't. I just…lashed out because I was strong enough to fight back and I knew I was. When I was waiting for you to come, Sam had to keep reminding me that I was safe and nothing was going to hurt me because you were coming. I kept having flashbacks to when I lived with my mother and father and it all felt so real. Like he was right there. I was scared you weren't going to come for me."

Ianto sits in the back of the car with Quinn, and holds her tightly to him. "It's all right, annwyl," he murmurs, kissing her forehead. "You're with us now. We're not going anywhere. Your father isn't coming back for you. He'll never hurt you again. Not as long as we're around, all right?" Quinn is still trembling, and Ianto holds her close, singing underneath his breath. This seems to calm her, and by the time they get home, she is asleep, her head against Ianto's chest.

"Quinn, sweetheart, wake up," Jack murmurs, shaking her shoulder gently. She shoots up with a cry, and when she sees that it's Jack, she wraps her arms tightly around his neck. Then she extends her arm out to bring Ianto closer to them. "Sssh, honey, it's all right," Jack murmurs soothingly, stroking the top of her head gently. She doesn't even make a comment about her hair and that's when Jack squeezes her tighter. "We're right here. It's okay. You're okay."

"Daddy?" Quinn whispers fearfully, holding on tightly to her daddies. "Daddy, don't leave me?" And it breaks both her dads' hearts to know that her age old fear is still there. But after today, she is afraid anything is possible and that she'll wake up one day and her dads, who she loves more than anything, will be gone. She's afraid she'll have to go back living with Russell Fabray, and that every day will be spent living in terror. And truthfully, that's why she protects Kurt as much as she does. She knows what it's like to live in complete and utter terror, and she didn't want that for one of her best friends.

"Quinn," Jack says softly and kisses her forehead. "We love you. We will never leave you. Not even if you send us away." He lifts his eyebrows and adds, "I'm afraid you're stuck with your Daddy Ianto and I." She lets out a watery laugh at that and they go inside.

"We love you, annwyl. What your Daddy Jack said was the truth: we're never going to leave you. You're never going to have to live with your father ever again," Ianto whispers into her ear before they go inside. And that night, before she goes to bed-her dads have taken care of her every need during the day and have told her not to hesitate to call out for them should she need them at any point in the night- she honestly believes that she'll never have to worry about Russell Fabray ever again. She's a Harkness-Jones, and her dads will always love her, no matter what. Her dads give her a kiss on the forehead, another reassurance that they love her, and she falls asleep smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really not trying to review-monger here. I'm not. But I don't think you have any idea how hard it is to continuously work on a fic and have no idea how it's coming across to your readership. And I mean, you guys are reading, I get an average of about thirty hits or so per chapter, which means you guys like it but...it's just strange, if I'm getting that kind of response on the hit count, surely one person could take the time and articulate what they like and what they don't like about my work. If there are things you don't like, you can tell me! I really wouldn't mind some constructive criticism. Anyway, that's all I have to say, hope you enjoyed the chapter.<strong>

_-LBP_


	19. Chapter 18

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes: **GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS. I was on Tumblr just now and it's Gareth Friday, which basically means people are posting the shit out of Gareth David-Lloyd gifs and pics and there's this one picture with him and John Barrowman in their costumes with a blond child which I hadn't seen before (I'm guessing it was an on set photo from Children of Earth) and they're with a blond kid and I literally started screaming, "OH MY GOD." Fic writers problems?

Triggers: None. It's a wedding. With happy wedding feelings.

And oh my god I actually have a review.

jenny hearts: Bless you. Bless you, bless your family, bless your cow...anyway, the Doctor does pop up every so often, there will be some chapters later on that deal with TARDIS travel. So there will be that to look forward to. And there isn't any more Faberry after this, so if you don't ship Queen with Rachel, it's okay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18-<strong>_

"Burt, stop messing up your tie," Jack says, half irritably and half laughing, walking over to the Hummel man and fixes his tie for what feels like the eight billionth time. "Your tie was on the straight the last seven times I fixed it and even if it's not straight she is going to marry you regardless. I don't think crooked ties are such a big deal breaker." _At least not in this century._ Then he steps back, and claps Burt's shoulder. "I take it you're nervous?"

"I don't even know why," Burt laughs nervously, shrugging his shoulders. "Were you this nervous when you and Ianto signed your civil union thing-y?"

Jack nods, absolutely serious. "I was terrified," he remembers. "I kept thinking that this wasn't real, and that maybe Ianto had finally lost his mind or something." Then he laughs heartily, remembering what happened next. "And I remember he took my hand and he said, 'Jack Harkness, if you leave me at the altar, and you come back, I am never making coffee for you ever again.' Because…that's the thing about Ianto. He would acknowledge the chance that I might leave, but he always had faith that I was coming back."

Burt looks curiously at Jack, and Jack shrugs, "I was a bit of a flake in the early days of our relationship. But you've never been like that with Carole. You'll spend the rest of your days with her, and it'll be everything you've ever asked for. Plus, with Finn and Kurt being juniors, you have the house to yourself." This is accompanied with a playful wink, and Burt laughs. Then, he falls silent for a moment.

"Do you think Elizabeth is okay with this?" Burt asks quietly. "Do you think she's okay with me moving on? Marrying Carole? Ianto told me once, that the hurt would go away eventually, and it has…but I don't want to feel guilty. I wouldn't want her to think that I've forgotten her because I never could."

Jack can understand that. He had hoped that Estelle had been okay with him marrying Ianto. He had hoped that all of his past loves were okay with him marrying Ianto. He loves Ianto more than he can possibly say, and he hopes that one day they can legally get married in their home state, or at the very least, somewhere close by. "Yeah," he says quietly, giving Burt's shoulder a tight squeeze. "She'd want you to be happy. She'd want you to enjoy life as much as you can because that's the kind of person she was."

"Yeah," Burt says thickly, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, she was." The two men are quiet for a moment, each man thinking of their first spouse. Then a noise sounds outside, the cue for Burt to walk down the aisle. "Time for me to go get married!" Burt says. Burt goes to stand in front of the altar, and Jack slides into the chair next to Ianto.

"You look absolutely stunning. But then again, you've always looking good in a suit," Jack whispers to Ianto. Ianto blushes, and takes Jack's hand in his own. Jack kisses Ianto gently and murmurs, "I love you so much, Yan." They press their foreheads together and Jack whispers, "Do I get a dance later?"

"I dunno," Ianto says playfully. "Gwen's not here this time for me to cut in and stake my claim on you." They both laugh quietly to themselves, and Jack kisses his husband, feeling like his heart is about to burst with love. Jack looks incredibly smug and Ianto says, "Yes, that's what I was doing. Staking my claim. Don't let your ego get too overinflated, cariad. Because then it's another person that I have to cook for."

"Me and my ego are gonna get you later," Jack says lowly into Ianto's ear. He lifts his eyebrows at Jack, who grins slyly, "That's a promise." But he has no time to say anything else, because the opening notes to Bruno Mars's "Marry You" begin to play, and the people present for the wedding turn to see Finn standing at the beginning of the aisle.

The New Directions kids perform a lovely rendition of "Marry You", although Jack thinks that he hates this song, and wonders if he ought to tell Quinn that they should pick more songs from before the 00s. Jack and Ianto beam when Quinn and Sam come out to sing their lines. And while they note the absolutely tender look the two kids share, they both make a note to tell Quinn that she is absolutely not allowed, under any circumstance, to have a drunken shotgun wedding. They also notice that Quinn is smiling and laughing with Rachel and Finn, and it's clear that she's forgiven them.

"Please be seated," the pastor says, after the wedding guests give the New Directions a standing ovation. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today before God and these witnesses to join these two loving souls in the union of holy matrimony. The couple has written their own vows."

"I guess I'll go first," Burt says nervously, and a few scattered chuckles can be heard. Jack smiles indulgently. He hopes that, if he ever does get the chance to give Ianto the proper wedding his Welshman deserves, he'll be just like Burt is. Nervous, but not flat out shaking. Burt clears his throat and takes Carole's hands in his own. "I'm not really known for having a way with words. You know, when you're a kid, adults will tell you lots of things. But one thing they neglect to mention is how sad life can be. I lost somebody I loved very much, but Kurt... He lost his mom. And that killed me."

Ianto tightens his hand around Jack's. They both have lost each other so many times, and yet, they have always managed to get back to each other. The Doctor said it once before: they gravitate toward each other. Now they have this family, together, and they're sitting at a wedding, and when Ianto looks into Jack's eyes, it's not about the past weddings and past loves like it was at Gwen's wedding. In Jack's eyes is nothing but love for Ianto, and Ianto's eyes water when he truly appreciates how far he and Jack have come in their relationship. A tear starts to make its way down Ianto's cheek, but Jack tenderly brushes it aside with his thumb.

"Well, we got by, but looking back, I-I wanna apologize to you, Kurt. What we were living, it just... it wasn't living. You know that saying, that when God closes a door, he opens a window? Well, sometimes, out of nowhere, He'll do you one better. He'll kick a whole wall down. He grabbed me by the shoulders and He pointed me towards this woman right here, and He said, 'There she is, go get her'. You're everything, Carole. Words can't describe you - you're everything. And I will love you till the day I die," Burt finishes, and already half the guests are in tears. Quinn is also brushing a few tears away from her eyes, and Jack and Ianto are pleased to see that Sam is doing everything in his power to not run over there and wipe them away for her.

Ianto's crying too, and Jack murmurs, "I always knew that Quinn got her more sensitive side from you. I'll have to keep this in mind when we're planning our own wedding." And really, just to hear Jack say the words out loud erases any of Ianto's annoyance, however playful it may be, toward Jack.

"If you think I'm letting you plan the wedding by yourself, you're mad. If you think I'm letting you plan the wedding at all, you're absolutely mad, Jack," Ianto whispers tearfully, but he presses his forehead against Jack's, smiling to himself. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jack whispers. He tightens his grip on Ianto's hand.

Carole begins to speak, "I'm lucky. Most women, when they get married, they get one man. I get two. One of you saved me from my wardrobe, the other just…_saved me_." It's Jack who tears up this time because Ianto saved him, in every way that a person can be saved. And he has the rest of his immortal life to spend with the man he loves. Ianto chuckles to himself, but gently wipes away Jack's tear with his thumb.

"Kurt, you're an amazing person. I'm not only getting a son, I'm getting a friend. Finn... I know you were resistant at first, but I am so proud of you. I've watched you grow into a man. But I think I'm most proud that you've become a brother to Kurt." Carole takes Finn's hand in hers, and Burt takes Kurt's hand in his. "We are four people becoming a family."

Jack and Ianto make eye contact with their daughter, and she is openly crying. But there is a huge smile on her face, and they know that she's not just happy for Kurt and for Finn, but she knows that her family, still four (although one is a pterodactyl), is just like theirs and they will continue to be happy for a long time, although granted, she doesn't know how long just yet. They still haven't told her about their immortality.

The pastor speaks over the sniffles in the audience, "Burt, do you take Carole-?"

Burt interrupts, not even allowing the pastor to finish, "You bet I do!"

The pastor smiles and says, "And do you, Carole, take this man—?"

Carole doesn't let the pastor finish either and she says, "Oh, yes, I do! Yes, I do!" Burt and Carole look at each other fondly, and it's the last time they'll look at each other like that as a dating couple.

The pastor smiles and says, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Everyone applauds and Burt brings Carole in for a sweeping kiss. When they pull apart, Burt and Carole give each other that same fond look, but this time, it's as husband and wife. Then Carole turns around, bouquet in hand. Rachel and Santana are pushing each other viciously, but it's Brittany who catches the bouquet.

She hands it to Santana, and says, "I know how badly you wanted to get this. So I figured you should have it." Santana smiles brilliantly, pressing her forehead against Brittany's tenderly, and they hook their pinkies together. Artie and Puck exchange a bemused look but say nothing.

They head to the reception, and a few songs pass while Jack and Ianto sit at the table, looking tenderly into each other's eyes. Also, Jack is intensely against modern music. Ianto finds it kind of amusing how much he hates anything that was made later than 1959. Then Quinn goes up and whispers something into the jazz band saxophonist's ear, and he nods. Suddenly, Moonlight Serenade begins playing. Sam immediately takes her hand from the stage and begins slow dancing with her.

Ianto stands up, extending his hand to Jack. "Can I have this dance, Jack?" Jack beams broadly, and Ianto takes the man he loves into his arms. He buries his face into Jack's neck, and for a moment it seems like Jack is the only other person in the room. But then, much to everyone's surprise, Santana stands up and offers her arm to Brittany, and they go to the dance floor too, standing extremely close to each other.

Sam and Quinn are dancing close to them, and they hear Sam whisper, "Quinn, this should be our song. It's a classic, it's spectacular just like you, it's wonderful just like you…it fits us perfectly. And besides, songs with words are overrated."

"No way," Quinn whispers back, but she is absolutely beaming at Sam. "This is my Dads' song, and I know how badly you want to stay on their good side, but I don't think taking their song will be the best way to get there." Sam laughs and nudges Quinn's nose with his own. "I…I know we haven't been dating a long time but, Sam Evans, I love you." Her face turns red and she shyly buries her face in Sam's neck.

"Hey, hey," Sam murmurs, gently lifting Quinn's chin up. He kisses Quinn and whispers, "You didn't even give me time to respond." Then he presses his forehead against hers and he murmurs gently, "I love you too, Quinn Harkness-Jones. You're…I can safely you're not like any other girl I've ever met and ever since I first met you, you've got me under your spell. I'll catch you whenever you fall. I'll always listen to your problems, I'll tell you whenever you've got food and gunk in your teeth, I'll come over to your house whenever you're sad, you need something heavy to move, or you just want to cuddle."

He cups her face in his hands and kisses her gently. She smiles at him and laughs, her eyes filling up. "I'm not done," he whispers, kissing her again. He gently moves his thumb over the side of her head. "I know it's sometimes hard for you to put your feelings out there…cuz of what you told me about your birth parents. And I'm glad you felt comfortable enough with me to tell me that. And I'll always be there for you and I'll protect you from him, no matter whatever it takes." Then he adds, rubbing his nose against Quinn, "It also helps that your Dads scare the crap out of me and make kick-ass cookies."

"Well, I'm glad that my Dads are part of the reason that you love me," Quinn laughs and kisses Sam gently. Jack and Ianto smile at each other, glad that their little girl has found someone that will take care of her as much as they do.

"Will everyone take a seat please?" The leader of the jazz ensemble announces. "It's time to take your seats so that the bride and groom can have their first dance!" Burt and Carole enter the room and the audience cheers. When Ianto and Jack return to their seats, Ianto props his head against Jack's shoulder, and Jack kisses his forehead. They watch the couple dance together, for the first official time.

"Jack?" Ianto breathes softly against Jack's neck. "I love you. I don't care if we never get married. It's enough for me to know that you're mine until the end of time."

"Ianto," Jack replies softly, kissing Ianto's forehead again. "One day, whether it's in the next two years, or the next two million years, I will find a way to get married to you properly. You deserve a ceremony, and a mushy, overly sentimental handwritten vow and I'll probably cry and I won't care because you deserve all of that. I love you too."

"I think we'll have to plan another Glee wedding pretty soon," Quinn breathes to Kurt, watching her dads kiss again. She knows that their wedding will mean just as much to Kurt as it will to her.

Kurt laughs and squeezes her hand. "You think so?" he asks hopefully. "You really think so?"

Quinn nods, squeezing his hand again. "I know so," she says confidently. "Who knows? Maybe you'll find the man of your dreams at my Dads' wedding."

"Maybe," Kurt laughs, and Quinn whisks him off to the dance floor for a dance.

* * *

><p><strong>Have a good weekend! Hopefully, I'll make it back to a regular updating schedule. I haven't been the best this week, I know. <strong>

_-LBP_


	20. Chapter 19

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** Hello, lovelies! I trust you've all had a good weekend! I'm sure if you live where I live, you're all pouting about the colder weather. Ah well, it'll get warm again before long.

**Trigger warnings**: Erm, there really aren't any but if you were triggered by the prom episode, then...well, this is the prom chapter.

**Reviewer replies**: Yeah, as in...more than one. As in plural. Guys, I'm really excited. :D

Ichi Sohma- Erm, I'm not sure what you're asking me exactly, but the Doctor is in this chapter!

Lanhar- Wow, thank you! Quinn is my favorite character and I actually started blushing when you said that! Thank you! I'm really glad you're enjoying it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 19-<strong>_

"Jack, she's here!" Ianto hollers as a car pulls up to the driveway. Gwen, Rhys and Anwen were staying with them for two weeks. During that time, Quinn's prom was going to happen and Gwen offered to help do her hair and makeup. Donna and the Doctor were coming the day of Quinn's prom, as many of the girls from the New Directions were getting their hair and make-up done at the Harkness-Jones house.

But Ianto barely has time to think about that as the car slows to a stop. A woman opens the car door and begins walking toward the house. Without even thinking, he opens up the door and just as quickly he is enveloped Gwen Cooper-Williams's arms. He can't even find the words to give Gwen a proper hello, but he holds her tightly, his face buried in her hair, and he strokes her shoulders with his thumb.

Quinn and Jack come to stand in the doorway. "Dad, were they past lovers or something or what?" Quinn whispers loudly enough to everyone to hear them, and Jack lets out a wry chuckle in spite of himself. Ianto briefly looks up from his embrace with Gwen, tears running down his face, to shake his head at his incredibly snarky daughter. Gwen looks up, smiling at Quinn, no longer having any doubts about who her parents are.

"No, sweetheart," Jack says, in a tone that indicates to Gwen—even after all this time, she still responds to Jack's tones and commands—that his and Ianto's immortality are not to be discussed today, especially not in front of Quinn. "Gwen and Rhys are…well, they're very good friends of your Daddy Ianto and I. Think of them as your Auntie Gwen and Uncle Rhys. And your Daddy Ianto and Auntie Gwen haven't seen each other for a long, long time." He goes silent for a moment, remembering the House of Thames, and he unconsciously brings Quinn close to him. Then he sees Rhys, and he goes over and claps Rhys on the back. "Rhys! How the hell are you?"

"I'm all right, Jack, and yourself?" Rhys asks. A little girl, no older than two, pokes her head around her father's leg. He hoists her up and props her against his hip. "This is Anwen. She's feeling a little shy today." She buries her face in her father's shoulder and Rhys says quietly, "Don't be shy. This is your Uncle Jack. He's a friend of your mummy and me. That man with your mummy is your Uncle Ianto. And that girl, over there, is your cousin Quinn."

"I'm absolutely wonderful, Rhys, but I'll be better when her prom is out of the way," Jack says, laughing. Quinn hovers uncertainly behind him, and he draws his arm up, and wraps it around her shoulder. "No need to be scared, sweetheart," he murmurs quietly, so Rhys can't hear him. "You're safe. I've got you." He kisses her forehead gently. "This is Quinn, our daughter," he introduces her to Rhys.

"Nice to meet you, sir," she mumbles lowly, shaking his hand, not looking Rhys in the eye. "I've heard lots of things about you."

"I bet you have," the other man responds, laughing a little bit. "So I hear you've got your prom this week? Gwen's excited to help you with your hair and makeup," Rhys says kindly. Quinn nods, not saying anything and not looking up at Rhys.

"She's a little shy," Jack laughs when Quinn hides herself in his shoulder. He knows that she's scared of the new man, especially because he does look a little bit like her father. "It's all right, sweetheart," he whispers quietly, curling his arm around her. "I'm here. Nothing's gonna hurt you." Rhys looks curiously at Jack, knowing that there is a story behind there but he doesn't want to pry. Jack kisses the top of Quinn's head, and murmurs, "It's all right, Quinnie. You're okay, you're okay."

Anwen looks up from Rhys's shoulder, peering curiously at Quinn. Quinn looks up from Jack's shoulder, not afraid but intrigued by the small, dark haired girl. "Cou' Quinn," she says, reaching out toward Quinn with a tiny fist. "Cou' Quinn pwetty, tad. Like a pwincess." Quinn blushes, and Anwen demands, "I wanna see Cou' Quinn." So Rhys put her down and she toddles over to Quinn. She trips over a rock, but Quinn quickly catches her, hoisting her up into the air. "Cou' Quinn, will yew be my fwend?"

"Of course, Anwen," Quinn says softly, bouncing the small girl against her. "C'mon, let's go inside, pretty girl. I think I have some dolls we can play with." Anwen squeals with delight and Quinn carries her upstairs.

"Cou' Quinn? Can I see yewr pwincess dwess? Momma said yew had a pwincess dress 'nd she was gonna help yew get ready for a ball!" Anwen asks. Quinn laughs, and nods, and the little girl in her arms squeals delightedly. They disappear into Quinn's room, but not before Anwen says, "I wanna be a pwincess too!"

Ianto and Gwen finally pull apart and Gwen races across the lawn to hug Jack, her eyes still watery. The three of them hug tightly and Jack has to honestly try his hardest to not dissolve into sobs. Thoughts of Tosh and Owen rise to the surface of his mind and he grips Ianto and Gwen closer to him. "Look at us," Jack whispers. "We're together again."

Ianto buries his face in Jack's neck, and Jack tenderly strokes Ianto's cheek with his thumb. It's obvious to Gwen that this is not the same Jack Harkness she saw at Miracle Day. This is a Jack Harkness that has settled into his life, a Jack Harkness that doesn't need flirt with anything that moved because he no longer needs to fear that he'll be alone, a Jack Harkness that is completely in love with Ianto Jones. Gwen finds that she's not unhappy with this realization. She can't be happier that Jack and Ianto have each other, and Quinn.

A week later, Jack and Ianto have Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Mercedes, Lauren Zizes, Tina, and Kurt all in Quinn's room getting ready for prom. Well, Kurt was approving hairstyles and make-up. Their respective dates—Artie, Finn, some boy named Jesse St. James who Jack and Ianto had never met in their lives, some other boy named Shane that they hadn't met either, Puck, Mike, and Kurt's boyfriend Blaine Anderson—are all waiting downstairs in their tuxedoes, looking up hopefully every time the door squeaks open.

"Mr. Harkness-Jones?" Blaine asks Ianto. Ianto nods. "I'm Blaine Anderson. Kurt's boyfriend." Ianto shakes his hand firmly. He's heard a little bit about the Dalton boy from Quinn, who was extremely and upset at Karofsky when Kurt decided to transfer to Dalton. However, Kurt was back now, with a boyfriend en tow. Blaine says shyly, smiling, "I want to thank you. For…for being there for Kurt when he needed it. He tells me a lot about you and your husband, and Quinn's been an awesome friend to the both of us. She and I have got more things in common than I'd ever thought we could." He momentarily falls silent, and gently clasps his shoulder. Blaine laughs nervously, adding, "Kurt told me that if I had Quinn Harkness-Jones on my side, I'd never have to worry about anything ever again. He was right."

"Blaine, your father isn't Lieutenant Anderson, is he?" Ianto asks. Ianto and Jack were not fans of Lieutenant Anderson. The man was constantly and loudly saying how Torchwood Lima shouldn't even be considered a part of the force. He also, Ianto notes with a cringe of horror, talks about how he despises his son's 'choice to be gay'. Blaine nods slowly, looking at the ground with a flush of shame. "Don't worry, Blaine. You're always welcome here."

Blaine beams, and the door opens to reveal Santana, whose hair is straight as a pin and she's wearing a bright red dress. Her mother takes her hands and kisses her cheeks once, before ushering her and Finn to the backyard to take pictures.

One by one, the girls come out of the room, and are whisked away by their prom dates to the backyard. Quinn is the last one in the room, and she quietly asks Kurt if she can be alone with her aunts. Kurt goes, but not before giving her hands a gentle squeeze. He trusts their judgment. They haven't been wrong yet.

Donna and Gwen are working on her hair and make-up, and she's casually chatting with them as if she's known them her whole life. She likes Donna and her Aunt Gwen a lot, and she wonders why her Daddy Jack and Daddy Ianto have waited until now to bring Aunt Gwen into their lives. But it hardly matters. Quinn's absolutely delighted that their little family keeps on growing.

Donna is braiding Quinn's long, blond hair and Gwen is curling some errant strands in the front. Anwen is helping place bejeweled clips into Quinn's hair. "Do you think he'll like it?" Quinn asks the older women nervously, fiddling with the sky blue fabric of her dress. "The dress and the hair and the make-up…what if he doesn't like what he sees? He's going to have to spend the entire night with me, and I don't want him to feel like he has to humor me just because this is junior prom."

"Quinn," Gwen says warmly. "I've seen the way he looks at you. In his eyes, you're beautiful no matter what you look like. Though I still don't know why he's taking that Santana girl to your prom."

"Aunt Gwen, I'm talking about my boyfriend, Sam. Not Finn," Quinn says exasperatedly, rolling her eyes. Donna lets out a snort in spite of herself, and Quinn grins. Anwen sits on a chair behind Quinn, fidgeting nervously.

"Watch where you move your head, or I'll burn you by accident with this curling iron, and that'd be the last of my visits," Gwen says, gently stroking Quinn's cheek. Quinn smiles and sits perfectly still. "I get them confused, Sam and Finn."

"How can you do that, they're complete opposites?" Donna quips at the Welsh woman and that gets a giggle out of Quinn. "But it's true. Finn keeps looking over at you, and you better watch your back, that Santana girl is kinda scary…but Sam'll like you either way. He's a pretty one."

"Cou' Quinn?" Anwen asks. "You gonna meet Pwince Chahmin' at the ball tonight? Cuz yew look like Cindewewa!"

"Cinderella?" Quinn asks, standing up as Gwen and Donna step away. She looks nervously at her aunts. "How do I look?" she asks, while spinning around. She's trying to get a look at herself in the mirror, but can't.

"Perfect, sweetheart, if you'd only stop spinning for five seconds," Gwen teases. Quinn stands still, shifting nervously from foot to foot. "Go downstairs, yeah? I think your boyfriend, Sam, is waitin' for you." She adds, laughing, "Though I think your fathers would like to keep an eye on him while they still can."

"Cou' Quinn?" Anwen asks curiously. "Where's yewr cwown? A pwincess needs a cwown if she goes to the ball."

"Well," Quinn kneels down to the best of her ability so she can look Anwen in the eye. "I have to win the crown at the ball."

Anwen frowns. "But what if you don't win, Cou' Quinn?" the little girl demands. "What if an ugly pwincess wins the cwown?"

Quinn's mouth turns from a smile into a grimace. She really wants to be prom queen, but she says quietly to her cousin, "Well, tonight is a night where all the princesses are beautiful, and all the princesses deserve to win the crown. If I don't win the crown at the ball, it'll be okay…" Anwen frowns and Quinn adds, "Why don't you make a crown with your momma and Aunt Donna while I'm at the ball? Any crown you make will be better than any stupid crown I get at the ball."

"Stupid's a bad word, mummy says so, Cou' Quinn," Anwen says, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck. She whispers, so only Quinn can hear, "I think yew the pwettiest pwincess of them all. Pwince Charming behwer be real nice to yew, or he'll be sawwy."

Quinn laughs and kisses her cousin on the top of the head. "I'm glad you think so," she says, standing up. Turning to her aunts, she asks one more time, "So I look okay, Aunt Gwen? Aunt Donna?" Gwen and Donna nod, smiling at her. She takes in a deep breath, squaring her shoulders. "Okay, I guess this is as good as it's ever gonna get."

"Oi!" Donna exclaims. "It's perfect! Now go!"

When Quinn walks down the stairs, everyone's breath is taken away, but none more so than Jack and Ianto. They can't believe that their little girl has grown up so fast, and now she's a beautiful young woman who is going off to her junior prom. She smiles nervously and blushes at all the 'ooh's and 'ahh's. "It looks okay, Daddy?" she whispers to Jack and Ianto when she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"Perfect," Jack says, kissing the top of her head, not even wanting to playfully mess up her hair.

"You look absolutely beautiful, sweetheart," Ianto whispers, kissing her forehead. Jack has one hand on Quinn's shoulder and one hand on Ianto's shoulder. Someone takes a picture of them, just like that. Sam hovers uncertainly, waiting for Quinn's fathers to release her to him for pictures in the backyard with the others. "I think your boyfriend's waiting for you," Ianto whispers to Quinn, not wanting to let her go for a second.

"He can wait," Quinn replies softly, bringing her dads close together for a tight hug. "Daddy, I love you both so much."

"We love you too," Jack murmurs, momentarily tightening his grip on Quinn. Then he lets her go, and she goes off to Sam. The two kids go into the backyard, and Ianto makes a move to follow them, until he sees Jack slinking off to the kitchen. He follows Jack, and is shocked to see him crying. "It's all right, Yan," Jack whispers, shaking his head.

"Jack," Ianto says, and he's half laughing, half concerned. "What's wrong?" He gently kisses his husband's tears away, though more and more keep coming.

"She's absolutely beautiful," Jack whispers, pressing his forehead against Ianto's. He doesn't even try to stop himself from crying. "I just…" He lets out a watery laugh. "I don't even know why I'm crying. But she's grown up, and she's so beautiful, and she's _ours_, Yan. We raised her, we did right by her, and she's become this wonderful young woman and I am so _proud_ of her."

Ianto slinks his arms around Jack's waist and Jack rests his head against his husband's shoulder. "I've never stuck around long enough to see what kind of people my kids became before, and now I have…and I can't believe I let myself miss out on all those wonderful moments. That I let those children grow up without doing anything for them," Jack whispers.

"She loves you with her whole heart," Ianto murmurs, kissing Jack again. Jack's tears begin to subside, and Ianto wipes them away gently with his thumb. "You know that. So all these things that you think you've done wrong? Just look at her. You helped make her the person she is today, and let yourself be proud of that."

"I love you," Jack whispers tenderly. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"I love you too," Ianto replies, equally as tender. He kisses Jack again before murmuring gently, "I'll be here as long as you want me."

"How does forever sound?" Jack asks, pressing his forehead against Ianto's.

"Perfect," Ianto replies.

"Oh, there you two are!" The Doctor says cheerfully at the Harkness-Jones men. They look at him quizzically and he says, "Quinn can only take so many pictures with her friends, her boyfriend, her aunts, Rhys and I before she demands to take a picture with her dads." Ianto and Jack look at each other, laugh, and go join the rest of the preprom party.

Later that night, they get a call from Quinn, asking them to pick her, Sam, Kurt and Blaine up from prom. Kurt is pale and he has a silver crown on his head. Sam is holding Quinn tightly in his arms and Blaine is doing the same thing for Kurt. "What happened?" Ianto asks from the front seat.

"Nobody's really happy with each other right now," Quinn says quietly. "That's why we wanted to come back to the house."

"There was a big smackdown," Sam says unhappily.

"They voted me Prom Queen," Kurt says bitterly. "And Karofsky Prom King." Jack's knuckles tighten on the steering wheel but he says nothing. "Shane was saying how we were all against Karofsky for what he did to me. Puck swung at him. Then there was something between Jesse and Finn about Rachel, I didn't quite get all of it. So we all figured going to after prom wasn't really a good idea, and I'm…I'm not really ready to go home yet."

"I'm sure it'll reach my dad by now about what happened," Blaine says sadly. "I don't want to go home." Quinn reaches across the car and squeezes Blaine's hand gently. "I'd like him to accept me for once and it's not fair that he doesn't. He's my dad, and I love him, and who I love, boy, girl, poodle—" Ianto and Jack both have to refrain from smirking at that. "—shouldn't matter to him."

"You're more than welcome to stay," Ianto offers to the three boys in the back. "For the night, anyway. We've got a packed house as it is." When they pull into the driveway, Donna and the Doctor are still awake, and they wave at the car.

Quinn walks into the house, and the Doctor says excitedly, "Quinn, we've got a surprise for you!" He pulls out a paper crown, bejeweled and covered and glitter and places it on top of her head. "Y'know," he says to Donna with a grin. "She could become the next princess of the planet Hemothaxicallon. The paper crowns become all the rage in about, oh, fifty billion years?"

"Is Hemothaxicallon a real planet?" Quinn asks. The Doctor shrugs and she laughs out loud. Quickly, she goes upstairs to change while the boys change out of their tuxedos. She gently hangs up her dress, throws on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She looks all around the room, at the many pictures she has framed. Most of them are of her and her dads, or of her, Brittany and Santana. But there's a new picture right by her bedside.

It's a picture of her, Sam, Brittany, Santana, Artie, Kurt, Blaine, the Cooper-Williams family, the Doctor and Donna, and her fathers from earlier today. She holds the picture in her hands for a minute, gently tracing her fingers over each person's face. Then she goes downstairs thinking that even though prom had been nothing but a hot mess, this is one of the best nights of her life, and she wouldn't change the people in her life for anything in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's today's update! It's a sweet chapter and the next one is sweet too! Anyway, I'll see you guys on Wednesday! :)<strong>

_-LBP_


	21. Chapter 20

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** Hey, lovelies! I don't really have much to say. I'm nursing a bit of a headache at the moment. OH WAIT I dunno if I mentioned this last chapter but Gareth David-Lloyd is going to be in Philadelphia at the WizardWorld Con from June 1st to June 3rd. I'll be there on the 1st or the 3rd, but I just thought you oughta know!

**Trigger warnings**: No trigger warnings here! It's a very sweet chapter!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 20-<strong>_

On June 24th, 2011, Quinn and Ianto are sitting at home, watching television, all but ready to explode from anticipation. They both really want Jack to be home, and soon. "It's happening, it's really happening," Ianto says breathlessly, a broad grin on his face. His eyes are glued to the television, and he can hardly believe what he's seeing. Jack comes home from work, and Ianto immediately flies into his arms. "Jack, it's happening," he whispers, burying his face in Jack's shoulder. "The Marriage Equality Act passed in New York. It passed…we can…" He's so overwhelmed he can't say anything else. And Jack, too gleeful for words, takes Ianto into his arms. "Jack," Ianto whispers, and they go in for a long kiss.

Quinn looks at them, lifts her eyebrow, and picks up the phone. She dials Kurt number and she's not surprised when Kurt doesn't answer. _He's too busy celebrating with Blaine, _she thinks with a smirk, and out of the corner of her eye, she sees her dads contentedly holding each other, foreheads pressed together. Her Daddy Jack is murmuring something that she can't hear and they go back in for another kiss. "God, you're worse than teenagers in love," she grumbles, loud enough for them to hear her. Her fathers pull away and look at her, and they're both crying, but smiling at her. She knows how much this means to them, so she runs over to them, and hugs them tightly. "I love you so much, Daddy," she whispers, holding them tightly. They each wrap an arm around her, and the Harkness-Jones family holds each other close.

That night, Jack takes extra care in tucking Quinn in. They still tuck Quinn into bed even though she's seventeen years old. It's their tradition and she never complains about it. Ianto hovers in the doorway after kissing Quinn on the forehead, waiting for Jack. Jack kisses her forehead and whispers lowly against the skin there so Ianto can't hear him, "I want to go engagement ring shopping tomorrow. Want to come with me, sweetheart?"

"Really, Daddy?" she asks him, whispering excitedly. She's absolutely beaming at him, and Jack loves seeing her smile. He nods, and she throws her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I'd love to come!" He keeps her close, and she snuggles against her dad. Jack strokes her hair gently, wanting to hold onto her just a little bit longer. She's already starting to look at colleges, and Jack can't believe they've gotten here so quickly. When did their little girl grow up so fast? "I love you, Daddy," she murmurs.

He smiles at her gently. Maybe she hasn't grown up so fast after all. "I love you too, Quinnie," he responds fondly, kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart." She lies down and he pulls the covers around her, making sure she's snug. He leaves the room, and closes the door behind him, smiling brilliantly to himself.

"What'd you say to Quinn?" Ianto asks, lifting an eyebrow. He curls his arm around Jack's waist and he noses Jack's neck. Jack responds by tenderly tracing Ianto's cheekbone with his thumb.

"Just that I love her," Jack says, and he knows it's not the whole truth, but at least some of the truth is better than none of the truth. "And I love you, Ianto," he murmurs, tenderly kissing Ianto. "I love you so much, Ianto. I want to give you everything you deserve. I want you to feel happy and loved."

Ianto places his hand in Jack's and whispers, "You've already given me everything I'd ever want. And you keep me happy and loved." They climb into bed together, and Jack wraps his arms around Ianto, bringing the other man closer to him. "I swear, Jack," Ianto chuckles. "You're like a giant squid." He rolls over and takes Jack in his arms. "But you're my giant squid." They kiss one more time and Ianto murmurs, "Good night."

"It doesn't have to be good night just yet," Jack says suggestively. His hand begins to travel toward Ianto's navel, but Ianto grasps Jack's hand and brings it back to his shoulder.

"Good night, Jack," Ianto laughs, kissing his husband before nestling against Jack's chest. "Tomorrow night, I promise," he says, his voice muffled by Jack's shirt. They kiss one more time before Jack buries his face in Ianto's shoulder and they fall asleep like that.

So the next day, Quinn and Jack go to buy a simple, but beautiful engagement ring for Ianto, and Quinn takes extra care to find it in her room because she knows that her dad is particularly lousy at hiding things. Just as she's hidden it safely away where her Daddy Ianto will never find it, he enters and asks, "Annwyl, what are you doing today?"

"Nothing," she turns around, smiling as if she hadn't just hidden her father's engagement ring in her room. "Just cleaning up a bit. Why?" Ianto closes the door behind him and she lifts her eyebrows. "Well now I'm intrigued."

"I want to go buy an engagement ring for your Dad," Ianto says softly so Jack can't hear them. Quinn lifts her eyebrows and says nothing. "And I was hoping you'd want to come with me. I talked to your Aunt Gwen this morning. She seems to trust your judgment and agrees that you'd pick out a wonderful ring."

"Okay, Daddy," Quinn says with a neutral smile. "I'll go with you." So she goes and buys a second ring with her Daddy Ianto, and when the person helping them opens his mouth to ask Quinn if she was just here, she gives him her deadliest look. She doesn't want to ruin her fathers' surprise for each other, and as they're leaving the diamond shop—Quinn for the second time that day—she hugs her Daddy tightly.

"What's that for, annwyl?" he asks, kissing the top of her head. She shrugs and he chuckles a little bit, drawing an arm around her. She doesn't have to talk if she doesn't want to. "I love you, sweetheart," he murmurs gently.

"I'm really glad that you're happy with Daddy Jack," Quinn says in a low voice. Ianto knows that she's thinking of her biological parents. When they sit in the car, Quinn buries her face in her hands and cries, and Ianto takes her into the backseat and holds her tightly to him, stroking her hair and keeping his arms around her. "What if I end up like my parents did?" she whispers, terrified. "What if the person I marry only wants to control me? Only wants to hurt me? What if I never find someone that loves me? Daddy, I don't want to be afraid of trusting people and I don't want to be alone and I am so scared that I will be."

"You won't be," he assures her, continuing to stroke her hair. "Sweetheart, you won't be alone. You're such a wonderful, remarkable person. You'll find someone who loves you more than anything. That you can completely trust yourself with. Sure, they might let you down a few times, but they'll always be there for you. They'll always love you. And once they get past that initial learning curve? They'll never let you fall again."

He adds, squeezing her a little bit tighter, "Your Daddy Jack was the biggest flake in the world when we first started dating. And I was scared for the world to know that we were something…but as time went on, we came to need each other more than physically. And it took a couple mishaps, but your Daddy Jack and I realized that we never wanted another soul again in our lives. And just when we thought our lives couldn't be any more perfect, we met a blond-haired six year old in the park who turned our lives upside down in the best way possible."

"And here we are, eleven years later," Quinn says with a watery laugh, burying her face in her Daddy Ianto's chest.

"And here we are," Ianto says gently, stroking his daughter's hair. "Never did I think that I'd have such a wonderful life with your Daddy Jack. I never thought that I'd deserve someone who loves me as much as he does. But…he's here now, and I promise you, Quinn: someone will love you with their whole heart and you'll be incredibly happy when that day comes."

"You should remember this, Daddy, and save it for your wedding vows," Quinn says with a quiet chuckle. Ianto runs his hand up and down her arms and she murmurs, smiling, "I'm ready to go home now, Daddy." He kisses her forehead soothingly, and she snuggles against him for a minute more. Then they go back to the front seat, and drive home.

A month later, the New Directions are hanging out in the Harkness-Jones household, watching the coverage on CNN, as today is the first day that the Marriage Equality Act is legal. They're covered in rainbow affiliated gear. Kurt and Blaine are staring into each other's eyes, completely adoring and not even caring who sees them. It's easy for anyone to see that they're so happy together. Santana's eyes can't seem to stop watering, and Brittany gently keeps brushing her tears away.

Jack looks over at Quinn and smiles at his daughter. They have a plan worked out, for Jack to propose. Little does he know that Quinn has also worked out another plan with Ianto, but she likes her Daddy Jack's plan better, and so she's going to help enact that plan. But Jack doesn't know that Ianto has his engagement ring sitting in his back pocket.

She gives Jack a questioning look and he shakes his head, wanting the two younger couples to have more time to themselves. Then, Jack realizes he is getting completely antsy, and he nods at Quinn. He needs to ask, and he needs to ask now.

Quinn smiles slyly, and not-so accidentally knocks over her glass of water. "Oh damn!" she hisses convincingly. "Can someone get paper towels? I've knocked over my water." Sam looks at her like he thinks she's a terrible actress and she knocked over the class of water on purpose but she kisses his forehead and he says nothing. She's always known how to shut Sam up.

"I'll get it," Ianto says, walking into the kitchen. While he's gone, Quinn pulls out a secret stash of paper towels, and cleans up the mess. Jack stands in the center of the room and the glee kids look at each other, confused. Quinn gives them a glare, and they say nothing, but curiously watch the Harkness-Jones family. Ianto walks back into the room with a roll of paper towels in hand, and that's when Jack drops to one knee. Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel gasp loudly, and have to contain themselves from squealing. "Oh my…what…Jack?" Ianto can barely form words and he drops the roll. A dumbfounded grin spreads across his face, and he wants to tell Jack right then and there that of course he'll marry him but Jack hasn't even asked the question yet.

"Ianto…" Jack's choked up already, but he knows he has to push forward. He brushes away a few tears from his eyes. "You are…my absolute everything. You keep me grounded, you keep me loved, and you're, without a doubt, my better half. I know we signed that stupid civil union thing, but now that we can…can get married for real in New York, which is so close by, I want to give you everything you deserve. So…Ianto Harkness-Jones, will you marry me again? And it's only again because of the legal system, not because I haven't enjoyed the last fifteen years with you. You've made these the best years of my life." He makes up a number because it's probably been closer to twenty years, but they don't look any older than their mid-forties and they want to keep their story believable. Jack looks at Ianto, and Ianto can see what Jack's trying to do.

"On one condition, Jack," Ianto says, tears threatening to spill over. Jack looks intrigued first, then concerned. Ianto pulls out the ring box from his pocket and says, "You have to marry me too. Because I don't want to spend my life with anyone that isn't you."

"Deal," Jack chuckles lowly, wiping a few tears from his eyes. "But you still haven't given me a straight answer, Yan." Of course he knows the answer is going to be yes, but dear gods he just needs to hear Ianto say it out loud.

"Yes, Jack Harkness-Jones," Ianto says, walking slowly over to Jack. He takes Jack's hands so he can pull Jack up and look him in the eye. "I will marry you. Again." Jack slips his engagement ring on Ianto's finger, and Ianto does the same for Jack. They kiss deeply, and some of the boys let out wolf-whistles and hollers. All the girls swoon at the proposal, and Quinn can't help feeling a little smug because she planned the whole damn thing. But her eyes are brimming with tears because she loves her dads so much, and she's over the moon that she gets to be a part of their wedding.

Then she lifts her eyebrows at Santana and Brittany, and they turn on 'Moonlight Serenade'. Ianto and Jack look over their daughter, who is sitting with an innocent expression on her face while she lies in her boyfriend's arms. Then they turn back to each other and kiss again, more softly this time. "Jack, did you plan all this?" Ianto asks, burying his face in Jack's neck. Jack wraps his arms around Ianto's waist. "Because it's perfect."

"I had a lot of help," he replies with a laugh, looking over at their daughter. Then he looks back at Ianto and Ianto is almost overwhelmed by the amount of adoration and affection in Jack's gaze. "But I love you, Ianto," Jack murmurs, swaying in time with the music. He keeps his husband close, not caring if the kids are still watching them or who is in the room anymore. It feels like the world has fallen away and it's just him and Ianto. They're almost dancing, but not quite. "I love you so much." He presses his forehead against Ianto's, closing his eyes. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm so glad you're mine."

"Sometimes it baffles me that you don't think you deserve to be loved," Ianto murmurs, nudging Jack's nose with his own. "But then it just makes me more determined to show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me." The tears that have been brimming in Jack's eyes pour over, and Ianto gently wipes them away with his thumb. "I love you beyond the end of time."

"I love you beyond the end of time and one second," Jack responds lowly, pressing his body close to Ianto's. Even though they're dancing together and they're already quite close, Jack can't help but feel like he needs to be closer to Ianto right now. They've completely forgotten about the twelve children in their living room.

"So," Kurt says, sliding over to Quinn. "Do you think they'd let me help plan out their wedding? Because I have some great ideas of where it could be in the city. Uggh, and if we do it in the late spring, maybe early summer? It'd be absolutely perfect. It could be outdoors and Quinn your hair would look so good with marigolds woven into it."

"Maybe," Quinn says vacantly, with a soft smile watching her dads dance with a smile on their faces. Their foreheads are pressed together and they kiss sweetly one more time. She turns to Kurt and quips, "But I don't think now would be the best time to ask them."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked that chapter!<strong>

_-LBP_


	22. Chapter 21

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** I'm gonna cut right to the chase: this is a school shooting chapter. So if this sort of thing is distressing to you **_SKIP OVER THIS CHAPTER_ **and wait for the next chapter. Seriously, like, if this stuff is upsetting to you, I won't take it personally if you skip over the chapter. Whatever you need to do in order for you to keep up a pleasurable reading experience, do it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 21-<strong>_

While every time they get a call that involves a hospital or any general public place where a lot of people could be hurt, it always makes Jack and Ianto uneasy. But the worst call Jack and Ianto ever receive is during the October of Quinn's senior year. It, what they think, is an ordinary Tuesday, when the phone rings and one of their co-workers, Brian, picks it up. He lurches forward and grabs the desk for support. "Jack, it's the Lima Police Department," he says. Jack looks annoyed and is about to tell Brian to leave it when the man adds, "There's a shooter at William McKinley High School."

Ianto and Jack don't need to be told twice. They immediately jump into action and speed to WMHS like their life depends on it. Because if Quinn is in danger, their life actually may depend on it. When they get there, they both immediately scan the crowd, hoping to see her safe and sound. They see Kurt and Puck with the Hudson-Hummels, Artie with his family, Mercedes with hers, and so on and so forth, with the exception of Brittany and Santana, who are holding each other tightly and looking bleakly at the school. They notice, looking at each other fearfully, that they can't find Quinn anywhere. Finn doesn't seem to be with his family either.

But they swerve through the crowd, and Brittany and Santana see them and run toward them. Jack and Ianto hug the two girls tightly. Santana chokes out against Jack's arm, "It's _him_. Quinn's still inside and he's got her. He's keeping her hostage inside the school. You have to go in there you have to save her…it's like she can't remember that she can fight back now." She lets out a sob, burying her face in Jack's chest, and he strokes her hair. "I never thought he'd actually come back for her."

_He_ can only mean one person, especially if he's leaving Quinn in this much distress and has been a figure of their nightmares. The shooter inside the school is Russell Fabray.

Jack gently grabs Santana's shoulders, doing his best not to betray his rage and his fear and says, "Santana, I want you to take Brittany and go over to the Hudson-Hummels. I want you to stay with them and do not leave their side unless your parents come for your or we come out of the school with Quinn. Understand?" Santana nods, but it's like she's not even there. Brittany takes Santana's hand and they gently move through the crowd, and are hugged tightly by those waiting with the Hudson-Hummels. When he's sure their safe, he turns to Ianto. His husband's eyes are filled with dread and concern. "You've got my back?" Jack asks. He knows he doesn't really need to say it, but he has no idea what's going to happen to them inside that school.

"Always," Ianto affirms. They're absolutely fuming with rage, and they both will do whatever it takes to keep their little girl safe. They duck underneath the police tape, striding purposefully toward the door. An officer tries to stop him and Ianto snarls, "I am Agent Harkness-Jones, second in command of the Lima Special Division Ops. That man is Captian Harkness-Jones, and if you try to stop us from going in that building we will make your life a living hell, understood?" The police officer nods and Jack and Ianto go into the school, guns loaded and ready for use.

The echo of their footsteps seems to double as they run through the hallways, trying to figure out where exactly the man would be. But Ianto spots a trail of bullet casing and they lead their way into a small classroom. Quinn is crouched on the floor, over someone's body protectively. Her arms are soaked with blood, and Ianto runs forward with his gun loaded and ready to go, until he's by Quinn's side, and wraps her up in his arms protectively. "Annwyl, I've got you," he murmurs soothingly.

"Daddy!" she cries out and throws her arms around him. Quinn's already shaking in his arms and Ianto strokes her hair briskly. "Daddy, it's him, and he shot Finn." She moves her arms to reveal Finn, who she was trying to protect. Time is of the essence; Finn's wound looks severe. "I tried to stop the bleeding but it just keeps coming…" she whispers, letting out a sob. "Finn pushed me out of the way. He saved me, Daddy." And then she freezes.

Ianto can feel the cold metal pressed against the back of his head, and the click of the gun is like a roar in his ears. "Shoot my husband," Jack growls, with his gun pressed against the side of Russell's head. "And I'll make sure you never leave this building alive." When it seems Russell is about to pull the trigger, Jack shoves him backwards and he stumbles a few feet away from Ianto and Quinn. Jack stands in front of the door, and Ianto stands protectively in front of Quinn, gun drawn. "Quinn," Jack says, not taking his eyes off of Russell. "I need you to keep pressing tightly on Finn's wound. It's the only way to stop the bleeding, all right, sweetheart? You can do it. We believe in you."

Quinn nods, and takes off her sweatshirt, pressing it against Finn's wound. "Finn," she whispers gently. "Finn, stay with me. You're not allowed to give up on me yet, okay?" While his eyes are closed, his hand gently moves to stroke her cheek before he winces and lays it back down. She kisses his forehead and looks up hopefully at her dads. They'll save her. They always have.

"God, you've turned my kid into such a weakling," Russell sneers. "I always knew she'd be ruined by people like you." He barks out a laugh, and continues, "That's why I came here. I heard everything was just so progressive but it's wrong…it's sick. It also didn't help that you killed that renegade alien band's leader. They knew about Quinn and how was she adopted. And they found me. And they offered me all sorts of money if I could bring them your heads. And I figured…maybe I could get my girl back in the process. Although, looking at her now, I don't think I want her. You obviously damaged her."

"We didn't do a thing," Ianto snarls angrily, training his gun on Russell. "And she's not your daughter anymore Russell. She's ours. You gave up your role as her father when you abused her." He adds angrily, "And she's not damaged. She's absolutely perfect in every way, shape, and form. Something you never helped her to be. We raised her. She's ours."

"She's not the daughter of freaks like you! She is my daughter!" Russell roars and fires the gun. Ianto falls backward, and Jack is at his side, sinking to the ground slowly to stop Ianto from falling. Quinn looks helplessly between her fathers and Finn. She wants to be there by her father's side, she wants to see her Daddy Ianto get up and shake it off like it's nothing, but she can't leave Finn's side.

"Ianto," Jack whispers urgently, stroking Ianto's hair. In the years that they've worked together, he's only seen Ianto die a handful of times. All the other times, it's been so close, but they've always managed to save each other. It's unbearable to have Ianto die in his arms again. "Ianto, stay with me. You're gonna be okay." His hand, which has been on Ianto's chest, is covered in blood. "Ianto, please," Jack begs softly.

"Cariad," Ianto whispers softly, clutching at Jack's hand. "I love you so much." Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Quinn trying to crawl closer to him. "No, annwyl," he rasps, wincing. "You need to stay with Finn. You need to keep compressing the wound. It's the only way to save him…at least some good will come out of this."

"Ianto, no!" Jack says roughly, pressing his forehead against Ianto's. "No, don't talk like that. Please, don't talk like that. You're going to get up. You're going to be okay." His eyes fill with tears and he tries so hard not to cry. "Ianto, you can't die, you can't. Quinn still needs you. I need you."

"Good-bye, Jack," Ianto murmurs, and his eyes glimmer with some sort of emotion that Jack can't place. Then, he whispers quietly into Jack's ear, "I'll be right back, cariad." It's then that Jack realizes that the glimmer was a plan forming. But no, it couldn't be like this. Ianto's eyes flutter shut and his head falls back.

"Ianto!" The cry tears itself from Jack's throat before he can stop it. He wraps his arms tightly around Ianto's corpse and squeezes it. "No, no, Ianto, please…come back to me. Please, Ianto. I love you." He kisses Ianto's forehead. "Yan, please, I love you so much. Come back to me. Please come back to me." Memories of the 456 rise to his mind and he squeezes Ianto's corpse tighter.

"See?" Russell croons softly at Quinn. "They couldn't protect you. They could never protect you. Come back and live with me, Quinn. You'll be safe. You'll be protected." She glares at him, and she's crying. He's just killed her Daddy Ianto—her Daddy Ianto that bakes with her and listens to her problems and tucks her in at night and taught her Welsh lullabies—and he thinks that she'll just go with him. She shakes her head and spits on the ground contemptuously. "What?" Russell snarls, and he stands over Quinn, his arm raised menacingly.

However, before he can strike, Jack is on his feet and grabs Russell's wrist. This is not Jack Harkness-Jones. This is Jack Harkness, the menace of the original Torchwood, the man who knows how to torture his enemy. He doesn't let up on his grip on Russell's wrist in the slightest, and begins to bend backward until he hears a snap. Russell's face contorts in pain and Jack snarls, "You've now hurt two people that I care about very much. That puts you in a very, _very _bad place, Russell Fabray. I told you if you shot him, I wouldn't let you leave this building alive. Well now I'm going to make you suffer beyond any pain you've ever felt in your life. And you're going to _beg_ me to kill you."

And in the twelve years she's lived with her Daddy Jack, Quinn has never seen him get angry. There's a cold fury that's radiating off him in waves, and the look in his eyes is absolutely wild. Jack is hyper focused, the only thing on his mind is making Russell suffer. Then she moves her hand up to Finn's neck to check his pulse and she is alarmed to feel that it's barely there. "Daddy!" she cries out. Jack half-turns to try and get a better assessment of the situation. Even in his rage, he can't ignore his daughter.

Russell takes advantage of Jack's momentary distraction to pick up the gun and place it in the dead center of Jack's forehead. But, as if it were cued, another gun click sounds, right next to Russell's head. "If you shoot my husband, I'll kill you where you stand," Ianto growls. Russell's finger twitches, and Ianto promptly cold cocks the man. He slides to the floor, clearly unconscious.

Quinn can hardly believe her eyes. Her Daddy Ianto made it after being shot. She doesn't understand what's happening, but she's actually shaking with relief that her Daddy Ianto is okay. "Took you long enough," Jack says roughly and hugs Ianto tightly. Then he lets go of Ianto, and they look at their daughter. This is the first taste she's had of their immortality. They know they have a lot of explaining to do, but now is not the time. He clicks his comm device and says, "This is Captain Harkness-Jones. The suspect has been knocked unconscious. We need a stretcher in here stat. We have a victim: Finn Hudson, male, 18. He's got a gunshot wound to the stomach."

Ianto lifts up Finn, and Quinn uncertainly grabs her dad's arm. "It's all right, annwyl," he whispers soothingly, kissing her forehead. "I'm here."

"You died," Quinn whispers.

"We'll explain everything later," Ianto promises and kisses her forehead. "I don't want you to worry about it now. We're going to get you to a hospital, and you're going to sleep and we'll take care of you. He can't hurt you anymore, Quinn. It's going to be okay."

"Daddy, I'm sorry," she whispers. "You were hurt and it was my fault."

"No, sweetheart," he says quietly. "It wasn't your fault. Now, c'mon, we've got to get Finn outside." The cops file past Ianto, Jack and Quinn as they vacate the building. A group of ambulance members take Finn away. Quinn looks after him sorrowfully before hugging her dads tightly to her. "It's all right," Ianto tries to soothe both her and Jack.

"Never do that again," Jack whispers, burying his face in Ianto's neck. "Don't you dare ever say good-bye to me again. I thought…I thought I'd lost you for real this time." He sobs, and Quinn begins to cry too. She doesn't understand completely, though something in the back of her mind has already figured it out. But she needs to know that her Daddy Ianto is still there. And her Daddy Jack too.

"I'm still here," Ianto repeats softly, squeezing them tightly. "I'm still here."

"Captain Harkness-Jones? Agent Harkness-Jones?" A medic approaches them and asks unsurely. "I'm sure this is a terribly inconvenient time, but we need to take Quinn to the hospital. We need to treat her for shock, among other things." Kindly, the medic adds, "And I'm sure a shower would feel wonderful."

"No, no, no!" Quinn screams, shaking her head frantically in protest. "No, I don't want to go anywhere with you! I want to stay with my dads! Please let me stay with my dads!"

"They can ride in the ambulance with you, and they can stay in your hospital room," the medic says gently. "Would that be all right, Quinn?" Quinn looks unsurely at her dads, who nod at her. So she nods at the medic. Together, they got into the ambulance, and Quinn holds on tightly to her Daddy Ianto's hand the entire time. He strokes her hair and sings a Welsh lullaby to her, looking up at Jack every so often. Jack is pale and shaking.

"Jack?" Ianto asks softly. "Jack, it's all right. It's okay."

"Ianto, promise me we'll never have to say good-bye again," Jack whispers. Ianto blinks and Jack repeats, more agonized this time, "Promise me we'll never have to say good-bye again! I don't…I don't think I can take it. I can't lose you again. Either of you." Quinn presses her forehead against Jack's shoulders and he strokes her hair. "I love you so much," he croons over and over lowly. "Oh, sweetheart, I love you so much." He kisses her forehead and wraps her up tightly in his arms.

When they get to the hospital, Quinn is sent off for a medical evaluation, and the hospital offers Ianto a change of clothes and a chance to shower. He got more of 'Finn's' blood on him than Jack does. Jack paces the floor uncertainly, and the moment Ianto reappears, he wraps Ianto up in his arms and doesn't let go. Jack buries his face in Ianto's neck and flat out sobs against his husband.

"I'm not going anywhere, cariad," Ianto murmurs comfortingly. He is rattled by his own death, sort of, but he knew that when he came back to life, he would have the upper hand on Russell. But still, it brought back horrible memories of the 456 for the both of them. "We'll never have to say good-bye again," he promises, kissing Jack's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jack whispers, and then the nurse informs them that they can go see Quinn now, and they run off to the room without a moment's notice. Jack remembers angrily that they've been in this situation before, all because of Russell Fabray. Quinn is sleeping peacefully, and Jack and Ianto sit on either side of her. "Will she be okay?" Jack demands.

"She's asleep now. We've given her some drugs to help absorb the shock. She should be out for a few hours," the doctor explains. "She's got some bruises, and a few broken ribs, but she'll pull through just fine." Jack and Ianto literally melt with relief and they press a kiss to their daughter's head.

And when Quinn wakes up a few hours later, the first thing she sees is her fathers dozing by her bedside, her right hand in both of Jack's and her left hand in both of Ianto's. That image keeps her rooted to the moment, and keeps her fears away. She kisses their heads once before murmuring, "I love you, Daddy. Thank you for always coming to save me."

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah. I don't really have that much to say, but I hope it wasn't too upsetting or distressing for anyone! <strong>

_-LBP_


	23. Chapter 22

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** oh my god guys. What is Essential is Invisible to the Human Eye by Prothrombintime updated today. If you haven't read it, it's literally the best Janto fanfiction I've ever read on this site and seriously if you're reading my stuff this is nothing compared to hers. Right now it's at 181 chapters, follows Torchwood canon to the T (although it is, or is supposed to be, a COE fix-it fic). And today was the chapter where Ianto died. I have been broken. By fanfiction (seriously, after you're done reading my fic go fucking read that fic because it's a masterpiece).

Okay, moving on.

Triggers: Umm, this chapter touches upon the psychological effects of the last chapter so there's anxiety and there's crying, and what happened is mentioned but there's no explicit detail, so it ends very sweetly, I promise.

Reviewer replies:

TheGirlWithTheOnyxRose- Well, it's sort of inferred at the end of the last chapter that she already understands what's going on in regards to Jack and Ianto's immortality. This chapter sort of deals with how she feels about it in the beginning but then she kind of moves on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 22-<strong>_

When they come home a few days later, they sit Quinn on the couch, and have a long discussion about their immortality. For the most part, she sits there calmly and takes it all in. She doesn't ask them any questions, and they assure her a billion times over that they love her and that this doesn't change anything.

They also give her an offer: at any point in her life, she can tell her dads that she wants to be immortal with them, and they'll make it happen. But they also tell her that she doesn't have to decide right there and that she can choose whenever she wants to. She tells them that she loves them very much, and then she goes to her room, saying she needs to rest. Ianto goes to bed a little while later, and somehow Jack knows he isn't going to sleep tonight. He feels too restless, and frankly, he's kind of hoping a Weevil will show up so he can just go out and get all the anxiety out of his system.

It's about two in the morning when Jack hears her come back down the stairs. He's sitting on the patio outside, looking up at the moon and stars. He can't sleep; even when he closes his eyes for a heartbeat he keeps having visions of Ianto dying in his arms and not waking up again. So he's sitting outside and trying to keep his mind away from his nightmares. "Sweetheart, I'm outside," he says, calling out to her, eyes glued to the moon. "It's warm out here, if you want to join me."

She opens the screen door and closes it. It doesn't even make a sound when it hits the door frame. Quinn sits next to her father and ducks underneath his arm to bury his face in his chest.

"Daddy Jack?" Quinn rasps out, her voice raw and her face soaked with tears. "I can't sleep." Jack holds her close to him, kissing her forehead over and over. "I keep having nightmares of Daddy Ianto dying and coming back…but he comes back wrong. He comes back as Russell and not as my Daddy. And I don't understand what's happening exactly, but I can't tell Dr. Macdermott because she'd think I was crazy or something and I'm scared…"

"Your Daddy Ianto is still the same person he ever was. He still loves you just as much as he always has. And I do too," Jack says soothingly, keeping Quinn as close to him as possible. She snuggles closely against him, resting her head against his beating heart. She needs to know more than ever that her Daddy Jack is there. "And you can talk to me, sweetheart. I know that this is hard for you to deal with, but…"

Jack chokes up a little bit and can't help but feel slightly relieved when Quinn wraps her arms around him. "I get scared that I'm going to lose your Daddy Ianto all the time. That there's going to be a time when he won't come back. And when I heard that you were in the school, I was terrified that we were going to lose you before we could come and save you. And there's nothing wrong with being scared, Quinn. You don't have to go through this alone. We're right here. We're always going to be right here."

"Daddy…" Quinn's not sure how to begin, but wrapped up in her Daddy Jack's arms, she already thinks she knows the answer. But she needs to make sure. "I'm not just…some kind of experiment to you and Daddy Ianto, right? Like…you didn't adopt me to see if you could have a normal life, did you? And whenever you tell me you love me, it comes from the bottom of your heart and not just because you feel like you have to say it…doesn't it?"

Jack can't help it: tears begin to escape from his eyes, and he fervently places a kiss into her hair. It just hits him that if they had come to the school any later, they definitely would've lost her. He doesn't want to imagine his life without her in it. His rage at Russell spikes again, but then he remembers the terrified girl in his arms. "I love you so much, sweetheart. More than I can possibly say," he rasps, stroking her hair gently. "You were never any sort of experiment to us. We adopted you because we wanted to take care of you and we love you so much, sweetheart. You know that, right?" He understands why she'd doubt him and Ianto but he feels like an awful parent because she has to question that he loves her. "Our lives would be so much worse if you weren't in them."

"Daddy, I love you so much, please don't cry. I knew you were going to say that but I just…I don't know why I doubted. But I love you so much, Daddy. I love you and Daddy Ianto more than anything in the whole wide world," Quinn says, her voice muffled by Jack's shirt. She's trembling against him, sobbing all the while, and Jack continues to stroke her hair, trying to stifle his own tears. She's more than relieved to hear his words and she knows she never has to doubt again. "It hurt too much to watch Daddy Ianto die. I never want to see him die again. Or you, Daddy Jack. I know you'd come back and take care of me, but I don't know how I'd handle it. I never want to lose either one of you again."

"Oh, sweetheart," he murmurs gently, continuing to stroke her hair and keep her close. He places the lightest of kisses on the top of her head. "I can't promise that you're never going to see us die again. It happens, especially with our job. But I promise: you're never going to lose us. We will be here for you always and we will love you always."

He whispers, "We're never going to leave you. Russell Fabray is never going to hurt you ever again. You are our daughter, and we'd do anything for you because we love you so much." Gently, he sits her up and places her in front of him. He starts threading his finger s through her hair, trying not to push at the knots too roughly. Once the knots have been all cleared, he separates her hair into three parts and begins braiding.

"You learned how to braid?" Quinn asks breathlessly, wiping her tears away. She feels more relaxed with her Daddy Jack working his fingers through her hair. He nods, smiling, but not taking his eyes off of her hair. "Just for me?" she asks, a little more quietly. Jack laughs quietly behind her, but still nods. They don't say anything else, until Jack finishes the braid. Quinn whispers quietly, "Thank you so much, Daddy. I love you." She curls up against Jack, and they watch the moon and stars together. It isn't long before she's sound asleep against her Daddy Jack, and Jack curls his arms tightly around her, keeping her safe against him, and giving him the knowledge that she's still right there.

Two weeks later, the school reopens again. Finn is still recovering in the hospital, and Quinn is having anxieties about going back there without him. All the students now know it was her biological father who attacked them and she's scared that everyone will turn away from her. Before she leaves the car, Ianto murmurs to her, "I'm not going to go to work today. So if you need me to come get you, just call and I'll be right there, all right, sweetheart?" She nods, and hugs her Dads closer to her before she leaves the car.

Jack drives Ianto home, and before he pulls away, Jack says quietly, "If you need me for anything during the day, just call me. I'll come home right away." He tenderly cups Ianto's face in his hands and they lean in for a kiss. When they break apart Jack whispers, "I love you so much, Ianto."

"I love you too," Ianto murmurs, and stands for a few minutes after Jack's car disappears around the house. Then, he goes inside and decides that their house is a mess and he needs to do damage control. So he starts working in the kitchen, scrubbing furiously at the leftover gunk on the dishes in the sink. At around 9:30, his cellphone rings, and he almost immediately goes into panic mode when he sees the number is Quinn's cell phone. "Quinn?" he answers gently.

"Daddy, please come get me, please just come get me," she sobs into the phone. "I don't want to be here. I can't do this. I just want to go home, please, Daddy." No one has said a kind word to her all day. No one has looked at her, and no one will talk to her. Not even the New Directions kids. Not even Sam. "Please, Daddy, please come get me," she begs. "I can't do this. I thought I was ready but I can't do this."

"It's okay, annwyl," Ianto says soothingly. Quinn's sobs seem to lessen at his voice, so he keeps talking, "I'm coming to get you, all right? I want you to meet me out by the front sign." Quinn sniffles a little bit and he adds gently, "It's going to be all right, sweetheart. I'll take you home, and we'll spend the afternoon together, just you and me. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," Quinn sniffles. "I'll see you soon, Daddy."

He quickly dials up Jack's number, just to let him know that he's bringing Quinn home early and has to contain a laugh when Jack answers, panicked, "Ianto! Is everything all right? What do you need? I can be home in less than ten minutes."

"I'm fine, Jack," Ianto says reassuringly. "I'm just letting you know that I'm going to pick up Quinn from school."

"Is she all right?" Jack asks, concerned.

Ianto is filled with a fierce rush of love for his husband. But then he thinks of their daughter and says sadly, "I don't know. She called me in a frantic mess, saying that she wanted to come home. I don't think she's ready to go back to school yet, but I'm going to go get her and we're going to come back to the house and make a pie, I think." Ianto's really glad he cleaned all the dishes now. "I'll see you when you get home from work, yeah?"

"Of course," Jack says softly. "And Yan? I love you."

Ianto grips the phone tighter, wondering if he should tell Jack to come home. "I love you too," he replies, and he knows he can't really take Jack away from his job but he wants Jack at home with him. "I love you so much."

"I'll try to get home early," Jack says, and Ianto can hear the phone creak a little bit as Jack tightens the grip on his office phone. "Look, I've got to go. Lieutenant Anderson just arrived and it looks like there'll be hell for me to pay. I love you, Yan." He hangs up, and Ianto smiles at his phone before pulling on his coat and getting into the car.

When he gets to the school, Quinn can't get to him faster, wrapping her arms around his waist and sobbing against him. Some people look at them, glaring and Ianto glares right back at them. But he puts his arm over Quinn's shoulder and he shields her from the glares of her peers. "Come on, sweetheart," Ianto murmurs, kissing her head. "Let's go home."

"I really did try," Quinn says softly when they get into the car. "Everyone was just looking at me like I was some freak, and no one would talk to me. Not San, not Brittany, not anyone…I just felt so alone, Daddy." More tears trickle down her face and Ianto squeezes her hand tightly, doing his best to keep his focus on the road. "Can we just do something special together today? You and I? I don't even care what it is; I only want to do something with you."

"I was going to make a pie, how does that sound?" Ianto offers, stroking Quinn's hand with his thumb. He tries not to be angry at the kids in New Directions. He understands what it's like to be in a situation like that. He remembers when Suzie killed Jack; it was so hard for him not to be angry at Gwen for putting Jack in that situation, even though Jack came back no worse for wear.

Quinn squeezes his hand tightly, a silent sign that she wants to bake with him. When they get home, she gets changed into better baking clothes, and soon they are preparing pie together. He sees Quinn relax as they keep working and she flicks flour at him every so often. When the pie is put in the oven, they both sit down on the couch and turn on the television. Quinn ducks underneath his arm to lie against him, her head placed against his chest. She can hear his heartbeat ringing loudly in her ears and to her, it's the most soothing sound in the world. "Daddy Ianto?" she asks quietly. He looks at her and she says, "I love you. So, so much."

"I love you so, so much too, annwyl," he murmurs, kissing her hair. She begins to doze off against him when a frantic knock sounds at the door. Both Quinn and Ianto tense, and Ianto motions for Quinn to stay low. He creeps stealthily toward the door, but then relaxes when he sees it's Santana and Brittany outside. "Hello, girls," he greets, checking beyond them to make sure that they're alone. "Can I help you?"

"Ianto, is Quinn here? We were supposed to have class with her, but she didn't show and we couldn't find her anywhere. Is she here?" Santana asks, and he's never heard Santana sound more panicked in her life. Then she sees Quinn sitting on the couch and flies over to the girl, wrapping her up in a tight embrace. "Don't you dare ever do that to me again, Q," Santana says tearfully. "Don't you dare disappear like that on me again or so help me, God..." Quinn grips her best friend tightly, and Brittany joins the hug. Santana tucks a blond curl behind Quinn's head and runs her hand against the side of Quinn's head.

"You weren't talking to me," Quinn says warily. The only thing she really cares about though is that she's in her friends' arms and they're here for her now.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Santana says. Then she looks down at her hands. "I just…couldn't help but think that the last time I had seen you, before that, you were being taken away in an ambulance. I thought…"

"We thought we'd never see you again," Brittany finishes quietly. "We're the Unholy Trio, right? We have to stick together."

"Yeah," Quinn says with a smile. "Yeah, we do." As the hours go on, more and more of the New Directions kids file into the Harkness-Jones household, clamoring to see Quinn and apologize profusely. Ianto orders pizza and not only do they go through that pie, but they go through the apple pie that Quinn and Ianto made earlier in the day.

"I should've known when I saw the pizza boxes that there'd be no pie for me," Jack grumbles playfully when he comes home from work. "Ah, well. I need to cut back on desserts anyway." Jack and Ianto go upstairs and check in on the group of kids in Quinn's room who are passed out, sleeping comfortably together. Quinn's television is alight; the kids were watching West Side Story, and it is currently on the "One Hand, One Heart" scene.

Ianto and Jack climb into their own bed, and Jack tightly wraps his arms around Ianto, and entwines his legs with the other man's. Ianto chuckles lowly to himself and nudges Jack's forehead with his own. "I just realized: We're getting married in ten months," Jack murmurs, stroking Ianto's hair gently. "I didn't think it was possible for me to happier until I met you. And we're happy together, aren't we, Yan?"

"Yeah," Ianto says softly, pressing his forehead against Jack's shoulder. "Yeah, we are. At least, I'm more than happy when I'm with you. I'm complete. And I can't wait to marry you because I love you with all that I have to give." Jack intertwines their fingers too, and Ianto brings Jack's hand to his mouth so he can kiss the knuckles. They kiss one more time before they both fall asleep. Outside of their door, Kurt and Quinn give each other a small high-five.

* * *

><p><strong>oh my god guys you're only two chapters away from Jack and Ianto's wedding and that's literally my favorite chapter you have no idea. Next chapter is Quinn's graduation! Yay, Quinn! Sorry...I just have a lot of feelings. About everything.<strong>

_-LBP_


	24. Chapter 23

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** Guys, I have three weeks worth of classes left in my freshman year. This is wild. I can't even...wow, it went by so fast. But enough about me! You want your chapter! Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses is now over 70,000 words and thta's really both amazing and a little like holy shit I did this? Thanks for sticking with me thus far. You're, by no means, close to the end. You're about halfway to where I am now, and I'm not even close to done writing yet. I'll shut up now. Enjoy your chapter!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 23-<strong>_

The rest of Quinn's senior year thankfully goes without incident. She applies to college, gets into everywhere she applies to, and eventually decides to go to Colombia University in New York. Rachel and Kurt are both at NYADA, not too far away, so at least she'll have people she knows there in the big city. The Cheerios win Nationals for the third year running, and New Directions finishes fifth at their Nationals. Much to Jack's and Ianto's delight, not only is Quinn named prom queen, but also valedictorian.

Today is her graduation day. The Doctor and Donna have 'flown' in from their latest excursion in time, and the Cooper-Williams family has been staying at the Harkness-Jones house for about a week now. Jack and Ianto have spent the entire morning setting up a fabulous graduation barbeque in their backyard. Quinn has been shut up in her room, practicing her speech on Anwen, who keeps falling asleep.

Jack comes up to Quinn's room and watches his little—well, maybe not so little— girl pacing back and forth in her room. "Nervous, sweetheart?" he asks, leaning against her doorframe. Her eyes light up when she sees him and she runs toward him, hugging him tightly. "It's okay to be you know," he says quietly, kissing the top of her hair and wrapping his arms around her. "You know your Daddy Ianto and I are so proud of you no matter what. We love you, no matter what."

"I know, Daddy," she murmurs, pressing her head against his chest. "I just…it went by so quickly. It seems like only a few days ago that I was six years old and you and Daddy Ianto took me here for the first time." She looks up at her Daddy Jack and lovingly kisses his cheek. "I love you so much, Daddy."

"And I love you too, honey," Jack says, kissing the top of her head again. They stand like that for a moment before Jack says, "Y'know, sweetheart you don't have to go to college. You can stay here with me and your Daddy Ianto. Get you a nice job at Torchwood Lima. You can start an office romance and your Daddy Ianto and I will just have to pretend we have no idea what's going on until you bring him, or her, home for Christmas dinner." Quinn smiles against his chest and shakes her head, and Jack says playfully, "Well, it was an option."

"Daddy, will you braid my hair?" Quinn asks quietly, leaving his arms to go get the brush and hair ties from her dresser. "I don't want Aunt Donna or Aunt Gwen to braid it today…just you." So he sits her on the bed and he gently brushes her hair, before taking it in his fingers and braiding it. "Daddy…what if I'm not ready to grow up? What if I'm not ready to go to college and have my own life? I love my life here with you and Daddy Ianto. I'm really scared," she whispers, focusing on the warm hands weaving through her hair.

"As long as you live, this will be your home, and you can come home to your Daddy Ianto and I if you ever need to. We'll always be here to help you if you need it. You don't have to do this by yourself. You're not alone. You'll never have to be alone," Jack replies gently, finishing up the braid. Quinn turns around and throws her arms around Jack's neck. He holds onto her tightly, closing his eyes. "I know you're scared, but there's nothing to be scared of. I'm sure your speech isn't _that_ boring." Quinn laughs, and Jack smiles, kissing the top of her head one more time. "I love you sweetheart, and I'm so unbelievably proud of you.

"But Russell…and the school…and Daddy Ianto…" she says, her voice drifting away. Then, she mumbles against Jack's chest, "You shouldn't be proud of me for that. That was my fault."

"No it wasn't," Jack says and he hopes he is being reassuring. He squeezes her tightly against him and tries not to think about how he almost lost her. He kisses the top her head gently. "If anything, sweetheart, it was my fault. Your Daddy Ianto always said my temper would get the best of me, and it did so much more than that. It put you in danger, and I never want that to happen to you ever again, and neither does your Daddy Ianto. We'd do anything for you, Quinn. We will do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

"You didn't let your temper get the best of you that day, Daddy. You also saved me," Quinn murmurs, snuggling up against Jack. "And you saved Finn. And because you saved Finn, you saved the Hudson-Hummel family, and Blaine, and everyone in the glee club." Jack smiles at his daughter and her perspective. He knows she got that from Ianto, and definitely not from him. "And now Russell is locked away and he'll never come out, and he can't come hurt me again." She begins to tremble a little bit and Jack gently strokes her hair and sings softly under his breath. "Right, Daddy?" she asks, her voice wavering. "He's not going to hurt me anymore?"

"No, sweetheart," Jack says soothingly, running his hand over her hair. "You're safe now. He can't get out of jail this time. You're safe. You won't have to worry about him ever again."

"Daddy…do you think Judy will show up today? I don't…I can't…" She begins crying, and she tightens her grip around Jack. Jack holds her tightly to him, trying to anchor her and trying to remind her that she's safe.

"Annwyl?" Ianto asks from the doorway. Quinn doesn't look up from Jack's chest, but Jack looks over at Ianto. It takes Ianto all of two seconds to join them and hug both his husband and his daughter tightly to him. "I love you," he whispers to both of them. Jack can't help but think of holding a dead Ianto in his arms and buries his face in Ianto's neck. Ianto presses his head against the side of Jack's. "Goodness gracious, what's got everyone so worked up?" he asks with a hint of a laugh, but he holds on tightly to Jack and Quinn because he can't stand to lose them.

"The Fabrays," Jack says sourly, and Ianto tenses at that. "The usual bane of our existence." Then he says softly to Quinn, "Sweetheart, even if your mother does show up today, you won't have to talk to her. Your Aunt Gwen is here, and your Uncle Rhys, and your cousin Anwen, and the Doctor and Donna…everyone's here for you, sweetheart and we won't make you talk to your mother."

"Come on, we've got to go-oh," Gwen says, coming into the room and falling silent when she sees the family locked up in a tight embrace. "We've got to go," Gwen says softly. Quinn nods and her dads release her, not straying too far from her side. Gwen walks over and gently hugs her niece. "You're all right, sweetheart? Your dads haven't been bothering you, with all that nonsense about how you're still their little girl even though you're graduating?" Gwen asks with a gentle smile. Quinn nods, and Gwen places a kiss on top of her forehead. "Just remember: we all love you very much."

"I know," Quinn says quietly, hugging Gwen. "Thanks, Aunt Gwen. I'm just nervous about my speech. Anwen kept falling asleep during it."

"Well, Anwen falls asleep during everything," Gwen says cheerfully. "I wouldn't take it personally. And did you do this yourself, Quinn? It looks wonderful."

"No, actually, my Dad did it," Quinn replies, smiling back at Jack.

"Did I hear that right?" Donna comes into the room, sandwich in one hand and eyeliner in the other. "Jack did your hair?" Quinn nods, laughing. "Well, it's not bad. For an amateur."

"Excuse you," Jack says playfully. "I think I'm as well-versed in the art of hair braiding as any of you." The three girls scoff at that, and Quinn affectionately shakes her head at Jack. "Okay," Jack says, bringing his hands up in a surrendering motion. "So I've got a little bit more to learn!"

The Doctor walks into the room, shaking his head at all of them. He turns to Quinn and quips, "C'mon, now, Quinn, let's get you to your high school! We can't have the valedictorian missing graduation. It's unscholarly." She laughs at that, wipes her eyes, and they head off.

They drive to the high school and they make sure to get seats close to the podium so they can take all sort of picture to embarrass Quinn at dinner with. Jack falls asleep against Ianto's shoulder during the principal's speech, and the superintendent's speech. Ianto slides his hand into Jack's and gives it a gentle squeeze. Jack mumbles incoherently against Ianto's shoulder, and Ianto smiles softly at his husband. "And now I'd like to present the valedictorian of the William McKinley class of 2012. She was the Cheerios captain and brought and won them to Nationals three years in a row, as well as a member of the glee club that placed fifth at their Nationals this year. I would like to introduce to you…Quinn Harkness-Jones," Principal Figgins announces. The audience immediately begins applauding, and does not stop until she gets to the podium. Ianto nudges Jack in the ribs, and Jack bolts up right away.

Quinn looks out nervously and then straight at her dads. They both smile at her and nod, and she beams back at them. She looks up at the crowd, and takes in a deep breath. "Ladies and Gentlemen…school board members, teachers, parents, relatives, siblings, and so on and so forth of the class of 2012. Umm, there was supposed to be a long paragraph about our accomplishments here, but my cousin Anwen fell asleep during it, so I decided to scratch it out," she begins, and the audience lets out an appreciative laugh at her anecdote to her cousin. Jack smiles at his daughter, and Ianto lets out a watery chuckle.

"But the whole point of that paragraph was to highlight a specific point: many of the adults in this room would call us a successful senior class. But what defines a measure of success in the world? It's not how much money you make, or how big your house is." She looks further out into the audience, feeling braver and she says, "When I was younger, I had all that. Parents who were financially successful. But they weren't successful people. I certainly wasn't in a situation where I would've grown up to be the person I am today. I wasn't happy. I never focused in school. I was missing days of school at a time, and I'd come back with scratches and black eyes. And if it weren't for the…_bravest_ men that I know, I'd still be living that life. I'd still be miserable. And I don't think I'd be as accomplished as I am now because I never had that support network in my first home."

Then she looks directly at Jack and Ianto, and smiles brilliantly at them. "My dads…they were always there to catch me when I fell, and put me back on the right path. They encouraged me to keep going when I was ready to give up. And so that support system was so essential in who I became, and it branched out to nearly every aspect of my life. They never missed a thing. My good days, my bad days, they were always there, and they always told me that they loved me no matter what, that I was the most important part of their lives." She gestured back toward the people behind her. "My friends can attest to that because my dads had done that at one point or another for all of them. My friends became part of my support system. My aunts and uncles came into my life all the way from Wales and all other places of the universe. And I realized…"

Her eyes water, and she has to wait a moment before continuing, looking back out at the audience, "I realized that success wasn't measured by accomplishments, but by love. Of how much love you could give and get back. This class has always had an incredible amount in them, but this year really proved how much love we had to offer the world. We've always volunteered at homeless shelters, and animal shelters, but it wasn't until we had to love each other, and support each other unconditionally that we were successful. We united together, and we became successful because we could love each other. Because we supported each other."

"So, yeah, I think we are a pretty successful class at the end of the day. But our success doesn't need to stop here. We're so young, we've got so much to offer the world. So, class of 2012? Go out and love. Go out and love with every little bit you have to give. Yeah, you run the chance of getting hurt. But that's the great thing about loving: you can get hurt when you don't get it back, but when you do, it's better than you ever could've imagined. I'll miss you all so much, but I know that this isn't good-bye forever." She stops, and nods, pleased with herself. "Thank you."

The audience applauds and Jack and Ianto can't be prouder of their daughter. They're both so happy that their daughter just stood up in front of this entire crowd, and talked about how important love, their love, is to her. It's almost hard for them to stop tearing up when they sit back down. But they soon calm down when they realize how tedious the procession of the kids getting their diplomas is. But when Quinn's name is called, Jack, Ianto, the Cooper-Williams family, the Doctor and Donna all stand up and applaud Quinn. She flushes a little bit, embarrassed that her family is making such a fuss, but she accepts her diploma graciously. When all is said and done, and the caps are thrown into the air, Jack and Ianto are absolutely bursting with pride and they slip away to the back of the rows of chairs so they can greet their daughter when she gets out of the recessional.

And there at the back of the crowd, they see Judy Fabray. "We can't let her see Quinn," Ianto murmurs quietly under his breath to Jack. Jack nods stiffly, stealing a glance to glare at Judy Fabray. She's lost Quinn in the recessional, but Jack and Ianto always know where their daughter is. The moment she comes out of the recessional line, they pull her away from the crowd to hug her close to them. "Oh, sweetheart, we're so proud of you. We're all so unbelievably proud of you," Ianto murmurs gently, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"That speech was absolutely beautiful, Q-bear," Jack says, placing a kiss on her head. He adds with a chuckle, "And you were worried."

"You were the ones that taught me love was the most important thing in my life," Quinn says, hugging her dads tightly. "No matter what happened, on a good day, on a bad day, on a boring day or an exciting day you always told me that you loved me. And no one could ask for better parents than you, Daddy." While Quinn has been talking, Judy Fabray has been walking closer and closer to them.

"Quinn," she says softly, reaching out toward the other girl. "My little Quinn, it's been so long. Come give your Momma a hug. Surely, they haven't been better parents than I was. Quinn? Sweetie?"

Quinn whips around and all but jumps back behind Jack. Gwen and Rhys come over, looking at the blond woman curiously. Anwen protectively holds onto Quinn's leg. The Doctor and Donna come over and the Doctor immediately flanks Quinn, recognizing that this is Quinn's mother. "Everyone," Jack says in a strained voice. "This is Quinn's mother—"

"No." Quinn removes Anwen from her leg and cautiously comes forward to stand next to Jack and Ianto. "That is not my mother. That's the woman who gave birth to me, Judy Fabray, but she is _not_ my mom. A mom takes care of you, and protects you and loves you and _she never did any of that for me_!" Tears begin streaming down her face and she shouts at Judy, "I spent so many years wondering why you just left me behind! Didn't you love me?"

"Quinn," Judy tries again to reach out for Quinn, but Quinn swats her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Quinn spits. "You're not allowed to come back after twelve years and just try to pick up the pieces. I don't need you anymore! You were never there for me, ever when I was a kid! And I'm sure you were disgusted with yourself to hand them over to a gay couple—yes, Judy, they're a gay couple, it's two thousand twelve there's no need to dance around the issue anymore—but they love me more than you ever did! They always tell me how much that they love me and _you never did_."

Quinn breaks down now, and Jack immediately takes her into his arms, gently drying her tears with his sleeve. "I think you should leave now," Ianto says quietly, but in a dangerous way before joining Jack and Quinn in the hug. He doesn't see if Judy chooses to leave first, although Gwen steps forward menacingly to scare Judy off. "It's all right, annwyl," Ianto murmurs. "We're here. Your Daddy Jack and I are here and we love you so much. Sssh, sssh, we're here. It's okay, we're right here. We've got you. And we're not going anywhere."

"I know," Quinn whispers, smiling tearfully. She presses her forehead against Jack and Ianto's. "I love you too. And I know you're not going anywhere. You keep me safe. You're my parents, and even though you didn't give birth to me, you'll always be my parents." They smile and hold her closer, and Quinn Harkness-Jones does not doubt that she is loved.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER IS JACK AND IANTO'S WEDDING HOLY SHIT! If you couldn't tell, I'm really excited for you guys to read that. You guys are really going to enjoy that chapter because it's adorable. <strong>

_-LBP_


	25. Chapter 24

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** omg guys this is Jack and Ianto's wedding and oh my god you guys I love this chapter SO MUCH. I'm so sorry that I didn't update on Friday, I got sick and I was miserable and it was not a fun time. BUT OH MY GOD JACK AND IANTO'S WEDDING.

Reviewer Relies-

Seafleagurl94 (Chapter 18)- Quinn will get pregnant, but not as a teenager. This fic encompasses Quinn's whole life, so you'll get grandchildren later on. Oh god you're going to love those little children, guys. They're adorable.

Seafleagurl94 (Chapter 20)- I update at least three times a week, Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays (assuming life doesn't get in the way first). I've already written out 46, maybe 47, chapters of this fic. Right now, where I am, Quinn is...maybe late forties, early fifties? I don't actually know.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 24-<strong>_

"Daddy, stop fussing with your tux," Quinn scolds, straightening out Jack's tux for what seems to be the eight billionth time. Today is Jack and Ianto's wedding day, in Central Park on a thankfully not too hot summer's day. Jack grins sheepishly and she adds, "I've never seen you this nervous before. He's not going to suddenly spurn you at the aisle, Daddy. Technically you're already married, but you were the one who wanted a big ceremony, and hand written vows and the whole nine yards, and if you're _still _worried that he's going to leave you at the altar, he ordered about three hundred pounds worth of food and he's not going to let that go to waste so if anything, he's marrying you for the food." She giggles and kisses Jack's cheek, "Honestly, Daddy, he loves you and you know that. So don't be so nervous."

"When did I get such a smart girl for a daughter?" Jack asks kissing Quinn's forehead. He's also a little bit worried that something will happen to Ianto while they're separated, and he doesn't want to have to wait until the alter to see Ianto. He needs to know his husband is safe now.

"I'm Daddy Ianto's daughter, obviously," Quinn replies sarcastically with a lift of her eyebrows, bringing Jack out of his worries. Jack laughs and pulls his daughter into a tight hug. "I love you, Daddy Jack," she whispers. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Jack murmurs. "I'm so glad you get to be here today with your Daddy Ianto and me."

Jack begins to fidget from side to side. He wants to see Ianto and he wants to see Ianto now. "Daddy, stop fidgeting!" Quinn exclaims, ducking out of Jack's embrace. "You're crinkling up my dress!"

"Sorry, sweetheart," he laughs, kissing her forehead gently. The door opens, and Jack's head bolts up. "Ianto?" he asks hopefully.

"Good to know that Jack is squirming as much as Ianto is," Gwen says, poking her head in the room. His shoulders sag in disappointment, but he smiles at Gwen. She comes in and closes the door behind her so Jack can't escape. Jack sighs, smiling at his two favorite girls in the whole world. "Honestly, you boys can't stand to be more than six inches apart from each other at all times."

"Well, technically, in the bedroom…" Jack says with a sly smirk and Quinn and Gwen both cover their ears.

"Dad!" Quinn lets out an exasperated groan, still giggling nonetheless. "Just because I've graduated high school doesn't mean I need to hear all about your sex life!" She whispers into Gwen's ear, "I'm going to see Daddy Ianto now, try to keep him barricaded in here. He's very determined to get out." She leaves the room and Jack makes an attempt to follow her, but Gwen closes the door behind Quinn's back.

She opens the door to the room her Daddy Ianto is in, which is right across the hall from where Jack is, and Ianto asks hopefully, "Jack?" Quinn steps into the room, and Ianto sighs a little bit. "Hi, annwyl," he says warmly, kissing her forehead. She lets out a low chuckle in spite of herself. "What?" Ianto asks indignantly.

"You and Daddy Jack love each other so much," Quinn says with a small smile, hugging Ianto tightly. Ianto hugs her back gently, not wanting to crinkle her dress. "It's nice…" she says quietly. Then she adds with a grin, "He's so worried about you not being at the altar. I convinced him that you were only marrying him for the three hundred pounds of food you ordered. That seemed to put him at ease."

"Did it now?" Ianto says with a laugh, pressing his forehead against Quinn's. "That's my girl." He kisses her forehead and she rests her head against his chest, listening to his beating heart. "Are you all right, sweetheart?" he asks, looking down concernedly at her.

"Yeah," she says quietly. She smiles back up at Ianto, her eyes just a little bit teary. "Just thinking about some things."

"You know I'm not just marrying your dad for the food, right?" he asks very seriously. He cups Quinn's face in one hand, and gently strokes her cheek with his thumb. "Your Daddy Jack and I are very happy together, and we always will be."

"I know, Daddy," she rasps out, leaning into her father's gentle touch. "I love you so much, Daddy. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do, sweetheart," he says warmly. Then he thinks about it for a minute and says, "Is this because you only have one more week with us before you go to school?" They have chosen their wedding date so late in the summer so that it coincides with dropping Quinn off at school. She nods, not looking at her Daddy Ianto. "Oh, sweetheart," he murmurs, bringing her tightly to him. "You know we'll always love you, you're always welcome at home if you need to, and if college isn't your thing, you've got enough of your Daddy Jack's determination to come hunt Weevils with us." He presses a kiss on the top of her hair.

"Ha! Success!" Jack hollers triumphantly as he slips into the room, much to the chagrin of Donna and Gwen. He puts a chair behind him to barricade the door, and then turns around to face Ianto fully. Quinn ducks away from Ianto's embrace so he and Jack can look at each other fully. "Wow…" Jack says breathlessly, an appreciative grin crossing his features. "Ianto…" He crosses the room and cradles Ianto's face in his hands. Ianto's hands come to rest on Jack's shoulders and Jack murmurs, "You take my breath away."

They lean in to kiss, and Quinn says dryly, "Save it for the altar, boys." They turn their heads, and before Jack can even ask a question, Quinn says with a full smile, "Don't worry about me, Daddy. Today is about you."

The music begins playing, and Jack murmurs, "Looks like I have to go." He quickly pecks Ianto on the lips and says, smirking, "Don't worry, our next kiss will be much longer. See you at the altar."

"I'll be the one in the suit," Ianto replies. Jack looks at him, and Ianto shrugs, "Well, I'll be the attractive one in the suit."

Jack looks him over once and grins, "That you are, Ianto. That you are." He ducks out of the room and Quinn and Ianto can hear him being scolded by Gwen and Donna, and they both have to refrain from chuckling.

"You ready, Daddy?" Quinn asks.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time," Ianto says with a grin. "I think I'm more than ready." And still, he can feel his heart pounding with anticipation as he walks down the aisle alone. It pains him a little bit, that his sister and his niece and nephew aren't here, but he looks back at his daughter's beaming face, and it soothes him a little bit. His eyes travel over Brittany and Santana, who are both flower girls—because there was no way they weren't going to include Quinn's two closest friends at their wedding—over Blaine and Kurt, and Ianto chuckles to himself while Kurt tells Blaine all the things he had to go through to get things the way they are.

And then Jack walks down the aisle, and Ianto literally can feel the breath escaping his body. If someone had told him, when he first started working at Torchwood, that he would be marrying the Jack Harkness, he would've died from laughing. But there was Jack, walking toward him and beaming. When he joins Ianto on the altar, he threads their fingers together and whispers jokingly, "Missed me?"

"Absolutely," Ianto breathes back, squeezing Jack's hand. He is rewarded with a tender smile from Jack and a gentle hand squeeze. The pastor's words seem to buzz in Ianto's ears, and there's a point where he realizes the entire congregation is waiting for him to speak. He takes in a deep breath and says shakily, "Jack…when I first met you, I was this scared, insecure person who was so obsessed to clinging onto the past that I couldn't live for the present and the future. I was set, so horribly set in my ways, and I thought you, and everyone else, could only love me for the persona I created."

Then he swallows, knowing the next part is going to be difficult. "And then you saw me at my lowest. You saw a broken man who lost his purpose in life, or what he thought was his purpose. And you…you sat there and held me while I cried. While I screamed horrible things at you, that weren't even true and I completely regret saying now but…you held on tight, and you never let go."

Tears come to his eyes as he adds, "And the most remarkable thing about it was, as much as I needed you in my life…you felt the exact same way. No one has ever made me feel more worthy of love than you, Jack. No one has ever looked after me or taken care of me the way you have. And I've promised it a million times over, and I'll promise it a million times again: I will always be there for you. I will always love you, no matter what happens to us next. You make me complete, and I will treasure what we have for as long as we both shall live."

Jack squeezes Ianto's hand, and opens his mouth to speak before closing it again. Tears are silently trickling down his face, and he doesn't even attempt to stem them. "Look at what you do to me, Ianto. I haven't even started talking about how much you mean to me and I'm already in tears," Jack says, barely holding back a sob, and earns a few chuckles from those present.

"Before I met you, Ianto, I was so used to needing to leave people behind, for whatever reason. I was so scared that I was always going to be alone. That I would just live on and there would be nothing to live for. And then, one humid, disgusting night in Cardiff…there you were, looking about as steamy as the weather was." Jack laughs, and Ianto squeezes his hands tightly. "And then you were by my side ever since. You looked after me, and cared for me in a way that no one had before. It didn't matter to you that I wasn't perfect. You accepted my flaws graciously, and never thought any less of me for having them."

He smiles, trying so hard to continue through his tears, but it's becoming more and more difficult for him to get across how much Ianto means to him. "You are my better half. You complete me and you've made me feel more alive than anyone I've ever known. And I feel like I could say 'I love you' a million times over and it would never be enough to show how much I love you, but then your eyes light up, and I…I know that you understand me perfectly. And just know that I think I am the luckiest man alive because I've got you."

Both of them don't even hear the pastor say the words, yet somehow the "I do"s come right out of their mouth. Jack takes utmost care in slipping his ring on Ianto's finger, and Ianto does the same for Jack. The pastor announces that they can kiss, and Jack's lips are on top of Ianto's before another moment passes. But this kiss isn't desperate in the least. It is warm, loving, and each man can feel how strongly the depth of the other's passion runs. When they break apart, Jack cups Ianto's face in one hand. Ianto gently wipes Jack's tears away with his thumbs, and lets out a watery laugh when he realizes that he's crying too. "I love you," Jack whispers, pressing his head against Ianto's. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jack," Ianto replies, linking his hands behind Jack's neck. They kiss again sweetly, and everyone cheers. "C'mon, Jack, I think they're supposed to throw rice at us or something." They run down the aisle, holding hands, to where a limo waits to take them to the hotel where the reception is. Once they're in the car, Jack gently nestles into Ianto's chest and Ianto strokes his hair, smiling warmly at his husband. _My husband. Legally. _Ianto thinks gleefully, running his thumb over Jack's arm.

"I love you," Jack says contentedly. "We don't even have to go down to the reception. We could stay here. Forever."

"Mmm, but then we'd have an angry wedding planner and an even angrier daughter," Ianto responds fondly, kissing Jack's forehead. Jack curls up a little bit more and buries his face in Ianto's chest. "I love you so much, Jack," he murmurs, his lips close to Jack's ear. "I can't…believe that we get to spend the rest of our lives together."

"You know I'll always pick you up when you fall right?" Jack asks softly. He tightens his grip on Ianto and Ianto wraps his arms around Jack tenderly. "I will always be there for you, Ianto. I never…I never want to be separated from you ever again. I still remember what it was like, and it went on for years when I thought you were dead…I don't want to lose you again."

"Forever means forever, Jack," Ianto says softly, pressing his forehead against Jack's. "I'm not leaving you ever again. I told you: we're never going to have to say good-bye again." It still blows his mind that Jack is afraid of losing him, of all the people in the world. Jack Harkness—no, Jack Harkness-_Jones_—is afraid of losing the lanky, awkward boy from Cardiff. "I hated not being with you, when I was traveling with the Doctor, after I became immortal," Ianto whispers. "It hurt me to know you were out there alone, grieving. I wanted the Doctor to take me to you the moment I woke up because I needed to know you were all right."

"My Ianto," Jack says with a soft smile. "Always looking out for me."

"My Jack," Ianto responds, nudging Jack's nose with his nose. "Always keeping me safe." They kiss again before leaving the limo. Somehow, they've gotten there later than everyone else, although Jack suspects that Quinn paid the limo driver to deliberately take them the long way to the hotel.

"And there they are, Mr. and Mr. Harkness-Jones!" the DJ announces as the two men stride into the ballroom. "We'd like to ask everyone to clear the dance floor, and let these two handsome men have their first dance!"

Jack gives a lecherous look in the DJ's direction and Ianto asks, teasingly, "Really, Jack? This is our wedding reception." Jack smiles and nudges Ianto's nose with his own. "That's more like it," Ianto whispers. Then the band begins playing Moonlight Serenade and both men smile.

Jack pulls Ianto to the dance floor and into his arms, letting everyone know that Ianto is his. "It's always been you. It'll always _be _you," Jack murmurs softly, keeping Ianto close to him while they dance. He doesn't even look at the others watching them dance. "You know that, right?"

"Just as long as you know that it'll always be you," Ianto responds and they kiss sweetly one more time. Out of the corner of their eye, they see Quinn watching them, with her face absolutely shining. When the song ends, they leave the dance floor and walk over to Quinn. She hugs them tightly to her and Ianto murmurs, "Are you scared anymore?"

"No," she whispers, and Jack kisses the top of her hair. "Not anymore. I've got the greatest dads in the whole world. What's there to be afraid of?"

* * *

><p><strong>Guys I really hope you liked the wedding chapter because I love them so much. Like, they're my OTP and I wanted their wedding to be perfect and oh my gooddd I really hope you guys like it! <strong>

_-LBP_


	26. Chapter 25

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** I LOVE this fic so much, I love Jack and Ianto so much, I love you guys so much. Sometimes I just look at my hit count and I'm just kind of mystified and sometimes I'll look at all the different countries where I have readers and I become even more mystified. You guys are great. GLEE'S BACK ON TOMORROW. I don't know how I feel about getting Blaine's brother. I feel like it's not fair to characters like Tina and Artie who don't get any screen time and we don't really know anything about but that's neither here nor there.

Trigger warnings: Abuse

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 25-<strong>_

In the October after their wedding, everything seems to be well. Quinn is thriving well at Colombia, and has a new boyfriend, Brad. She broke up with Sam at the beginning of the summer, but they still are friends and talk to each other constantly. Jack and Ianto push on at Torchwood Lima. Quinn calls them at least once a night before she goes to bed, and they've spoken to a bunch of her college friends, and she seems happy. Life goes on normally, or so they think.

One night, at about two in the morning, the house phone rings loudly, starting Ianto and Jack from sleep. "Yan, get it?" Jack asks, rolling over and burying his head under the pillow. "If it's work, tell them any Weevil can wait til morning and if they're so desperate, they can ask Murphy to go get it."

Ianto kicks Jack underneath the covers for making him answer the phone. Jack laughs weakly, and nudges Ianto's leg with his foot. "Hello?" Ianto answers groggily.

"Daddy!" Quinn sobs out, and Ianto immediately sits up straighter in bed, all traces of sleep gone. "Daddy, you have to come get me! Please, come get me!"

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Ianto says quickly, dread growing within him, and at the sound of their daughter's name, Jack bolts awake in bed, looking extremely concerned. He throws the pillow to the other side of the room and stares at Ianto, demanding answers. "Where are you? What happened?"

"Daddy, please come get me," she begs hysterically. "He knows I've left. He's going to come after me. You have to come get me!"

"Where are you?" Ianto asks urgently, hopping out of bed to pull on his coat. "Sweetheart, we're coming to get you, but you need to calm down and tell us where you are, all right?"

She takes two shaky breaths before saying, "The Greyhound stop in Lima. Daddy, I don't know how long I have but he knows that I've gone now and he's going to come after me. He's gonna hurt me again, and I can't do this anymore."

"Who is going to come after you? Sweetheart, no one is going to hurt you. We won't let them." Ianto says as soothingly as possible. Jack's head whips around at that comment, and Ianto murmurs, "Jack, you being angry isn't going to help her." Then he focuses all his attention on her, "Sweetheart, I have to hang up the house phone, but I want you to call your Daddy Jack's cellphone, okay? He'll stay on the phone with you until we get there."

"Okay," Quinn whimpers, and Ianto can't bear to hear her sound so scared. "Daddy, please come get me."

"We're coming," Ianto says. He hangs up the phone, and less than thirty seconds later, Jack's phone is vibrating.

"Quinn!" Jack answers roughly. His voice immediately softens when he hears her inhale sharply. "Sweetheart, it's okay. Your Daddy Ianto and I are coming to get you, all right? We love you so much, sweetheart. We love you so, so much. It's going to be just fine. We're coming to get you." During the entire car ride, Jack speaks soothingly to Quinn, trying his hardest to keep her, and himself, calm.

When they get to the Greyhound stop, they are unprepared for what they see. Their daughter is much thinner than the last time they saw her, her eye is swollen, and she's covered in bruises. Jack holds her as gingerly as he can and she sobs in his arms. Ianto wraps his arms around the pair of them, and stands there for a moment. Then Jack goes to pick up Quinn's suitcases and begins walking toward the car. "Who did this to you?" Ianto asks, gently picking her up and carrying her to the car. He sits in the back with her, while Jack slides in the front to drive.

"It was Brad," she whispers, burying her face in her Daddy Ianto's neck. "The first time he hit me, he said he didn't mean to, and that it was an accident. He said he was just angry and he had a hard day. And I believed him." She shudders against her Daddy Ianto's frame, realizing that she is very cold, and whispers, "But then it just got worse and worse, and I didn't know where to go…I had to come home. Tonight was horrible. I couldn't think to look him in the eye ever again. And I was so scared…"

Jack looks absolutely murderous as they drive home, but he says nothing. He only softens when he sees Quinn sleeping in Ianto's arms when they get home. He gently takes Quinn in his arms and brings her to bed, tucking her under the covers. She stirs with a loud cry, and Jack hugs her tightly. "We've got you, sweetheart," he murmurs, kissing her forehead. "You're safe now. Your Daddy Ianto is getting you ice for your bruises, and we're not going to let Brad hurt you." Quinn wraps her arms around Jack's neck, and he murmurs, "Q-bear, I am so sorry, honey. I should've…been able to keep you safe. I'm so sorry."

"'s not your fault, Daddy," Quinn mumbles against him. "I was at school, you didn't know what was happening. I should've said something sooner. I just hoped it would get better…my friends all tried to get me to break up with him but I was so scared that he'd hurt me even more." She trembles against him and Jack presses his hand against the back of her head. "I told them I was leaving before I did…I just…I think he knows. He has to know. He's going to call me soon, or he's going to come here and Daddy, I can't go back with him!" She looks him in the eye and whispers, completely scared out of her mind, "It's like Russell all over again…I don't want to live in fear anymore. I thought I was done with that. I thought I was safe."

"It's all right, Quinn," Jack whispers quietly into her hair. "You're safe here. Your Daddy Ianto and I will always protect you." At these words, Quinn relaxes because she knows she can trust what her Daddy Jack has to say. "Your Daddy Ianto and I are going to take care of you. We're going to keep you safe, and he won't get you. We can talk to your college, you can stay with us as long as you want. We love you, sweetheart. We love you so much." He absolutely wants to drive to New York and murder the bastard that hurt his daughter, but at the same time he never wants to let his little girl go.

"I love you too, Daddy," she murmurs. When Ianto comes back in the room, he comes back with medical supplies and Five Minute Potatoes, which Quinn perks up at. As she eats, and Ianto applies the medicine to her bruises, Jack can see her coming back to life a little bit more. The fear disappears from her eyes, replaced by a happy glimmer, and she begins humming a bit under her breath with a smile on her face. Jack and Ianto go to leave the room and Quinn whimpers, "Don't leave me, Daddy?"

"Never," Ianto reassures her. He and Jack take up post on each side of her bed, and soon Ianto and Quinn are fast asleep. Jack smiles fondly at them, and yet he honestly wants to go out and murder Quinn's now ex-boyfriend. Quinn's phone rings, dragging him out of his thoughts and Ianto mumbles sleepily, "You made me get the last one."

Jack warmly kisses the top of Ianto's head before he picks up the phone. He looks and sees that the caller is Brad, so he decides that he's going to have a little fun. "Hello?" he answers amiably. "Quinn, sweetheart, stop trying to take the phone away." Quinn's sound asleep. Jack smirks.

"Who the hell is this?" the voice on the other end snarls. This punk doesn't sound any older than seventeen and it makes Jack's blood boil a little bit. "Where's Quinn?"

"Quinn's indisposed at the moment," Jack says calmly, thought he feels himself getting angrier by the second. "And this is Jack. Who is this?"

"Listen," the boy says angrily. "You've got to put Quinn on right now. She's my girlfriend!"

"Oh," Jack feigns surprise. "She's never mentioned you before." Then he adds, for a little bit more affect, "Quinn, stop trying to get the phone! I wanna know who this Brad guy is!" He's stirring the pot and he knows it. But he feels so helpless because he can't go to New York and beat the ever living snot out of this kid.

"That bitch!" the boy snarls. "I'm going to fucking kill her."

"You're not going to lay a hand on her," Jack growls angrily, tightening the phone in his hand. "I'm not letting you anywhere near her."

"Don't you get it, buddy?" the boy asks, scoffing. "She's cheating on both of us! That fucking whore!"

"I don't think _you_ get it, buddy," Jack says angrily. "This is Jack _Harkness-Jones_." He can hear the boy go absolutely silent, and Jack continues, "That's right, you're on the phone with one of Quinn's incredibly pissed off fathers. Don't you dare call our daughter a whore or a bitch because she's far too good for your low-life ass. And you better not think of going near our daughter again, because we're planning on making your life a living hell as it is."

The boy makes a sound and Jack says, "No, I am not putting Quinn on the phone. You aren't going to get to talk this over with her because there is nothing that needs to be straightened out here. You beat her, it looks like you starved her, and if you were a halfway decent human being, you wouldn't have done this to her."

"You won't speak to her ever again. You won't lay a hand on her every again. And if we find out that you've even made eye contact with her, we'll have the police on your ass so fast your head will spin. Understand? You stay the hell away from our daughter." The tone in Jack's voice bodes no arguments.

The boy hangs up, and Quinn sits up in bed. "Was that him?" she asks quietly, trying to get out of bed. She stands up straight and tries to walk over to him. Her step wavers a bit, and Jack catches her before she hits the ground. "I'm sorry," she whispers, clinging to him tightly. "Daddy, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, sweetheart," Jack murmurs tearfully. He feels like his heart is breaking in half because his little girl is in pain. She buries her face into Jack's chest and Jack brings her back to bed. He rests his chin on top of her head, and holds her to him. "I love you so much, sweetheart. I love you so much." Quinn's stomach lets out a little rumble, and they both chuckle softly. "Do you want something else to eat, sweetheart?" he asks softly. She nods, and Jack presses a kiss to her forehead. "I'll go reheat some food for you, okay?"

"Come right back?" she asks, biting her lip. She holds onto Jack's hands tightly and he kisses her hand before walking to the door.

"I'll be fine. It's just downstairs. I'll be back up before you know it," he reassures her. "And you've got your Daddy Ianto here. He'll protect you, and it'll be his turn to answer the phone again anyway." She smiles, and Jack goes downstairs. He's heating up another batch of Five Minute Potatoes in the microwave when a knock sounds at the door. Perplexed, he goes to answer, and finds Finn Hudson standing there. "Finn, it's three o'clock in the morning," Jack says, staring confusedly at the boy. "What are you doing here?"

"Quinn called me when she was getting from Columbus to Lima," Finn explains. He peers up the stairs. "She's here right? She's okay?"

"Yeah," Jack says quietly. "She's fine." Finn makes a movement to go inside, but Jack shakes his head. "Listen, I know you want to come in and make sure she's okay, but the best thing for her right now is to not see anyone. And…" Jack sighs. "She's not in good shape, Finn. I'm going to be brutally honest with you: she looks like shit and Ianto and I need to take care of her before we're going to let anyone talk to her."

"Okay," Finn says softly. "Just…let her know that I was here and that I'm glad she's safe."

"I will," Jack says quietly. "Thank you for stopping by, Finn. And for talking to her when she was coming back. When she feels up to seeing people, you'll be the first to know, I promise." He gets the plate of Five Minute Potatoes out of the microwave and brings it upstairs.

"Daddy, that looks delicious!" Quinn exclaims happily, and Jack is delighted to see her smile again. She eats happily, and Jack is warmed to see the look on her face, and he kisses her forehead. She puts down the fork for a moment and wraps her arms around Jack's neck. "Daddy, I love you so much. Thank you for loving me so much."

"Of course, sweetheart," Jack murmurs, kissing her forehead again. "You are the best part of your Daddy Ianto's and my life. We love you so much, and I am so sorry that we couldn't have been there to protect you from Brad. But if he comes here, if he ever comes anywhere near you, you just tell us, and we'll set Myfanwy on him." Quinn giggles at that and snuggles against Jack's neck. "How does that sound?"

"Perfect," Quinn replies with a smile.

"Mmmm, I smell Five Minute Potatoes," Ianto sits up with a groan. Then he looks at Jack, batting his eyelashes, "You think you could make me a plate?"

"I'll do you one better," Jack says, pressing his forehead lovingly against Ianto's. "Come downstairs with me, both of you, and we'll curl up on the couch and watch a movie together. I know none of us are going to sleep tonight."

"I like that idea," Quinn says, beaming. Jack gently carries her downstairs, and Ianto takes her plate. Jack places her on the couch. Ianto places her plate on the table, and sits on the couch. Quinn immediately crawls into his lap and places her head against his chest. He wraps his arms around her, and places a gentle kiss to her forehead. "You're warm, Daddy," she mumbles, "I missed you when I was at school."

"I missed my best girl when she was at school," Ianto says, kissing her forehead, smiling when Quinn snuggles against him. He strokes her forearm gently with his thumb and lets her doze off against his chest. "I love you so much, annwyl. Are you feeling any better?"

"Now that I've got you and Daddy Jack here?" she asks, looking up at him with a smile. "I couldn't be happier." She bites her lip and says, "I'm not gonna transfer out of Columbia, I really like it there." Ianto gives her a look and she adds, "I promise I'll stay away from Brad, Daddy. I've got friends who will look after me. I'll be okay." She puts her head against Ianto's chest and murmurs, "And I've got my Daddies too. And no one could ever replace my Daddies. No matter what stupid guys come along, I'll always love my Daddies."

"Good," Ianto says gently, kissing her forehead, and keeping her as close to him as possible. "Because no one could ever replace our Quinn. And we'll always love our Quinn." Quinn smiles and Jack returns to the couch, drawing an arm underneath Ianto, and a protective arm over Quinn. "See, annwyl?" Ianto murmurs softly. "Your Daddy Jack and I will always look after you and always love you." Quinn's only response is to kiss Jack's cheek once and Ianto's cheek once.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so Brad's gonna come back in the next chapter but Jack and Ianto will take care of him in the Papa Harkness-Jones style, don't you fret, guys. Wow, I can't believe we're this far all ready. But at the same time you guys are only just beginning. <strong>

_-LBP_


	27. Chapter 26

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** GUYS there was so much crying at last night's Glee. I cried so hard. At all the Quinn stuff. I am a Quinn stan and I've seen spoilers, guys, and I am going to cry SO HARD during this fic. Also, I will ward off the question now: No, Quinn will not be paralyzed in this fic. Because this is an AU, as far as Glee is concerned, only choice events are depicted in this fic so if I don't like them I don't have to put them in. That's how I roll and you guys seem to enjoy this fic for what it is. I have over 3000 hits and you guys...wow, you guys are wonderful.

Trigger warnings: Guns, cursing. This isn't really so bad. But Brad does make an appearance but Ianto and Jack will take care of him Papa Harkness-Jones style.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 26-<strong>_

"You've got it?" Ianto asks, locking his Weevil gun. It's windy out tonight and his waistcoat is flapping all about him. Quinn nods, rolling her eyes. She mimics Ianto's grip on the gun, and he looks it over once before nodding. She's been home about two weeks now, helping Jack and Ianto out at Torchwood Lima.

"I just want you to be safe," Ianto says. "It's running up North Jefferson Street toward Schoonover Park. Try to immobilize it, we're not looking to kill it. Honestly, it's just scared, and we can bring it back to underneath the base and keep it with the others."

"Dad, I know how to bring down Weevils," she replies, rolling her eyes. Ianto smiles at her proudly. That's his and Jack's daughter. "By the end of the decade, you'll have an entire Weevil civilization down there, Daddy Ianto," Quinn says with a grin, her black trench coat blowing behind her in the wind. Her hair is braided back, and she looks back at him. "Maybe they'll make their own farms and stuff. Create cold fusion. Cure cancer. Y'know, all that stuff."

"Enough banter, you two," Jack sounds in over the comm device. "Traffic cams just picked up on a civilian wandering around near that area so you two have to get the Weevil before it finds to the civilian. I can't see their face but they're either lost or drunk and this would not be the way to go out."

"Got it, Dad," Quinn responds, tightening her coat around the wind. "I can approach North Jefferson from East McKibben, and-"

"And I really don't like that idea," Jack interrupts. "It's not safe for you, Quinn."

"Dad, I'm not six anymore. I think I can handle a Weevil. You even said yourself that the first time I went Weevil hunting that it was like I had just as much experience as your stupid rookies," Quinn says angrily. "I can take care of myself, okay?"

"Yes, but you had a full team and back up with you, you weren't going by yourself," Jack responds, his voice tight. "I don't want you to get hurt. Those things are vicious. Quinn…" His voice breaks a little bit, and Quinn softens a little bit, but her lower lip is still jutting out and her eyebrows are furrowed.

"I'll go from East McKibben," Ianto says, preventing a fight breaking out between the two. "Quinn, approach for North Central." Jack makes a noise and Ianto says firmly, but soothingly, "She'll be fine, Jack. It's not like this is her first Weevil."

"All right," Jack says roughly. "Be safe. Tap me in if you need anything."

"Will do," Quinn says. Jack makes a noise like he wants to say something else and she says with a laugh, "Daddy, stop worrying! I'll be fine." When Jack taps out, Quinn turns to Ianto. "Thanks, Daddy," she murmurs, gently headbutting his shoulder.

"You will be careful, won't you?" Ianto asks worriedly, kissing the top of her head. "You're about as reckless as your Daddy Jack."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Quinn says with a grin. When Ianto doesn't look amused, she adds, rolling her eyes, "Yes, I'll be careful."

"All right," Ianto says, running off toward where he needs to go. Quinn begins to head off to hear she needs to go, before Ianto turns around. "And Quinn?" She turns around, eyebrows raised. "Trench coat looks good on you." She grins and runs off toward the opposite direction from Ianto.

She finally understands why her dads enjoy it so much, the rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins, the chill of the wind on her face. She just reaches the intersection of North Central and North Jefferson, when she sees the civilian Jack mentioned. He is running away, bleeding from the leg, and the Weevil is not far behind him. "Son of a bitch," Quinn hisses, taking off after them. "The civilian is bleeding, I guess the Weevil got to him first. They're heading further up North Jefferson," she taps into the comm. "I'm in pursuit."

"Quinn," Ianto says quickly. "Take the Weevil as fast as you can. You can do it. I'm right behind you, but unless you slow down the Weevil, it's gonna take me awhile to catch up."

"Got it, Dad," she breathes out, sprinting as fast as she can. "What should I do about the civilian?"

"If they're running, they can't be hurt too badly, but make sure it's nothing life threatening. If it is, tourniquet it ASAP. We'll bring them back here, patch them up and retcon them. We can't have the civilian remember the Weevil or you, understood?" Jack orders. Quinn nods, even though Jack can't see her.

Then the civilian trips, and the Weevil closes in. "Fuck!" Quinn hisses, running even faster. When she is in shooting distance, she fires two shots that land in the back of the Weevil's legs. She shoots again, and the bullet lands in the Weevil's shoulder. The weevil rolls over with a loud groan, and whimpers a little bit. "I'm sorry, big guy," Quinn says. "But you can't hurt civilians. I can't let you do that. But we'll fix you up real good when we get home, okay?" She looks to the cowering form on the ground. "You all right?" The civilian looks up at her, and she gasps and takes a few steps backward, "Brad?"

"Quinn," he says shakily. "What the hell is that? Where the hell have you been?" He gets up and walks threateningly toward her. His hands are curled up into fists and Quinn tightens her grips on the gun. "You've got so much explaining to do."

"No, I really don't," Quinn growls in response, prepared to use the gun if that what it takes to save her life. "I just saved your life, I have a gun in my hand which just took out a Weevil, and my Dad is on the way."

"You think I'm scared of your dad?" Brad snarls.

"You should be," Ianto says, walking over, gun slinging casually over his shoulder. "Although, I'm guessing that scum of the earth like you don't have respect for people's fathers, or anyone for that matter, if you're going to threaten the girl who just saved you from a horrible, brutal death."

He sticks out his hand and introduces himself, "I'm Ianto Harkness-Jones. I'm Quinn's other father. I'm guessing you're the asshole that beat our daughter?" He shakes the boy's hands firmly and grins to himself when he sees Brad squirm. He looks over the Weevil appraisingly and says, "Nice work, Quinn. Your Dad's coming by with the van in a moment."

Brad looks between Ianto and Quinn. "You're bleeding," Quinn firmly answers Brad's unspoken question. "You're coming back to the station, we have to get your statement, clean you up and then you can go back to Columbia." His face blanches a little bit and she asks, "I guess I forgot to mention that my dads were in special ops?"

"No, we're going back to Columbia," Brad says firmly, trying to establish control over Quinn. There's an unspoken threat lying in his voice, and she flinches. Ianto can't stand to say the way he invokes fear in her. He knows love isn't supposed to be like that. "You can't stay in Bumblefuck, Ohio any longer. You're coming back to school with me and that's final."

"Don't you dare order our daughter around," Ianto snarls, slamming Brad against the wall. He pins his arm against Brad's throat, because just for a moment he wants to make the bastard that hurt his daughter suffer. "She just saved your fucking life, the least you can do is show the tiniest bit of gratitude. That Weevil could've ripped you in half, and she saved you. We're fixing you up and you're going to go back to Columbia and you'll never lay a hand on her ever again. She's not leaving with you."

"Dad, let him go," Quinn says sharply, tugging at his arm. The van pulls up, and Jack rolls down the window. "I'll sit in the front if it makes you feel better," she says. Ianto lets go of Brad, glaring at him furiously, before protectively curling his arm around his daughter and kissing the top of her head. She buries her face in his chest. "Daddy, keep me safe," she whispers against his chest, trembling. "I'm so scared. I don't want him to be here, Daddy. He's going to hurt me."

"I can throw him in the back with the Weevil," Ianto murmurs against her hair. She clings to him tightly and he adds, "I won't let him hurt you, sweetheart. Never again." Jack comes out of the car, and Ianto whispers, "I have to get the Weevil, but your Daddy Jack will protect you, okay?" She nods against him and goes over to Jack, and whispers into his ear. Jack tightens his grip on Quinn and glares mutinously at Brad. "You," Ianto growls, poking Brad with the end of the Weevil gun. "Get in the back seat. If you so much as touch our daughter, I will shoot your hands and balls off."

When Brad gets in the back seat of the car, Ianto can't help but note gleefully that he sits on his hands. Ianto throws the unconscious Weevil in the trunk, and slides in on the seat opposite Brad and behind Jack. He slips his hand through the back of the seat so that it rests on Jack's shoulder. Jack turns his head and gently kisses Ianto's fingertips. "You all right?" Jack asks softly.

"Yeah," Ianto says, but they both know it's a lie. Of course he's not all right. The boy who hurt their daughter so badly is sitting in the car with them, like it's nothing, and he hates to see how afraid Quinn is. It's like with Russell all over again, and suddenly he freezes, the images of those days flashing to his mind. But he shakes his head and tightens his grasp on Jack's shoulder. "I'm fine."

When they get back to the base, Jack immediately taps the shoulder their medic, Marianne, and whispers into her ear. She looks at him grimly and he murmurs, so low that no one can hear him but Marianne. "She will live with the nightmares of him hurting her for the rest of her life. When she goes back to school, I don't even want him to remember her name, who she is or what she looks like. I've arraigned it so he ends up at a club in Manhattan and when he wakes up, we won't remember the last three months of his life and I want it to stay that way." Marianne nods and goes off to do her work.

Jack goes up to his office to find Quinn sitting on the couch, in Ianto's arms. "He found me, Daddy," she whispers, and Ianto gently brushes her tears aside. "It's never going to end, I'm never going to be safe. I can't…Daddy, I can't do this anymore." She buries her face into Ianto's chest. Ianto presses his forehead on top of her head and murmurs soothingly in Welsh while she cries.

"You know your Daddy Jack and I would do anything to protect you, yeah?" he whispers, stroking her cheek gently. "We love you so much, Quinn. We'd do anything to keep you safe. You know that."

"Daddy?" Quinn sobs out, throwing her arms around Ianto's neck. "I don't want you to have to die for me again. I don't want to have to lose you again." Ianto has no idea where this is coming from, but he runs his hand soothingly up and down her back. "I keep having nightmares that you and Daddy Jack die and come back as people who don't love me and I can't lose you. I love you both so much."

"Quinn," Ianto murmurs gently. "We will always come back to you. No matter what happens, your Daddy Jack and I will always come back to you. We will never stop loving you, sweetheart, it's going to be all right." Then he pulls something out of his pocket and puts it in Quinn's palm. "I want you take that back to school with you."

Quinn sniffles, wiping her eyes. "But Daddy, this is your stopwatch," she says breathlessly, her thumb running over the etchings on the lid. "I can't take that. You always have your stopwatch." She opens it, and there is a small picture of her and her Daddies from prom night. She rests her head against his shoulder, smiling, and he kisses her forehead. She tries to put it back in his hand, but he won't take it back.

"Keep it," he says. "Keep it as a reminder that your Daddy Jack and I will always be there for you, no matter what. That we'll always love you, no matter what. It's something you can keep for the rest of your life, and whenever you feel alone or upset, just look at it, and know that we love you so much, annwyl."

Jack chooses this moment to walk into the room, and quickly pulls something out of his desk, placing it in Quinn's palm. She opens it to reveal a medal of honor that she's never seen before. It was his from the first war he fought in. "Here," he whispers softly, attaching it to the stopwatch. "Now you've got me and your Daddy Ianto with you wherever you go." He slips it into her coat pocket. "There," he whispers, kissing her forehead. "C'mon, let's go home. The team will take care of Brad, and I don't know about you two but I could use a batch of Five Minute Potatoes like it's nobody's business."

They go home, and eat while Quinn chatters excitedly about taking down a Weevil all by herself. They smile at her proudly; as scared as they were that the Weevil was going to tear her to shreds, they are so proud of her for taking one down by herself and they tell her as much. Quinn goes off to Skype some of her college friends and catch up on work. Ianto and Jack go to their bedroom, and once they've crawled under the covers, Jack immediately brings Ianto into his arms and murmurs, "Tell me what's wrong, Yan." He strokes the back of Ianto's head with his thumb. "You didn't…?" He presses his forehead against Ianto's. "Please tell me you didn't…"

"No," Ianto replies, closing his eyes and snuggling further in Jack's embrace. "Brad just…reminded me so much of Russell and how can anyone want to hurt her, Jack? She's an absolute angel and it kills me to know that someone hurt her. And that she had to go through that alone." Ianto wraps his arms around Jack, whispering, "And I can't help but think about that day at the school, and I can still feel the gun piercing my chest."

Jack says nothing, at first, but places tender kisses all along the area where Ianto was shot. "You're safe," Jack whispers fiercely, nosing Ianto's neck. "You're at home, you're with me, you're safe…" Their embrace tightens. "Ianto, I love you so much. I'll always keep you safe." Jack gently presses kisses all over Ianto's neck and face.

"I love you too, Jack," Ianto murmurs tenderly, kissing Jack. "I know I'm safe as long as I'm with you. And that'll be forever, yeah?"

"Yeah," Jack replies with a dazzling smile. "That will be forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter? <em>Time travel. <em>Seriously, though, the emotion is so high in the next chapter. HINT: Tosh and Owen are in it. **

_-LBP_


	28. Chapter 27

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** Hey, everyone! Sorry I didn't update on Friday, I haven't been feeling well, but now I'm feeling better and here's your chapter.

Reviewer Replies-

Ellie- Well here they are!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 27-<strong>_

Quinn narrowly slips down the side streets of Cardiff. She's seen a Weevil, and whether the people of Torchwood know it or not is regardless to her, and she's going after it. It's the year 2006, and the Doctor and Donna have taken her here for whatever reason. After all, she is twenty-one years old now, and she doesn't necessarily need her Daddy's permission for everything now. And she's going to do something she's always wanted. She's always wanted to see her dads in action; she wants to meet Owen and Tosh—she's heard so much about them—and she wants to see her Aunt Gwen when they were all together.

"It's that way!" she hears her Daddy Jack call out, and she grins to herself. Of course he's running right into danger. He hasn't changed at all. He jumps over a fence, and she comes around the opposing corner.

"Jack!" she hears an unfamiliar feminine voice call out. "We can't get to you that way!"

"Then come around with the van!" Jack says merrily. He chases the Weevil down into an alleyway and backs it into a corner. Quinn is in hot pursuit. "Aww, see, Janet, we can't let you out on your own like this. It's not good for you, it's not good for the other people here, it's just not helpful for everyone here and—," The Weevil charges at him, and slashes him. Quinn shoots it down—shoulders and legs, just like her Dads taught her—and it drops, groaning a little bit.

"Daddy?" She can't help but lean over him protectively, even though the Weevil is incapacitated. He's dead, but she knows that he'll be right back. So she sits next to him with his head in her lap. After all, the alleyway is extremely grimy. The Weevil whimpers at her, and she says, "I know, I know, but you can't hurt my Daddy Jack. It doesn't work like that." The minutes seem to stretch into hours, but then Jack's eyes flutter open and he gasps for air. "Welcome back. Weevil's not exactly the best death to come back from, is it?" she says with a smirk.

"Who are you?" he says sitting up. Then he looks over at the Weevil. "That's quite an accurate shot," he says, grinning back at her. "Who'd you say you were? And I love your coat, by the way. It's absolutely stupendous."

"Quinn," she responds. Something about using her proper name feels so wrong, so she doesn't give a last name and helps pull Jack to his feet. "I learned from the best," she says with a smile. "At least about the shot anyway. My dads bought me this coat."

"Dads?" Jack asks curiously. Quinn nods. Then his grin grows even more, and he says, "They sound like men with fabulous taste. I'll have to get to meet them some time. Come on, when the van comes around, I'll take you back to base."

"If you're taking me back to retcon me, I wouldn't recommend it," Quinn warns, still smiling, picking up the bullet casing, and helping Jack lifting up the Weevil. "I came here with the Doctor." Jack eyes widen and he takes in a deep breath. "Apparently there's a _teensy_ little disturbance here that I have to fix. And it's not a Rift disturbance because he'd be here to fix that. You know that, Jack."

"That I do," he says with a full grin, drawing his arm around Quinn's shoulder after they put the Weevil in the trunk. "You'll have to give the Doctor my best whenever you fix what it is you need to fix." The door to the van opens, and Quinn sees a man—a really attractive man, she thinks—an Asian woman and her Aunt Gwen. "Team, this is Quinn," Jack introduces her to the team. "Quinn, that's Owen, Tosh, and Gwen." She nods at all three of them, and indulges herself the tiniest of smiles when she looks at Gwen. "Ianto, the fifth member is back at the Hub." Quinn ducks her head and beams. That smile fades very quickly when she looks back to Tosh and Owen. She realizes that she never got to know them because they died so suddenly. She bites her lip in contemplation all the way back to the Hub.

"You all right?" Owen asks her stiffly. She looks at him, eyebrow raised, and he seems to relax a little bit. "You're too pretty to be this pensive." Quinn tilts her head back and laughs soundly, and Owen looks pleased with himself. She grins back at him, and finds herself a little bit flustered. _He is very attractive. No! He's a friend of your Dads', it'd be so weird, _she thinks to herself, but that's when they pull up into the Hub.

Jack breezes in through the front door and smiles at the steaming cups of coffee on Gwen's, Tosh's and Owen's desks. The first thing Ianto does is scold, "Sir, you look a mess. You have to stop letting Weevils rip up your shirts. You only have so many here. And I will not let you walk around the Hub without a shirt on. It's horribly distracting." Jack looks at Ianto and an unspoken message comes between them. "All right, let's get a shirt on you." They walk up the stairs to Jack's office together, and Quinn can't help but notice that Jack buries his face in Ianto's neck.

"I'm going to clean up the Weevil," Owen announces dramatically when they're out of earshot. "Tosh, pull up on CCTV what they're doing up there."

"What if they're at it again?" Gwen asks, grabbing a bag of potato chips from her desk and going to stand by Tosh's monitor. "I saw more of Ianto last week than I ever needed to see in my life."

"We'll just take a peek," Tosh says, and pulls up a screen. Jack and Ianto are lying on the couch in Jack's office. Ianto has Jack in his arms, stroking Jack's hair and seemingly is whispering words of comfort into Jack's ears. Jack's face is nestled in Ianto's chest. Quinn smiles softly at them, thinking to herself that they haven't changed. "Jack must've died," Tosh says quietly, closing the window. "He always goes to Ianto when he's died in the field. He's been doing that ever since he got back with the Doctor."

"Y'reckon?" Gwen asks while crunching on a crisp. "What can Ianto do better than the rest of us? And do you really think Jack died? He seems right as rain. I personally think this started before that. Ever since the thing with the cannibals, it's like he's afraid of losing Ianto." There's some quality to her voice that Quinn doesn't like.

"I'd be afraid of losing Ianto too, if I had a gorgeous Welshman who adored me and made stupendous coffee every day," Tosh responds tartly, and Quinn finds herself warming up to this woman. She is exactly like her Daddy Ianto described. "But Ianto's always there whenever Jack comes back. I think Jack likes the normalcy. If he died, I think he just likes the familiar comfort of Ianto…" Gwen rolls her eyes and Tosh retorts with a small smile, "Don't tell me you're not the same way with Rhys."

"He did," Quinn says softly. The two women turn to look at her. "Die, I mean. Jack. The Weevil got to him before I did." Gwen's look hardens, and Quinn mumbles, "Sorry. I really did try."

"We know," Tosh says with a gentle smile. "Jack likes to rush headfirst into danger. Ianto's always yelling at him for it. They're like an old married couple." Quinn grins at that. She wishes she had her Dads' wedding picture so she could show Tosh. Gwen makes a harrumphing noise and walks away. Quinn stares after her confusedly. "Gwen's got a bit of a hero worship complex toward Jack," Tosh says by way of explanation. "And she doesn't quite understand how he can love someone who is as…well she thinks is ordinary."

"He's so much more than she gives him credit for," Quinn says quietly. She can hardly believe that this is her loving Aunt Gwen. She bites her lip and mumbles, confusedly, "I wonder what changed all of this. I've never seen her like this. She loves that they're together…she was their maid of honor." Then she realizes she's spoken aloud, and Tosh is watching her; patiently but curiously. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you where I was from," Quinn says, her face turning scarlet.

"We see a lot of weird things around Torchwood. And I heard you know the Doctor," Tosh says with a smile and pulls up the chair beside her. She pats it encouragingly and Quinn sits up beside her. "Plus, you act so much like Ianto, it's ridiculous. At least as far as Jack is concerned. But out in the field, I could've sworn you acted…"

"Exactly like Jack?" Quinn finishes, with a smile. Tosh nods, and Quinn can't help but smile more. Her Daddy Ianto always said that Tosh was the most perceptive one out of all of them. "I'm their daughter," Quinn says in a hushed whisper. "They adopted me when I was six years old. I'm not supposed to tell them that, they're supposed to figure it out themselves. And they seem to be doing okay, so I'm not really sure why the Doctor insisted I come here."

"They adopted a kid?" Tosh asks breathlessly, beaming. "Together?"

"They got married two summers ago too," Quinn murmurs. Quickly, she amends, "My time, not yours. In New York. It was absolutely wonderful. I'm sorry I don't have a picture for you."

"Wow," Tosh says, looking from the closed office door to Quinn. "I always knew he'd make Jack happy. I never realized Jack returned the sentiment. And that Jack would actually settle down and be with one person…" Then she smiles at Quinn, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've always wanted to know what Ianto's children would be like. And Jack's too for that matter. Do you… do you know me in the future?"

Quinn bites the inside of her lip and shakes her head. "I only recognize Aunt Gwen. Daddy Ianto's got pictures of you and him all around the house. But there's one that he really likes. You're in some kind of field, at a farm I guess."

"He talks to it sometimes. Like you're still right there," she says softly, grasping the woman's hand. "He'll talk to that picture about everything. Things he tells Daddy Jack about, things he won't tell Daddy Jack about. Memories, frustrations…everything. I remember, the first time I had the flu, he brought the picture up to my room and he was so frustrated and he asking it how to keep my fever down and what he could do to keep me comfortable."

She is surprised to find that Tosh isn't crying. "Well, it was always an occupational hazard with Torchwood," the woman says with a smile, squeezing Quinn's hand in return. "I'm glad I could be of some use to you even if I'm not with you." Tosh gently kisses Quinn's forehead and Quinn hugs her tightly in return. "If you want," Tosh offers. "I can get you to talk to your Dads separately. I bet Jack'll want to interrogate you and if I do it, I'll turn into a blubbering mess." Quinn and Tosh both let out a little wry chuckle. "Gwen won't want to do it, and Owen won't want to do it either. So that just leaves Ianto." She smiles and Quinn, who has suddenly become nervous. "Ianto won't hurt you. You were there when Jack woke up. Want me to call them?" Quinn nods, smiling gratefully at Tosh.

"Jack?" Tosh calls into the phone. "Do you want to interrogate Quinn? Talk to her about where she's from?"

"Yeah, Tosh," Jack responds, looking down at them. "Set her up in one of the side offices with Ianto." Tosh leads her away and the two girls smile at each other because of course Tosh can read her Dads like a book.

Quinn sits in the hard chair, fiddling nervously with her Daddy Ianto's stop watch. She doesn't even notice him until he says softly, "Thank you." Quinn closes the stopwatch to look up at Ianto. He looks a little bit younger from when she saw him last, but still he doesn't look that much different. "For being there when he woke up." She puts the stop watch on the table and Ianto looks at it curiously, bringing it to him. Jack's Medal of Honor trails along behind the stop watch. Ianto pulls out the stop watch in his pocket. "This is mine," he says, with a little bit of wonder. "How did you get this?"

"It's yours, technically. You gave it to me. I had an abusive boyfriend and you gave that to me and told me I could always carry it with me so that I wouldn't have to be alone." she whispers, hardly believing that this is her Daddy Ianto and he doesn't recognize her. He opens the lid on her watch and the picture from prom night flutters out.

"You're my…?" Ianto asks breathlessly. He looks from her to the picture. "Prove it," he says in a rough voice. He knows exactly how he'd want to treat his kids, and he has to make sure that this girl is who she says she is. Ianto can hardly believe that this is his and Jack's daughter. She seems so happy and normal and healthy and beautiful. More importantly, he can't believe that this is his and _Jack's_ daughter.

"You taught me right from wrong, you taught me to love unconditionally, you love me unconditionally, you love Daddy Jack unconditionally…you never let me doubt that I had somewhere to go, and you always tell me that you'll love me. Even when I messed up and did stupid things you were always supporting me and you sang Tŷ Bach Twt to me every night before I went to sleep and even though I'm twenty-one now, sometimes you still sing it to me when you know I'm upset because you know it calms me down, and you call me annwyl…" Quinn goes on and on, but is interrupted when Ianto wraps his arms tightly around her and presses a kiss into her hair.

"You are…" Ianto says breathlessly, pulling back a moment to look Quinn over. "You're my daughter. You're_ our_ daughter." Quinn smiles; even through time, her Daddy Ianto can still recognize her. He chokes on his laughter and gently presses his forehead against hers. "I don't…how are you here?" She sees the wonderment in her Daddy Ianto's eyes and she hugs him tightly and buries her face in his chest. Jack comes in the room, clearly bewildered and Ianto chokes out, "Jack, she's perfect."

Jack doesn't understand at first, but then he looks at the two stopwatches on the table, and sees his medal of honor attached to Ianto's stopwatch and suddenly all of it makes sense: Quinn's behavior in the alleyway, how she wasn't the least bit fazed by Jack's death, how she knew what a Weevil was, how to take it down, where the coat came from…Jack can only stare at her slack-jawed for a minute. Then two feelings burst forward through his chest—the first being pride and the second being love—and he smiles. He chuckles lowly, "I guess you were right, Ianto. Maybe we won't be such horrible parents one day...if we ever get that far. But I guess we will be, huh?"

"You're the best parents," Quinn tells them immediately, picking her head up from Ianto's chest. "No one could ever ask for better parents than you. All my friends say so, and you always make sure I'm happy and healthy and loved…I love you both so much. You're my Daddies, and I hope to God that you remember this because I don't want to live my life without you."

Jack bites his lip and watches the girl fondly. He can hardly believe he can be the source of any child's happiness, but then he sees the prom picture and for a moment, he allows himself to believe that he will have a future with Ianto, and that future will also have a blond haired, hazel-eyed angel. The familiar sounds of the TARDIS sound just outside of Torchwood and Jack murmurs, "I guess we've got to get you home, huh?"

Ianto holds her a moment longer, and Quinn asks, "Will you walk me to the TARDIS? And Aunt Tosh, too?"

"Of course," Ianto murmurs reassuringly. They collect their respective stop watches and Jack. Tosh and Ianto act as her guard until she opens the door to the blue box. "We'll see you soon, yeah?" Ianto asks hopefully.

"Like this?" Quinn asks, with one of Jack's trademark devilish grins. "Not for another nine years. At least, in my timeline. But I'm actually going home to you guys right now. I'm on spring break from college. I think it's your turn to cook tonight, Daddy Jack." Then she runs over and kisses each of their cheeks once. "I love you all. Even you, Aunt Tosh and I just met you." Tosh laughs quietly, and kisses the top of Quinn's head.

"Love you too," Jack returns lowly, kissing Quinn's forehead. He brings her tightly to his chest, and he can't believe that she is real. Then, she slips out of his grasp, disappears into the box and out of sight. When she goes, Jack turns to Ianto and says, "I guess that solves that argument, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>MY BABIES 3 Okay, I hope you guys liked that! Sorry, I would say more but I'm still kind of on the mend. <strong>

_-LBP_


	29. Chapter 28

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** My angels! I forgot to update on Monday and now it's Wednesday, so you'll be getting a chapter now and you'll be getting one later when I'm not doing eight billion things. I have 16 days until the end of my semester...well, actually, it's more like five days (I have class tomorrow and Friday, and then Monday and Tuesday and Thursday), plus finals week. When I go home, you won't have to worry about my updating schedule because I will have nothing better to do with my life! But I will let you know more about finals week as that gets closer.

This is a "Jack gets sick" chapter and I know Jack said he can't get sick in Miracle Day, but you know what? _Screw Miracle Day._

Reviewer Replies-

Ellie- I'm glad!

Angel-eyes56: I'm glad you like it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 28-<strong>_

Jack is trembling and shaking, crying out into the night. There is only so much Ianto can do for him, but he continues to press the icepack against the back of Jack's neck, and murmuring words of love comfort into Jack's ear. Jack doesn't get sick very often, but when he does, it's always intense. Right now, he is in the middle of a fever induced hallucination, one that involves his days aboard the Valiant.

"Ianto," Jack moans out, tightly grasping Ianto's hand. "No, no, don't take him from me! Damn it, you've murdered entire countries, but you can't take him from me, Master!" Jack is quiet for a moment before he screams out, "Ianto! No! Don't you dare hurt Ianto! Leave him alone, please, just leave him alone!"

"I'm right here, Jack, I'm right here. He's gone. The Master's gone now," Ianto murmurs, pressing kiss after kiss against Jack's burning forehead. They are lying in bed, or at least Jack is. Ianto is sitting up, has his arms curled around Jack and Jack's head is against the crook of his elbow. "It's okay. You're okay. It's all right. It's going to be okay. I'm here, I'm not leaving you. It's just a hallucination from the fever. Jack, I'm here. I'm here."

He's only heard bits and pieces about Jack's time on the Valiant, but never has he imagined that he was there. Then again, Jack has told him that the Doctor retconned the world into forgetting that horrible year. It would make sense that he wouldn't remember. He presses himself closer to Jack, knowing that Jack is someone who craves physical contact when he needs comfort. "Ianto, please," Jack whimpers, pushing Ianto away. "Do what the Master says. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You know me. I'll always come back to you. You need to take care of yourself. I need you to take care of yourself."

"I'm not leaving you," Ianto responds lowly, not even realizing that he's spoken aloud, not even realize he's responding to Jack's hallucination. He kisses Jack's forehead gently, and strokes Jack's face gently. "You must be daft if you think I'm ever leaving you again. I made a promise, Jack. We're never saying good-bye again. I'm not leaving you. I've got you. You're safe. I won't let them hurt you ever again. You're safe. I'm here."

"I'm sorry," Jack says, curling up against Ianto. Ianto protectively wraps his arm around Jack and presses a kiss against his forehead. "I am so sorry for how I treated you before I left. I'm so sorry. If we make it out of this alive, I swear to you I will make it up to you. I will treat you the way you deserve to be treated. God, I just…I can't believe I hurt you the way I have. And you…you still care about me. I don't understand you, Ianto Jones. But I do know that I need you. More than I've needed anyone in my life. And I'm not ready to lose you."

"Jack, I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. You're not going to lose me. I've got you," Ianto murmurs. He gently wipes the sweat off Jack's forehead and kisses the place where the sweat collected. "Cariad, I love you so much. You're absolutely wonderful to me, and I wouldn't trade my life with you for anything in the world, do you hear me?" He strokes Jack's hair and presses a kiss to Jack's forehead. "I love you. I love you so very much."

"I love you too," Jack rasps out, lifting a hot hand to cup Ianto's face. Every part of his body hurts but he wants, so badly, to give Ianto this moment comfort, this contact. He needs to be able to touch and hold Ianto while he still can. It's been so long since there's been human contact with someone that wasn't inflicting torture on him. And this is his Ianto. His beautiful, loving Ianto that will end up getting killed one day. And it will be his fault, Jack is sure of it. "And that'll be the death of you, one day, y'know?"

"I know," Ianto replies with a low chuckle. He leans to kiss Jack's palm. He wishes he could soothe Jack, make it all better, make it all go away. "Trust me, I know, cariad. Practically every day is an occupational hazard with you." But he'd never leave Jack. No force in the world could separate from Jack ever again.

"Don't talk like that, please, Ianto. Please don't talk like that. I don't want to go on after you die," Jack murmurs, shifting his head to listen to Ianto's heartbeat. He smiles sadly and kisses Ianto's chest. "I don't know how I'll go on. You mean so much to me. That's why I can't let the Master hurt you. That's why I can't lose you, Ianto. I'm so sorry, Ianto. I'm so, so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. No matter what, Jack, I will always come back to you. I will always love you. No one can hurt what we share," he whispers tenderly into Jack's ear, kissing Jack's forehead. Quinn is standing in the doorway, watching her Dads curiously. She's never seen any of them get sick before, and it scares her to see her Daddy Jack so vulnerable. "Quinn, leave," Ianto orders. "We can't have you getting sick too. But you can go get your Daddy Jack an icepack. He's still burning up. And get me some Tylenol PM pills. He needs to sleep off this fever." He tosses Quinn the less than cold icepack.

"Quinn's here?" The childlike fear in Jack's voice makes Ianto freeze. The hallucination has clearly changed. "Ianto, she can't be here. She's not supposed to be here. No, Ianto, get her out of here! Save her and yourself, and just leave me. I can understand you not wanting to leave me, but you have to save her, Ianto. Please. I'll find my way back to both of you." He weakly lifts his head and kisses Ianto softly. "Go."

"It's all right, cariad," Ianto murmurs soothingly, stroking Jack's damp hair. "I'm going to stay here as long as possible. I love you. I love you so much. Quinn will be safe. I'll keep her safe. But I'm not leaving you alone."

"You have to go," Jack whispers hoarsely, trying to push Ianto away from him. "He'll come back. He'll kill you because I care about you so much. Don't you understand?" Quinn returns with two Tylenol PM pills and a new icepack. Ianto slips the icepack on the back of Jack's neck and Jack murmurs, "He's coming. He's turned the heat off. That's how I know. You have to go. Please, just go. And Ianto? I love you. I love you so much. Please stay safe. For me."

"Take these," Ianto murmurs, placing the pills in Jack's hands. "They'll dull the pain. When…when he comes back." Jack nods and takes them, resting his head against Ianto's chest. "I hate to see you in so much pain," Ianto whispers, stroking Jack's arm gently. "I hate that I can't save you from this. I love you so much, Jack."

"I'll be fine," Jack responds, closing his eyes, not letting go of his grip on Ianto's arm. "I'll see you when I get back, Yan. I love you. And you'll tell Quinn that I love her too? And tell her that I'm sorry I broke my promise to her."

"Of course, Jack," Ianto replies, kissing Jack's forehead. "But she'll surprise you, and I think she'll understand." Jack chuckles softly and buries his face into the crook of Ianto's elbow. When Jack's breathing evens out, Ianto tucks him underneath the blankets, and kisses his forehead again. "I love you, cariad. I love you more than anything," he murmurs. Then he asks Quinn, "I'm going to make some soup for your Daddy Jack, do you want any?" Quinn nods and follows him downstairs. She sits down at the kitchen table and sits silently. He begins cooking some Cawl for Jack. "Something on your mind, annwyl?"

"Daddy Jack has seen a lot of things, hasn't he? And he's known a lot of people, hasn't he?" Quinn asks quietly. She folds her hands and puts them on the table. She looks down at her hands. "But he loves us so much…even though it sounds like everything he's seen tells him to keep his heart locked away from other people." She sounds completely perplexed, and contemplative. "What makes us so special?"

"We're special because we love him back, just as he is," Ianto responds with a sad smile. He asks himself this question a lot, and it bothers him a little bit that Quinn is asking him this and that Quinn needs to doubt at all. "It's really hard for your Daddy Jack to believe anyone loves him with all his flaws. Lots of people have set up expectations for him over the years. He's been through so much, and he's been through so much _alone_…he's afraid to get attached to things because he's afraid that he'll always be alone. He used to leave before he could get left behind; that was always his qualm about being immortal. That he'd always be the last one standing."

"So you weren't always immortal?" Quinn guesses correctly, and Ianto nods. "So now he doesn't have to worry about being so alone anymore?" Ianto nods again. "That's why he…" She bites her lip and looks up from her hands. "That's why he doesn't mind so much that I'm going to die?" The question hangs in the air for a moment, before Quinn mumbles, "I guess what I mean is like…sometimes it seems like Daddy Jack has made his peace that I'm going to die one day. And I'm so young."

"Truthfully," Ianto says, sitting across the table from Quinn, grasping her hands in his. "Neither of us have made our peace with it. We know you're getting older and older every day, and we love you so much and we love watching you grow up. We know that one day you're going to leave us. But we're going to be with you as much as we can, and we will be with you until you take your last breath because we love you so much. We mind terribly that you are going to leave us for good one day. But…we also respect your decision. It's your life, you have every right to live it."

She gets up and crosses the table to wrap her arms around Ianto's neck. "I love you, Daddy," she murmurs. "I wish Daddy Jack wasn't so sick. I hate seeing him like this. I hate that he's still afraid that he is going to be alone all the time. He knows that I love him so much, doesn't he, Daddy? You know that I love you so much, don't you, Daddy?"

Ianto laughs softly, rubbing Quinn's back. Sometimes it's hard for him to believe that she's twenty-one, but yet he adores the fact that she is still his little girl. "Of course he knows, sweetheart. And I know that you love me too," he says warmly, kissing her forehead. "You're the best part of our lives. And we love you so much. C'mon, you and I can watch a movie while your Daddy Jack sleeps. He can really use it, and I don't know about you but I really want to watch something fantastic. What do you say to the Twilight movies?"

"Never," Quinn says, making a face. "Can we watch The Birdcage? Or, y'know, something good, Daddy? And no, that does not count The Human Centipede, because that movie is just plain gross. And I'm not watching any James Bond movies with you because you know all the words and it's kind of ridiculous. You're obsessed. Like how Daddy Jack is obsessed with any movie made before 1949. They've made plenty of good movies since then! Like The Godfather. Daddy, can we watch The Godfather?"

Ianto checks on the soup and pours it into a container before sticking in the refrigerator. "All right. We can watch The Godfather," he says, and they curl up on the couch, watching The Godfather. They both fall asleep within the first few minutes, and when Ianto wakes up again, he sees Jack standing at the foot of the stairs, in his bathrobe and pajamas, watching Quinn and Ianto sleep. "Jack, you need to go back to bed," Ianto murmurs, getting up from the couch to go support Jack, who looks extremely unsteady on his feet.

"Don't wanna," Jack grumbles, wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist. "Wanna stay with you instead." He buries his face in Ianto's neck. Ianto kisses Jack's forehead: it doesn't seem as warm as before. He lets out a quick sigh of relief, and Jack says quietly, "Were you that worried about me?" He presses a soft kiss against Ianto's cheek. Ianto guides him to the other side of the couch, and pulls Jack into his lap. "My head hurts," Jack mumbles quietly.

"I've got it," Ianto murmurs, and rubs small circles against Jack's head. Jack sighs and rests comfortably against Ianto's chest, leaning his head up every so often to place gentle kisses on Ianto's lips. Quinn stirs on the other side of the couch, and jolts awake when she realizes that Ianto isn't there. "Over here, sweetheart," he says. "Good morning." She walks over and kisses Jack and Ianto on the forehead. "You're all right, annwyl?" he asks quietly, momentarily wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, Daddy, I'm fine," she murmurs.

"Quinn?" Jack rasps, sitting up. "What's wrong? Brad hasn't been bothering you again, has he? I'll fucking kick his ass."

"You'll need to eat something first," Ianto teases, kissing the top of Jack's head. "I doubt you'd be able to take on anyone in your state right now." Jack looks affronted and Ianto places a tender kiss on his lips. "I'll reheat some soup for you. Quinn? Do you want some?"

"Yeah," Quinn says lowly. "That'd be great." Ianto goes into the kitchen, and she asks quietly, "Do you feel any better, Daddy?"

"Come here, sweetheart," Jack murmurs, stretching his arms toward her. Quinn gladly sits on the couch and crawls into the embrace. She rests her head on her Daddy Jack's shoulder. "What's wrong, Quinn?" he asks, gently keeping her close to him. "You can talk to me, you know that right? I'm always here for you. I love you so much, sweetheart."

"Daddy, you know you're not going to be alone, right?" Quinn mumbles against his shoulder, pressing her forehead lightly against his collar bone. He still seems so frail. "I love you so much, and Daddy Ianto loves you so much. And Daddy Ianto would never leave you…I will, one day, but I won't stop loving you. Not ever."

"Yeah, I know," Jack murmurs, kissing the side of her head. "But even if you are a hundred and wrinkly and gray-haired, I will never stop loving you either, sweetheart. You'll always be my little girl, and I'll always be there for you." Jack rubs his thumb up and down Quinn's forearm. "What's brought this on, huh?"

"You were crying out, yesterday, when you were feverish. You said that no matter what that Daddy Ianto and I had to be safe. And I just wanted you to know that you'll never be alone," Quinn whispers, picking up her head to kiss Jack's cheek gently. "You don't have to worry about me and Daddy Ianto all the time. We all love each other. That's what families do."

"I'd drink to that," Jack says, pressing his forehead against Quinn's. She smiles and curls up in his lap, resting her head gently against Jack's chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. "And you wanna know something? You and your Daddy Ianto are the best family anyone could ever ask for. I would never want to lose something as precious to me as you two are."

"I love you, Daddy," Quinn says, beaming at Jack.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Jack replies, smiling down on his daughter.

Ianto returns with the soup, which Jack devours eagerly—though, Ianto does have to remind him several times that he can't just inhale soup. But of course Jack doesn't listen to him. As Jack is finishing off the remainder of the soup, Ianto sits behind him and murmurs, "Y'know, you don't make such a bad family man yourself, Jack." They kiss tenderly and the three of them curl up together and watch The Godfather Part II.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is sad. That's all I'm gonna say. <strong>

_-LBP_


	30. Chapter 29

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** My perfect, patient, angels all of you! I forgot to update again on Wednesday, and then again on Friday you're getting three chapters, right now, all in a row. 3 I need to stop making excuses, but I have a week left in my semester and all my professors are like, "Okay, we're going to give you everything to do at once". It's not a fun time. I don't know where I'll stand on updating next week, with finals and everything, but I should be okay. Because next Monday I have a final paper due, but that's not due until midnight, Wednesday I have nothing and Friday I'll be home so it should all be fine...anyway, you're all wonderful, I love you all immensely and thank you so much for putting up with me when I don't update!

Reviewer replies:

Angel-eyes56- I always imagined that even in this timeline, when Jack has to start over, he's haunted by the memories of the year that never was.

RizuofWolves- Haha, thank you! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 29-<strong>_

"Doctor, if anything happens to her, I'll kill you," Jack says quite seriously as Quinn adjusts her backpack straps. She's just graduated college, and instead of backpacking Europe, she's going to go backpack time itself.

"If she doesn't come back happy, healthy, and in one piece, you will have a lot of explaining to do," Ianto says, with folded arms and a glower in the Doctor's direction. He's not sure if he trusts the Doctor's latest reincarnation, and Donna isn't with him anymore. This couple, Amy and Rory are his new companions and it seems he has no choice but to trust them. Quinn goes over to him and hugs his middle. "You'll be careful, won't you, annwyl?" he murmurs, pressing a kiss into her hair. "And you can come home whenever you want. Your Daddy Jack and I will be waiting. And make sure you call us every once in a while, okay?"

"I will, Dad," she says with a laugh and kisses his cheek. She quickly buries her face in his chest and mumbles so no one can hear her, "I love you, Daddy Ianto. I love you so much."

"I love you too," he responds gently and kisses the top of her head. "My little girl, all grown up, and going to backpack time. And if you come back with another pterodactyl, I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

She laughs and runs off to hug Jack. He places a warm kiss on her forehead, and says, "Whatever you do, always question his taste in cuisine. You've been raised on your Daddy's and my excellent cooking and he just floats around in his box all damn day and wouldn't know a good meal if it got up and sang show tunes for him." She giggles, and Jack holds her tightly to him for a moment. "I love you so much, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Daddy," she responds, kissing his cheek. "And you'll be here when I get home, won't you?"

"Of course," he murmurs, placing a kiss on her forehead. "After all, Santana is looking for a place to crash when she comes home for the summer. Whether you're here or not won't make a bit of difference to her." They both smile at that, and Jack adds softly, "Be careful, sweetheart. It's incredibly difficult to kill a Time Lord, and I don't want to unless I honestly have to." She presses her forehead against his shoulder, and he kisses the top of her forehead. "Stay safe, sweetheart."

"I will, Daddy," she whispers, kissing his cheek again. Then she runs off to the TARDIS and waves to her two Daddies, who wave back. "See you when I get back!" she says with a laugh, closing the TARDIS door. The Doctor fires up the controls, and soon they are off. "So where are we going first?" Quinn asks excitedly.

"Dunno," The Doctor says, scratching the side of his head. "Wherever the old girl takes us, I guess. We seem to be getting some sort of distress signal from…hmm…Barcelona. It's the year 5,000,000,020. Oooh, it'll be lovely then! Nice and warm, beachy...not too many inhabitants though. I wonder what we'll find there." The TARDIS stops moving and the four people step out into a large and luxurious cabin.

There are two ginormous head in jars and there are nurses and caretakers bustling animatedly around them both. Quinn asks quietly, "What are they?"

"The last two Boekind," The Doctor whispers, his eyes huge.

"Doctor." A warm, yet somehow familiar voice sounds in their heads. To the nurses, the voice says, "You are all dismissed. I want it just to be my friends and me here now." The Doctor smiles a little bit. "Thank you for coming…I didn't want to be alone when he went. And I knew…I knew this was around the time that you would have her with you too."

"Of course," the Doctor murmurs sadly. "So this means?"

"Yes," the voice replies, the face not keeping its gaze off the other head in the other jar.

"What's happening?" Quinn asks, breathlessly. "Why can hear that voice in my head? And why does it sound so…familiar?"

"These are the last two Boekind," The Doctor explains, not taking his eyes off of the second jar. "They were believed to be immortal, but it turns out they survive on a large portion of time vortex. These two Boekind have been together through a lot, but the second one, the one that hasn't been talking to us, has a significantly less time share than the first. He's dying."

"Oh," Quinn says, biting her lip. She looks at the two heads in jars. One of the heads is pressed up against the glass, as close to the other one as he can be. It reminds her of something, some sight she's seen before but she doesn't know what. "Is he in pain? The one that's dying?"

"I don't believe so. He's lived a very long, happy life," the Doctor answers gently. "But you can ask."

"Is that her?" A second, weak, but still achingly familiar voice sounds in Quinn's mind. The second head shifts and looks up at the TARDIS travelers. Quinn swears she can see the smile on the head's face as it rasps, "Ann…wyl?"

The realization hits her like a ton of bricks. "Oh God!" Quinn sobs out and runs over to the tank. She falls to her knees and presses her head against the glass. "No! Daddy, no!"

"This is Jack and Ianto, billions of years into the future," The Doctor explains quietly to Rory and Amy. "They haven't seen Quinn since the year…2095 or about then. The stronger of the two heads is Jack. The one that's dying is…"

"Daddy Ianto," Quinn cries softly, pressing her forehead against the glass. She runs her hands all over it, trying so desperately to reach the face inside. "Does it hurt, Daddy? Is there anything I can do to make it better?" She bites her lip and whispers softly, trying her hardest to stem the tears that are flowing down her face, "You're not supposed to die, Daddy. You're not!" Then she looks at the other head in the jar and whispers, "Is that you, Daddy Jack?"

"I'm here," Jack responds softly, only so that Quinn can hear him. With great effort, he lifts one tentacle out of the container and wraps Quinn up. She buries her face into the tentacle and lets out a quiet sob. She tries to think of the warm arms that surrounded her not five minutes before and the soft kisses pressed into her hair, but she can only think of the face in the jar, and how quickly it seems to be fading away.

"Don't cry," Ianto rasps, only so Quinn and Jack can hear him. Quinn looks at the other face in the jar, scrubbing away her tears furiously, though more and more keep coming. "It's been billions of years since I've seen you, annwyl. I'd rather see you smile. It doesn't hurt anymore, now that you're here. I've missed my best girl so much…and I'm glad to see you, here at the end of all things."

"I've only been gone five minutes. You're being overprotective again," Quinn laughs lowly, and she's not even sure why she's laughing. But she's rewarded when both of her Dads laugh with her. "Daddy, are you sure there's nothing I can do for you?"

"Talk to me," Ianto responds softly. "It's been so long since I've heard your voice…but it's still exactly as I remember it. Tell me…tell me anything."

She's not even sure why the memory comes to mind, but she spills it out anyway. "Remember that one Christmas, when Daddy Jack thought it'd be a great idea to make brownie milkshakes?" Quinn rasps out. "And he put too much of the batter in and the lid of the blender came flying off and the mixture got everywhere?" Jack and Ianto both chuckle to themselves and Quinn smiles tearfully.

"And you were so mad at Daddy Jack at first, and you said that he made such a big mess like he always does. But then he took this glob of batter and wiped in on your nose, and then kissed it off and you said if clean-up was going to be just like that then you couldn't stay mad at him for too long and Daddy Jack said there were lots of other places he could put the batter and I had no idea what he was talking about at the time so I said that he could put the batter in the garbage and you both laughed...and then you kissed Daddy Jack and you told him that you loved him despite all the messes that he made." She wipes her tears away, tries to smile and presses her head against the glass.

Ianto shifts in his tank, eyes closed, and Jack croons out, "Ianto! Don't leave me just yet. Focus on Quinn's voice. Stay with me, Ianto. Keep talking, Quinn. Ianto, focus on her a little while longer. It's been so long, Yan. You don't want her leave her just yet. Ianto?"

"I'm still here," he responds weakly. "Keep talking, Quinn. I'm listening."

"Remember the first time the Glee club went to New York City for Nationals?" Quinn says, her voice gaining more and more strength as she keeps talking. She doesn't want to cry anymore, not when her Daddy Ianto just wants to hear her voice. "The first New York city, not any of the other ones. You hadn't seen a musical that wasn't Cats in so long and so I dragged you to Phantom of the Opera, and you both groaned because it was another Andrew Lloyd Webber musical, but then Daddy Jack cried because he related so much to the Phantom and you told him that he wasn't a monster and you loved him more than life itself. And then you spent an hour afterward ranting about how Christine left the Phantom, so cruelly even though Raoul was better for her health and there had to have been a better way..."

"Sing for me, annwyl?" Ianto rasps quietly. "It's been so long since I've heard your beautiful voice."

"What do you want me to sing?" Quinn asks, hardly getting the words out.

"Anything…"

"_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes_," Quinn starts off softly, leaning against the tentacle that is supposed to be her Daddy Jack's arm and Ianto and Jack smile, remembering the time she sang this song in front of hundreds of people all by herself. "_Smiles await you when you rise. Sleep, pretty baby, do not cry. And I will sing a lullaby. Cares you know not, therefore you sleep. While over you a watch I'll keep. Sleep, pretty baby, do not cry. And I will sing a lullaby_." Her throat constricts and she says, "I'm sorry, Daddy. I don't think I can sing anymore. It hurts too much. I never thought I'd have to watch you die again."

"It's all right," Ianto says softly. "I think…I think it's time for me to go anyway. Yes…I can see them all, you know. My Tad, my Mum, my sister, Owen, Tosh, Gwen, Rhys, Santana, Brittany…I see all of them. They're waiting just for me. Even Lisa, but she knows that I don't belong to her anymore."

"No!" Jack cries out weakly. "I don't want to do this alone again. "I can't do this alone again…I love you. Please don't leave me again. I don't want to be alone again, Ianto. _Please_."

"You will never be alone," Ianto responds gently. "Neither of you will ever be alone, and I will always love the both of you."

"I love you so much, Daddy," Quinn whispers, kissing the glass. "I don't want you to go yet. Please, don't go yet."

"You have so much more time with me when you go back," Ianto murmurs. "It will only be the year 2016 when you return home. But know that I love you so much, and I will always love you. You will always be my annwyl, my little Q-bear."

"Hey," Jack rasps out. "It was good, yeah?"

"Yeah," Ianto responds warmly. "The best. Don't forget me?" There's some sort of teasing quality to his voice, and Jack lets out a bemused laugh in spite of himself.

"Never could," he responds warmly. "I love you. I love you so much. You and Quinn were the best thing that ever happened to me." Ianto closes his eyes and Jack asks fearfully. "Ianto?"

"Mmm?" Ianto asks, but it's clear he isn't going to last much longer.

"I love you beyond the end of time," Jack says softly.

"I love you beyond the end of time and one second," Ianto responds weakly. Then he exhales, and it is clear that the being once known as Ianto Harkness-Jones is gone.

"Daddy?" Quinn croaks out, pressing her hand against the glass. "Daddy Ianto?" But she knows that this isn't the time her Daddy Ianto isn't coming back, and so she presses a soft kiss against the wall separating her and her Daddy Ianto. She buries her face in the tentacle, and wishes it was her Daddy Jack holding her, his warm arms around her. And she wants to see her Daddy Ianto. She wants to see his blue eyes, and she wants to bury her face in his chest, and she wants him to murmur Welsh into her ear. "Daddy Jack?" she murmurs. "What will happen to you?"

"In my beginning is my end," Jack quotes.

"TS Eliot," Quinn responds with a small smile.

"That's my girl," Jack says warmly. "Judging by the look on the Doctor's face, I've got a bit of ways to go myself. But I'll be all right. I lived a good long life with your Daddy Ianto, and I know I'm not alone."

"I want to go home, Daddy," she murmurs tearfully, clinging tightly to the tentacle.

"So then go home," Jack whispers. "The nice thing about the Doctor is that he'll always let you come back when you want to. Go home, and give me and your Daddy Ianto a real hug. Let me make you some chicken parm, you probably won't want to let your Daddy Ianto out of your sight for a few days." Quinn looks at him and he laughs, "The things our old memories dredge up when they see familiar faces. I love you, sweetheart. There's no shame in wanting to go home."

"I love you, Daddy," Quinn murmurs, kissing the tentacle. With a watery laugh, she adds, "This is probably the weirdest thing I've ever done."

"Probably." Jack smiles. The tentacle recedes back into the jar, and Quinn heads over toward the Doctor. Jack calls out, "If you're going to take her on another adventure, you better look after her. Or you'll have me to answer to."

"And don't I know it, Jack," the Doctor responds with a laugh. "I'll see you!"

"I don't know which version of you I'll be seeing," Jack responds. "I've seen at least three. It's practically enough for an orgy."

"He doesn't change," Quinn says, shaking her head, wiping away the remainder of her tears. "One of the oldest, wisest creatures in the universe and he doesn't change."

"He's your Dad," The Doctor responds lowly and they both smile. The Doctor brings Quinn home, knowing that all she wants to do is see her Dads. "I will be seeing you later, won't I?" he asks Quinn, before she leaves.

She thinks about it for a moment. "Yeah," she says with a smile. "Definitely. I just…that was not the best first adventure to take."

"I know," the Doctor responds sadly. "But when duty calls…I answer."

"Curse of the Time Lords?" Quinn teases.

"Cheeky just like your Dads," the Doctor says, grinning. "Go on, I can see Ianto at the front door. He's waiting for you." He briefly presses a kiss to her forehead and says, "Just holler when you want to come back."

"Got it," Quinn says and steps out of the TARDIS. Immediately, she sees Ianto and runs toward him. She hugs him tightly and buries her face in his chest. "I love you, Daddy," she whispers. "I love you so, so much." Just feeling the warmth of his body against her makes her feel better, and she's reassured with the knowledge that her Daddy Ianto and Daddy Jack haven't gone anywhere.

"I love you too, annwyl," he murmurs, stroking her hair. Just hearing the term 'annwyl' sends her into a fresh round of sobs. "Sssh, ssh," he says soothingly, wondering what could possibly have upset her so much and sent her home already. "I'm here. It's okay, everything's okay now. Your Daddy Jack is inside and he's making chicken parm." He makes a move to leave, but Quinn only holds him tighter. He wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. He has no idea what happened to Quinn, but he intends to make it all better. "Come with me to the couch and you tell me what happened, okay?"

"Okay," she whimpers. They walk into the house and then moment Quinn sees Jack she untangles herself from Ianto's grasp to run over and hug Jack.

"Easy, Quinn, it's a hot plate. I don't want this to hurt you," Jack says gently. Then he sees his daughter's tear streaked face and hugs her tightly, setting down the plate at the table. "What happened? Where did he take you?" Quinn doesn't say anything, but turns around and reaches for Ianto. He comes over and hugs them both tightly, pressing his forehead against Jack's.

"Don't leave me?" Quinn whimpers, her voice muffled by their shirts.

"Never could," Ianto murmurs, kissing the top of her head. "Never could."_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>I'll never forget, the first time I sent this to my friends, the immediate response I got was "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?". Next chapter: Finn in the TARDIS<strong>

_-LBP_


	31. Chapter 30

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** Second of three chapters that I promised today

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 30-<strong>_

"I think he's gone into shock," Quinn says amusedly, as Finn stares around the TARDIS, completely dumbstruck. Ianto smiles at his daughter from the sofa nearby. He should've expected this for a while; after all, Finn had been there after the Brad incident, he had been coming over nearly every summer. He had asked Jack and Ianto for a job, which Jack and Ianto denied because if he was going to be involved in their daughter's life he needed to be normal, and here he is aboard the TARDIS. It's evident to Ianto that the two are close, and if they aren't already involved, they will be soon. He thinks with a grin that maybe this would be Quinn's one. Finn certainly cares about her, and she certainly cares about Finn.

"It's bigger on the inside," Finn repeats, dazed. The Ponds look over at Quinn's friend, shaking their head, murmuring fondly to one another about their first time aboard. "And it keeps getting bigger on the inside," he says, turning to Quinn. "It's not…possible? What is even happening?" His brow furrowed and he whispers, "Your Dads didn't drug me after I asked them for that job, did they?" Quinn throws her head back and laughs, and Finn smiles warmly at the sound. "Seriously, though, how can it be bigger on the inside than it is on the outside? It doesn't make sense!"

"Don't think about it too much," Quinn says gently, kissing the top of Finn's head. "You'll get used to it soon enough." Finn pulls Quinn into his lap, and she curls up against him, and headbutts his shoulder lovingly. "I love you," she whispers. They kiss gently.

"Love you too," Finn responds warmly, keeping Quinn securely locked in his embrace. Her fingers gently walk up his chest and creep up onto his shoulder. As they get closer and closer, she laughs a little bit when Finn gets goose bumps on his arms. "That tickles," he says breathlessly and they kiss again. Then she remembers her Daddy Ianto is still watching her, but he shrugs and goes back to his newspaper. She buries her face in Finn's neck, and Finn kisses her forehead.

_So there proved that suspicion_, Ianto thinks with a grin, and that's when Jack comes over and places himself in Ianto's lap, effectively distracting Ianto from his newspaper. "Hi," Ianto says softly, pressing his forehead against Jack's shoulder. They kiss sweetly and Ianto murmurs, "Not to stoke your ego or anything, Jack, but you are the most beautiful man I've ever met."

"It's funny you say that," Jack responds, kissing Ianto's forehead. "I was just thinking the same thing about you. Minus the ego part. I think my ego takes up enough space for the both of ours." Ianto blushes, and Jack nuzzles the side of his face. They watch Quinn in Finn's lap for a minute, and Jack murmurs, "I never would've guessed that she would've taken him back. Well, I guess after the whole Brad thing, we really should've picked up on that."

"I guess," Ianto answers, kissing Jack again. He rests his head against Jack's shoulder. "Do you suppose he's going to stay with her? Pop the question? Raise kids and all that?" Jack doesn't respond, but he presses his forehead against Ianto's. "I love you," Ianto whispers, cupping Jack's face in one hand and tracing Jack's cheekbone with his thumb. "Never thought I'd be asking you if our child was going to get married. But I'm glad I am."

Jack smiles and shifts his head so he can kiss the palm of Ianto's hand. "Love you too," he responds. "You're quite the man, Ianto Harkness-Jones. You've turned the Jack Harkness into a domestic man. There's women and men across the galaxy wondering how the hell you did it. Probably a few aliens too." They both laugh, and Jack presses his forehead against Ianto's again. "I don't know if I could do this…if I wasn't completely certain you weren't going to leave me. It's nice…I never thought I could have this because of my condition. But, you surprised me, and gave me something I never thought I deserved, just like you always do."

"What brought this on?" Ianto asks, holding Jack closer to him. He strokes Jack's hair concernedly, and Jack snuggles closer to him. "Because you do know I'm not going anywhere. I've only told you every day for the last…oh, I don't know, forty years? However long we've been together?"

"Something like that," Jack says with a laugh and a tender smile, casually linking his arms around Ianto's neck. "No, it's just…those two. Maybe this is her chance to have a sort of normal life. I mean, it'll never be enough because she knows the Doctor, but…she'll be all right, won't she? Our little girl is as tough as nails, and she'd survive anything. Even if her children would be complete maniacs. They'd probably tear her hair out."

"I can hear you, Daddy," Quinn says, quirking an eyebrow. "And my children will be completely normal, or as normal as they can be with you two as granddads." Jack and Ianto blanch, and Quinn laughs, "I'm twenty-six, Daddy, not six. I think I can talk about children comfortably in front of you." She lifts her eyebrow as if daring them to contradict her.

"You're still our little girl," Ianto responds, and Quinn bites her lip, burying her face in Finn's chest. He's noticed, sometimes after he says certain things, Quinn will look away from him and become distant and contemplative, which all started after her return with the Doctor. He can't stand to see her look that distressed. He looks over at the Doctor and asks flatly, "Where did you bring her on her first trip?"

"Don't worry about it, Daddy." Quinn gets up from Finn's grasp, and walks toward them. Jack opens his arms and she hugs him. Ianto wraps his arms around them both, and Quinn places her head in between Jack and Ianto's. "I love you both." She closes her eyes and buries her head a little bit. "Love you both so much."

"And we love you, Q-bear," Jack says quietly. "And it's a little hard for us to believe that our little girl is grown up and old enough to have children." He presses his head against the side of hers. "So is he the one?" Jack asks with a waggle of his eyebrows. "You certainly must be thinking about it if you're discussing our grandkids."

"Daddy," Quinn says with a laugh, rolling her eyes and pulling away from her dads. She smiles over at Finn, who is currently being taught by the Ponds the ways of the TARDIS, and shrugs. "Maybe if he asks."

Ianto laughs, "That's my girl; practical and traditional." Quinn smiles at him and hugs them both tightly.

"We're here!" The Doctor announces. "Year 2025, the desert planet of Ebini." Quinn immediately goes to Finn's side, grabbing his hand and pulling him up excitedly. Jack, on the other hand, buries his face in Ianto's neck and doesn't come out.

"What's wrong?" Ianto croons, stroking Jack's hair. "Cariad?"

"I'm on Ebini in 2025," Jack whispers hoarsely. "Drinking myself into oblivion. Because I don't want to live without you. It's been years, and I still can't deal with your death…I don't want to deal with your death. I had a hallucination, although now I'm guessing now it wasn't a hallucination, and the Doctor came to me and told me I wouldn't be alone that much longer. It's still another five months before we're reunited." He looks up at Ianto and runs his hands all over the other hand's face and body. "You're still here, aren't you?"

"I'm still here," Ianto says quietly, taking Jack's hands in his own, trying to still them. Jack twitches and squirms like he wants to go somewhere, but Ianto holds him tightly. "Listen," he says gently, laying Jack's head against his chest. "What do you hear?"

"Your heartbeat," Jack says softly, smiling into Ianto's chest.

"And as long as my heart beats, I'll be by your side," Ianto says, slinging his arm around Jack's waist. "All right? We've done our time apart, Jack. And never again. I'll never leave you again because I never want to leave you again." Jack presses their forehead together and Ianto whispers, "I love you, and I don't blame you for what happened to me."

"You should," Jack says, ducking his head to bury his face in Ianto's chest. "Don't see how you couldn't. I love you and I never want to be separated from you again. You give my life so much meaning."

"I don't blame you because you returned the meaning to my life," Ianto murmurs, pressing his forehead against Jack's and nosing Jack's ear. "You helped me become who I am. You give me more love than I deserve and—"

Ianto is broken off as Jack crashes his lips against his husband's. "Don't say that," Jack says fiercely, peppering Ianto's face with kisses. "Because you do deserve to be loved. You went through so much shit, Ianto, and the fact that you can still love and trust in people after all that…it's nothing more than a testament to how much you deserve good things in your life. And I will spend the rest of my existence trying to give you what you deserve."

"I've already got it," Ianto says simply. "Because I've got you." Jack laughs gently, and nudges Ianto's nose with his nose. "Ready to go out with them?" They kiss again and Ianto stands up, pulling Jack with him. Jack curls his arm around Ianto's waist and Ianto murmurs, "I'm right here, Jack. I'm right here."

They leave the TARDIS to see a younger Jack sprawled out in the sand. There's a village in the distance, but other than that, there is no one around. The Doctor is leaning over Jack, murmuring quietly to him. Jack doesn't say much, is hardly moving, but Ianto can see the rise and fall of his husband's chest. He tightens his grip around Jack's waist. The Ponds carry younger Jack off to safety. "I was really in a bad way of things," Jack says quietly. "I never told you…I thought you may think less of me."

"Never," Ianto says, nosing Jack's neck gently. "You…you saw what I was like when you were gone. The others told you. And when you showed up at the house, and shot that blowfish…I'd never been more relieved in my life." Suddenly, a rumble came from the ground. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Jack untangles himself from Ianto to pull out his gun. Ianto mirrors his action, and Quinn runs over to them, pulling out her weapon. "Finn, Quinn, go with Amy and Rory." Quinn opens her mouth to protest, and Jack cuts her off, "Don't fight me on this, Quinn. Go with the Ponds." She goes off, Finn follows, and the Doctor runs over to them. "What the hell is it?"

"My guess is as good as yours," The Doctor says. "Thought the race of sand centipedes didn't inhabit this planet for another hundred and twenty-five years."

"Comforting," Ianto says dryly. When it leaps out of the ground, none of the three men can describe it. At the best, Ianto can call it a metallic mole-armadillo hybrid and then blow up about a thousand times. It rolled into a giant ball, spikes protruding from its shell. "Bloody hell," he swears, looking at it.

Alarmed by the noise, the metallic thing rolls directly at Ianto. He closes his eyes waits for one of those spikes to cross right through him. Instead, he feels himself landing in the sand, and when he opens his eyes, he sees a slip of blue coat slip into the sand. "Jack!" he screams, feeling absolutely sick to his stomach. The metallic rolls over once more, and it's all Ianto can do from breaking down to see Jack mangled and impaled upon multiple spikes. But the creature making high pitched panicky noises, and Ianto realizes it's because this machine doesn't like the sonic screw driver. The Doctor is pointing the screwdriver at it, a look of cold determination on his face.

It quickly retracts its spikes, sending Jack's body flying into the air, and burrows underground. Jack's body hits the ground with a solid thud, and Ianto is quickly at his husband's side. He places Jack's head in his lap. The wounds don't seem to be healing, and Ianto is sick with anticipation. "Jack," he rasps. "Come on, Jack. Come back to me."

"Daddy Jack!" Quinn nearly shrieks at the top of her lungs, and wrenches her wrist out of Finn's grasp to slide to the ground beside Ianto. The Ponds were right behind Finn, looking concernedly at Jack. "Daddy, he's going to be okay, isn't he?" Ianto doesn't say anything but he quietly draws his arm around his daughter. "Daddy, wake up," she whispers, kissing Jack's bloody forehead. "Daddy, it's not supposed to be like this. You have to wake up."

"Jack, you don't always need to be such a bloody hero," Ianto growls under his breath, trying to ignore the lump in his throat, and the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. Quinn presses up against him, and he presses a kiss into her hair. Then he turns back to Jack. "Stupid, you knew I'd come back, and you still pushed me out of the way. What am I going to do with you, Jack Harkness-Jones?" It's then that he notices Jack's wounds starting to close and he lets out a sigh of relief. Jack gasps back to life, and Ianto is there with reassuring murmurs and kisses. Quinn squeezes Jack's hand reassuringly, and knows that she's going to have to explain to Finn how exactly her Daddy Jack survived. But it doesn't matter now. Jack is alive again, and Ianto can't be more relieved.

It's not until later Jack answers his question, when they're curled up in bed together, with Ianto's arms secured tightly around Jack. "I pushed you out of the way because I didn't want you to go through the pain of being crushed," he whispers quietly. "It was just…coming toward you and I all I wanted to do was protect you and keep you safe." It's quiet for a moment before Jack asks quietly, rolling over to look Ianto in the eye, "Are you angry with me?"

"No," Ianto answers honestly. "I'm angry at myself. I hated the thought of you being in pain, the thought of you dying again and all because you tried to save me. Even though you know that I'll always come back to you." He smiles softly at Jack, nudging his nose against the other man's, and murmurs, "But I guess that's what love is. You'll always push me out of harm's way, and I'll push you out of harm's way, and whoever gets pushed will stand there and freak out at the one who did the pushing for a few minutes."

In the next room over, Finn and Quinn are curled up on a bed together. The TARDIS has allowed them to hear Jack and Ianto's conversation—something that they've really needed to hear. "And that," Finn says with a whisper. "Is why I pushed you out of the way all those years when Russell threatened you with a gun." Quinn says nothing, but she smiles tearfully at Finn and brings him in for a long kiss. "I've got one more surprise for you." She sits up intrigued, and Finn produces a small, velvet box. "Quinn Harkness-Jones…will you marry me?"

"Oh, Finn," Quinn whispers, bringing her hand to her mouth. "I pushed you out of the way of a six foot rattlesnake last week, and you don't think I'd marry you? Of course I'll marry you. There is no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. I love you." He slips the ring on her finger, and they kiss one more time before settling under the covers. _**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Featuring one Sarah Jane Smith, and Jack and Ianto are reminded of the ramifications of being immortal. <strong>

_-LBP_


	32. Chapter 31

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** Third of three chapters that I promised today. In other news, this fic is almost at 100,000 words. But I think it's now the longest fic in the Glee/Torchwood crossover section and feel free to correct me if I'm wrong!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 31-<strong>_

"So where are we off to now?" Jack asks the next morning at breakfast. He's got his arms firmly latched around Ianto's waist, and has no intention of letting go. Quinn and Finn are still sleeping, so it's just The Doctor, the Ponds, and the Harkness-Joneses.

The Doctor bites his lip and says quietly, "Sarah Jane is very sick." Jack and Ianto both start and look visibly upset. They had spent a lot of time with Sarah Jane, after the incident with the 26 planets, before their life with Quinn. "I think…I think the TARDIS is telling me it's time to be with her. At the end." The Doctor trails off and does not look up. It was always hard, saying good-bye to a companion. But losing them to death was so much worse. Jack tightens his arm around Ianto again.

"I'm still here, Jack," Ianto says quietly, resting his head against Jack's shoulder and wrapping his arms around Jack. He knows Jack. He knows that Jack is going to keep him as close as he possibly can, and that Jack is an extremely tactile creature by nature and loves to be held when comforted. Jack smiles sadly, and presses his cheek against the top of Ianto's head. "_Rwy'n dy garu di, fy cariad_," Ianto whispers, tightening his hold on Jack.

"Love you too, Yan," Jack whispers hoarsely. He presses his head against Ianto's and closes his eyes. Before long, Jack has his face buried in Ianto's shoulder and he's sobbing, clinging as tightly to his immortal husband as he can. "No, not Sarah Jane," he cries out into Ianto's shirt. Ianto is rubbing his hand up and down Jack's back with one arm linked around his husband's waist, making comforting murmuring noises. "Why does it have to be her? Why does it have to be any of them? No, I can't do this again, it was so hard with Rose, and then Estelle, and Tosh and Owen and you and I can't do it anymore, Ianto. I can't."

"Yes you can," Ianto says softly, still running his hand up and down Jack's back. He presses quick, fervent kisses over Jack's face and hair. "I'm right here. Just remember, you will never lose me. I will be with you until the end. I'm not going anywhere. You won't have to be alone anymore." Jack looks up at him for a moment, smiling tearfully at his husband before pulling Ianto as close to him as he possibly can and hiding his face again in Ianto's shoulder. Jack is still trembling with the force of his sobs, but Ianto doesn't care. He'd do anything for Jack, do anything to keep Jack happy.

"Daddy?" Quinn is up before Finn and has crept into the main control room of the TARDIS. "Daddy, what's wrong?" Jack straightens up from Ianto's chest and Quinn immediately runs over to him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Jack holds her close; this is still his little girl in his arms and he'd be damned if he ever let this treasure out of his life. Then out of the corner of his eye he sees the glint of the engagement ring, he pulls back and gently takes Quinn's hand in his own. "He asked last night," Quinn says, with a soft smile. Then she bites her lip and murmurs, "You're okay with it, aren't you, Daddy?"

"As long as you're happy," Jack says softly, cupping her face in one of his hands. "Does he take care of you?" She nods. "Does he love you with all he has to offer?" She nods again. "Then I'm absolutely fine with it, sweetheart. Congratulations." He hugs her tightly again, and looks over at Ianto, who has been watching them confusedly. "She's getting married, Ianto. Our little girl is getting married," he says, and his voice chokes.

Ianto immediately flies over and hugs Jack and Quinn, and tears up in spite of himself. "Congratulations," he whispers as Quinn burrows her way into the safety of her fathers' grip. "I'm so happy for you, annwyl. Doesn't mean you get out of our lives completely, though. Sorry, kid, you're stuck with us."

"I'll always love you both," Quinn whispers to them, kissing their cheeks once. "You're both still so important to me, you know that right?" Jack laughs and presses his forehead against Ianto's. "Something's still bothering you, Daddy Jack," Quinn says, ducking out of the embrace to look at Jack seriously.

"An old friend of your Daddy Jack, The Doctor and me is very sick," Ianto says quietly. "Remember the stories we used to tell you about Miss Sarah Jane?"

"She's real?" Quinn asks excitedly. Then she understands, and her face falls. "Oh."

"Yeah." Jack bravely attempts a smile. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, this probably isn't how you wanted to announce your engagement."

"It's all right, Daddy. I figured there would be some kind of universal emergency that would prevent me from telling you about my engagement 'til the worst possible moment," Quinn says, going back to Jack's side to hug him. He smiles warmly at his daughter and kisses the top of her head. "It's not your fault. We have to do what we have to do, so let's go visit Miss Sarah Jane!" She smiles a little bit, and Jack kisses the top of her head again. She snuggles underneath his arm to listen to his heartbeat. Ianto comes over on the other side of them, and the three Harkness-Joneses press their heads together.

"Someone better go wake up Finn," The Doctor says quietly. "We'll be there soon."

Quinn slips from her fathers' embrace to go wake up her fiancée. Ianto turns to Jack and says softly, "It's been the three of us for so long. Now she's about to start her own life." Jack nods and rests his head on Ianto's shoulder. "I'm proud of her, though. She knows what she wants out of life, she's kind and giving to everyone that's in her life…we weren't such bad parents after all."

"No," Jack agrees, giving Ianto a gentle kiss. "She blows my mind away every day, and now she's getting married. I always thought she'd stay six years old, always hoped that she'd stay that little girl that crawled into bed with us whenever she had a nightmare, would put her hands on her hips when we didn't give her that one extra bed time story, but then would giggle and tell us that she loved us when we tickled her." Jack and Ianto smile at the memory, and Jack says quietly, "Twenty years. How time has flown. Never…I didn't think…" He sighed again.

"I know," Ianto says quietly. Then Quinn comes flying out of the bedroom, clearly upset by something Finn has said. Finn is close behind her, trying to get her attention but she pointedly ignores him. Ianto and Jack look at each other solemnly and it looks like they'll have to sit Finn down for a talk later.

The TARDIS transports them outside a hospital. They follow the Doctor a small hospital room. "My Sarah Jane," the Doctor says softly, but warmly. The woman sits up in the bed, trying to accommodate herself for her large party of guests, but the Doctor shakes his head and pulls up a chair beside her. "It's all right."

"Looking good, ma'am," Jack says, already choked up. He salutes her, and Ianto takes Jack's free hand in his own, sensing that Jack needs the comfort.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Sarah Jane laughs with the tiniest of salutes. "Oh, and I know you…Ianto, was it? Ianto Jones?" Then her face furrows. "I thought you…I read in the paper that you had died. Luke and I went to your funeral. The woman who ran it—Gwen?—gave a lovely speech about you."

"Yes, ma'am. And thank you ma'am," Ianto says quietly, smiling softly. "Well, Ianto Harkness-Jones now. And as for staying dead, well…let's just say Jack is very hard to stay away from." The woman laughs at them, and Jack and Ianto smile. "And this," he says, guiding Quinn forward. "This is our daughter: Quinn Harkness-Jones."

"It's an honor to finally meet you, ma'am," Quinn says earnestly, a small smile lighting up her features. "I've heard so many stories about you. Like your work with the Slitheens! That's my favorite story." Sarah Jane laughs and gives a nod toward the chair on the other side of her, and Quinn sits eagerly in it.

Something beeps and Jack looks down at his wrist. "Weevil presence. Ianto? Finn? Ponds?" Jack asks, preparing to head out. Ianto is right on his heels, as are the Ponds. Finn follows a bit more slowly, and Jack asks, "Doctor? I don't think you've ever had the pleasure of meeting a Weevil before."

"But…" The Doctor looks back at Sarah Jane, biting his lip.

"I'll be safe here with young Quinn, won't I?" Sarah Jane asks faintly. "I can wait for you to get back." The Doctor looks uncertain, and she adds, "I've waited this long, and I can wait a little while longer."

"I'll be right back," The Doctor assures Sarah Jane, and disappears with Jack.

"Just us girls now," Sarah Jane says amiably, getting settled into her bed. "Now, Quinn, let's talk about this fiancée of yours?"

"How did you know?" Quinn gasps in shock. Sarah Jane laughs and holds Quinn's left hand in both of her hands. "Well, that tall, lanky, kind of awkward looking guy that was in here? Yeah…that's my fiancée. His name is Finn. We've known each other practically our whole lives, and he popped the question yesterday."

"And how does he feel about all this… about the Doctor, and your fathers?" The older woman asks, and Quinn grins in spite of herself. Miss Sarah Jane is just as sharp and intuitive as her fathers made her out to be in all their stories. But then she thinks about to the argument they had not that long ago, and the smile slides off her face. "He's here, isn't he? That must be a good sign."

"I…" Quinn shrugs. "I mean I guess. The only reason he's here is that he begged to come with me because he didn't want to see me on my own, which I guess is cute and romantic and all that, but…he's starting to want to go home. He doesn't think he can do the whole 'traveling through time and space' thing anymore. He wants to settle into a normal life, a job and kids. And I want that, I know I do. But if the Doctor ever called again…"

"You don't know what would stop you from running back to the TARDIS," Sarah Jane says knowingly, and when Quinn stares back at her in amazement, she adds with a laugh, "It's a companion problem. Once you've been inside the TARDIS, once you've seen the wonders of the universe, it's very hard to go back."

"The Doctor and the TARDIS have always been a part of my life. Ever since my Daddy Jack and Daddy Ianto adopted me. I was six years old the first time I met the Doctor," Quinn says quietly. "I don't know life without having the Doctor show up and whisking us off on some adventure." She bites her lip and whispers, "What if I can't do a normal life? What if I can't settle down? But I can't lose him…I love him." She smiles sadly at Sarah Jane. "I'm sorry, you probably have better things to worry about. It probably wouldn't have bothered me this much if we didn't just have this fight."

"Being with another person isn't about sacrifice, or whose way of life is right, it's about compromise. Maybe you'll find that you can do without the aliens, maybe your children will grow up to be alien hunters. The point is, you both have to find a way to make this work for you," Sarah Jane says seriously. "You can't spend your whole life waiting for the Doctor to come back for you. It…it doesn't always end well. Raising my son was a wonderful adventure and unexpected adventure for me. I'm sure your fathers feel the same way about you."

"I wish you could come with on the TARDIS…one last time," Quinn says quietly. "Your son too. One last grand adventure."

"I wouldn't look at it that way," Sarah Jane replied softly. "Death is just another adventure." Quinn nods absentmindedly. "You've seen a lot of death, haven't you?" Quinn looks at the older woman, opening her mouth to apologize, but she sees nothing more than understanding in Sarah Jane's gaze. "Another companion problem. You see so many amazing things, so many things that you never thought were possible and you see the darker side of all that."

"It seems like it will be that way forever," Quinn says softly. "And yet, here you are…the legendary Sarah Jane Smith, dying in a hospital bed. Whenever I'm with the Doctor…I guess I always feel better knowing that if this were the time I'd go out, at least I'd go out fighting. This just…seems so ordinary for you. You seem very healthy right now."

"Just an act, really. Sort of a last burst of energy before I go. It's like my body knew he was coming to see me one more time, and he always brings trouble with him whether he wants to or not." Quinn smiles a little bit and laughs. "I'm done with extraordinary," Sarah Jane says, with a small smile. "I've done my time, I've spent so much time fighting aliens and seeing wonders that I think I'm entitled to a few, quiet comforts. But I'm glad the Doctor is here at the end. Time Lord he may be, but he still…he never forgets his companions. And even if he does forget sometimes, the TARDIS always keeps him in check…speaking of which, does he still stroke bits of the TARDIS?"

"Yes!" Quinn says, laughing fully. "And he murmurs to them sometimes, but I guess she's a person too and needs attention." The Doctor comes flying back into the room, followed by the Ponds. "Where are my Dads?" Quinn asks, biting her lip. "And where's Finn?"

"They're having a talk," Amy says with a grin. "Apparently he upset you this morning. And they're not very happy that he's upset you and you've been engaged for less than twenty-four hours."

"Oh, so that means they're not actually talking. It means they've sat Finn down and they'll spend the entire time arguing who should be allowed to talk. Daddy Ianto will think it should be him because Daddy Jack will threaten and rage at Finn and Daddy Jack will think it should be him because he thinks that's exactly what Finn deserves," Quinn says casually. Everyone in the room laughs, but then Sarah Jane winces, and the happy mood drops.

"Thank you for coming," Sarah Jane murmurs, cupping the Doctor's face in one hand. "I'm glad to see you're not alone anymore. They used to call you the loneliest man in the Universe. But you're not alone. Not really."

The Doctor kisses her forehead and whispers, tears springing to his eyes, "Good-bye, my Sarah Jane. Thank you for everything." He wraps one arm around her shoulders and keeps her close to his chest until the heart monitor cries out a dreadful, singular note. _**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>I just realized that if I had been updating on time this whole time, this chapter would've probably coincided with Lis Sladen's death day and it would've been totally by accident and I would've killed you all with feelings. Next chapter: Christmastime at the Harkness-Jones household!<strong>

_-LBP_


	33. Chapter 32

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** HOLY FUCK I'M UPDATING ON TIME. Shocking, right? You're all wonderful and lovely for putting up with me and now I definitely need to write more because you guys are starting to catch up to me. You're on Chapter 32 now, and I'm on 47...yeah, I should probably be writing more. Although, where I am, Quinn is forty-seven years old and I have a few chapters I know definitely need to happen before I make her super, duper old. I'm surprised I didn't get more "WHY DID YOU KILL SARAH JANE/WHY WOULD YOU WRITE THAT" reviews, although I did get a review regarding why I did what I did with Ianto.

WARNING: It gets a little smutty toward the end of this chapter. Not ridiculously so, and definitely not enough for a rating change.

Reviewer Replies-

Seafleagurl94- Why would I write that? I dunno, it was just sort of in my head...by reading this fic you are all subject to my morbid ideas. Just wait until you hit the end of this fic, man. So much angst. All of the angst.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 32-<strong>_

"Jack, I can hear the TARDIS," Ianto says, looking up from his dishes. He and Jack had to prepare the house for Christmas, knowing they would have the Ponds, the Doctor, Santana, Brittany, The Hummel-Hudsons—including Blaine—and Quinn over for Christmas dinner. They had the Doctor drop them off a few days beforehand so they could get the necessary decorations and food. "Is everything set? Tree's not gonna catch on fire?"

"Yes, Yan, I've got everything under control. If anything happens, is because of something the Doctor does and you know it. He always manages to attract trouble, especially on Christmas. Why is it always Christmas?" Jack says, walking into the kitchen and curling his arm around Ianto's waist. He presses a kiss against Ianto's lips and murmurs, "Merry Christmas, my love."

"Merry Christmas, cariad," Ianto whispers in reply, kissing Jack again.

Even though they've spent numerous of Christmases together, Jack can't help but feel like this day always brings him closer to Ianto. He likes being as close as he can to Ianto on Christmas, because sometimes he's afraid that Ianto will disappear. "God, you're beautiful," he breathes huskily into Ianto's ear as he brings Ianto close to him. "What do we say I unwrap you early?"

"I'd say that your guests in here, and for the love of God, Daddy, not on the counter," Quinn quips, standing the archway between the kitchen and the living room with a smirk on her face. Jack detaches himself from Ianto and goes over to hug her. "Merry Christmas, Daddy," she murmurs, placing a gentle kiss on Jack's cheek. Then she untangles herself from Jack's embrace and goes over to hug Ianto tightly. "Merry Christmas, Daddy," she whispers, burying her face in Ianto's chest.

"Something wrong?" Ianto asks quietly, noting how tightly his daughter clings to him. He strokes her hair soothingly. She nods. Jack has already enthusiastically greeted the Ponds and the Doctor, shaking hands with Finn and so on. He's not paying attention to Ianto and Quinn. "Come on, sweetheart, we'll sit and talk." Quinn shakes her head and clings to Ianto even tighter. "Tell me what's wrong, annwyl."

"I don't…" she swallows nervously, not coming up from Ianto's chest. "Don't freak out, okay? I'm not sure if it's…positive." She sighs and momentarily unlatches herself from Ianto. "Daddy…I think I might be pregnant." She looks at him, eyes full of fear as if she expects him to be disappointed in her. "I couldn't tell Daddy Jack because he'd freak out on me and at Finn and I don't want to ruin Christmas for everyone."

"Are you ready to be a mother?" he asks quietly.

"I don't know…" she whispers. "I don't have a job, I've been traveling around time and space instead of getting references. I…I don't know! I want to be but I'm not ready yet, this child isn't going to have anything it needs and I don't want to be a terrible mother to my child! I wanna be a good mom!" She steps away from him, mopping up the tears in her eyes, but Ianto pulls her in close and hugs her tightly. "Daddy, I'm scared."

"It's all right Quinn," Ianto whispers reassuringly, stroking her hair. "Are you positive that you're pregnant?" She shakes her head. He's a little bit shocked that Quinn girl could possibly pregnant, but he knows that she needs his comfort more than anything right now. He also reasons that she is twenty-six now, going to be married in a few months, and that she's all grown up and has every right to have her own kids by now. "We have time, we can come up with plan. It's going to be okay, Quinn. You won't be a terrible mother when the time comes, I promise, Quinn. You'll be a wonderful mother. Oh, sweetheart, it'll be all right. Besides, you're not even sure. You have been running around time and space, and that does take a toll on your natural body flow…or so I've been told."

Quinn laughs and rests her head against Ianto's shoulder. "Thank you, Daddy," she whispers, kissing his cheek. "I feel better now. I was just…scared, I guess that you and Daddy Jack would be angry with me or disappointed in me."

"No, annwyl," Ianto says softly, kissing her forehead. "This isn't the sort of thing your Daddy Jack and I would be disappointed with you in. We love you, annwyl, and we both would tell you that you were the greatest part of our lives. And you will be a wonderful mother when you're ready. Plus, I think your Daddy Jack is really looking forward to grandkids." Quinn smiles at him and kisses his cheek again. "Ready to go join the family?"

Quinn nods and slips away into the crowd. Santana, who knows something's wrong, immediately accosts Quinn and talks to her in hushed whispers. "Britt, let's go," Santana says authoritatively after a few minutes. She announces to everyone, "I need to get something from CVS and Quinn is driving me, Brittany is coming with me, okay, bye, be back later." Santana pulls Brittany and Quinn out the door. Ianto chuckles lowly to himself, which hasn't gone unseen by Jack. Jack comes over to settle into Ianto's arms and the Ponds go over to cuddle on the couch. The Doctor is chatting animatedly at Finn, Kurt and Blaine are off in a corner underneath the mistletoe, Carole and Burt are a little bit intimidated by all the activity, but they settle on the couch.

"I love you," Jack murmurs in Ianto's ear. Jack's hand moves over Ianto's head, and Ianto looks up. "Mistletoe," Jack says with a wolfish grin. "Pucker up." They kiss tenderly underneath the mistletoe, and Ianto hears the plant fall softly to the floor as Jack cups the side of Ianto's face in his hand. When they break apart, Ianto presses his forehead against Jack's. "I love you so much," Jack says softly.

"I love you too, cariad," Ianto replies softly, burying his face in Jack's neck. "Beyond the end of time."

"Beyond the end of time and one second," Jack says, wrapping his arms around Ianto. "You and I should get away for a little bit. Go somewhere warm. Just you and I. No Doctor, no Torchwood, no nothing. Just us."

"Well, we have to wait for the wedding. She'd kill us repeatedly if we missed the wedding," Ianto murmurs. Then he thinks about his daughter and bites his lip nervously. "And she might need us after the wedding. First year of married life is always tough."

"I didn't think I was so bad," Jack says indignantly, but Ianto smiles at him, and he deflates a little bit. "I wasn't bad, was I?" he asks Ianto anxiously. He bites his lip as he adds, "You know I don't like to do things that upset you." He presses fervent kisses against Ianto's face.

"No, Jack," Ianto murmurs sweetly, holding Jack's face still. "Our life together has been wonderful. I've loved every minute of our life together. Why would you think that I wouldn't?" He pulls Jack closely to him and begins dancing around the kitchen with him to nonexistent music. "Jack, I love you so much," he whispers, nudging Jack's nose with his own. "You make me so happy, and I am never bored. I love you so much, and one day, our family will grow."

"You do make me happy," Jack murmurs, stopping the dancing to hold Ianto close to him. "And I do want to take you on vacation, Ianto." They kiss again and Jack murmurs, "We should probably go be with our guests."

"One more minute," Ianto says quietly, pressing his forehead against Jack's. He cups Jack's face in both of his hand and kisses him sweetly again. "My Jack," he says breathlessly. Jack smiles at him and laughs. "My Jack who loves me with all that he has to give."

"My Ianto," Jack replies. "My Ianto who loves me with all that he has to offer." He chuckles when he adds, "Never thought you'd domesticate me, Ianto, but here we are. And you are happy, aren't you?" He strokes Ianto's hair and Ianto kisses him in confirmation. "Good, because I love you more than life itself. And you've made me the happiest I've ever been in my very long life." He looks out into the living room, where Finn is still having his ear talked off by the Doctor. "He better feel that way about her," Jack growls. "I won't have anything less for my little girl."

"She's a smart girl, Jack," Ianto says, taking Jack's hands in his. "I think she can figure things out for herself. One day, she's gonna be a Mum, and have kids, and they'll grow and she'll get older…" Jack grips his hands tighter and Ianto kisses him again. "'m sorry. Tend to get a little morbid around Christmas."

"I know. Your Dad abandoned you around Christmas time when you were a kid and it left a bad taste in your mouth. I know, my love. There's no need to apologize," Jack whispers, pressing his forehead against Ianto's. "God, sometimes, I wish I could've just…been there for you your whole life. Stopped your Father from abusing you and then leaving. Been there for you when Lisa was part Cyberwoman. I would do anything for you, Ianto, protect you from anything-"

"You can't protect me from everything Jack," Ianto says softly. He smiles at his husband to deflect the sobriety of his tone.

"You can't blame a man for trying," Jack replies, and Ianto smiles. "You're far too wonderful to lose."

"You're not so bad yourself," Ianto murmurs. They kiss again.

"You gonna snog all day like a bunch of teenagers or are you gonna come out and talk to your guests?" Amy hollers into the kitchen from the living room, much to the amusement of everyone present. Jack and Ianto walk back into the living room, arms around each other's waists. "Rory, we don't look that lovey-dovey do we?" She makes a face, and Rory kisses her gently. "Oi, Merry Christmas to you too."

Kurt and Blaine smile at each other, and snuggle closer to each other. Burt and Carole have been too engrossed with asking Finn about his adventures with the Doctor to even care, and the Doctor is eyeing the Christmas tree suspiciously. "Jack, when are we going to open presents?" Blaine asks.

"Presents?" The Doctor asks excitedly, shooting up.

"When the girls come back from CVS," Jack responds. Then he asks Ianto quietly, "Why did the girls go to CVS? I think you know."

"I have a suspicion, in the way that, yes, I do know," Ianto replies. "But I'm not allowed to tell you. Our daughter swore me to secrecy." Jack pouts, and Ianto adds, "You think I'm not immune to that look of yours by now? Quinn will you tell you in her own time, if she thinks it's all that important."

"She told you!" Jack exclaims indignantly. "Why doesn't she want to tell me?"

"Because you get all worked up over the littlest things when it comes to her. It's cute that you're jealous," Ianto tells him.

"Secrets, secrets are no fun unless you tell _me_," Jack says, digging his fingers into Ianto's side. Ianto laughs and wriggles away from Jack, who tries to keep catching him. "I will get it out of you sooner or later, Ianto Harkness-Jones. There's no use resisting!"

"Oh, I'll resist all that I want," Ianto says with a lift of his eyebrows, dodging Jack as he tries to tickle Ianto again. "You're worse than a child," he laughs, leaping out of the way. Then Jack hooks an arm around his hip and pulls him in close.

"Worse than a child?" Jack asks with a head tilt. "But you still love me, don't you?" Ianto nods. "Then I must not be all that bad."

"No, you're not," Ianto laughs, linking his arms behind Jack's neck.

"Oh, here comes the next showing," Amy says playfully from the couch, snuggling closer to Rory.

"Told you we wouldn't miss anything," Quinn says as they walk through the door. "See? My dads are kissing and they do that any day that ends in the letter 'y'. All the presents are still wrapped, Britt. Santana just wanted you to pick a flavor of gum so that we could go."

"But Christmas ends with an 's'," Brittany says, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Wait! I wanna give my Christmas presents first! Well, technically, they're me and Britt's presents because she bought them with her money. They were just my idea," Santana announces loudly. She takes a box from the bag and all but hurls it at Finn. It collides with his chest and he winces. "Figured you need some extra strengths ones because you _so_ almost were in trouble today." Everyone turns to Finn, who is turning bright red.

"I don't want to know," Jack says flatly.

"Moving on," Santana says cheerfully. She gives out presents to each person, who opens them enthusiastically. Jack's present is Viagara, which he roars in laughter at, and brings Santana in for a hug and kisses her forehead. Ianto receives Dunkin Donuts blended coffee and he makes a face initially, but then he laughs at it too, brings Santana close and kisses the girl he considers to be like his second daughter on the forehead.

The Doctor gets a toy stethoscope which he eagerly begins testing out, much to the annoyance of the Ponds. The Ponds receive a stuffed frog, Kurt and Blaine get matching stuffed unicorns, and Quinn gets a plastic alien. "And this is for you, Britt. This one, I actually bought myself," she says shyly, holding out a box for Brittany. Inside is a beautiful necklace, which Santana quickly attaches to Brittany's neck. "You like it?"

"Of course!" Brittany says enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck. "Merry Christmas, San. I got you something too." She presents Santana with a bracelet that has a heart. On the heart is engraved the word "Mine".

The rest of the day proceeds just as cheerfully, though none of the gifts were quite as memorable as Santana's. Except, Ianto thinks, two of the things given to him. The first was a whisper, as Quinn brushes by him to get at the mashed potatoes, "It was negative."

The second comes later that night as the moonlight illuminates Jack's face as he comes, arching up against Ianto and murmuring his name like a mantra. Ianto is not far behind, crooning softly into Jack's ear and his husband's name pours from his lips as he rides out his orgasm.

"I love you, Ianto," Jack gasps softly, trying to catch his breath. Ianto pulls out of Jack and goes over to curl up beside his husband. He presses their sweat slicked foreheads together and Jack kisses his forehead, smiling softly. "Merry Christmas."

"I love you too, Jack. Merry Christmas," Ianto whispers, kissing Jack's cheek. He falls into a blissful slumber, wrapped up in the arms of the man who loves him more than anything._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>FUINN WEDDING IS NEXT GET PUMPED EVEN IF YOU DON'T SHIP FUINN. Amy, Rory, Donna, Gwen, Eleven, Brittany, Santana, Kurt...everybody's gonna be there!<strong>

_-LBP_


	34. Chapter 33

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** Whoever said college was easy is a big, fat liar. BUT YAY QUINN'S GETTING MARRIED. WHOOOOOOOOOOOO. I swear, once this semester is over my life will be so much better.

Reviewer Replies-

Ellie: Thank you! I've always sort of enjoyed holiday feels.

ParaFreak11: I do it because I can. And just wait, it's gonna get so bad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 33-<strong>_

"Jack, Ianto, Quinn wants to see you," Donna says, coming out of the room with Amy, Santana, Brittany and Gwen. Jack and Ianto waste no time. They push through the doors to see their daughter standing nervously before the mirror, swathed in white. Ianto prides himself in picking a good wedding dress for his daughter, and she looks absolutely exquisite. "Quinn, you've got ten minutes," Donna calls back into the room before closing the door. Or at least, she thinks she does for the door ghosts back open, "Jack, don't you dare help her escape out the window. We didn't spend all this energy on the wedding just for her to escape. And she can't escape on the TARDIS like I did!"

"Oh, and Jack?" Gwen pokes her head into the room. "You're expressly forbidden to tell the Doctor what kind of cake is being served. Amy and Donna's orders. And I know you. You enjoy causing trouble."

"I'll be good," Jack says with a brilliant smile. "Gwen, you know me! I'm always so perfectly behaved in public! My daughter's wedding is no exception!"

"Somehow, I have a hard time believing that," Gwen says, and leaves the room laughing. "Keep our bride happy, boys! It'll be your heads otherwise!"

"Amy, Donna, don't you think you oughta—?" They can hear Rory begin asking. Jack and Ianto exchange a grin: this can't end well, especially with the iron grip that Donna and Amy have over the wedding.

"No!" Amy and Donna shout at the top of their lungs. "And don't you dare let Finn within a ten foot radius of this room! It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her gown before the wedding! We've given you one job to do, Rory Williams, and for God's sake, it better get done!"

"I told you they'd get along swimmingly! I told you they'd be too much together. I told you that we should keep them separated at all times!" The Doctor proclaims. "It's the power of the gingers! They always unite with one another! That's why I want to be one so badly!" Jack laughs and walks over to shut the door, so the people in the hallway won't make the bride more anxious than she already is.

The moment the door is shut Jack and Ianto walk over to their daughter and wrap her up in their embrace. "I love you both so much," she whispers. "You know that right? I'm just getting married. I'm not going anywhere." They both nod, and hold her tighter. "Daddy, Finn's a good guy, and he'll take care of me, and no one can replace _you_. So there's no need to be upset today. And Daddy Jack, I know you have a taser in your boot. For the last time, it's not necessary."

"We know, sweetheart," Jack says, his throat choked up. He gives out a quick watery chuckle, and makes a mental note to find a new hiding spot for his taser. He cups Quinn's face in his hand and kisses her forehead. Then he twirls her around and watches her dress swirl around her feet. "You look absolutely beautiful, Quinn." He raises a hand and rests it on the top of her head. "My baby girl is all grown up. I remember when you were nine years old and you used to complain when I ruffled your hair after your braided it."

"Don't you _dare_ mess up my hair today, Daddy. It took three hours to do," Quinn rasps. Jack and Ianto both chuckle and Quinn turns to Ianto worriedly. "Daddy Ianto? Is something wrong? You haven't said anything." Ianto brings her close and kisses the top of her head. There are no words he can say without wanting to burst into tears. But he has to try for Quinn because he can see that she's so nervous.

"I love you, annwyl," he can barely get out before the tears start streaming down his face. "I love you so much." He gently strokes her hair and tries to stop crying but he can't. While Jack is his best friend by a longshot, he loves the bond he has with his daughter and he's not ready to let her go.

"Daddy Ianto, don't cry," Quinn says, barley holding in her own tears. "Because if you cry then I'll cry, and if I cry my makeup will get ruined and Amy and Donna will throw a fit!" She hugs him as tightly as she can. For a moment Ianto doesn't want to let go, especially not when Jack wraps his arms around the pair of them.

"You will always be our little girl," Jack says roughly. "You're welcome to come home whenever you want. We'll be there for you if you need anything."

"I know," Quinn responds, nestling further in Ianto's chest. She smiles at both of them. "Believe me, Daddy. I know." She's quiet for a moment before she asks anxiously, "Daddy?" They step back, realizing she needs to make eye contact with both of them.

"Yes, Quinn?" Ianto replies, gently cupping her face in his hand. "What's bothering you, sweetheart?"

"It's…I didn't do the wrong thing by not inviting Judy, did I? I just…she's not my Mom. I don't want her here. I didn't want her here. She doesn't deserve to share this with me. You get to because you're my Daddies and I love you both so much." The tears are pooling in her eyes. "Sometimes I wish she loved me."

"It doesn't matter," Jack says claiming his daughter in his arms again. "We love you. We've always loved you. Isn't that enough?"

"Yeah," Quinn sniffles. "It just hurts sometimes that she stopped loving me…I don't know what I did to make her stop."

"I know, but you have to remember, annwyl, you did nothing wrong," Ianto says, coming over to stroke Quinn's hair. "But we love you, so very much. And nothing will ever change that. We will love you no matter what happens. You're our daughter. And even though you're not ours biologically, you are ours in every other sense of the word." He gently wraps his arms around Jack, effectively keeping Quinn between their combined embrace. "You have to believe that."

"I do," Quinn whispers and the tears are so close to overflowing from her eyes. "You've never made me doubt that you love me. I've never had to doubt. And I never will doubt." Jack kisses her forehead warmly and squeezes her tightly. Ianto kisses the top of her head and barely refrains from letting out a sob. He hopes he hasn't alerted the rest of the bride's party.

Unfortunately, Amelia Pond has the ears of a fox. "Oi!" Amy barges into the room, followed by Donna and Gwen. Santana and Brittany aren't far behind. "Boys! You better not be messing up her make-up by making her cry!" Her hands on her hips and she purses her lips at the fathers of the bride. Jack lets go of Quinn and Ianto, but Ianto stands there holding his daughter close for a minute longer. Rory and the Doctor appear just outside the door and look extremely apologetic. There's really nothing they can do. Amy and Donna were getting along better than anyone could have anticipated.

Donna tugs on Ianto's arm and says, "We've got to get this girl down the aisle. We don't have time for last minute emergencies!" Santana and Brittany are fidgeting nervously. They are both the maid of honor—Quinn couldn't pick between them. After all, they were the Unholy Trinity- want to see their best friend get married to Finn Hudson. "C'mon, you don't want your daughter to be late for her own wedding, do you?"

"Sorry, I just need a minute," Ianto says, kissing the top of Quinn's head. Then he cups Quinn's face in his hands and murmurs, "Not sure if I'm ready to let you go, annwyl." He strokes Quinn's cheekbones with his thumb. "You'll always be my best girl," Ianto whispers so only his daughter can hear him. "And nothing will ever change that, no matter how far away you go."

"I'm not going anywhere, Daddy," Quinn says, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief that Amy has magically produced. "I'm coming to work for Torchwood Lima, Daddy, you know that. You said so yourself: the Doctor gave me a great recommendation. And I'll still come over for dinner, and I'll still come bake pie with you and we'll make five minute potatoes when Daddy Jack needs to work late…what will be different?"

_Your Daddy Jack and I won't be the most important men in your lives anymore_, Ianto thinks sadly. But he says nothing and kisses the top of her head again. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek. "You're only working for Torchwood for a year at the most until we can transfer you somewhere safe."

Quinn smiles and says softly, "You're so overprotective, Daddy Ianto."

"I know," Ianto laughs. "Are you ready to get married?" he says quietly. She smiles brilliantly and nods. "Okay then," he says softly. "Let's bring you down the aisle."

The processional is beautiful, and everyone can see how proud Kurt—he's one of the best men. Puck is the other-is of how his best friend's and stepbrother's wedding turned out. He, Donna, Gwen, and Amy initially all butted heads over ideas for the wedding and the reception, and Quinn wasn't sure how she felt about four wedding planners. It all worked out in the end, they all had compromised much to Quinn's relief.

The bridesmaids are decorated in beautiful dark blue dresses-TARDIS blue, just like Quinn wanted—and the TARDIS hums when she sees the colored dresses go down the aisle. Many of Quinn and Finn's college friends are so confused by the glowing blue box, and the eccentric man who glares at them any time anyone tries to touch it. But anyone who grew up in Lima as a kid, and Blaine, just laugh and assure the guests that the Doctor is very friendly, but just so happens to be "a mad man with a box".

Anwen is Quinn's flower girl, and she's grown into her long limbs, and looks exactly like Gwen. She's wearing a headband decorated with dark blue flowers. And then the wedding march begins. Many people ooh and ahh as Quinn walks down the aisle, one father on each arm. Just before she gets to the altar, she turns to her fathers and hugs them both tightly. They wrap their arms around her and press their heads against hers. They stand there for a long moment before she whispers, "Daddy…it's time to let go now. You…" She swallows. "You have to give me away now, Daddy."

Jack and Ianto look at each other, hug her tighter, and then let go. Finn takes her hand in his, as Jack slips his hand into Ianto's. Jack and Ianto go to sit in their seats, and Jack's eyes are watering. He squeezes Ianto's hand tightly, unable to say anything. The music stops and everyone sits. Jack presses his forehead against the side of Ianto's head. Ianto turns to Jack and softly kisses the trails of tears down Jack's face. "He better take care of her," Jack growls lowly under his breath. "He better protect her with his life. Or it'll cost him his."

"You know he will, Jack," Ianto murmurs fondly, squeezing Jack's hand tighter. "I just…I just can't believe she's getting married. She's old enough to get married. She's starting a life of her own." He looks up at his daughter; her make-up is running and she's crying as she recites her vows. He's crying too. "Home…it's going to be so different without her, Jack. I feel like I've lost one of my best friends."

"I know," Jack whispers. "I feel the same way." He gave Ianto a watery smile. "She's so much more than our daughter, isn't she? She's become so much more than our daughter…she's our friend, a companion to the Doctor, soon to be our co-worker…she's magical, isn't she, Yan? I can't believe we raised her."

"She ours," Ianto rasps, pressing his head against Jack's. "I don't know how it happened, but she's ours. And now she's going to have a life of her own." They're quiet for a moment before Ianto whispers, "Do you think we've done a good job? Done right by her? We've indoctrinated her into our world, and who knows if she'll be able to get out?"

"I think we really did," Jack whispers. "Look how happy she is." He rests his head on Ianto's shoulder and whispers, "She's a smart girl. If she wants to get out, she'll find a way. She's sort of reminds me of Martha Jones in that way. She would've liked Martha, I think."

"Martha would've been thrilled with all this," Ianto says quietly. "If she didn't work for UNIT…"

"I know," Jack says with a sigh. "And I hate that her profession is the only thing keeping her from our daughter's life. But we can't let UNIT know that we're still around. We operate low enough under the radar that we can get by."

"Jack, we're at a wedding," Ianto whispers, placing his head on top of Jack's. "Quinn's wedding, no less. Let's not be so morose." The look up just in time to see Quinn throw her arms around Finn's neck and kiss him passionately. He wraps one arm around her middle and cups the back of her head with his free hand. "You know, Jack, I think they'll be okay. He may be a lumbering T-Rex, but I think he'll take good care of her."

"Yeah," Jack says fondly. "They'll be just fine. And if not, we'll, we can just put them back on the right path like we always have." Then he thinks for a second and he asks, "Hey, Ianto? What kind of cake are they serving at the reception?"

"Strawberry shortcake, I think," Ianto replies, kissing Jack's forehead. "Why do you ask?" Then the realization dawns and he whispers, "Jack! Gwen told you that you couldn't!"

"Hey, Doctor," Jack hisses in the Doctor's ear with a smirk. Ianto's warning has clearly gone unheeded.

"Mmm?" The Doctor asks, not quite paying attention to what Jack is saying.

"They're serving strawberry shortcake."

"WHOOOHOOOOOO!" The Doctor throws his hands up in the air.

Quinn laughs from the altar. She's got the greatest family in the world, and wouldn't change it for anything. She smiles brilliantly at her husband. He's adapted better than she ever thought he would, and now they have the rest of their lives to be together. She gently wraps her arms around Finn's neck and whispers, "Rwy'n dy garu di, Finn."

"What?" he asks confused, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

She tilts her head back and laughs, "Remind me to teach you Welsh someday."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter (which you'll be getting tomorrow): BABIES. LITTLE FUINN BABIES WITH THE BEST NAMES EVER.<strong>

_-LBP_


	35. Chapter 34

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** My angels, you're all wonderful and perfect for being so patient with me! I just assumed because I didn't have finals on the days that I update, I wouldn't be drowning under my work.

I was wrong.

Very wrong, as you can see.

I won't be able to get you all your chapters this week, unless you guys want one today, one tomorrow and Saturday (which I could theoretically do but that seems like for one week). Honestly, I'm taking the most minor of breaks to update because I have this huge final tomorrow and when I say I'm panicking, I'm not joking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 34-<strong>_

"Daddy Ianto!" Quinn is all smiles and bouncing when she comes into the Harkness-Jones house on a cold Saturday afternoon. It's been about a year since her wedding, and she's still working for Torchwood Lima. She runs up to him and kisses his cheek. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, sweetheart," he replies, hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead. Quinn comes over about once a week to catch up with Ianto and Jack. However, Jack's in Washington D.C. for a few days, so today it's just Quinn and Ianto. "Did you stop at the store like I asked you too?"

"Yes!" she chirps, putting a shopping bag on the table. "Apples, nutmeg, cinnamon, and crusts; just like you asked. Daddy, why'd you ask me to get cinnamon? You always have cinnamon in the house."

"Umm, well, your Daddy Jack and I needed it for something before he left," Ianto says as mildly as possible, but Quinn makes a face, understanding what he means. "Sorry, annwyl," he chuckles, kissing the top of her head. "Too much information?"

"_Way_ too much information," Quinn says, laughing. She rests her head against Ianto's shoulder and hugs him. "Can we call Daddy Jack? The house feels really empty without him. You should get a cat, Daddy Ianto. Name him…uhh…name him Axel because that's a nice name for a cat."

"Yes, your Daddy Jack will be thrilled to come back to meetings with the government to see a cat in his house," Ianto teases, wrapping an arm around his daughter's waist. "While it does get lonely here, I can manage. Your Daddy Jack calls every moment that he's free. Why don't you get a cat?"

"Because Finn's allergic," Quinn says. She bites her lip and asks, smiling a little bit, "Can we call Daddy Jack now? I have something to tell you, both of you, at the same time. And I can't wait, because I'm gonna explode, and I really want to tell both of you at the same time."

"All right," Ianto says, completely bemused, but he is curious. He picks up the house phone and calls Jack. Putting it on speaker phone, he sets the phone on the kitchen counter.

"Hello?" comes the familiar voice on the other end. "Ianto? Is everything all right?"

"Hi, cariad," Ianto says softly, smiling at the sound of his husband's voice. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Jack says fondly, and Ianto closes his eyes for a minute, pretending that Jack is there with him. "So, what's up with this phone call and why am I on speaker phone?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were behaving yourself, and Quinn's got something to share with the pair of us," Ianto says, suddenly wishing Jack was there with him more than ever. _When Jack comes home…_Ianto thinks with a smirk. But he rests his elbows on the counter and asks Jack sweetly, "Are you behaving yourself?"

"Depends on what you mean by behave," Jack answers, and Ianto can imagine that he's leering on the other side of the phone. "People keep asking me about my wife, and get all awkward when I tell them that my wonderful husband is fine."

"Please tell me you haven't gotten into any debates about that with anyone," Ianto pleads.

"Debates? Not at all. Fistfights? Maybe. I have to defend your honor, after all. You're my husband and nobody gets to talk shit about you to my face."

"Jack, do I need to make any calls?" Ianto says with a sigh, but there's a tender smile on his face. "You're impossible, you know that?"

"Yes, but you love me," Jack says, and Ianto imagines that he's pouting along with it.

"I do. Very much. And I can't wait for you to come home," Ianto says fondly. "This house is too empty without you."

"Get a cat and name it Axel!" Quinn exclaims loudly, speaking for the first time this entire conversation.

"Axel?" Jack asks, surprised. "No way. We'll name it Hart." Ianto starts roaring with laughter at this, and Quinn raises her eyebrow at the pair of them. "All right, Quinn, spit it out, what's behind this mysterious phone call?"

"Well," Quinn begins nervously. She bites her lip as she thinks about what she wants to say. Then she takes in a deep breath and says slowly, her smile growing with each word, "I thought you'd like to know that in nine months, you two are going to become grandparents."

"You're sure this time?" Ianto asks, a smile forming on his face too.

"This time?" Jack asks, confused.

"Yes, I'm positive," Quinn says, beaming now. "I'm going to have a baby."

"That's wonderful, sweetheart!" Jack exclaims. "Listen, I have to go, some General bigshot wants to talk to me about extraterrestrial nonsense and I can't avoid him. But we'll talk when I get home, all right? I'll take you out to dinner and everything. We'll celebrate, I promise. I love you so much, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Daddy," Quinn says softly. "Stop starting fights, okay?"

"Okay," Jack says, laughing. "Ianto?"

"Yes, Jack?" Ianto asks softly. He smiles ruefully because he knows that Jack knows what's going through his head. He's panicking a little bit, about grandchildren and immortality and the fact that Quinn is twenty-eight now and every day getting older. He wishes Jack would come home sooner. He needs Jack's reassurance more than anything that it will all be okay. Jack's done this before. With a little lurch, he thinks of Steven, and now he wants Jack home more than ever.

"We'll talk later. Okay?" Jack says in what he hopes is a reassuring voice. "I love you beyond the end of time."

"I love you beyond the end of time and one second," Ianto replies. Jack hangs up, and Ianto immediately hugs Quinn tightly to him. Somehow, Quinn becoming a mother makes his immortality somehow more real, and the fact that their daughter isn't immortal weighs on him even more. "I'm so happy for you, annwyl," he whispers, kissing her forehead. "You're going to be a wonderful mother."

"I didn't want to tell Daddy Jack, but I'm worried," she whispers, clinging tightly. "About field duty, and…what if I lose my baby?"

"Well, we can take you off of field duty…" Ianto says quietly, but he frowns. Field duty or not, Torchwood is still a very dangerous place to work. Quinn avoids his gaze, and suddenly he understands. "You want to transfer out of Torchwood Lima."

"Are you angry?" she asks, furrowing her eyebrows. She momentarily pulls away from Ianto to look at him seriously. "I just…I don't know. I don't want to have to walk into work and needing to worry about if this will be the last day for my baby, y'know?"

"Of course I'm not angry," Ianto says. "It's perfectly understandable, sweetheart. You want the best for your child." He smiles at her and holds her close again. "I know I want the best for my little girl." He kisses the top of her head and Quinn buries his face in her chest. "We can talk more about your options when your Daddy Jack gets back, okay? There's a couple of ways we can proceed, a few of them involving you not leaving but still being safe. But I want to explore all the options with you, and your Daddy Jack should be a part of that conversation."

"Okay," Quinn says, picking her head from Ianto's chest. She looks nervous as she asks, "And you'll be there whenever I need you for something, won't you?"

"Try and stop us," Ianto says, his voice beginning to choke. "We will always be there for you if you need us, annwyl. You're our little girl, no matter what." He kissed the top of her head and asked, "Now what do you say we bake that pie now, hmm?"

"Sounds perfect," Quinn says, smiling.

Nine months goes by faster than either Jack or Ianto want to admit. They get Quinn to stay at Torchwood, with extremely modified conditions. Ianto has her in the Archives with him most of the day, and she comes with him to pick up lunch for the team.

But one day after Quinn has left on maternity leave, they're at work—on a slow day, thank the Gods—and they get the call from Finn that Quinn has gone into labor. And just like that, Jack and Ianto run out of their office without another word.

They meet Burt and Carol in the waiting room of the hospital. They have made up a lie about being affected by some alien goo and deaging about twenty years to explain their immortality. Kurt and Blaine are also present, as Quinn insisted that Kurt and Blaine would be her child's godparents. They're wearing engagement rings.

"Congratulations," Ianto says, smiling at Kurt and Blaine. Blaine beams and pulls Kurt closer to him, nosing Kurt's neck.

Jack comes over and wraps his arms around Ianto, tenderly kissing his husband. "How many times have we been here because of Quinn?" he asks under his breath.

"Most of them were because of Russell," Ianto grumbles, pressing his forehead against Jack's. "She'll be all right, Jack." He cups Jack's face in one hand and runs his thumb along Jack's cheekbone.

Finn comes out into the waiting room and immediately everyone flocks him. "She hasn't gone into labor yet," he says apologetically. "But the doctor says she and both of the babies are fine. It'll probably be a few more hours before she goes into labor so you should eat, sleep, y'know, all that good stuff."

"Babies?" Burt asks, perplexed. Everyone in the room shares their confusion.

"What about me?" The Doctor has just come into the waiting room with Donna, Amy, Rory and River Song all en tow. "What's happening?"

"Quinn's having twins and the happy couple decided not to tell anyone," Jack says with a pointed look in Finn's direction. "Do you know the genders at least?"

"A boy and a girl," Finn says with a proud smile. "We have a name for the girl, but not for the boy. And no, I can't tell you. Quinn's orders." He looks at Rory with a huge grin and says, "You were right about becoming a slave to my wife's demands. Pregnant or not."

"Excuse you?" Amy turns to her husband with an amused smile and a quirk of her eyebrow. "You told him _what_ exactly?" Rory quickly kisses her to diffuse any of her anger, even if she is mainly amused.

Then for the next thirty-four hours, the party alternates from watching for Finn to reappear and sleeping. They have a sort of party in the waiting room. Amy orders Chinese food and they all sit around, sharing their food with people who are waiting on other things. It's strange, but it's perfect. Santana and Brittany show up around twelve hours, and happily dig into the Chinese food.

"So did you know that Quinn was having twins?" Jack addresses Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany just as the clock rolls past the thirty-fourth hour. "Because she certainly didn't tell any of us."

"Of course we knew," Brittany says, laughing. "We're her best friends." She catches Kurt's glare and adds, "Quinn's best _girl_ friends. Kurt and Blaine, I bet you guys knew. San wanted the baby girl named after her, and then I said the boy should be named Triton. Cuz tritons are awesome."

"Yes, of course we knew!" Blaine says, laughing a little bit at Brittany's name for Quinn and Finn's son. "Kurt thought Toronto was an acceptable name for their first child."

"You weren't much better," Kurt retorts affectionately. "You suggested they name one of their children TARDIS."

"It's significant," Blaine says, grinning in return at Kurt. "Besides, Toronto is the name of _our_ first child. Or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't forgotten anything," Kurt says, sticking his tongue out. It's then that Finn comes out, breathless and beaming.

"They're both all right, and they're beautiful, and they just wrapped them up and they're perfect," Finn says breathlessly, not even bothering to wipe the tears running from his eyes. "They're about to move the babies over to the nursery, if you want to go see them." Finn catches Ianto and Jack's anxious look and says, "She's been asking for you."

The moment Finn says that, Jack and Ianto are moving through the hospital, trying to get to Quinn's room. The nurse in front of the room says, "She's very tired at the moment, so only one at a time, please."

"You go first," Ianto says, quickly kissing his husband. "You weren't there when she announced it."

"My Ianto," Jack murmurs, nosing his husband gently. "You always know what's right." He kisses Ianto and then goes into Quinn's hospital room. "Hey, sweetheart," he says gently and Quinn smiles tiredly at him. "How're you feeling?"

"They gave me pain medicine and I haven't slept in two days so right now I feel wonderful," Quinn says drowsily. "Hi, Daddy." Jack laughs and comes over and kisses her forehead gently. "Did you see them yet?"

"Not yet," Jack answers softly. "We wanted to see our little girl first. Thanks for telling me there were two, by the way." Quinn laughs lightly and shifts closer to Jack. He runs a hand through her hair and asks quietly, "Not worried about your hair today, huh, sweetheart?"

"Not even close," Quinn says. "Although I really could use a shower at some point. That'd be great." She looks up at Jack and says, "You want to know their names, Daddy? They have the most perfect names in the whole wide world." Jack nods and Quinn says, "Well, our little girl is named Sarah Jane."

Tears leap to Jack's eyes and he hugs his daughter close. But he doesn't actually start crying until Quinn adds, "And our son's nickname is going to be Jim. Because his full name is Jack Ianto-Michael Hudson. After our fathers. Every other name just didn't suit him, so we named him after our fathers; each of them heroes in their own right."

"That's…" Jack's tears overwhelm him and he can't finish the sentence for a moment. He's absolutely choked up with the depth of his gratitude. "Thank you, sweetheart," he whispers, kissing her forehead again.

"No, thank you," Quinn says sincerely. "For raising me, and giving me the best life I could've ever had. No one else could have loved me more than you too. I love you and Daddy Ianto so much."

"And we love you too," Jack says, stroking her hair gently. His eyes are still watering. "We love you more than our own lives." He continues to stroke her hair until she falls asleep. Then he kisses her forehead again and goes to Ianto. He immediately wraps his arms around his husband and whispers, "She's sleeping. She named her son after us and Finn's father. Her daughter is named Sarah Jane."

"So then let's go see them, yeah?" Ianto whispers. They go over to the nursery, scanning the aisles of babies. "There they are." Ianto points just to the right of them. "I can see why she named him after us. He's already got the telltale signs of the Harkness smile." Ianto's eyes are watering and he whispers, "They're perfect."

"Yeah," Jack says, kissing the side of Ianto's head. "Everything's perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>guhhh babies. Next chapter: The Doctor's companions always seem to know how to find each other, even when the Doctor's not around. I'm not even going to tell you who shows up. Just be surprised. <strong>

_-LBP_


	36. Chapter 35

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** Guess what? Finals are over, my schedule is more regularized, I can update on time, and I'm updating today and tomorrow for all you lovely people who have been so patient with me! Also, I really need to start writing more. You guys are catching up to where I am and I literally don't know what I'm going to do when that happens and I haven't finished...if I write every day, I should be okay. It's a pretty big if, but still, I can't risk you guys catching up to me.

Reviewer Replies:

There's a Time Lord in Lima- Y'know, a lot of people are sending me reviews for that chapter, asking me, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" and I just kind of get a kick out of it because that's not even as bad as it gets. Like, literally, it gets so much worse and you guys have no idea yet. Wow, that sounded mildly threatening, didn't it?

Angel-eyes56: Why, thank you! That's my intention to make you both laugh and cry, but I'm glad you're enjoying it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 35-<strong>_

A rising star in field of alien relations is Quinn Hudson. That's what Martha Jones hears from England and back. So it's no wonder that UNIT calls her for a meeting over in New York City to discuss a proposal to the President for improved alien protocols.

The blonde walks into the room with an air of seriousness and an easygoing smile. Martha knows it reminds her of someone, especially the way she casually nudges the Secretary of Defense with her hip as she goes up to give her presentation. "Gentlemen," Quinn nods her head to most of the men in the room. "Lady." She nods at Martha. "I'm here to discuss a new potential protocol in regards to alien relations. Our current protocol deems we attack the aliens but with the recent developments in technology I propose we attempt contact first."

"This is preposterous," one older man exclaims. "Have you actually encountered an alien that hasn't meant to take over the world?"

"The Doctor," Martha and Quinn say in unison. The blond lights up at this and smiles at Martha. Martha sits up in her chair and turns the rest of the room, saying, "The Doctor never had any violent interactions with aliens or people if he could help it."

"And before that," Quinn adds, feeling obviously relieved that she has a supporter on her side. "The Doctor was our only means of communication with aliens. But we should be able to fend for ourselves. The Doctor will die one day, and the human race should be long prepared for something like this. The more positive relations we have, the better."

"But why would we need allies?" the same man asks. Quinn raises her eyebrow in disbelief, and Martha knows that look is so familiar to her but not sure where she knows that look from. After all, she's never met Quinn Hudson before in her life.

"Daleks for one thing," Quinn says sardonically. "Cyberman. I'm sure you gentleman and lady remember the attack on Torchwood One of 2006. Half converted Cyberman all over the place." Her throat chokes a little bit and she closes her eyes tightly. She takes in a deep breath and continues, "The only person who had saved us was the Doctor. We did nothing for ourselves."

"Your proposal is that we fund the technology to make translators and set up liaisons?" There are grumbles of dissent circulating throughout the room.

"Exactly," Quinn says calmly, with a small smile and a lift of her eyebrows. "We're at the point where we can't stay ignorant of what goes on outside our own hemisphere. We have to start building relations outside of the planet."

"Why would any alien want to side with a planet that can't even cooperate with itself?" Someone in the back of the room protests hotly.

Quinn is nonplussed by the outburst. "Well, maybe you should get on that then, gentlemen," she says flatly. "But don't look at me. I'm not responsible for coming up with world peace proposals. It's not my division."

"Miss Hudson, thank you for your brief and scathing presentation. You are dismissed for another half an hour while we discuss what you've presented," a man sitting at the head of the table has spoken now. "Actually, I change my mind. We'll all take a half an hour lunch break. Miss Hudson, you're dismissed for the day."

"I'd like to know the final decision," Quinn says, lifting up her chin. "I may not be allowed in the room but I am certainly not leaving this building until you tell me exactly what your decision comes to." He glowers at her, but acquiesces after a moment. "Very well, then," he says. "We will reconvene in half an hour, and we will include Miss Hudson in our discussions."

Quinn immediately flies out of the room and Martha follows her, eager to talk to her about her adventures with the Doctor. Quinn is standing in the hallway near a set of long windows pacing back and forth.

Martha approaches Quinn, trying to ask her a question, but she sees the other woman with a phone in her hand. She's smiling fully, and her eyes are sparkling. "Dad, put them on the phone," she says, putting a blond strand of hair behind her ears. "I miss my babies."

"Ow! Jim! Stop climbing on me! Your Momma can hear you just fine. Just speak into the phone and your Momma can hear you, all right?" Martha recognizes that voice. It's Captain Jack Harkness. Martha stares at Quinn, realizing that Jack is her father. Suddenly everything makes sense. "Sarah Jane, Jim, I can't have you both in my lap at the same time! I'll hold the phone and you talk into it, okay?"

"But Granddaddy Jack? Why can't Momma come home now? Why we gotta talk to her on the phone? And when's Daddy coming home?" A little girl's voice, who Martha assumes to be Sarah Jane-must be after the Doctor's companion, she thinks, if Quinn knows the Doctor-comes out of the phone. "Momma, why can't you come home?"

"Momma's got meetings for a few more hours and then she'll come home, okay, sweethearts? And Daddy will come home when he's done visiting your Auntie Rachel and Uncle Jesse. And he's gonna bring back Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine back with him. But he doesn't come home until the weekend." Quinn says lovingly, smiling at the phone.

"Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt? Yay!" the children cheer loudly. "Will they bring presents like last time?"

"Only if you're good," Quinn laughs, pressing her forehead against the window. Her eyes are watering a little bit. "You're being good for your Granddaddy Jack and Granddaddy Ianto?"

"They're wonderful," Jack says fondly. "They're being so well behaved, except at bedtime."

"Grandaddy Jack is making my hair messy!" Sarah Jane protests loudly. "And I'm fine at bedtime. It's Jimmy that's not behaving. Granddaddy Ianto does a good time at reading Goodnight Moon, Momma. And then Granddaddy Jack takes the monsters out from under our bed and flushes them down the toilet."

"Momma? Momma?" A little boy's voice comes out of the phone now. "Granddaddy Jack doesn't know how to get the alligators out from under my bed. He doesn't do it like you do. Can you come home to get the alligators out from under my bed?"

"When I come home, bach, I'll get all of the alligators out from under your bed. Okay, sweetheart?" Quinn says. Then she realizes Martha is watching her and she says, "All right, babanod, Momma has to go. Rwy'n dy garu di, rhai bach."

"Love you too, Momma," the children chorus loudly. "We miss you!"

"Miss you too, sweethearts. Be good for your Granddaddy Jack and your Granddaddy Ianto. And Daddy Jack? I love you. And tell Daddy Ianto I love him too?" For a moment, Martha can see how young Quinn is. This fresh-faced young girl of thirty-one. So young, really, but clearly has been through so much.

"Of course," Jack's voice is soft. "I love you, sweetheart. We'll see you tonight."

"Yeah. Bye, Dad." Quinn hangs up the phone and stares at the phone sadly for another minute more, before turning to Martha. "Sorry. Did you need something, Miss Jones?"

"Martha. Sort of..." Martha says, staring at Quinn. "Where you just on the phone with Jack Harkness? Is he your…?"

"Jack Harkness-Jones. And yes, he's my dad," Quinn corrects with a smile. "My other dad is Ianto Harkness-Jones." Then something hits her and she says, "Wait. Martha Jones. _The_ Martha Jones? Companion to the Doctor?"

Martha can't answer for a minute. A huge grin crosses her face because she honestly can't believe what's in front of her. Jack and Ianto's daughter, a former companion of the Doctor; it all seems so surreal. But the smirk, the hip check, the eyebrow lift…all of it makes sense. These are trademark actions and expressions from Jack and Ianto. "How is Ianto your father?" she finally asks. "I heard he had died."

"He did," Quinn's voice quiets and she gazes beyond Martha. "But the Doctor knew that he couldn't stay dead, just like Daddy Jack…the Doctor always knows." She shakes her head and smiles at Martha.

"Ianto's immortal, just like Jack?" Martha asks, eyes wide. Now she can't keep the grin off of her face. She had always said that Ianto was good for Jack. Quinn nods again. "Bloody brilliant! Do you think they'd mind if I popped over tonight? I haven't seen them in…_years_, at least. It's been well over a decade, I'm sure. Maybe a decade and a half."

"I live far away," Quinn admits. "I live in Ohio. That's like a two hour plain ride from here."

"I can delay my flight another night," Martha says, waving her hand. "I'd really love to see them."

"Okay!" Quinn says, beaming. "We'll surprise them. I'll call it a gift for watching my kids."

"How old are they?" Martha asks eagerly. "They sound like a handful."

"They're twins," Quinn says, laughing. "They're three years old, and this is the first time I've been separated from them. Our friend, Rachel St. James—"

"You're friends with the Broadway star Rachel St. James?" Martha asks, flabbergasted. She's impressed with Quinn's wide range of connections. "Is there anyone you don't know?"

"We're friends with her—we all went to high school together-, her husband, and Kurt Hummel is my brother-in-law," Quinn says with a little smile on her face. "We're very well connected, needless to say. Anyway, Rachel's show opens in a few days and Finn came out with me to see her perform. I was going to go, but…I've missed my kids too much."

"You don't bloody say," Martha says, shaking her head and laughing. "All right, well, let me take you out to lunch, Miss Hudson and we'll chat some more. Yeah?" Quinn nods eagerly and links arms with the older woman as they head to the deli on the corner.

Ianto is reading the paper when the lights in the driveway go off. "Jack, it's Quinn," he says, raising his voice enough so that his husband can hear him so that they're not going to wake the children. He stands in the front door as Quinn bounds out from the car and over to him to hug him tightly. "How's my best girl?" he whispers, placing a gentle kiss into her hair. She hugs him tightly, nestling into his shoulder.

"Hi, Daddy," she murmurs, tightening her hold on Ianto. "I'm fine. Brilliant, actually. Thanks for letting me crash here. I just couldn't think of getting the kids out of bed and driving them home."

He kisses the top of her head. "Any time, sweetheart," he says affectionately. "I didn't want you driving around this time of night after your flight. I worry about you, you know." He places his chin on top of her head. "You're still my little girl."

"I told you, Daddy," she mumbles, headbutting Ianto's shoulder. "I'm fine. In fact, I'm brilliant."

"Brilliant, huh?" Ianto asks, lifting his eyebrows at her. "I don't think I've ever heard you say brilliant in your life and now you've said it twice. You must've met some strange characters in your meetings."

"You could say that," Quinn says with a sly, indulgent smile. "I ran into some few characters."

"Did you hip check the Sec Def like I told you to?" Jack asks, voice coming from the kitchen. Quinn nods and laughs. Jack walks over and wraps his arms around his husband and their daughter. "Welcome home, sweetheart," he whispers, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He watches the car, still parked in the driveway. "Why haven't they moved away yet?"

"I thought Finn wasn't coming back with you," Ianto asks curiously, looking at the figure in the car.

"He didn't," Quinn says with a sly smile.

"That looks like…" Jack begins, and then the figure steps out of the car.

"Martha!" They both cry out delightedly and run toward her. Ianto gets there first, hugging Martha tightly, and Jack collides into them, knocking both of them to the ground as he holds them tightly. They sit up on the front lawn, and Ianto gently wipes Jack's tears away.

Quinn goes upstairs to let her fathers have a reunion with their friend. She opens the door to her old bedroom, and looks in to find her two children sleeping. She walks over to them and gently kisses their foreheads. "I love you, sweethearts," she whispers.

"Momma?" Jim sits up and rubs his eyes blearily. She comes over to his side of the bed and he throws his arms around her neck. He nuzzles his face against her neck. "Missed you, Momma. Never go away again. Missed you too much." She wraps her arms around her son and kisses his head.

"Momma loves you, sweetheart," she whispers. "And if I go away, I'm always gonna come back, okay?"

"Okay," Jim whispers, nuzzling against her. "Granddaddy Jack and Granddaddy Ianto love you a lot. Did you know that, Momma?"

"I did," Quinn says softly. "And did you know that I love you a lot? And I love your sister a lot? And Granddaddy Jack and Granddaddy Ianto love you both so much?" She kisses the top of his head.

"You love us because we're your babies, even though we're not babies anymore," Jim says sleepily, but still in a matter of fact way. "Like Granddaddy Jack and Granddaddy Ianto love you because you're their baby even though you're our Momma. And you're always gonna be our Momma, aren't you?"

She squeezes her son tightly to her and she whispers fiercely, "I am always going to be your Momma. I'm not going anywhere, babi." She kisses the top of his head and tucks him back into bed. "Go back to sleep, okay, sweetheart?"

"Kay," he says, closing his eyes. "Can you get the alligators out from under my bed?"

"Of course," she says. She leans down beside the bed and pretends to pull out shadows. "Got them all," she says, but Jim has already fallen back asleep. Her eyes water as she looks back at her sleeping children. Raising them wasn't the easiest thing, but she's so glad that they love her. "I love you both so much," she whispers to her sleeping children. "And I will never leave you. Not the way my Mom left me. I love you with everything I have to give, and I will always be there for you. Good night."

She kisses their foreheads again and goes back downstairs. For a moment, she watches Jack, Ianto and Martha. They're chatting animatedly on the couch. Catching her eye, Jack beckons her over. She sits on the couch between Jack and Ianto, and the each draw an arm around her shoulders. "In answer to your question, Martha," Ianto begins.

"We love our daughter very much, and we wouldn't change the life we've built over the last twenty something years," Jack finishes.

"Twenty-five years with Quinn and I'd say…maybe forty years together? Possibly forty-five?" Ianto offers, kissing Jack tenderly.

"Always knew you two would make a great couple," Martha says, beaming. "Just never thought you'd get domestic."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Blaine and Quinn reflect on events of the past on Blaine's wedding day (to Kurt I might add), including the definition of "parent". <strong>

_-LBP_


	37. Chapter 36

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** Hi angels. I still can't keep my promises, even when I'm home. Whomp. I got sick and then the website wouldn't let me log in and now I'm just cooling off of my rage at Ryan Murphy and not gonna lie guys, after tonight's episode, I probably won't ever watch Glee again because I am that frustrated with the plot and I'm super annoyed and just...I hate what that man does to Quinn and 97% of his main characters. Like, he makes all these characters and then promptly ignores them. -sigh- No reviewer replies, all right onto your chapter yay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 36-<strong>_

"Uncle Blaine? Uncle Blaine?" Sarah Jane pushes through the door, twirling about excitedly in her yellow dress. "Uncle Blaine, do you like my dress? I'm like Belle in Beauty in the Beast."

"You're prettier than Belle. Much, much, much prettier. Uncle Kurt picked out a perfect flower girl dress for you, sweetheart," Blaine says, picking up his niece, and goddaughter, and twirling her around before resting her against his hip. He kisses the top of her head. "So what's gonna happen today?"

"You and Uncle Kurt are gonna have your wedding and then you're gonna live happily ever after," Sarah Jane says cheerfully. Then she frowns and she says, "Uncle Blaine, you and Uncle Kurt are gonna have a happily ever, right?"

"Yes," Blaine says affectionately to his niece. "Your Uncle and I are done with monsters and dragons and bad things." He squeezes her tightly. "We're gonna get to live happily ever after now."

"Good," Sarah Jane says, nuzzling against Blaine. "Because I love my Uncles and I'd beat up anyone who hurt them."

"You are just like your Momma, you know that?" Blaine asks, squeezing Sarah Jane again. He begins to bounce her up and down a little bit. She giggles and he smiles at the sound. "Your Momma and your Auntie Santana used to beat up bullies that used to pick on your Uncle Kurt and me. One time, this bully threw a slushie at your Uncle Kurt-"

"But high fructose corn syrup is bad for Uncle Kurt's face cream!" Sarah Jane gasps, horrified, bringing her little hands to her face. Blaine laughs; he doesn't know many three year olds that can say 'high fructose corn syrup', and he knows that his fiancée has taught their niece well.

"I know," Blaine says, pressing his forehead against hers. "That's why I jumped in the way for your Uncle Kurt. It got all over my face and down my shirt. My favorite bowtie got ruined that night."

"How brave," Sarah Jane says dreamily. "You must love Uncle Kurt very much, then, if you let your favorite bowtie get ruined for him." Then she frowns and says, "Uncle Blaine, is that why your eye bothers you sometimes?"

"You're as smart as your Momma too," Blaine laughs, and Sarah Jane wraps her arms around his neck and squeezes him tightly.

"Love you, Uncle Blaine," she murmurs, closing her eyes. She holds on to her Uncle Blaine as tightly as she can. "Don't jump in front of anymore slushies, okay?"

"What's wrong, sweetheart? I'm all right now." He kisses the top of her hair in a reassuring gesture.

"I know," Sarah Jane says quietly. "But that's mean of that bully who did that. Why would he do that, Uncle Blaine?" She hugs her uncle tightly to make sure that he's still there in one piece. "I don't understand why someone to do that. That's not nice. Why did he want to hurt Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine? Uncle Kurt is one of the nicest people I know. You're nice too, Uncle Blaine. Why would anyone want to hurt you?"

Blaine smiles sadly at his niece. She's got her mother's heart as well. "Because he wanted to be my knight in shining armor," Blaine says gently. He has long figured out why Sebastian wanted to throw a slushie at his face, and can only put it in the gentlest terms for the three year old in his arms. "But he wasn't a knight in shining armor. He was a mean old dragon in disguise. And he was angry because your Uncle Kurt was already my knight in shining armor. So he wanted to hurt your Uncle Kurt. But I love your Uncle Kurt with my whole heart and I couldn't let him get hurt."

Sarah Jane is quiet for a second. Then she whispers quietly, her eyes wide, "So what did my Momma and Auntie Santana do? Were they like Rapunzel? Did they save the day?" Her eyes light up excitedly and she tugs on Blaine's bowtie. "Huh, Uncle Blaine?"

"Your Momma and your Auntie Santana…well, they went over to the evil dragon's lair and they had a great big duel with the dragon," Blaine says excitedly and Sarah Jane lets in a little gasp as she brings her hands together. "And when the dragon was very weak, and almost defeated, he told your Momma and Auntie Santana that he tried to hurt Uncle Kurt on purpose. And so, your Momma and Auntie Santana went back and told everyone in the kingdom what the evil dragon had done. But the King, King Schuester, told your Momma and Auntie Santana that they didn't have any proof, so they couldn't do anything about it. Except, your Granddaddy Jack was smart, and he gave your Momma and Auntie Santana devices to record what the dragon was saying."

"Granddaddy Jack thinks of everything," Sarah Jane says proudly. Then the door opens and Quinn comes through. Sarah Jane nudges Blaine and he sets her down so she can run over to her mother. "Momma! Momma!" she says, reaching up for her mother. Quinn picks her up and Sarah Jane nuzzles close to her mother. "Momma, Momma, Uncle Blaine says you and Auntie Santana battled a dragon."

"A dragon named Sebastian," Blaine says dryly quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, I did. And your Granddaddy Jack and Granddaddy Ianto helped us beat the dragon," Quinn says, pressing her forehead against her daughter's. Their blond curls are loosely tangled together. "Because, sweetheart, nobody messes with your Granddaddies. If someone they care about gets hurt, they will fight back. They'll beat any dragon that comes after you, all right?"

"Even if they can't get alligators out of Jim's bed?" Sarah Jane asks. Quinn and Blaine laugh, and Sarah Jane asks, confused, "What's so funny?"

"You are," Quinn says fondly, kissing her daughter's forehead. "Ready to be a flower girl?"

"Yes!" Sarah Jane says cheerfully. "And I get to go down the aisle all by myself?"

"Yes, sweetheart," Quinn says, kissing the top of her forehead. "And then go sit with your Granddaddy Jack and Granddaddy Ianto."

"And then we'll have cake?" Sarah Jane asks excitedly.

"Yes," Quinn laughs. "And then we'll have cake. Go to your Daddy, okay, sweetheart? I've got to talk to your Uncle Blaine for a second." She sets Sarah Jane down and the little girl runs out. Quinn keeps her head out of the door until she sees Finn pick up Sarah Jane before she closes the door. Quickly, she hugs Blaine. "It's your wedding day," she whispers.

"I know," Blaine says, hugging Quinn back. "I never thought I'd get here. Especially not with cameras hovering around the chapel. Should've known Kurt's charming personality would be the death of all the peace and quiet in my life. And that having Rachel here too would only make things worse. The amount of paparazzi around here is alarming!" Quinn laughs and Blaine hugs her tightly for a moment. "But seriously, I never thought I'd get married to him. But then again…I couldn't really see myself loving anyone else." He smiles as he says this, his cheeks turning a faint pink shade.

"We knew you'd all get here in the end," says another voice said and Ianto comes in the room.

"Thanks, Ianto," Blaine says, smiling. He walks over and begins to shake the other man's hand, but Ianto pulls him into a hug. "Thanks for being here today, Ianto. It…it really means a lot to me that you're here. My own father didn't want to be here on my wedding day."

"Well, your father's a wanker," Ianto says without a trace of amusement. He pulls back from the hug to rest his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Anyone would be proud of the man you've grown up to be."

"He didn't…" Blaine sighs. "It was like the moment he realized he couldn't beat the gay out of me he didn't want anything to do with me anymore." He looks down as he mumbles, "He never even bothered to thank you for paying for my surgery."

"Well, like I said, your father's a complete wanker," Ianto says, wondering why the fathers of the two most remarkable people he's ever known are complete wankers. He brings Quinn close to him and hugs her tightly, hoping that this conversation isn't bringing up any unbearable memories of Russell.

"You're my Daddy," she whispers into Ianto's shoulder. "You and Daddy Jack are my daddies. Not Russell." Ianto holds her tightly to his side for a moment. He loves his little girl with his whole heart. Then he looks up and sees that Blaine's eyes are shining with affection for Quinn and Ianto. Quinn's friends really have become like his children over the years, he realizes, though not unhappily.

"You did more for me than my dad ever did," Blaine says sincerely. "I almost wonder what would've happened if you had adopted me and Quinn."

Quinn stares wide-eyed at Blaine, a delighted little smile growing on her face. "We would've made the best siblings ever. And you'd know more than dirty words in Welsh. Can we ask the Doctor to go back in time and change that?"

"You taught him dirty words in Welsh?" Ianto asks, stunned. "You are your Daddy Jack's daughter. No doubt about it." He looks at his daughter admonishingly and says, "You already know how I feel about going back and changing timelines."

Quinn smiles and laughs. Blaine says, smiling in earnest, "Thank you, though…for everything you've done for me and for Kurt. There's just so much and I feel like I can never repay you for everything that you've done for me…"

"And its dirt long buried. Just take care of Kurt, be a good friend to my little girl, keep being a wonderful godfather to my grandchildren, and we'll call it even." Ianto smiles amiably. "Now I do believe you have a husband waiting for you at the altar. We should go get him."

"Yeah," Blaine says smiling.

Ianto slips back out of the room and goes to find Jack, sitting comfortably in the first pew. He slides up next to his husband. Jack presses his forehead tenderly against Ianto's and smiles. He cups Ianto's face in one hand. "I love you," Jack whispers, running his thumb over Ianto's cheekbone. "You're my absolute everything."

"What is it about weddings that bring out passionate declarations from you?" Ianto teases, rewarding Jack with tender kisses. Jack goes quiet, and Ianto presses his forehead against the other man's. "Hey, hey, hey," Ianto whispers. "I'm right here. Talk to me."

"They're so old," Jack says, looking at Quinn and Finn. Finn has his arms wrapped around his wife and he's pressing kiss after kiss against her temple. "I remember when they were teenagers. Hell, I remember when they were kids. When did they become adults? When did Kurt win a Tony? When did we become grandparents?" Jack's face becomes agonized. "It's moving too fast."

"Look at me," Ianto says sternly, holding Jack's face in both of his hands. "Focus on now, Jack. We've got so much time with her. Don't say good-bye to her yet." Over in the small cluster, Jesse has said something funny, and Quinn's holding her sides from laughing so hard. "She's still so young, and full of life."

Jack smiles at Ianto, though it's a watery smile. "I'm sorry," Jack whispers, pressing his forehead against Ianto's. "You always know how to make me feel better. I don't know what I did without my Ianto."

"Survived on mediocre coffee and even worse sex, apparently," Ianto quips and Jack roars with laughter. Jack ducks underneath Ianto's arm and presses himself close to his husband, smiling fully though. "I love you so much too, Jack. Did you ever think we'd get here?" They kiss tenderly, and when they break apart, Jack burrows his face in Ianto's neck.

The procession begins, and the Harkness-Jones couple is pleased to see that the soon to be Hummel-Anderson couple is glowing with happiness. Everyone coos when Sarah Jane and Jim come down the aisle. Sarah Jane's is smiling and skipping, while Jim's face is bright red and his head is down. When they get to the end of the aisle, they look to their mother, momentarily confused. She quickly ushers them to Jack and Ianto, and they smile upon seeing their granddads.

"No," Jack murmurs, answering Ianto's question as Sarah Jane and Jim climb into his lap. Ianto and Jack each wrap an arm around their grandchildren. The two children snuggle up against their granddads. "But I'm glad we did. I love you beyond the end of time."

"I love you beyond the end of time and one second," Ianto whispers in reply, kissing the side of Jack's head.

"Ew, lovey-dovey stuff," Jim grumbles underneath his breath. "Granddaddy Jack? Granddaddy Ianto? Can we just keep it to Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine today? Lovey-dovey stuff is icky. But it makes Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine happy and this is their special day. You guys do lovey-dovey stuff all the time."

"Okay, kiddo," Jack laughs and squeezes Jim a little bit tighter to his chest. "I'll stop. But only because it's your Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt's wedding."

When it is announced that they can kiss, Kurt enthusiastically throws his arms around Blaine and kisses him. When they break apart, it's obvious to everyone in attendance that the love that they have for each other is real. Jack smiles at Ianto and squeezes his hand. It seems that their life has finally settled down, and Jack is so delighted for these two people who have been in love for such a long time. He knows he and Ianto are so appreciative that they get to share this moment.

Then they look over at their daughter, who has secretly been making 'lovey-dovey' eyes—as Sarah Jane and Jim like to call them—at Finn this whole time. Jack can see that Quinn has exactly what he's always wanted for her: someone who loves her as much as he loves Ianto. Content with this revelation, he quickly leans over to steal a quick peck from Ianto's lips. Ianto nudges Jack with his nose.

"Granddaddy Jack," Sarah Jane rebukes, leaning her head back. He smiles down at her and kisses her forehead. He sees so much of Quinn in both of his grandchildren, and every time Quinn's personality comes through, he can't help but smile. "You said you'd stop."

"He did it too," Jack says, pouting a little bit. But then Sarah Jane scowls and he smiles, tilting his head back and laughing. "At your wedding, I'm going to kiss your Granddaddy Ianto all I want to, you know that?"

"Then I'll just have to put you one other sides of the room. And you'll have to face the wall, like you're in time out, Granddaddy Jack," Sarah Jane says seriously. Ianto can't stop laughing at his granddaughter and he kisses the side of her head.

"It'd never work," Jim says, nudging his sister. She turns to him to ask why, and he answers with a grin, "Cuz Granddaddy Ianto and Granddaddy Jack are never apart! You wouldn't want to break up the best team in the whole universe, would you? They're better than Mario and Luigi."

"I'd never break them up. I'm a princess, not a dragon," Sarah Jane retorts.

"And what does that make me?" Jim asks.

"A toad," Sarah Jane replies, sticking her tongue out. "You have to find your princess and kiss her before you can be a real prince." Then she thinks for a minute and adds, "Or your prince. You can kiss a prince too, if you want."

"And you can kiss a princess or a…hey, what's a girl toad called anyway?" Jim asks, looking up at his grandfathers. "Not that it matters. My sister can kiss whoever she wants."

Jack and Ianto smile at each other and hug their grandchildren tighter to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: A car crash. I'm not even joking. And the thing is, I wrote this months before it happened on Glee and it made me feel kind of psychic. I wrote this in like December and On My Way happened in March? February? I don't know, I didn't even watch On My way. <strong>

_-LBP_


	38. Chapter 37

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** Read the chapter before this one!

Trigger warning: There's a car accident in this chapter so if that stuff upsets you, skip it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 37-<strong>_

"This is Captain Jack Harness-Jones speaking. Who may I ask is calling?"

"This is Lima General Hospital. Your daughter and her family have been in accident. Your grandchildren are fine, and so is your son-in-law, but your daughter has been severely injured." The phone slips from his hands. He lurches. For the first time since he became immoral he feels like maybe, just maybe, he's about to faint. "Hello?"

"Jack?" Ianto's head snaps up and he catches the look on Jack's face. "Jack, what's wrong? What's happened?" He picks up the phone from the fallen floor. "Hello? No, this is Ianto Harkness-Jones. Who may I ask is—oh." Ianto links his hand with Jack's and squeezes with every ounce of strength he has. "How…so it's serious, then. I understand. My husband and I will be along shortly. Thank you." He hangs up the phone and looks at Jack bleakly.

"I know," Jack whispers. His eyes are full of anguish and Ianto's gaze matches his own. He closes his eyes for a minute, trying to regain all the feelings coursing through him. "Ianto," he whispers, clearly in pain. "You're still here, aren't you?"

Ianto squeezes Jack's hand tightly. "I'm here." Jack opens his eyes and holds Ianto tightly to him for a moment. Ianto clings tightly to Jack, fingernails digging into the back of Jack's shirt. "She's alive, all right? Don't give up on her yet, okay?" He strokes Jack's hair and whispers, "It's going to be all right, Jack. Don't give up, cariad. But she needs us, okay? We have to go to her."

"Okay," Jack whispers. "And Sarah Jane and Jim and Finn? They're okay?"

"Yes, Jack, they're fine. The children have minimal injuries, and Finn has a concussion, so he has to stay overnight for observation," Ianto answers softly, tilting his head up so that Jack can bury his face in Ianto's neck. He wraps his arms around his husband gently and kisses Jack's forehead.

"And Quinn?" Jack's voice breaks and Ianto holds Jack tightly to him. Jack is trembling against him and Ianto wants nothing more than to reassure Jack that everything will be fine. "I'm not ready for this, Yan. Our little girl is…oh, God. Oh, God, Yan. That's our little girl."

"I know." Ianto cups Jack's face in his hands. "I need you to stay with me, okay, Jack?" He rubs Jack's back soothingly. "I know you're scared. Believe me, Jack, I'm terrified. But I'm here with you. And I need you. Are you with me?"

Jack looks up at Ianto and presses his forehead against his husband's. "I'm here," Jack whispers. Ianto kisses him softly, and Jack holds him close. "Scared, but here." Jack rests his head against Ianto's collarbone. "Will you drive? I…I can't."

"Of course, cariad," Ianto whispers. They stand like that for a minute longer. Jack has never looked so small, and all Ianto can do is stand there and hold him. "Come on," he whispers. "Let's go." Jack slips his hand in Ianto's and holds on for dear life as the other man leads him to the car.

When they walk into the hospital waiting room, two little blurs launch themselves at them. "Granddaddy Ianto! Granddaddy Jack!" the children say, relief evident in their voices. Jack holds his grandchildren close to him for a moment before letting them go. They immediately run to Ianto who bends down and holds them tightly to him.

"Are you all right, rhai bach?" Ianto asks as they bury their faces in his neck. "Sssh, ssh, it's going to be all right. Your Granddaddy Jack and I are here now. It's all right." He stands up and has the two children placed on his hip, clinging to his shoulders for support.

"Granddaddy Ianto?" Jim is tugging on his sleeve. There are tears in his eyes. "Granddaddy Ianto, they won't let us see Momma. I want my Momma. The doctors said she was sleeping, but she has to wake up and come home with us now. Momma always said that we have to listen to her because she listens to you and if you tell her it's time to come home, she'll wake up, won't she?" Jim tugs on Ianto's sleeve even harder. "She has to wake up if you tell her to, doesn't she?" Ianto has no idea what to say, especially when Jim cries out, "I want my Momma!"

"I know," Jack whispers, taking Jim from Ianto. Jim clings to Jack and Jack bounces him a little. "Your Momma has…" His voice chokes a little bit. "Your Momma has a boo-boo on her brain. And the doctors have to wait a little before she can wake up and come home. But your Granddaddy Ianto and I are gonna stay with you, and your Daddy is here, and your Momma will go home with you soon, okay?"

"Okay," Jim whimpers, clinging fiercely to Jack.

"Can we go see Momma now?" Sarah Jane sniffles. "The doctors wouldn't let us before because we had to sit out here. It's not fair. We didn't get to see our Momma, and we were so brave with the doctors."

"Of course," Ianto whispers, kissing her forehead. "Jack?"

"Yeah," Jack says roughly, through the doors. They walk down a long hallway into Quinn's room. She's hooked up to a bunch of monitors and she looks so unnaturally small and pale against the bedspread. He sets down Jim as Ianto puts down Sarah Jane. They both run to her side and take one of her unmoving hands in theirs. "Oh, sweetheart," Jack whispers, unable to contain himself. The sight before him is just too much to bear. "Oh, Quinn."

"Hey, I thought I saw a vending machine down the hall way," Ianto says. He can see so much in Jack's eyes that he wants to say to their daughter, and Ianto knows that if Jack needs to break down, he either has to do it with Ianto or he has to be alone. "Who wants some candy?"

"I do! I do!" The children pipe up and scamper out into the hallway.

Ianto goes to Jack's side and wraps him up lovingly in his arms. Jack lets out a shaky breath and holds Ianto tight to him. "She…oh, God, Ianto. I can't…I can't…" Jack is hyperventilating and Ianto presses several kisses to the side of his head to calm him down. He stands there, holding Ianto tightly to him until he calms down.

"I'm gonna spend time with Sarah Jane and Jim. Take them to see Finn. You'll be all right?" Ianto whispers. Jack sniffles and nods, pressing a quick kiss to Ianto's temple. "I love you, cariad."

"Love you too," Jack whispers hoarsely. Ianto leaves the room, giving Jack one last loving look. Jack pulls up a chair beside Quinn's bedside and presses his forehead to hers. "Hi, sweetheart," he rasps. "It's your Daddy Jack. Your Daddy Ianto is here too. Well, not here…here but he's in the hospital with Jim and Sarah Jane. Finn's…Finn's got a concussion, but he'll be okay. I'm more worried about you, sweetheart."

He takes in a deep breath, and presses a quick kiss to her forehead. "The doctors said that…oh, God, sweetheart, the doctors said that the hit looks deliberate. And I can't…I can't think of anyone that would want to hurt you if you weren't involved with Torchwood. It's my fault…sweetheart, I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you. This is my fault. Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." As he keeps talking, he breaks down into tears, sobbing into his daughter's hair. "Oh, God, Quinn, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I should've protected you, and I couldn't. I'm so sorry."

He puts his hand over Quinn's and tightens his grip. He strokes her hair lovingly, and presses a few errant kisses to her forehead. He can't seem to stop crying, but he knows it's because he feels like he's failed his little girl in the worst way possible. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Jack sobs. "I'm so sorry."

"Tears? In the five years that we spent together, I've never seen you cry," a voice drawls from the doorway. John Hart is sitting in a wheelchair, parked in the doorway. One of his legs is broken and he looks thoroughly beat up. "And the whole apologizing thing is new too. Good God, Harkness, that woman must've meant something to you fierce. But I just warn you, she's got a husband."

"Did you do this to her?" Jack growls, looking up. He leans forward, to place himself protectively over Quinn. He narrows his eyes at his former companion, wondering why the hell he's having a conversation with John fucking Hart of all people. John lifts an eyebrow. Jack knows John well enough to know that this is confirmation. "You son of a bitch!" Jack roars.

"Easy, Harkness," John says, bringing his hands up in a surrendering position. "I don't think she was gonna run off with you into the sunset anyway. I did you a favor. I wanted your attention. The Rift is falling apart, Jack. Something big is going to happen."

"It's Harkness-_Jones_," Jack snarls, completely disregarding John's warning. "And that's my daughter lying in this bed!" He draws himself up to his fullest height and walks over to John menacingly. "How did you get through the Rift? Why are you here? And why the hell did you run into my daughter and her family?"

"Harkness-Jones?" John looks surprised. "You never wanted to do marriage with me. What little thing got you into marriage? And a daughter? Goodness gracious, Jack, who the hell talked you into this?"

"I did," Ianto says dryly, his arms folded. Jim and Sarah Jane are peering around his legs, staring up at John Hart will fear filled expressions.

"Oh, hello, Eye Candy," John says amiably enough. "You look like you haven't aged a day. You look delectable as ever."

"Get back, Granddaddy Jack!" Jim cries out. "That's the bad man from the other car!" He glares up at John hatefully. "Get away from my Granddaddy! You hurt my Momma, I won't let you hurt my Granddaddy Jack!" He charges forward and bites John's hand.

"You little-!" John snarls, starting to smack Jim away, but Jack grabs his wrist.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt my grandson," Jack growls, tightening his grip on John.

"Granddaddy Jack?" Sarah Jane pipes up. She sounds terrified, and Jack forces himself to soften. "I'm scared. Granddaddy Jack, can you make that bad man go away?"

"He was just leaving," Jack says, his voice filled with venom. He lets go of John's wrist, but he still glares at the man hatefully. John smirks at Jack before wheeling away. Sarah Jane runs over to him and he picks her up, letting her bury her face in his neck. She begins to cry a little bit and Jack tries to calm her. "It's all right, sweetheart, he's gone now. Everything's fine. Ssh, ssh, it's fine. Everything's okay. He's gone now, and your Granddaddy Ianto and I are here," he whispers, stroking her hair.

"Jack, do you think you can manage the pair of them?" Ianto asks. There's a look in his eyes, a look that Jack's familiar with. Ianto has some kind of plan. "I need to make a phone call." Jack nods and Ianto goes outside. Jack takes one of Jim's hands and one of Sarah Jane's hands in his own.

They go back into the room and Sarah Jane and Jim sit in chairs by their mother's bedside, watching her with wide, sad eyes. "What do we do?" Jim asks, looking at Jack. "What can we do to make her boo-boo go away?"

"Is it like a regular boo-boo?" Sarah Jane asks. "Can we kiss it to make it better?"

"You can try," Jack whispers to his grandchildren. "It may not make her better right away but it might help." They each press a kiss to her forehead and then they look at Jack. Jack hates that they feel so lost, and he has no idea how to assuage them that their mother will be all right. "Go stay with your Daddy tonight," Jack suggests. "You'll be able to cuddle up next to him, and I'll come get you if your Momma wakes up, okay?"

"Okay!" Jim says and tugs on Jack's coat so Jack will lean down. He kisses Jack on the cheek and whispers, "Love you, Granddaddy Jack."

"Love you too, kiddo," Jack replies. He kisses the top of Jim's head. "Good night." He turns expectantly to Sarah Jane, but the little girl doesn't move. "Are you coming, sweetheart?"

"Granddaddy Jack?" Sarah Jane asks quietly. "Did you know that bad man?"

"I did," Jack sighs. "A long, long time ago. I would probably still be friends with that bad man, but then someone came along and saved me." Ianto comes in the doorway at this point, but he doesn't move for fear of interrupting Jack. "Your Granddaddy Ianto saved me and he made me want to be a better person." Jack looks up and smiles at Ianto and whispers, "And I love him with my whole heart. I don't know what I would do if it weren't for your Granddaddy Ianto."

The children seem satisfied with this answer, and Jack and Ianto walk them to Finn's room. Jack wonders how much of his story Ianto actually heard. They quickly climb into bed and curl up with their father. He places a kiss on each of their foreheads. "Jack? Ianto?" Finn asks quietly. "You'll let us know when something happens?"

Jack and Ianto nod and return to Quinn's bedside. Jack has Ianto sit next to him because he's so scared that John will come in the room and hurt Ianto too. Ianto rests his head against Jack's shoulder. "Love you more than anything," Ianto whispers. "I don't know what I'd do without you either."

"Love you too," Jack responds, nudging Ianto's nose with his own. "And by the way, who did you call?"

"Oh," Ianto responds with a smirk. "You'll see." As if to mark his words, the familiar sounds of the TARDIS ring out, and Jack looks at Ianto fondly. "Apparently, John is in violation of several of his parole rules, according to the Time Agency. I called in the cavalry to make sure he gets back on the beaten path."

"My Ianto, always thinks of everything," Jack says proudly rewarding Ianto with a tender kiss. They hear the flurry of movement as several guards run past Quinn's room and to John Hart's room a few rooms down. The Doctor skids into Quinn's room, looking enraged. Jack can't help but contain a smirk. John Hart hurt a former companion of The Doctor's. He was going to pay. Jack feels a twinge of…he's not sure what the emotion is, but John's warning comes back into his mind, full force. He shakes his head irritably and chalks it up to a ploy to manipulate him.

"Daddy?" A voice croaks from the bed. Quinn's eyes flutter open, and Jack lets out a sigh of relief and starts sobbing. Ianto and Jack both press their foreheads against Quinn's and sob. "Daddy, what's going on? Where are Finn and Jim and Sarah Jane?"

"They're safe, they're all safe," Ianto whispers, his voice choked. "You're all right. You're safe. Oh, God, annwyl, you're safe." He presses a few fervent kisses to her forehead, and he and Jack are sobbing. "We love you so much, sweetheart. We love you more than anything." They put their hands on top of hers and squeeze tightly.

"Love you too, Daddy," Quinn rasps, smiling weakly at her dads. As John Hart gets locked up in the TARDIS, and Ianto and Jack are hovering over Quinn's bed—stroking her hair, kissing her forehead and the like—the Doctor thinks it's time for him to leave. It's obvious that everything is going to go back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Rose.<strong>

_-LBP_


	39. Chapter 38

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** Read the chapter before this one! I just gave you three chapters at once. Sorry, not sorry. Oh shit you guys are only chapters behind me, I have to write at least one chapter every day if I want to stay ahead, thank God, I'm not actually in school anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 38-<strong>_

"Jack, the Rift monitor is picking up reports from downtown, something's gone through," Ianto reports, quickly pulling the Rift monitor on screen.

"There's buzz on the feed of a woman that literally appeared out of nowhere. I'm guessing she's our Rift victim. They'd say about late thirties, early forties, blond," Quinn swivels in her chair to face Jack and Ianto. "Not injured, she appears to be sane. She just literally popped up in the middle of the street. She says her name is Rose Tyler." Jack's eyes widen and he inhales deeply. "She's wearing a Union Jack shirt, and says she needs to find the Doctor."

"Quinn, run a message to the dispatch, tell them not to interfere. Tell them that this is a Torchwood matter only," Jack says sternly. Ianto, confused, is already helping Jack into his coat. "And then call the Doctor…and tell him that Rose is back." He takes in a few deep breaths as a number of scenarios fly through his head.

"Dad?" Quinn asks, finger still placed against her comm device. "What does that mean? Who is she?"

Jack pauses in his whirlwind of motion and goes to kiss his daughter on the forehead. The fact that Rose has come from her parallel universe into her home-verse without help from the TARDIS means something bad is going to happen. It's been about two years since the car accident, but Jack is worried for his daughter's life every day that she's at work. Today especially. "I need him to make sure that she's not an alien. Something just happened, Quinn, something that shouldn't have just happened but it did." He pulls her in tightly to his arms for a second and murmurs, "I love you so much, sweetheart. I hope you know that." He strokes her hair for a minute and presses his forehead against hers.

"I do, Daddy," Quinn replies softly. "But why are you talking like…?"

"Jack," Ianto interrupts. His face is extremely pale. "We've got to go. The police will only wait for Torchwood for so long. And we have to bring her back here before…"

"Ianto, this isn't like a usual Rift victim. She's the proper age, her clothes appear to be in proper condition, and she seems to be sound," Jack says quietly, knowing that Ianto is thinking of Flat Holm. He walks over to Ianto and presses his forehead against the side of Ianto's head. "I'm scared," he whispers so only Ianto can hear him. "I don't know what today will bring."

"I'm here," Ianto replies, squeezing Jack's hand tightly, giving him the reassurance of his presence because he doesn't know what else he can do. "C'mon, we've gotta go." They immediately drive to the scene, and Ianto lets Jack drive because he knows that this is a long, tense day. When they get to the scene, he bellows, "Oi! This is Torchwood business! Go home! Back away! There's nothing to see here!"

Jack sweeps past him and he immediately sees the woman in question. He's not sure of the solid feeling in his gut comes from the joy or absolute dread from knowing that it's her. "Rose?" he chokes out. The blond lifts up her head and runs toward him. He hugs her tightly to him and she buries his face in his shoulder. "Rose, it's you," he rasps, tears streaming down his face. Rose clings to his shirt and lets out a sob. "I've got you, I've got you," Jack whispers, clinging tightly to her. "How did you…?"

"I don't know, I don't know," Rose responds weakly, her tears soaking into his coat. "Please, Jack, take me to the Doctor. I'm tired and I just want to go home. I don't even know where I am, I don't know what year it is. Please, Jack? I just want to see him."

"I know," Jack says softly. "It's 2027, and you're in a city called Lima. It's in Ohio, in the United States."

"I don't…how did I…where's the Doctor?" Rose asks, hiding away from all the curious bystanders.

"I'm going to take you back to base; the Doctor is going to meet us there. You'll see him and then he'll get you home," he says soothingly, running a hand up and down her back. Jack has Ianto drive back to the base because Rose is obviously so afraid, and he's not sure how else he can calm her other than by being there. Then, his phone rings. "Harkness-Jones," he responds.

"Jack, is it her? Is it really her?" The voice comes through the phone, panicky and anxious.

"Doctor?" Rose picks up her head from Jack's shoulder and reaches out for the phone. "Can I…?" She hesitantly takes the phone from Jack.

"Rose, is it really you?" the Doctor as suspiciously. "I need proof that you're the real Rose Tyler. The one that I…"

"Hey, of course it's me! Proof, you want proof? Fine. Raxacoricofallapatorius. Perfect pronunciation, just like you taught me," Rose interrupts.

"Rose," The Doctor says fondly, knowing without a doubt that this is his Rose. "How I've missed you."

"I can't exactly say the same," Rose says with a small smile. "You've been keeping me company this whole time."

"I don't look the same as your Doctor," The Doctor warns. "I've regenerated."

"Yeah?" Rose asks with a quirked eyebrow. "Then you can't possibly be as good looking as my Doctor."

"Hey!" The Doctor scowls. "All my regenerations are extremely good looking."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say," Rose chides, smiling fully now. "I'll see you soon, won't I?" She bites her lip and there's a moment of fear where she's afraid the Doctor won't be there when she gets to Torchwood.

"Of course," the Doctor replies warmly. "I'm already waiting for you. Rose, I-"

"It doesn't need saying," Rose says with a fond smile. "At least, not over the phone. I'll see you soon." Ianto pulls into the base and offers his arm to Rose after he's parked the car. "As cute as you are, I'd rather have Captain Jack's arm," Rose says, linking her arm with Jack's.

"I'll have you know that's my husband you're talking to," Jack says, hipchecking Rose. "He's an absolute gentleman. I'm just a rogue."

"Already knew that," Rose teases, resting her head against Jack's arm. "But it makes me feel like this is just like old times."

"Middle of the London Blitz. Girl dangling from the sky in a Union Jack shirt. Dancing to Moonlight Serenade on top of my ship, I remember it like it was yesterday," Jack reminisces. He catches Ianto's scowl and adds, cupping his husband's face his with free hand, "It's still our song."

"Looks like you're in the doghouse tonight," Rose quips as Ianto rolls his eyes.

"I love you," Jack offers with a tiny pout.

"And I love you, you great bloody ham," Ianto grumbles, allowing Jack to kiss his cheek. They go inside, and the moment they see the Doctor, Rose untangles herself from Jack and runs to him. He picks her up and spins her around before kissing her fervently. Quinn is watching curiously from her workstation. Ianto goes over and whispers, "Why don't you go pick up some lunch for us, sweetheart? I'll take over the Rift monitor for a while."

"Okay," Quinn agrees. "I'll get some pizza or something from that place around the corner." She bites her lip in contemplation before asking, "Why was Daddy Jack talking like he was never going to see me again earlier?"

"I don't know," Ianto says thoughtfully. "But I wouldn't think about it too much. Sometimes your Daddy Jack gets a little superstitious. Nothing to worry about." He gives her some money and murmurs, "I'll see you when you get back. Love you, annwyl."

"Love you too, Daddy," Quinn whispers, kissing his cheek gently. She leaves, and Ianto goes upstairs to Jack's office, where he, Rose and the Doctor are all chatting animatedly. All seems quiet in the fifteen minutes after Quinn leaves the Torchwood base, and Ianto hopes that the rest of the day will be drama free. Then an alarm sounds from Quinn's work station, from the Rift monitor.

And all Hell breaks loose.

The base begins to shake violently, and Ianto flies down to the Rift monitor to see what's happening. "Son of a bitch!" he swears underneath his breath. "Jack, the Rift's going to shit! It's tearing itself apart!" He types in a few keys. "There's a pocket underneath the base that seems to be the tearing point. It'd need a strong power force in order to stabilize. Power we just can't manufacture."

Jack locks the door to his office, leaving the Doctor and Rose trapped inside. He flies down the stairs and wraps a protective arm around Ianto's waist. He looks at the information on the screen, taking it all with a resigned sigh. He seems to wait a moment before whispering to Ianto, "You know I love you more than anything on this Earth, right? More than anything in the whole Universe? More than anything in time itself?"

"Yes, but…" Ianto pales as he realizes what Jack's about to do. "No!" He cries out, turning around in Jack's grip to hold his husband tightly to him. "No, Jack, you can't…" Tears are streaming down his face. "Please, don't, Jack. Please. Don't do it. You can't do it!"

Jack holds him close, tears of his own forming in his eyes. "I've got to," he whispers into Ianto's hair. "The time vortex in you isn't as strong as mine is, we can't sacrifice the Doctor to stabilize the Rift, and Rose is just a civilian. What other choice do I have?" He cups Ianto's face in his hands and whispers, "Someone's got to take care of Quinn. She's still our little girl, after all."

Ianto lets out a sob and buries his face in Jack's shoulder. "I love you," he whispers miserably. "I love you so much. Oh, don't do this, Jack. I don't…I don't want to imagine life without you." He runs his hands all over Jack's face, looking at the man he loves frantically. "You won't survive if you do this, Jack. I don't want to lose you."

"I know," Jack whispers, pressing his forehead against Ianto's. "But I don't want to lose you either." He takes his coat off and slips it around Ianto's shoulders. He slowly puts his coat on Ianto for the first and last time. "I love you so much, Ianto Harkness-Jones. Please…oh God, Yan, you know that I love you so much, right?"

"I know," Ianto whispers hoarsely. "Please don't do this? Please. Jack, we can deal with anything that comes through, but I can't deal with losing you. And Quinn, think of Quinn, Jack. She'll hate herself for forever if she's not here when you die." He buries his face in Jack's neck. "You brought meaning back into my life. Don't take it away again."

"Ianto…" Jack can't say any more for suddenly he's breaking down in Ianto's arms, sobbing and clutching at his immortal husband.

"Wait, what's happening?" Rose asks, looking from the Doctor to the Harkness-Jones couple.

"Jack is going to sacrifice himself to the Rift, because he is the more powerful being down there. His life force will stabilize the Rift," the Doctor whispers, his voice tight, his fists curled in anger. "And there is nothing I can do to stop it. I left my sonic screwdriver on the TARDIS. We're trapped in here."

"How long will it stabilize for?" Rose asks quietly.

"Forever. It will feed off of his life force, effectively killing him to seal itself shut," the Doctor replies sadly. He puts a hand up to the glass, pressing his forehead miserably against the door. "This will be the end of Jack, the end of Ianto, and the end of Torchwood as we know it. And I'm _powerless_."

"I love you beyond the end of time," Jack whispers, holding Ianto's face in his hands. A great white light has appeared behind them. The tear in the Rift is growing.

"Don't…don't talk like that," Ianto whimpers, pressing his forehead against Jack's, clutching at Jack's wrist in an attempt to get him to stay.

Jack gives his husband a sad smile. "Say it," he whispers, wiping Ianto's tears away without even bothering to stem any of his own. "Say it, please. I need to hear you say it."

"I love you beyond the end of time and one second," Ianto whispers, kissing Jack with every ounce of strength he has in him. Then, without warning, Jack cuts the kiss short, runs forward and into the blinding white light. "Jack!" Ianto shrieks at the top of his lungs. "No! Jack!" He sinks into Jack's coat, screaming, "No! Jack! Come back to me! Come back!"

Then something comes hurtling out of the Rift. Jack is thrust out of the blinding white light and into the air. He hits the ground with a low moan.

"Bad Wolf."

This is the sound coming from the white light. It sounds like many voices crying out at once.

"Bad Wolf."

Ianto runs over to Jack and immediately props Jack up against him. He kneels down on the floor with Jack in his arms. "Don't you ever do that to me again," Ianto whispers, holding Jack in a fierce, protective embrace.

"Won't," Jack mumbles. "Too painful." He buries his face in Ianto's neck.

"I've got you," Ianto whispers. "I'm not letting go of you now. I've got you, Jack." He takes in a deep sigh of relief and allows Jack to snuggle up against him.

"Love you," Jack rasps.

"And I love you," Ianto says fondly, though his voice chokes, pressing his forehead against the side of Jack's head. "And when we get home you are in so much trouble, Jack bloody Harkness-Jones." Jack chuckles weakly and rests his head against Ianto's shoulder.

"Bad Wolf."

The voices sound again.

The Doctor and Rose look at each other. It's clear they have come to the same realization. "No," the Doctor growls. "I won't let you do this. I couldn't have stopped Jack from going but I can stop you."

"And I have to do this," Rose says stubbornly, lifting her chin up at the Doctor.

"It'll kill you!" the Doctor says, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. "I was already responsible for your death once! I can't do that again, Rose." He searches her face desperately. "Don't make me do that again."

The ground rumbles beneath them and Rose cries out, "Doctor, there's no time! I have to do this!" She holds his hand and whispers, "I'm bloody scared, but I need to do this." She makes a movement to head out the door—which was forced open by the latest rumble—before she turns around and says, "Will you say it properly this time? For me? Please?"

"You already know," the Doctor says lowly, trying to ignore the one tear trickling down his cheek.

"I know," Rose murmurs with a small, sad smile. "But Jack Harkness can't be the only one who gets a passionate declaration, can he?"

"Harkness-Jones," the Doctor corrects with the tiniest of smiles. "And you're right, he can't." He takes a deep breath before looking her in the eyes and saying, "Rose Tyler, I love you."

"And I love you, Doctor," Rose replies. The Doctor comes over to her and kisses her passionately. When they break apart, there are silent tears streaming down both of their faces. "Take care of the two lovebirds will you?" she asks, jerking her thumb at Ianto and Jack. "I kinda like them together."

"Me too," the Doctor says with a small smile. He quickly kisses Rose again. "That's for luck." Rose runs down into the white light. It crackles and fizzes for a moment before everything goes back to normal. Ianto is still holding Jack in his arms, murmuring soft comforting words into his ear. Tears are still running down their faces. The Doctor sinks to the floor of Jack's office. Then his phone buzzes and he stares confusedly down at the device. Then he opens a message and grins when he sees it.

The message reads: _Rose is safe. Rose is home._

* * *

><p><strong>If you ship DoctorRose don't hate me too much. Or try not to hate me too much. When my friend, Qzil, first read this chapter, she posted a picture on her Tumblr of her crying while giving me the middle finger. It was an interesting day. Next Chapter: Jack and Ianto reflect on what Jack's almost sacrifice could have meant for their family. **

_-LBP_


	40. Chapter 39

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** So since I last updated I've only written two chapters, working on a third but you guys are still ten chapters behind me which I don't like because it means if I slack off you're going to catch up before I know it! And if you guys catch up to me, this fic will never get finished and nobody wants that...or do they?

ANYWAY, reviewer replies-

There's A Time Lord in Lima- Oh, god, no I couldn't let anything happen to Jack!

Angel-eyes56-I think Jack's sacrificed enough, personally! But I mean, this is life and there will always be more sacrificing...yep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 39-<strong>_

Ianto wakes up the next night and all he can hear are soft sobs and feel Jack's arms firmly linked around his neck. Jack is practically on top of him, sobbing into his chest. Ianto wraps an arm around Jack's waist. "Jack, I'm here," he rasps, sitting up so he can hold Jack closely to him. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm here." He thinks maybe that Jack has had another nightmare, and he holds his husband closely to him. "It's all right, cariad, I'm here. It was just a dream, everything is fine."

"No it wasn't a dream. Oh, Ianto, I'm sorry. Oh, God, I'm so sorry," Jack wails, not looking up from Ianto's chest. His hands fist Ianto's shirt tightly. "Please don't leave me, Ianto. Please." His voice is hoarse with the force of his tears.

"What are you going on about?" Ianto asks, eyebrows furrowing. Jack is trembling against him, and running his hand up and down Jack's back is only doing so much for the other man. "I don't understand…"

"Don't you?" Jack asks, finally looking at him with fear filled eyes.

It takes a minute, but he does. "No, cariad," Ianto murmurs, kissing Jack's forehead. "I'm not angry at you. You did what you had to do to keep us safe. You're here now, and that's all I want to think about." He grips Jack tighter to him. "Don't make me think about you leaving me. I was so scared, Jack, that you weren't going to come back."

This doesn't soothe Jack in the least. In fact, it upsets him even more. "I'm the worst husband ever," he frets. "I just…I wanted to keep you safe and I wouldn't have done that without leaving you and I'm so sorry, Ianto. Please don't leave me. I'm sorry."

"Ssh, ssh, cariad, it's all right. You're not a bad husband. Never have I thought of you as a bad husband. You were just trying to protect me," Ianto murmurs, ducking his head a little bit so he can look Jack in the eye. Jack whimpers a little bit. "Listen to me. You're here now, right?"

"Yes, but…" Jack says, looking for room to add more.

"You're here now, right?" Ianto repeats firmly. Jack nods. "The world is back to normal, isn't it?" Jack nods again. Ianto presses his forehead against Jack's and murmurs, "Then there's nothing to be sorry for. I'm not going to leave you."

"I didn't…I didn't try to close the Rift because I don't love you," Jack says in a small voice. "I just wanted to…I couldn't..." Tears spring to his eyes, and Ianto is quick to wipe them away. "I don't want you to think I tried to do it because I didn't love you."

"Since we've been reunited, and that's been almost fifty years now, linearly, I have never doubted your love for me," Ianto says calmly. Jack's sobs quiet to shudders and he rests his head against Ianto's shoulder. "I'm here. It's okay. Sssh, sssh, cariad. It's going to be all right. I'm here. You're here. It's all okay."

"I love you," Jack whispers. "I love you so much. You're my everything, Ianto. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you." He looks up miserably at his husband. "Don't go. Don't go, I'm so sorry, Ianto."

"What is it going to take for me to convince you that I'm not angry with you?" Ianto asks softly, but exasperatedly. He kisses Jack on the lips softly. "How about this?" Jack smiles a little bit at Ianto and kisses him strongly. "Better?"

"Much," Jack says, curling up against his husband. He looks up at Ianto contemplatively for a moment and then whispers, "I've never been as happy as I am being married to you." Ianto kisses his forehead. "I didn't want to live without you again. I didn't want to risk it."

"I know," Ianto whispers, pressing his forehead against Jack's. "Can we stop talking about it? I've almost lost you so many times and I don't want to lose you again." He tightens his grip around Jack. "I'm not going anywhere." He sits there for a few minutes, with Jack in his arms and stroking Jack's hair. Then he asks very quietly, "You're still afraid that you're going to lose me or that I'll leave you?"

This renews Jack's tears and he sobs into Ianto's neck. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't leave me," Jack wails.

"Where is this coming from?" Ianto asks, hating to see Jack so afraid of this. "Jack, let me in. Help me understand where you're coming from. I want to help you because I love you, and I hate to see you like this. I want you to know I'm not going anywhere."

"I almost left you," Jack begins in small voice. "I didn't think, I was being selfish, there could've been a better way, we could have saved Rose…" Ianto places placating kisses against Jack's forehead. "You're always telling me I need to be less reckless, and I thought maybe…"

"You thought this would be the final straw." Ianto finally gets it, and his heart breaks a little bit. "Cariad, as much as it drives me insane about how reckless you can be, I'm not going to leave you for it. You're always going to throw yourself headfirst into danger. You've always been like that, and I wouldn't ask you to change who you are. I worry about you, is all. But I love you very much and wouldn't leave you because you were being reckless."

"I've lost you so many times because of my recklessness," Jack whispers hoarsely, thinking of the 456. He holds onto Ianto tighter.

"And we always find a way back to each other, don't we?" Ianto asks. Jack smiles at this, and nods, snuggling closer to Ianto. He begins kissing Ianto's neck. "Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi tu hwnt i ddiwedd amser, cariad," Ianto whispers, tightening his grip around his husband's waist.

"Love you beyond the end of time and one second," Jack replies lowly, still sniffling a little bit. He places his ear against Ianto's chest, listening to his husband's heartbeat. He's silent for a moment before he whispers, "I almost lost everything I care about. You, Quinn, Finn, the twins…you."

"You said me twice," Ianto says, kissing Jack tenderly.

"You're very important to me," Jack says seriously, cupping Ianto's face in both hands. He smiles softly at Ianto and whispers, "I love you so much." He kisses Ianto sweetly before reclaiming his spot, buried in Ianto's neck. "Quinn's thirty-five today," he murmurs after a few minutes of silence. "The twins are going to be seven. When did we get so old, Yan?"

"Dunno," Ianto replies, tightening his grip around Jack. They've both started to become a little more melancholic around Quinn's birthday.

"I became an immortal at thirty-five," Jack says wistfully. He looks up at Ianto and admits quietly, "I feel so selfish for her wanting to become immortal like us. But she has what we never did. She gave us what we never thought we could have. She's…"

"One of a kind," Ianto finishes Jack's sentence. "My stomach always churns when I think about what would happen if we left her in Russell and Judy's care." Jack tenses in his arms and Ianto continues, "They've both caused her so much pain, after all this time…I can only hope that we've alleviated her pain."

"I think we have…or at least, I hope we have." Jack props his head up on Ianto's chest. "She certainly loves us, and she loves her children, and she loves her husband…" He smiles a little bit more to himself as he says, "We've raised an extraordinary person, haven't we, Yan? She's wonderful. We have a wonderful life together."

"Yeah, we do," Ianto replies, kissing Jack's forehead. "Why don't you try going back to sleep, cariad? We're taking the twins tonight and you'll need all of your energy." Jack laughs deeply, nuzzling Ianto's collar bone. "Love you, cariad."

"Love you too, Yan." Jack's breathing evens out, and he falls asleep. Ianto closes his eyes, listening to Jack's breathing, and he too falls asleep. Jack is woken up the next morning by the doorbell. Ianto is still asleep, so Jack crawls out of bed as quietly as he can, to answer the door. Quinn is standing there, by herself. She looks like she hasn't gotten much sleep, though her face lights up with joy when she sees Jack. "Good morning, sweetheart. Your Daddy Ianto isn't awake yet, but I can start making breakfast if you'd like. Happy birthday," Jack says with a yawn. Quinn throws her arms around Jack's neck and holds onto him tightly. He wraps his arm around his daughter's waist. "It's all right," he whispers softly in her ear. "I'm here."

"I almost lost you, Daddy," Quinn rasps. "And I wasn't even there."

"I know." Jack moves his hand to hold the back of Quinn's head. She buries her head in his shoulder. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Today could've been so different," Quinn whispers, her voice choking. "Don't you know what that would've done to me? To my kids? To Daddy Ianto?" She holds onto Jack with all of her strength. "I've seen you die before, Daddy, but when I was watching the CCTV footage…I thought… I thought for a split second that you weren't going to come back. And nothing scared me more than that."

"I know, sweetheart, I know," Jack whispers, stroking her hair. "And I'm sorry."

"I love you, Daddy. I love you so much," Quinn says. She finally looks up from Jack's shoulder, and whispers, "Don't forget it, okay?"

"Never, sweetheart," Jack murmurs, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I love you so much, honey. You're my little girl. I'm sorry if I scared you. But you see that I'm here now, don't you?" Quinn nods. "Then there's nothing to fear. I am always going to be here for you, sweetheart. Your Daddy Ianto and I will always be there for you."

"You don't know that," Quinn says, taking in quick breaths. He can see the panic written all over her face. "You could leave. Something else could happen. I could lose you. The Doctor says all the time that timelines can be rewritten." Jack immediately brings her inside and makes sure she sits on the couch. He goes to the kitchen to get her something to calm her down, but she grabs his hand. "Don't go, Daddy. Please don't go. Stay with me, please, Daddy."

Jack sits on the couch and immediately brings his daughter in his arms. "It's all right, sweetheart. I'm here. I'm here. It's okay." He rocks her back and forth, humming under his breath in an attempt to calm her down. "You're my little girl, and you will always be my little girl, Quinn. I will always be with you, sweetheart." He continues rocking her back and forth while she clings to him. "Come on now, sweetheart, it's your birthday. Today is supposed to be happy. I'll make you breakfast."

"Wait," Quinn rasps, tightening her hold on Jack. "I want to sit with you for a minute longer. Please sit with me for a little bit longer, Daddy." She presses her forehead against his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

He will not begrudge her that request. He can't even begin to imagine how scary it was for Quinn to almost lose him. "It's all right, sweetheart. There's nothing to be sorry for. I know you're scared, and it's more than okay to be scared," he murmurs into her hair. "I'm here." He sees Ianto coming down the stairs and he smiles softly to himself.

"I had a nightmare last night," Quinn whispers. Ianto freezes in his spot and Jack holds Quinn a little bit tighter. "That the Rift spit you back out. And you were Russell. I almost…I almost called the facility this morning to make sure that he was in there. But I came here instead because I needed to know you were still here. I couldn't tell Finn about it…he still has nightmares about being shot by Russell. I hate that man. Not only has he terrorized my life, but he's terrorized my husband. He's made us both so afraid. And he shot Daddy Ianto." Her eyes harden as she says, "I will never forgive him for what he did." Then she looks at Jack, her hazel eyes filled with worry. "You're not Russell, right? You're still my Daddy Jack, aren't you?"

"No, I am not Russell Fabray," Jack says, pressing his forehead against hers. He feels a surge of anger at Russell Fabray, not for the first time. "I am Captain Jack Harkness-Jones, and more importantly, I am your Daddy Jack. No power on this planet, in this Universe, in all of time itself, could make me stop me from being your Daddy Jack."

"I love you, Daddy," Quinn whispers. Ianto wraps his husband and daughter up in his embrace. "I love you both so much." Quinn's phone buzzes and she quickly picks it up to see that Finn is calling. "Good morning, sweetheart," she murmurs, wiping at her eyes.

"Quinn, is everything okay?" Finn asks urgently. "I woke up and you weren't here. I know you were having trouble sleeping last night. Is everything okay? Did you have another nightmare about Russell?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm sorry, I…I just needed to go see my Dads. I was just scared and I panicked." Quinn says. "I'm fine now, sweetheart."

"Okay. I'm glad to hear you're doing better now. Let me know what I can do for you to make it better." Finn sounds extremely relieved. "I love you, Quinn Hudson. So much more than I can say. The only two people who are more grateful that Judy and Russell Fabray gave birth to an angel, thirty-five years ago, than me are your Dads, Quinn. I'm so glad we're married, and I love you so much. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

Happy tears spring to Quinn's eyes. "Just be there when I get home. That's all you need to do for me. I love you too, Finn. I love you so much," Quinn says, laughing a little bit. "You're a cheesy romantic, you know that? But I wouldn't trade a second of our life together. I'll be home after I have breakfast with my Dads."

"I'll be waiting for you," Finn says. "I'll see you later."

They hang up and Quinn spends a moment staring at her phone with a smile on her face. "Everything okay, annwyl?" Ianto asks, kissing Quinn's forehead.

"Yeah, Daddy," Quinn says, settling into her fathers' embrace. She smiles brightly at the pair of them. "Everything…everything's perfect." They each place a kiss on her forehead, and hold her as tightly as they can. "I love you so much, Daddy. Both of you."

"We love you too," Ianto whispers. "We love you so much. And we will always be here for you." Quinn smiles, and presses her forehead against both of her fathers'.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Quinn knows her Daddy Jack will probably die alone, so she asks The Doctor to take her to that day, and then he takes her to a day in the past to make up for it. <strong>

_-LBP_


	41. Chapter 40

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** I didn't update at all last week and there is a reason for that. I have not really been feeling too great, not to mention, I spent the entire week writing and adding more chapters so I could stay ahead of you guys. But I am back now and will (hopefully) update regularly this week! Also, completely irrelevant, but I'm going to Wizard World Con in Philadelphia a week from Friday, and if any of you are going, let me know because it's going to be awesome! Also Gareth David-Lloyd is going to be there and I'm probably going to lose it.

Reviewer Replies:

Angel-eyes56: I know, poor Jack. Ugghh, I just want to wrap him up in hugs forever and ever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 40-<strong>_

"Doctor?" Quinn asks one day, as the Doctor is over for dinner. He has regenerated again, and this time, he is very much alone. Finn has taken the twins to New York to see Kurt and Blaine, so it's just Quinn and the Doctor. "My Dad…Jack…" Her face twists into a grimace as she tries to figure out what she wants to say. "I saw how my Daddy Ianto died. What about my Daddy Jack?"

"He didn't die alone, Quinn, if that's what you're wondering," the Doctor says. "I was with him, and so was Martha, when he died."

"Can I go see him the day before?" Quinn asks, looking at the Doctor hopefully. "It doesn't feel right, knowing that there will be over four billion years between my death and my dads'. I just…I feel like I need to be with him. He's my Daddy Jack." She catches the Doctor's way look. "And if you're worried about me coming home sad, we'll go and visit a happier moment in my life."

"All right," the Doctor acquiesces with a sigh. He gently wraps an arm around Quinn's shoulders as he brings her on board. "I can do you one better, if you'd like. We can go the day of, and hide so I don't run into my past self."

"I'd like that," Quinn says with a smile. She and the Doctor move around the TARDIS, trying to get all the levers. "You know," she says, once the TARDIS has taken off. "This really is a six person job."

"Yes," the Doctor says sadly, thinking of all the companions he had to leave behind over the years. "It is." They're quiet in the time it takes for them to get to where they need to be. "We're a few rooms away from him. We'll just walk in. He'll recognize you, I'm sure of it. He's old, but he never forgets the faces of people that he loves." The Doctor makes sure to lock the TARDIS, and he loops his arm with Quinn's. Just before the entrance to Jack's room, Quinn stops short. "We don't have to do this, you know," the Doctor says gently.

"No, I have to," Quinn says, tears beginning to trickle down her face. "He's my Daddy Jack. I need to be with him." She goes into the room, the Doctor's arm still looped in hers. She gasps a little bit when she sees her Daddy Jack nothing more than a giant head in a jar. He looks more worn out and tired than her Daddy Ianto did and she can barely refrain from holding in a sob.

A cat nurse immediately approaches them, but the Face of Boe rasps, "It's all right, Hame. She can come forward. This is my daughter from billions of years ago, traveling with the Doctor." Quinn immediately lets go of the Doctor's arm and sits next to the tank, pressing her head against the glass. "It's all right, sweetheart," Jack murmurs.

"I wish…" Quinn presses her hand against the glass, not even bothering to stem her tears. "Daddy?" she sniffles. "I love you so much, Daddy. I wish I could make this easier for you somehow."

"It doesn't hurt," Jack says gently. "I'm just very tired, and I'm very glad to see you. I just wish I could hold you again, sweetheart. But I will, soon enough. You can't see him, but your Daddy Ianto is in this room. He's come to fetch me."

"Don't go yet," Quinn whispers. "Please don't go yet, Daddy. I'm not ready for you to die."

"I'm not going anywhere just yet," Jack rasps. "I still have to wait for the Doctor and Martha to come. Pass along the message about the Master. He has to know…"

"It won't stop it from happening," the Doctor replies. "A fixed point is a fixed point."

"I know…but I need a few good last words, don't I?" The Doctor and Jack chuckle at this. "Quinn?" Jack rasps, turning his attention back to his daughter. "I love you, sweetheart. You were one of the most important things to happen in my life." They can hear the footsteps coming around the corner. Jack's voice catches, "Don't leave yet. Stay behind me. I…I need you to be here when I go."

"I'm not going anywhere," Quinn promises, pressing her forehead against the jar. She places a kiss there and whispers, "Daddy? I love you."

"And I love you," Jack replies. Quinn hides behind Jack's jar and waits for him to pass. She has one hand on the glass, and she has her forehead pressed against the glass. She can feel a warm hand on her shoulder, and at first she thinks it's the Doctor. But the Doctor is standing out of his arm length, and she knows that this is her Daddy Ianto. She smiles softly and leans back into the touch, trying to stem her tears.

"Quinn, the glass is breaking," the Doctor says urgently. "We have to go."

"Don't make me leave him, please," Quinn whispers hoarsely. "Doctor, this is my Daddy Jack. Don't make me leave him. He wants me here. He needs me to be here."

"We're just going to hide a little farther back," the Doctor whispers, pulling her backward. "You'll still be able to see him. It's all right."

Quinn holds onto the Doctor as she watches Jack's life fade away. The feeling of the warm hand is still on her shoulder, and Quinn wishes she could see her Daddy Ianto. The Face of Boe lets out its last breath, and the feeling of one hand on her shoulder becomes a feeling of one hand on each shoulder. "I love you," she whispers.

"And we love you." She can hear her Daddy Jack and Daddy Ianto's voice in her ear. The warm hands on her shoulders disappear, and she reaches out, grasping at thin air.

"Come on, Quinn," the Doctor murmurs. "He didn't die alone, he knew you were there. We have to go now, all right?" Quinn nods dumbly, following the Doctor back to the TARDIS. When they cross the doors, a blanket appears on the floor, and the Doctor immediately wraps Quinn up in it. "Sit," he instructs. "The TARDIS has got a good memory that we're going to go revisit. I'm…I'm sorry I brought you there, Quinn. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay," Quinn murmurs, picking her head up to look at the Doctor. "I asked you to. After the whole incident with the Rift I just…I don't know what I thought. But I needed to see him die a quiet, peaceful death, and I knew Daddy Ianto wouldn't be there for him…" She wipes her remaining tears away. "I'm ready to go see something happy now." She puts her hand in the Doctor's and he pulls her outside. It's snowing, and it immediately brings a smile to Quinn's face.

"December 22nd, 2000," the Doctor announces. "Lima, Ohio."

"This is before my first Christmas with my Daddy Ianto and Daddy Jack," Quinn says, her eyes sparkling. "We're a few blocks from the house…but why?"

"You'll see," the Doctor says, offering his arm to her. They walk up the block and around the corner, walking right by the Harkness-Jones house. Three bundled up, little children are playing in the front yard. The hat goes flying off of one of them, and Quinn sees a six year old version of herself. She then realizes that the other two children are Brittany and Santana. "Look at, but do not touch, your younger self," the Doctor warns under his breath. "Don't want to cause a paradox."

"Okay," Quinn replies under her breath. A snow ball nearly hits Quinn in the face, and she ducks, laughing. The three little girls stare at her in silence. Her younger self looks particularly afraid, and for the first time, Quinn realizes that she looks a lot like Judy Fabray, now that she's getting older.

"Daddy Jack!" her younger self calls out nervously. Jack immediately flies to the front door, great coat billowing behind him. Quinn's younger self goes to hide behind Jack's leg and Santana and Brittany go stand with her, looking at the two strangers with apprehension.

"Hello!" the Doctor calls out, waving enthusiastically at them. "Name's John Smith. This is my sister, Melanie Smith!"

"Melanie?" Jack says with a smirk, sauntering over to them. He takes her hand and presses his lips against her hand. "Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl. Nice to meet you." He looks at her, eyes scanning her every facial feature. Satisfied, he turns back and kneels down, opening his arms to the younger Quinn. Quinn runs into his arms and he picks her up, propping her against his hip. "It's not her," Jack says softly, kissing Quinn's forehead. The older Quinn, with a muted gasp, suddenly remembers this interaction as clear as day. She can't believe that she ended up being the mystery woman, Melanie. "Can you say hello to Melanie, sweetheart?"

"Hello, Melanie," Quinn repeats, her eyes scanning the two strangers. Then she whispers something into Jack's ear and Jack chuckles, bouncing her again. Quinn knows what her younger self whispered into Jack's ear. It was, "Daddy Jack, she's pretty. I wanna be that pretty when I grow up."

"So what brings you around here?" Jack asks, setting the younger Quinn back down on the ground. Quinn goes off to continue the snowball fight with Santana and Brittany.

"I heard there was a house for sale up the street and-," the older Quinn begins before being interrupted by a young Quinn.

"You can't buy that house!" the little Quinn exclaims, running back over. She hugs Jack's leg and tugs on his coat. "Daddy Jack, they can't buy that house. That's a bad house, and Melanie's a pretty lady so she can't live in the bad house. You can't let them buy that house, Daddy Jack. It's a bad house."

"Bad house?" the Doctor wonders aloud.

"Bad people lived in that house," the younger Quinn says, her eyes wide. "So it's a bad house and you can't live there. No one can live in it ever again."

Jack kneels down so he can look his daughter in the eye. "No one is going to hurt you again, sweetheart, all right? Your Daddy Ianto and I won't let anything happen to you. These are nice people, and if they live in your old house, they're not gonna hurt you like your old mommy and daddy did." The younger Quinn wraps her arms around his neck and Jack kisses the top of her head. "Go see if your Daddy Ianto wants to come play in the snow."

"But Daddy Jack, Daddy Ianto doesn't like playing in the snow," the younger Quinn says. "He says everything gets all wet and it makes everything all messy." Jack kisses the top of her head, and Quinn goes back into the house, yelling, "Daddy Ianto! Come outside and play with me and Santana and Brittany and Daddy Jack!"

Jack straightens up. "I'm sorry about that," he apologizes. "She's the real estate agent's worst nightmare, telling people left and right not to buy the house. Can't say I blame her, though."

"Victim of child abuse?" the Doctor asks quietly. Jack opens his mouth to ask why, decides he's seen stranger things in his life, and nods sadly. "Sorry, former child psychologist and old habits die hard. She seems to be coping well enough, though. You must be doing so much for her."

"I just give her all the love I can give," Jack says honestly, looking over back into the house. "And I just…hope that it's enough."

"It is," Quinn says, her voice catching. Then she realizes that she's supposed to be a complete stranger, so she clears her throat and says, never once letting on that she is Quinn in thirty-years from then, "I know exactly how she feels, and my adopted parents were the best thing that ever happened to me. They showed me all the love I ever needed, and I don't know what I'd do without them."

"Thank you," Jack says with a warm smile. "That means…hell; it means more than I can say."

"Come on, Melanie," the Doctor says quietly. "I think it's time for us to go." To Jack he says, "It was nice meeting you." He extends his hand, and the two men shake.

"It was nice meeting you," Quinn says, ignoring the tears prickling at the corner of her eyes.

"Likewise," Jack says. Just as Quinn and the Doctor turn around, Jack is struck in the back with a snowball. The Doctor and Quinn walk down the street, until Quinn sees movement out of the corner out of her eyes and she stops short.

"Wait," Quinn whispers, as Ianto and the younger Quinn come back outside. "Doctor, let's just stay for five more minutes. Please." She watches as Ianto and Jack throw snowballs at each other, while the three little girls maneuver around the flying snow. Jack gets hit in the chest and dramatically falls backward into the snow.

Ianto rushes to his side, leaning over Jack protectively. Jack opens his eyes and pulls down on Ianto's coat for a deep, searing kiss. When they break apart, Jack cups Ianto's face reverently in his hands. "Did I scare you?" Jack asks, noting the worried look on Ianto's face. "I'm fine, Yan. You didn't hurt me. It takes a lot more than that to take me down."

"I know. Doesn't really stop me from worrying about you, though," Ianto admits, kissing Jack's forehead. "The kiss was nice though." Jack laughs and pulls Ianto in for another kiss. They are interrupted as the younger Quinn barrels into their side, knocking over Ianto. Jack lifts up his arm and little Quinn snuggles in between her parents. Santana and Brittany quickly follow suit and Ianto and Jack wrap their arms around the three little girls.

"Daddy Jack? Daddy Ianto?" Quinn asks, wiggling so that she's got one of their hands on each of her shoulders. "I love you more than I like pretending to be a T-Rex, and that's a lot, Daddy."

Ianto and Jack smile. "We know, annwyl," Ianto says, placing a kiss on her cheek. "And we love you too." They sit there for a minute more, until Ianto says, "Right. My butt's getting cold and wet. Who wants to go inside for cookies and hot chocolate milk?"

"I do! I do! Me!" the three little girls chorus. As they all stand up to go inside, Quinn slips one hand into Jack's hand and the other into Ianto's. Santana and Brittany run on ahead, and Quinn walks inside, beaming at her parents.

The older Quinn smiles at the closed door and a happy tear slides down her cheek. "Are you ready to go home?" the Doctor asks, putting his hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"Yeah," Quinn says, sniffling a little bit and wiping her tears away. "I'm ready to go home."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Quinn and Finn have to implement a little lesson on the meaning of acceptance. <strong>

_-LBP_


	42. Chapter 41

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** I forgot to update again, didn't I? Sorry. I'm really a space cadet when it comes to updating. And it's because I'm a procrastinator, like, I'll log in to FFN and be like oh, I have all day to update and then I won't do it and then it's the next day and I'm just like, well, I'll do it tomorrow. Sorry!

Trigger warnings: homophobia

Reviewer Replies-

Angel-eyes56: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I've always imagined Quinn as being very devoted and loving to both Jack and Ianto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 41-<strong>_

"Mommy?" Quinn has just pulled a pie out of the oven when Sarah Jane comes in the kitchen. She pulls on her pigtail nervously. "Mommy, what does "gay" mean?" Quinn turns to her daughter and goes to pick her up. "And why do people get so angry when they hear that people are gay?"

"What did you hear, sweetheart?" Quinn asks, furrowing her eyebrows. "What brought this up, Sarah Jane?" Sarah Jane fidgets nervously, and Quinn presses a kiss into her hair. "It's all right, honey," Quinn says, kissing her forehead. "Mommy's not mad, honey. Mommy just wants to know."

"Some of the older kids on the bus were making fun of Jim, saying that he was gay," Sarah Jane says softly. "They made it sound like a bad thing. But I don't know what it means, so I couldn't say anything back. And I don't know why they'd say anything mean about Jim. Jim's my best friend. But I'm so confused. Mommy, is gay a bad thing?"

She sits down at the kitchen table and bounces Sarah Jane in her lap. "You listen to me, Sarah Jane Hudson, no matter what anyone says, there is nothing wrong with being gay, do you understand?" Sarah Jane nods. "Being gay is when you love someone that is the same gender is you. Do you know what gender is, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I know what gender is. Gender is like…" The little girl frowns, her brow furrowed in deep thought. "Well, my gender is a girl, right, Mommy?" Quinn nods and smiles encouragingly. "So…then, Mommy, are Granddaddy Ianto and Granddaddy Jack gay? Because they love each other and they're both boys. And Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt? They're both boys. And Auntie Brittany and Auntie Santana? They're both girls."

"That's right," Quinn says, unsure whether to give her seven year old the simple version or the long version. In the end, she decides to give Sarah Jane the simple version, and will have this talk again—with both of her children—when they're older. "And there's nothing wrong with your Granddaddy Jack and Granddaddy Ianto, or your Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt, or your Auntie Santana and Auntie Brittany. Love is love, and no matter what, we need to accept people for who they love, no matter what."

"But Mommy? Why would people be angry about love?" Sarah Jane asks quietly, looking up at her mother. "Love is supposed to make people happy, not angry. I don't understand. It doesn't make any sense. Why should people get angry because two boys love each other or two girls love each other? It seems so silly."

"I don't know," Quinn says, hugging her daughter close to her chest. She can't help but think about Santana and Brittany's inability to get married because Santana couldn't live with her Abuela not approving of Brittany. Or how Kurt was bullied by Karofsky for being gay. Or Blaine's father used to beat him because he was gay. Her eyes water and she squeezes her daughter tightly to her. "I love you, sweetheart," Quinn whispers, as the tears trickle down her cheeks. "I don't care who you love, I will always love you. And your Daddy will too."

"Mommy?" Sarah Jane asks, putting her hand on Quinn's face. "Mommy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She places a kiss on each of Quinn's cheeks. "Please don't cry, Mommy. I don't like seeing you cry, it makes me sad. Was it something I said?" she frets.

"No, sweetheart," Quinn murmurs, placing a kiss on Sarah Jane's forehead. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. No, it's not because of you. Everything's fine, sweetheart. Mommy is crying because…so many people have been mean to your Granddaddy Jack, Granddaddy Ianto, Auntie Santana, Auntie Brittany, Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine because of who they love. Mommy was just remembering." She quickly wipes her eyes and tightens her grip on her daughter.

"Mommy, all those people are happy now because they love each other. There's no need to be sad for them anymore. Even if people are being mean to them, they still have each other," Sarah Jane says, cuddling closer to Quinn. "I love you, Mommy. Please don't be sad anymore."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Quinn says, placing another kiss in Sarah Jane's hair. "Now go do your homework, all right?" Sarah Jane climbs down from Quinn's lap and goes off to her room to do her homework. Quinn buries her face in her hands, and doesn't move until she feels a warm arm wrap around her. She buries her face in the nearby shoulder. "Hey, Finn," she whispers, feeling secure in her husband's embrace.

"Hey," he replies, burying his face in her hair. He paces a gentle kiss there. Quinn takes in a few, shuddering, deep breaths and she tries to calm down in her husband's arms. He gently brings his thumb up to wipe away her tears. "What's wrong? What are the water works for, huh?"

"I just…I don't understand, Finn. It's been years. Anyone can marry whoever they want in all fifty states, and yet there are still people telling their kids that people of the same gender is wrong," Quinn whispers hoarsely. "It hurts sometimes, y'know. My dads are gay and I love them." Forcefully, she adds, "There is nothing wrong with them."

"I know," Finn says, holding Quinn's face in his hands. "Believe me, honey, I know. You can't change the opinions of everyone, though, sweetheart. I know you want to, but it's not going to work." He kisses her gently. "You've already taught our kids to love and appreciate everyone." He gently brushes the remaining tears from her eyes. "It's the best you can do, sweetheart. And frankly, you did a kickass job with our kids."

"I love you, Finn," Quinn whispers, placing a hand on his chest, snuggling up against him. "And _we_ did a kickass job raising our kids. I couldn't have done this without you. I wouldn't have wanted to do this without you." Finn smiles at her warmly and kisses her again. She murmurs, smiling broadly, "I love you, so much."

"And I love you too," Finn responds, nudging his nose with hers. "Do you think I could have some pie now?"

"Finn," Quinn purrs, with a devious lift of her eyebrows. "Maybe after the kids have gone to bed." She kisses him sweetly and wraps her arms around his neck. "It's still a little bit early for that."

"Not the pie I was talking about," Finn says with a smirk, biting Quinn's lower lip. "Although that is quite a delectable pie." He presses a few kisses against Quinn's closed mouth. "However, I've had that eye on apple pie since you woke up this morning and you decided you wanted to make one, and I've been so patient. I think I deserve a reward."

"I really need another job," Quinn says quietly, squirming in Finn's embrace. "I can't just sit around all day and make pies. I miss the Rift being active. I just can't sit around all day and twiddle my thumbs. I get so antsy and it bothers me."

"Yes you can. You can stay at home, or at least get a job that doesn't involves aliens," Finn says fiercely, holding Quinn tighter to him. "You so, totally can. I never want you to work in alien relations again. It's too dangerous, Quinn. Every time something happens, every time I hear on the radio that another alien is coming to Earth, I'm so scared that the last time I would've seen you would've been that morning. That I'd have to go get the kids from school and…and explain to them why they won't see you anymore."

Quinn strokes his hair gently. She kisses him gently and says reassuringly, "I know, but…but this is my life. I'm trying to keep the kids as far away from Torchwood as possible. I'm trying to make their tomorrow better, so they won't have to worry about alien relations, and whether the world is going to implode, or we're going to be attacked."

"I know you are, Quinn," Finn says, taking one of her hands in his. "But…I…" Finn sighs, pressing his forehead against hers. "You're so important to me, y'know? To our kids? To your dads? Do you have any idea how crushed your dads would be if anything happened to you?" He runs his thumb across her knuckles. "I just…I wish I didn't have to live that fear that every time you walk out the door, it's going to be the last time I'm going to see you."

"I'm still here," Quinn says firmly. "And I'm not going anywhere. Honey, you've got to understand that I know how dangerous my life is, but it is my life. I do my best every day to come back to you and the kids. I love you so much, and I'd never want to leave you, not if I can help it."

"Quinn," Finn cups Quinn's face in one hand. He brushes his thumb across her cheekbone. "I just…I want you safe. You're one of the strongest people I know. You've dealt with so much in your life, and I just…you're my world, Quinn. I want you to be safe. I'm scared I'm gonna lose you. Or, even worse, something is going to break you. You're so full of life and love and I don't want anything to change that."

"Rwy'n dy garu di," Quinn whispers, kissing Finn gently. "I'm sorry if I make you worry when I go to work. But…it's what I love doing. Weird as it is, it's my life and I wouldn't change that for anything. I've seen things across time and space that don't even make sense, but the nice thing is being able to come back here, at the end of the day to the family I love more than anything." She bites her lip and looks away determinedly.

"Hey, look at me," Finn says gently, reclaiming Quinn's face in his hands. "I love you too. We don't have to talk about this anymore if you don't want to. It's okay." He kisses her gently in an attempt to distract her. "What were you and Sarah Jane talking about?"

"Some kids called our son gay," Quinn says quietly, leaning into Finn's touch. "She didn't understand what it meant." Finn pulls her closer. "We need to talk to him, I just…needed to myself together before I talked to him." She whispers lowly, "I'm so sorry, Finn. I'm just…I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Finn says, squeezing her tightly. "So you cry when you get overwhelmed. Who doesn't? You're worried about our kids. We've both seen so much hatred in this world and you want to protect our kids against it. I remember how bad it was for Kurt, and if anyone tried to pull that crap on either of our kids…" He runs his hand up and down Quinn's arm.

"Let's talk to Jim now," Quinn says, her smile growing. "Because I've got something else to tell you, but I want to tell you before we tell the kids."

"Oh, something you're gonna tell me before you tell your dads?" Finn teases, nudging Quinn's nose with his own. "I think that's a first." They kiss sweetly, and when they break apart, Finn calls out, "Jim, we have to talk to you, okay?"

"I didn't do anything wrong, Daddy!" Jim protests, coming into the kitchen. He takes one look at his mother's tear stained face, and gasps. "Daddy, honest, I didn't do anything bad! Why is Mommy upset?"

"Oh, sweetheart, come here," Quinn whispers, pushing her chair back. Jim climbs into his mother's lap and snuggles up against her. She strokes his hair as she says, "I love you so much, honey, and you didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault that we're bringing you in here to talk. Sarah Jane said some kids call you "gay" on the bus today. Is that true, sweetheart?"

"Yeah," Jim shrugs his shoulders. "But I didn't know what it meant, so I can't say it hurt my feelings. They just said it in a mean way, like the way you call someone stupid. And I know I'm not stupid. Mommy? Daddy? What does "gay" mean?"

"Being gay is when you love someone that is the same gender is you," Finn says, and Quinn smiles because she defined it in the exact same way. Not that he would know that. "Like your Auntie Santana and Auntie Brittany. Or your Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt. Or your Granddaddy Jack and Granddaddy Ianto."

"But I don't understand. All of those people are the most awesome people I know, next to you, Mommy and Daddy," Jim says, confused. "Is there something wrong with being gay?"

"Listen to me, Jack Ianto-Michael Hudson. There is absolutely nothing wrong with being gay," Finn says seriously. "It's nobody's business but your own. Whoever you love, you love. Your Mommy and I will always love you, no matter what. Don't let anyone try to tell you that you're wrong, okay?"

Jim wraps his arms around both of his parents. Sarah Jane wiggles her way into Finn's embrace. "There's nothing more I love more than all of you," Quinn murmurs, resting her head on Finn's shoulder. Quinn sits for a moment longer, before asking, "Okay, who wants pie?" The children sit up eagerly and Quinn says, "If you want pie, you're going to have to sit in your own chairs."

Jim and Sarah Jane immediately climb out of Quinn and Finn's lap and into their own chairs. Finn gets up and curls his arm around his wife's waist as she slices up the pie and puts the slices on plates. "I love you," Finn whispers, nosing her neck. "Do you want me to get ice cream out of the freezer so we can put them on the pie?"

"Yeah," Quinn murmurs, kissing him. "Oh, and, Finn? By the way?" She wraps her arms around his waist to make sure she has his full attention. "We're having another baby."

"Really?" he gasps, and an excited smile spreads across his face. "You're sure?" Quinn nods, and Finn wraps her up in his arm and kisses her enthusiastically. He brings his hand down to her stomach, already imagining the little life that will be growing inside of her soon. "Another kid, wow." He presses his forehead against his wife's, smiling. "I'm glad you told me first, this time," he says cheekily.

"I'm glad too. I love you so much," Quinn whispers, kissing Finn again. She links her arms around his neck and they sway in the kitchen. "You're my everything." Finn pulls her a little bit closer and she smiles contentedly.

"You're my everything too," he responds lowly. "I'm…I'm sorry for what happened with Rachel all those years ago." He cups her face in his hands. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was young and stupid and…I love you. I just want you to know that I love you so, so much. I hate myself for what I did to you."

"Water under the bridge, fy anwylaf," she tells him. "You're _mine_ now."

"Possessive and you're speaking in Welsh?" Finn growls under his breath, his hands slinking back down to rest on her hips. "No wonder you're pregnant again."

"Kinky bastard," Quinn says under her breath, smiling as she kisses Finn again.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Jim asks, sitting up in his chair. He sticks his lower lip out and widens his eyes at his parents. "Can you stop kissing so we have our pie and ice cream now, please? We love you, and we know you love each other, but we want pie. And ice cream."

"Of course, kiddo," Finn says, laughing, getting the ice cream from the freezer. "Coming right up. Sweetheart, are you done kissing me so that we can serve our kids pie and ice cream?" He smiles at Quinn, and she smiles back at him. He's so glad he made things right with his wife, and he's glad that she was willing to forgive him. He kisses her one more time, and can't wait for nine months to pass.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Elizabeth has the flu, and Ianto relays a anecdote that soothes both Quinn and Jack. <strong>

_-LBP_


	43. Chapter 42

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** I owe you guys like three chapters, so this is the second chapter. Oh, goodness, you guys are catching up to me really quickly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 42-<strong>_

"Dad," Quinn sounds frustrated and tired and upset. She's calling because Sarah Jane has the flu, and she's not sure what to do. She's sent Finn, Jim, and little Elizabeth—named after Kurt's mom-off to Carole and Burt's house until Sarah Jane recovers. "She says she's in pain, Dad." She runs her hand through her hair. "She's feverish and coughing and her whole body hurts. Daddy, I don't know what to do."

"It's okay, annwyl," Ianto says gently. "Just give her motrin for the fever, let her sleep it off before you try to control the coughing. Make sure she's got enough blankets, make sure she's drinking water so she's got enough fluids in her."

Quinn sniffles, "I feel so horrible, Daddy. I don't know how to make her feel better."

"It's okay, sweetheart," Ianto attempts to soothe her. "You're doing the best you can. I know exactly how you feel. Remember the first time you had the flu?" Ianto remembers it like it was yesterday.

He and Jack had been in the bedroom together. "Oh, Jack, Jack," Ianto gasps, bucking up against his husband. "So close, ohh, Jack, so close." Jack buries his face into Ianto's shoulder as Ianto tightens his grip on Jack's shoulders. He moans a little bit louder and Jack silences him with a kiss.

"Quinn's sleeping. Don't want to wake her up, and I don't want her to walk in on this," Jack pants with a grin. He nips quickly at Ianto's neck. "Nothing feels as good as you do," he whispers. He pushes into Ianto once more with a low cry as Ianto pushes back up against him with a quiet keen. "God, I love you," he says breathlessly, kissing Ianto. Jack presses their foreheads together as he whispers, "You okay?"

"Thoroughly buggered," Ianto replies quietly, grinning lazily up at his husband. Jack smiles with pride at the blissed-out look on Ianto's face. They kiss again and tears prick the corner of Ianto's eyes. He takes a hand to wipe quickly at his eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey," Jack whispers, kissing the corner of Ianto's eyes. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Ianto?" He strokes his husband's hair frantically, his eyes searching the Welshman's face. He has no idea what's bothering his Welshman, but he intends to make it all okay. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm here. I've got you. Nothing is going to happen to us, okay?"

"They're not sad tears, Jack," Ianto whispers, stilling Jack's hands. "I'm all right, I just…I had a moment, is all. I haven't been this happy in…ever. You make me happy. You and Quinn are everything I've ever wanted." He buries his face in Jack's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too, Yan," Jack whispers, nosing Ianto's neck. "I love you so much." He pulls out of Ianto and curls up beside his husband. They begin to doze off until they hear a wail from Quinn's room. "I'll go see what's up with her, tiger pants, you stay right here," Jack murmurs, placing a kiss on Ianto's forehead. He quickly pulls on a pair of pants and a t-shirt and goes over to Quinn's room. "Sweetheart, it's Daddy Jack," he murmurs, kneeling by her bed. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Everything hurts, Daddy," Quinn whimpers. "My body hurts, Daddy, and I'm s-s-so cold, and my tummy hurts and I feel sick." Jack's stomach lurches a little bit and he presses a hand to her forehead. She's burning up. "Daddy?"

"I'm here, baby girl," Jack whispers. "Sweetheart, try to sleep. I'm right here, okay?"

"Daddy, can you hold me? I'm so cold," Quinn says, shivering. Jack immediately wraps her up in her blanket and puts her in his lap, cradling her close. "Daddy," she moans. "I don't feel good. I feel sick, like I'm gonna throw up." Jack immediately pulls the garbage can over as Quinn leans up to heave into it. He rubs her back in soothing circles and pulls her close to him as she sinks back down into his embrace.

"I've got you," Jack whispers, pressing a kiss to her clammy forehead. "I've got you, sweetheart. You're gonna be okay. I'm right here." He props her head up against his chest and he sings softly under his breath. He can't help but remember the son he had at the turn of the century. His son had died of the flu, and remembering it just put a lump in Jack's throat. "Sleep, sweetheart," Jack whispers, his voice choking up. "I love you so much."

"Love you too, Daddy," Quinn whispers, closing her eyes.

As Quinn sleeps in his arms, Jack sobs, thinking of his son. "I can't lose her," he pleads under his breath. "Please, please, please, whoever is listening, I will do anything to keep her safe. Don't take her away from Ianto and me." Jack rocks Quinn back and forth in his arms while he cries.

"Jack?" Ianto asks blearily, rubbing his eyes as he walks into the room. He had fallen asleep, but woke up when he realized he was very cold because Jack wasn't in bed. He immediately sees Quinn in Jack's arms as he sits on the floor and crouches down beside his husband. "Jack, cariad, what's wrong?" he asks urgently, allowing Jack to lean against him. "What's wrong with Quinn?"

"She's sick, Ianto," Jack says panicking. Ianto nuzzles against Jack and allows Jack to explain at his own pace. "She's hurting all over and she's burning up and Ianto I don't know what to do." He presses his face into Ianto's shoulder and sobs. "Ianto, I don't want to lose her!"

"Easy, Jack. Easy, cariad," Ianto soothes, rubbing his hand up and down Jack's arm. "She's probably just got the flu. They sent a letter home with the kids a few days ago saying that it was going around. She'll be all right. It's going to be all right, cariad." Jack continues to sob against Ianto, and Ianto knows that this is more than Quinn being sick for the first time. "Why don't you tell me what's this really about, hmm?" he asks softly. Jack looks at him with something of an awed smile. "I always know, cariad," Ianto murmurs, kissing Jack softly. Jack puts his head on Ianto's shoulder, and Ianto draws his arms around Jack and Quinn.

"I…I had a son, at the turn of the century, William," Jack begins. "He was the first kid I ever had and I never…I had never felt any strong paternal feelings before. But then there was this little life that I was responsible for, and when he could walk, he would follow me everywhere. He was my world. I absolutely adored him, and I have never had felt that way about a child before. He was mine, and…and then there was a bad outbreak of influenza. He got sick. He was six years old, the same age she is now."

"Oh, Jack," Ianto murmurs, shifting a little bit so Jack can sneak an arm around him. "I had no idea."

"I tried so hard to save him, Yan. I did. But it wasn't enough and he died. Every time I was there, he kept looking at me like he thought I was this super man and I could save him. But I didn't…" Jack whispers bleakly, tightening his grip on Ianto. "And I never got to raise Alice so with Quinn…" He gently kisses Quinn's forehead. "I haven't seen a child sick since him…and I…" He lowers his head and whispers, "I'm sorry. You must be ashamed of me."

"Never," Ianto reassures him with a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Losing your son must have been terrible, Jack. I understand why you're scared, and it's okay. You haven't seen a child sick in a hundred years, and the last child you saw sick died. You naturally panicked. It's okay, Jack." He presses a few kisses against Jack's head. "Why don't we bring her into our room so we can all be in a comfortable bed? We'll be able to watch over her, we won't be on the floor…everyone wins."

With every bit of gentleness he has in him, Jack carries Quinn across the hall and puts her down in the bed, still wrapped up in the blankets from her bed. He then rests his head on Ianto's chest and allows Ianto to gently massage his scalp. He tries to relax under Ianto's touch, but all he can do is watch Quinn, body tensed in readiness, in case she needs something. Suddenly the hands in his hair stop moving and the bed shifts, as Ianto gets out of bed. "Don't go, Ianto," Jack pleads.

"I'm just going downstairs, to whip up something to eat so we'll have something to put in the microwave for when she wakes up," Ianto says, pressing a kiss to Jack's forehead. "It's going to be okay," he murmurs. Jack throws his arms around Ianto's neck, and Ianto moves his arms around Jack's middle. "It's going to be okay, Jack. She's going to be okay. We'll call the doctor in the morning, he'll know what to do. We're not going to lose her."

"I'm scared," Jack whispers hoarsely.

"I know." Ianto slinks his hand up to cup the back of Jack's head in his hand. "This won't end like it did with your son. She'll be okay. And I'll be here with you every step of the way. We'll take care of her together. We're a team."

"I don't know how to be a good parent," Jack whispers, tightening his grip around Ianto. "I haven't raised a kid in so long, and I…what if I can't be a good father to her? I barely knew how to react when I saw she was sick, I just panicked. I don't…I don't want to disappoint her."

"It's in my experience," Ianto murmurs softly. "That any parent who is worried about not being a good parent generally makes a fantastic parent." He presses a soft kiss against Jack's lips. "I'll be right back." He goes downstairs and quickly makes the soup. As he's going back upstairs, he sees the picture of him and Tosh at a rugby game. "I miss you, Tosh," he whispers, walking over to the mantle and gently holding the picture frame, so he doesn't smudge the glass with his fingerprints. "You'd know what to do. You'd know how to help Jack and I, you always did."

He walks back upstairs slowly, picture frame in hand, and goes back into the bedroom. He smiles softly when he sees Jack curled up protectively around Quinn. He climbs back into bed, stroking Quinn's hair with one hand and looking at the picture. "I need help, Tosh," he whispers. "What can I do to keep her comfortable? What can I do to keep her fever down? How can I show Jack that everything is going to be okay?"

"Daddy?" Quinn stirs and groans lowly. She looks up at Ianto, with the hazy gaze that most people sick people have.

He hands her a water bottle. "Drink slowly," he says, unscrewing the cap. When she's had a few sips, she hands it back to him. He screws the cap back on and puts the water bottle on the bedside table.

She crawls into Ianto's lap, gently taking the picture frame in her hands. "Daddy, who is that lady?" she asks, looking up at Ianto.

"Well her full name is Toshiko Sato. If you ever meet her, that's your Auntie Tosh," Ianto says, his voice choking. He knows that she's technically alive now, but he's already had to live her death once, and he isn't sure if he's going to get to see her again with this life. "She's my best friend in the whole wide world." He hugs Quinn tighter to him and the lump in his throat grows bigger.

"I thought Daddy Jack is your best friend," Quinn says. Then she notices the expression on Ianto's face and asks, "Daddy, why does talking about Auntie Tosh make you sad? Was it something I said?"

"No, annwyl," Ianto says, trying to will the tears away that are pricking the corner of his eyes. "Yes, you're right, your Daddy Jack is my best friend, but Tosh is also my best friend. You can have more than one best friend, annwyl." He takes in a few deep breaths before he goes on. "She was always dependable, always gave good advice, and I miss her every day."

"You can call her on the telephone, can't you, Daddy?" Quinn asks. Ianto shakes his head. He can't even begin to explain how complicated the situation is to a six year old. Quinn cuddles up against him, bringing back Ianto to reality. "I love you, Daddy," she whispers.

"Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi hefyd, annwyl. Try to go back to sleep. The more sleep you get, the better you'll feel. Okay?" Ianto whispers. Quinn climbs out of his lap and Ianto wraps her up in the blanket. He lays her carefully so that Jack has one arm wrapped around her. He lays down and wraps his arm around her. "Good night," he mumbles.

"Sleep tight," is Jack's groggy reply.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite," Quinn finishes sleepily.

Ianto finishes relaying the memory to Quinn with the earlier part of the tale being conveniently left out. Quinn is quiet for a moment before she says, "Daddy? Can you put Daddy Jack on the phone? I need to tell him something."

"Jack!" Ianto calls upstairs to the bedroom. Jack comes out with a towel wrapped around his waist and grinning from ear to ear. "Quinn's on the phone, she says she needs to tell you something."

"Let me put pants on," Jack calls back down. Quinn makes a shuddering noise on the other side of the line: she heard Jack. Jack puts clothing on in record time, before coming downstairs and taking the phone from Quinn. "What's up, sweetheart?" he prompts. "Is Sarah Jane okay?"

"She's sleeping now," Quinn says. "Hopefully the fever will break while she's asleep." She's quiet for a moment before asking, "Daddy? Do you…do you remember when I got hit by that car? And I was in a coma?"

"It's a hard thing to forget, sweetheart," Jack says roughly. Panic seizes him and he asks, "What's wrong? What happened? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Daddy, I promise," Quinn says, trying to reassure him. "It's just…something happened when I was in my coma, and I didn't understand it then. But Daddy Ianto just told me something, and now everything makes sense."

She takes in a breath before continuing. "I was in…I guess like a valley, you could call it, when I was in my coma. And this little boy came up to me, and he said, 'I'm glad Papa is taking care of you now. My Papa Jack deserves nice things. He was a good Papa, the best Papa ever.'"

"And I didn't know what he was talking about, so I asked him who he was. And he said, 'My name is William. When you wake up, can you tell our Papa Jack that what happened wasn't his fault?'. At first I thought he was talking about what happened to me, but then…but then after Daddy Ianto told his story, I realized that William wanted you to forgive yourself for what happened to him."

"I'll…" Jack is literally about thirty seconds away from sobbing. "I'll call you back later, okay, sweetheart?"

"Okay," Quinn says softly. "I love you. You and Daddy Ianto are the best parents anyone could ask for."

"Love you too," Jack whispers and hangs up the phone. The moment Ianto takes the phone away, Jack crumples to the floor and sobs. Ianto sits with him and holds Jack in a tight embrace.

"See, Jack?" he whispers into Jack's ear. "I told you that you were a good father."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Elizabeth, Carolina and Toronto all want a story time. Jack remembers something he can't quite tell them. <strong>

_-LBP_


	44. Chapter 43

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** Third of three chapters nad yeah, I need to get a move on and write more you guys are now nine chapters behind me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 43-<strong>_

"Granddaddy Jack?" Toronto, Kurt and Blaine's son, is pulling on his pant leg. "Granddaddy Jack, will you tell me, Carolina and Lizzy a bed time story?" Jack and Ianto somehow ended up babysitting Toronto, Sarah Jane, Jim, Elizabeth, and Carolina, Brittany and Santana's daughter. It's times like these that Jack is grateful for his immortality, and also that Sarah Jane and Jim are at the age where they don't need to be looked after as much as Toronto, Carolina and Lizzy, who are all eight years old.

Jack hoists the boy up, props him on his hip and walks into the guest room. The three children are sleeping in the giant bed that has been there for years. He and Ianto still get old friends from time to time, though they see less of Gwen, Rhys, Martha and the Ponds as the years drag on. Jack shakes his head to bring himself into the present. There would be time to get maudlin later. With a playful sigh, he asks the boy in his arms, "All right, bub. What'd you do with the girls?"

"Here we are!" The little girls jump out of the closet and hold on to Jack's legs, laughing all the while.

"Did we surprise you, Granddaddy Jack?" Carolina asks eagerly.

"Of course," Jack says, bending down to try and pick them both up. They get the better of him and tackle him. Soon the three children are squirming about, tickling Jack until he shouts, "All right! You guys gotta stop or there will be no bed time stories tonight!" The three children immediately climb into the bed and look at Jack with huge eyes. "Works every time," he says with a smirk.

"Oh, am I missing story time?" Ianto pops his head into the bedroom. The children nod excitedly and Ianto comes into the room. Jack, momentarily overwhelmed by love for Ianto, wraps an arm around Ianto's waist and kisses him softly. "What was that for?" Ianto asks, surprised.

"I love you," Jack whispers, pressing his forehead against Ianto's. "I love you so much." Then, just for a heartbeat, he's overwhelmed by a fear that Ianto will leave him again, so he kisses Ianto with all the passion he has in him.

"Blegh," Toronto says, scrunching up his face. Jack and Ianto break apart. "I didn't think anyone could be more lovey-dovey than Daddy Blaine and Daddy Kurt, but I was wrong."

Ianto smiles wryly at Toronto, but he holds Jack tightly for a moment, sensing that something is upsetting his husband. "What's wrong, cariad?" Ianto asks quietly, just enough so the children can't hear him. "Jack?"

Jack doesn't say anything but burrows his head into Ianto's shoulder. He's remembering the first time Blaine and Quinn ever met each other. And he can't even tell their children about it because Quinn and Blaine aren't supposed to remember the encounter at all. But Jack remembers. He remembers because it was one of the most terrifying days of his life. He closes his eyes as remembers.

"Ianto, I can't just bring her here," Jack says with a sigh, running his hand through his hair.

"And I can't leave, Jack," Ianto whispers frantically. "We're in the middle of the trial. I've got like two minutes left before I have to go back in."

"Fine, I'll take her. But Yan…what if something happens to her?" Jack quietly asks his greatest fear. "What if I can't protect her?"

"Then you text me and I'll bring her to the safe house. Just like we've discussed. I shouldn't be much longer, it's just…I need to be here," Ianto says as calmly as he can, though Jack can hear the similar note of fear in Ianto's voice. "It'll be all right."

"I wish you were here," Jack says miserably, longing to be held comfortably in Ianto's arms.

"I know. Maybe one day I will be," Ianto whispers. "I have to go, cariad. I love you."

"I love you too," Jack responds, wanting nothing more than to reach through the phone and hold Ianto's hand or something because he needs the contact to quell the fear inside of him. "I love you more than anything." They hang up and Jack sighs, taking a look at the clock. He has to go get Quinn now.

He pulls up to the school and sits inside his car for a minute. He calls up Mia, his second in command. "Hey, how badly do you need me in the office this afternoon?" he asks. "I know we've still got a lot of work to do from the mess from two days ago but Ianto is in court and I have to watch Quinn."

"Lieutenant Anderson is coming, remember?" Mia reprimands. "For inspection? You have to be here, Jack."

Jack sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Right. I'll be back in fifteen. What time is the Lieutenant coming?"

"Four thirty," Mia responds exasperatedly. "But he may come early. In fact, he probably will come early because he hates us so much."

"All right," Jack says quietly. "Maybe Ianto will be out of court by then. I'll be back." He hangs up the phone and buries his face in his hands, unable to shake the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Then he straightens up, knowing that even if Quinn might be in danger, he'd do everything in his power to protect her. He walked into the gym, where all the kids who got picked up by their parents were waiting.

"Daddy!" Quinn cries out excitedly and runs immediately over to Jack. He picks her up and spins her around once before propping her up on his hip. She kisses his cheek once and then frowns. "Daddy Jack? Where is Daddy Ianto? Usually Daddy Ianto comes to pick me up on Thursdays."

"Daddy Ianto had to stay late," Jack explains, balancing Quinn as he signs a piece of paper saying he has picked up his daughter. "So you're going to go to work with me until Daddy Ianto can come get you. Is that okay, sweetheart?"

"Daddy Ianto is okay though, isn't he?" Quinn asks, wrapping her arms around Jack's neck as he carries her to the car.

"Yeah," Jack replies, kissing her forehead. "Your Daddy Ianto is fine. He'll come pick you up as soon as he can and then I'll see you when I get home. It probably won't be until after dinner, though." They reach the car and Jack puts her in her booster seat, strapping her in tightly.

"If it's after my bed time, will you come in and kiss me goodnight?" Quinn asks, when Jack sits in the front seat.

"Of course, angel," Jack says with a small smile. They pull into the Torchwood base, and Jack knows he is going to have to explain certain things to Quinn. He groans internally: he was hoping for a little bit more time before introducing her to this world. Unfortunately, he sees Lieutenant Anderson waiting for him. He is a little surprised to see the Lieutenant there so early, especially with a small boy holding his hand. He parks the car and unbuckles Quinn. She takes his hand and together they walk over to Lieutenant Anderson.

"Jack!" the Lieutenant barks. Quinn flinches, and Jack squeezes her hand reassuringly. "We're going to have a talk, in your office, now." He looks down at Quinn as he growls, "Without the children." Jack lets go of Quinn's hand and leaves her under Mia's supervision. When they get to his office, Jack opens his mouth to apologize, but Lieutenant Anderson beats him to the punch. "I'll forget this little incident and consider everything to be my standards if you take my son, Blaine, off my hands for the afternoon."

"I…" Jack doesn't know what to say. "Aren't you worried that something will happen to him?"

"Are you deeming your facility unsafe?" Lieutenant Anderson growls maliciously, with something of a smirk. It's a poorly hidden secret that Lieutenant Anderson doesn't care for Jack.

"No, sir," Jack says, meeting the Lieutenant's gaze with harsh, narrowed eyes.

"Good," the Lieutenant says. "I'll be back for him at ten o'clock." The two go back downstairs. Quinn immediately runs for Jack, while Blaine cautiously goes to hold his father's pant leg. "You're staying here," the Lieutenant declares stiffly. "I'll see you later, son." Blaine lets out a little whimper and holds on to the Lieutenant's leg tighter.

"Sweetheart, this is Blaine Anderson. He'll be hanging out with us this afternoon, all right?" Jack squats down at to his daughter's eye level. "What's the matter?" he asks her quietly.

"I'm scared of Blaine's dad," she whispers, burying her little face in his neck. "What if Blaine is like his dad?"

"He won't be, honey," Jack murmurs reassuringly, tightening his hold on her. He hears Lieutenant Anderson make a scoffing sound, but he only squeezes his daughter tighter to him. "It's okay, sweetheart. I'm right here."

"Whoa!" Little Blaine peers around his father's leg. "You've got light up Batman shoes! That's so awesome!"

"How old are you? Five?" Jack asks kindly.

"Five and a half," Blaine replies proudly, with a lift of his chin.

"I'm six," Quinn says, holding Jack's hand tightly. "But we can still play. Let's go play! I've got a Batman action figure and a Robin action figure and a Joker action figure in my backpack. We can take turns."

"You can be Batman first," Blaine says, stepping away from his father. The moment Blaine lets go, his father is out the door. "Cuz you're a lady and my Momma always says 'ladies first'."

"Come on, kids," Jack says. "We'll go upstairs and you two can play so my team can do their work." He takes the kids upstairs and sits at his desk with every intention of doing paperwork. Every so often, he'll look up and smile at the two children pretending to save Gotham city from the Joker. The only time the two kids stop playing is when pizza comes in.

He can't help but be a little bit impressed with their imagination and how many ways they can think of the Joker's plan to take down Gotham and Batman. He's certainly more interested in pretend Gotham than his actual paperwork, and that's when he notices a Robin action figure laying on the ground by the sofa in his office, which is the pretend Batcave. "What happened to Robin?" Jack asks.

"The Joker tried to shoot Batman with an evil laughing gas dart!" Blaine exclaims excitedly. The kids have been playing together for a few hours now, and it's Blaine's turn to be Batman. "But then Robin jumped in the way and saved Batman's life!"

"Yeah!" Quinn chimes in, waving the Joker action figure in her hand. "So now he's back at the Batcave and Alfred and Batman are trying to find the…the…Daddy, what's that big word that starts with an 'a'?"

"Antidote," Jack says, smiling at his little girl. He puts the pen down and brings his hands together to make sure his full attention was on his daughter and her new friend.

"Antidote," Quinn repeats. "And now Batman is going to get the Joker and make him give Batman the antidote so Robin can be okay. But, Daddy? We've been taking turns being Batman and Joker but we don't know who is going to be Batman and Robin."

Jack saw the perfect way out of his paperwork. "Well," Jack said. "I think I have a little time to play one game with you. Why don't I be the Joker, and whoever was Batman last time can be Robin?" Quinn and Blaine nod excitedly, and soon Jack is playing with them, crawling around his office, laughing all the while. Then Quinn decides she's had enough of the game and tackles Jack. Jack falls backward, cradling Quinn close to his chest.

"I love you, Daddy," Quinn giggles, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too, baby," Jack murmurs, hugging Quinn. Then Mia barges into his office with a worried expression on her face. "Code Yellow?" he asks nervously. Code Yellow meant that the base was under attack of some kind. Mia nods, her face pale. "Right," Jack says authoritatively, taking Quinn off of his chest and standing up. He quickly sends a text that reads "SAFEHOUSE" to Ianto, before asking, "Code Yellow subsection what?"

"Red," Mia replies, schooling her features as best as she can. Subsection Red meant the threat was aliens with some kind of firearm or destructive weapon.

"Go into Protocol Alpha," Jack says as calmly as he can. "I'll be down momentarily. I have to hand them off." Mia leaves the room, and Jack says, "All right, Quinn, get your stuff together. Daddy Ianto is going to come get you and take you somewhere safe, okay? Blaine, you too."

"Daddy, what's happening?" Quinn asks nervously.

"Jack!" Ianto's voice sounds from the hole leading down his bunker. There's an underground tunnel that leads from Jack's bunker to the safe house.

"Go down there, where it's safe," Jack says watching as Blaine climbs down to the bunker. Quinn follows, and Jack is the last. Ianto runs up to Jack and throws his arms around Jack's neck, kissing him. When they break apart, Jack murmurs so the children can't hear, "There's Retcon in the cabinet above the fridge in the safe house. Give it to them. You'll have to take it too, but don't take it until I get there. I'll need you alert."

"Stay safe, Jack," Ianto whispers.

"You too, Ianto," Jack replies lowly, kissing Ianto's forehead. Then he goes back upstairs and into the fray, stunning as many aliens as he possibly can. After a while, the number of aliens definitely seems to have decreased, but he notices that the door to his office his ajar. "No," he whispers breathlessly. He goes into his office and when he doesn't find the alien there, he climbs downstairs, dread growing in the pit of his stomach. The door to the passageway is open, and Jack breaks out into a run.

"Over my dead body," he can hear Ianto growl as he gets close and closer. He sees the alien and shoots it in the back before stumbling into the living room of the safe house. Ianto's body is on the ground and he isn't moving.

"No!" Jack screams, dropping to the floor beside Ianto. He cradles Ianto in his arms. "Oh, Yan," he whispers frantically. "Please, not him. Anyone but him." He presses his forehead tenderly against Ianto's. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you. I'm so sorry, Ianto. Oh, God, I'm so sorry." Ianto gasps and sits up in Jack's arms. Jack, in his relief, begins crying as he tightens his hold on Ianto. "Ianto!" Jack exclaims hoarsely. "I'm so sorry. I should've protected you. Oh, God, Yan. I thought…I thought I lost you."

Ianto buries his face in Jack's neck. "It's all right, Jack," he whispers, bringing his hands to rest on Jack's chest. "I'm all right." They sit like there for a little bit, with Jack cradling Ianto against his chest. "You don't need to blame yourself, cariad. I'm all right." He places a quick kiss to Jack's neck. Jack smiles and continues to hold him close. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jack whispers. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"I will always come back to you, Jack," Ianto whispers.

And just like that, as the memory fades, Jack opens his eyes and takes his head from out of Ianto's chest. Looking at the children, he asks them, "How about I tell you guys the story of when your Granddaddy Ianto saved me?"

"I'd certainly like to hear it," Ianto murmurs, kissing Jack's cheek, wrapping an arm around Jack's waist and resting his head against Jack's shoulder. "Because you save me every day."

"And don't think for a moment I don't feel the same way about you," Jack whispers, pressing his forehead against Ianto's.

"Are we ever gonna get a story?" Carolina whispers to Toronto and Elizabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Ianto has to remind Jack sometimes why exactly he's loved.<strong>

_-LBP_


	45. Chapter 44

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes:** Nope, can't update for the life of me. But it's not my fault yesterday, I was really busy and then I found out Gareth's wife went into labor (Gareth David-Lloyd is going to be a dad, guys!) and then with that came the crushing realization that he won't be in Philly tomorrow so I've been negotiating strenuously on the return of my money from the lovely people both at Wizard World Philly and at TicketLeap because I'm not taking a dual picture for twenty bucks more than the picture with Kai Owen by himself is going to be...at any rate, I don't have my money yet. If I don't have it tomorrow, I'm going to have a cow. Possibly quite literally. Right, but you don't want to hear about my boring life, you just want your chapter.

Reviewer Replies:

Angel-eyes56 (Chapter 42): Sarah Jane's views on love come back in pretty unconventional ways.

Angel-eyes56 (Chapter 43): They love each other so much I can't even.

Angel-eyes56 (Chapter 44): It stems from his feelings (as you'll see in this chapter) that he's not good enough for Ianto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 44-<strong>_

"Jack!" Ianto cries out as Jack staggers toward him. He catches Jack before the other man hits the ground. Ianto kneels on the floor with Jack's head resting against the crook of his elbow. He presses his forehead against Jack's. Jack is trembling in his embrace and he rocks Jack back and forth in his arms. "I've got you, cariad. Ssssh, it's all right. There's nothing to worry about anymore. I'm here. It's all okay."

They've just finished dealing with an alien that preys on insecurities, showing negative images to their prey and feeding off the subsequent feelings. While all members of the team were affected, Jack was under the longest. Ianto was the only one who hadn't been affected by the alien because he hadn't been in the base during the initial attack. Now that it's over, all the members of the team look weary, but none more so than Jack. Ianto can only imagine what sort of things the alien showed Jack. Ianto holds Jack tightly to him and presses a few kisses to his forehead, knowing that it's an easy way to calm Jack down.

"I don't deserve you," Jack whispers, reaching up to stroke Ianto's face. His eyebrows are furrowed and he looks flat out exhausted. "Yan, I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do," Ianto says reassuringly, pressing his forehead against Jack's. His heart is breaking a little bit at the pain in Jack's voice. "Jack, it's just the alien talking. We're happy together. I'm happy, happier than I've ever been, with you. You've made me happy. You do deserve me, and I love you so much." He shakes Jack a little bit in his embrace. "I want my Jack back," he whispers. "You know this isn't you, Jack. Don't let what the alien showed you make you think that I'm unhappy."

"Ianto," Jack murmurs. "I don't deserve you. I'm nothing. You deserve so much more than me. You deserve someone who can take care of you. You're always taking care of me. I'm not good enough for you. I'll never be good enough for you. You'll leave me. Everyone leaves."

"I'm not going anywhere," Ianto responds lowly. "I love you so much, and I'd never leave you Jack. You know that. That's just the alien influence talking. C'mon, we're going home. I'm not letting you work until I get my Jack back." He gently picks up Jack. Jack clings tightly to him. For a moment, Ianto looks down at the man in his arms. He has no idea how he's going to convince Jack that he's not going to leave, or soothe Jack's other insecurities. "You guys will be all right without Jack and I for a spell, won't you?" Sylvia and James, their medic and their resident tech expert both nod. "Quinn, how are you feeling?" he calls out to her.

"I'm…I dunno," Quinn says, running a hand through her hair. "Do you mind if I come back to the house with you? I'll get Finn to come pick me up. I just don't want to be here anymore, but I don't think I can drive." Quinn walks over to her parents and hugs them tightly. Ianto wraps an arm around her and kisses her forehead. "Love you," she whispers.

"Love you too," Ianto sets Jack in the passenger seat, so Jack can still hold on to his hand while he drives. Quinn sits in the back, twiddling her thumbs. Ianto casts an appraising eye over his daughter. He can see her shaking a little bit and his heart breaks a little bit. "You all right, annwyl?" he asks, looking up in the mirror.

"I'm just…jittery, I guess," Quinn says, running a hand through her hair. "That alien really did a number on me, is all. It…it showed me all my deepest insecurities. That I'm not a good employee, that I'm not a good mom, that I'm not a good wife…" She pauses for a minute, and Ianto's heart lurches in sympathy.

At the next stoplight, Ianto pivots in his seat to clasp Quinn's hand tightly in his for a moment. "You are a good mother," Ianto says firmly. "And your children love you so much. Your nieces and nephews love you too. Your husband cherishes you so much, Quinn. He lights up whenever you're in the room, so I imagine you're a perfectly good wife too. And as for being a good employee? I can't say I've met many Torchwood employees that have lived to forty-two, so you must be doing something right."

She smiles and says quietly, changing the subject as the light turns green and Ianto focuses again on the road, "I think the kids made quite a mess in the room last time they were over. I'm gonna clean up after them or something when I get home. See if I can clear my head." She pulls herself forward and whispers in Ianto's ear, so Jack can't hear her, "What about Daddy Jack? Is he okay?"

"It's…" Ianto sighs lowly. "I'm not sure. I think the alien's influence really got to him. But I'm going to take care of him." They get to the house and Quinn immediately goes into the house. Ianto comes over to Jack's side of the car. "Do you think you can walk or do you need me to carry you?" Jack simply lets out a low whimper and Ianto's heart clenches. "I've got you," he whispers into Jack's ear. "Come on, let's go inside."

"Ianto, it's all my fault, everything is all my fault," Jack wails, burying his face in Ianto's shoulder. "Your death, your immortality, Gray, Tosh's death, Owen's death...oh, Ianto, it's all my fault!" Ianto closes his eyes for a minute and just holds Jack to him. "The Doctor says I'm wrong, and I've made you wrong too, but you're not wrong, not to me, and I never told you I loved you for the longest time when I should've and then the 456-" Jack breaks off into sobs.

Ianto holds Jack to him for a minute, stroking Jack's hair and crooning softly in Welsh. "I've got you, cariad, it's going to be okay," he whispers, pressing a few kisses against Jack's forehead. "You've done nothing wrong."

He brings Jack into the house and immediately sits Jack on the couch. He makes a move to make tea or something, but Jack whimpers and immediately Ianto sits back down on the couch. Jack watches Ianto hesitantly for a moment, and it's only when Ianto brings him close that Jack presses against his husband. "It breaks my heart that you're still beating yourself up over this. And I know it's not your fault, and that it's the alien dredging up all these horrible things for you, but I was hoping we had moved past this to the point where it was affecting you as much anymore."

That was the wrong thing to say, as Jack pulls away instantly. He curls up in a ball on the other side of the couch and looks over at Ianto fearfully. In the smallest voice Ianto has ever heard Jack use, Jack asks, "I'm sorry. Are you angry with me?"

"No," Ianto says, moving closer to Jack on the couch. He immediately takes Jack back into his arms and rests Jack's head against his chest. "I'm just worried about you. It hurts me to imagine the torment the alien put you through because of all the things you've done." Jack whimpers again and Ianto winces at his choice of words. "Cariad, I will always love you, no matter what. We've talked about all these things you blame yourself for. It wasn't your fault. You have to know that."

"I don't understand how," Jack agonizes. "My dad told me to look after Gray. And I let go of his hand. It was my fault he got lost. And then he came back…and he destroyed Cardiff. My burden killed Tosh and Owen. I'm in charge. It's my responsibility to look after everyone on the team, and as your husband it's my job to take care of you. And I haven't done that, Ianto! I'm not good enough for you!" Ianto squeezes Jack tighter to his chest, unsure of what to do or say. "And those children…I was responsible for their nightmares. I didn't do anything. I was responsible for my own grandson's death and I just…I didn't…I lost you and it was like I didn't care one way or another what happened. I should've cared."

"You were grieving, Jack, and it clouded your judgment," Ianto whispers, rocking Jack back and forth in his embrace. "I can't imagine what kind of torment this is, reliving every moment of it. But I promise you that I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. I will share the burden of this with you because you don't deserve to do it alone."

"You're always saving me," Jack whispers, stroking Ianto's face. "Even when I don't deserve to be saved." His eyes search Ianto's face for a second and he whispers, "You've risked your life for me so many times. You went to Hell to come save me that one time. Without even caring what would happen to you…you came to save me. I could've lost you then, and it would've been all my fault."

"I saved you because I love you," Ianto whispers as Jack presses closer to Ianto, desperate for more contact. "And Jack, not for nothing, you've saved me too. So many times. Like with Lisa incident, and that time the cannibals…"

Suddenly, Jack remembers, with clarity, holding Ianto to his chest in Ianto's flat. Ianto is sobbing and Jack is hunched over his Welshman protectively. There's a certain slip in Jack's doubt as he remembers watching Ianto nod off to sleep after the Lisa incident and vowing to himself that he would never let the Welshman or anyone else on his team be in that kind of position again. "I have…" Jack says uncertainly. "I…I remember after Lisa. You…and me…we were in your flat. I was holding you. And I promised that I'd never let something like that happen to you again."

"And you haven't," Ianto says encouragingly, thinking that maybe he's seen the way to reduce the alien's hold over Jack. He hopes that maybe, just maybe, this will bring his Jack back to him. "You've taken care of me, and looked after me. You've loved me with everything you have in you, and I wouldn't change our life together for anything in the world." He presses a kiss to the side of Jack's head and Jack smiles a little bit. "And what about Quinn, hmm, Jack? She loves you so much, because you've been a wonderful father to her."

Jack shakes his head wildly and buries his head back in Ianto's neck. "No," he whimpers. "No I haven't. She's been hurt so many times and she has nightmares and I made her worse."

"No," Ianto soothes. "No you didn't make her worse. You saved her from Russell Fabray. Remember, Jack? You and I were the first adults in Lima to stand up to Russell. We drove Quinn to the hospital and we stayed with her all night, remember?"

"But he came back…" Jack whispers, his eyes focused on some far away point. "And he killed you! And I wasn't fast enough…"

"No, but you saved Quinn from being hurt again, and we took care of her," Ianto murmurs reassuringly, pressing the side of his forehead against Jack's head. "She loves you, cariad, because you've raised her right. She's happy, happier than she was when she was living Russell. You haven't screwed her up. And I love you so much. We're always saving each other and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Hey, Dad," Quinn calls from upstairs. "Look what I found in my old room!" Ianto moves to stand up and Jack looks at him like he thinks Ianto is going to back up and leave if he goes anywhere.

"Quinn, you're going to have to come down here and show us," Ianto calls back, sitting down beside Jack and wrapping his husband in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Jack whispers, clinging to Ianto.

"Don't be sorry," Ianto says, holding on to Jack tightly. He kisses Jack's forehead. "It would imply you've done something wrong. And you haven't, as far as I can tell. But I'll do something _wrong_ to you if you'd like."

There's another waver in Jack's doubt and he smiles fully at Ianto. "Cheeky bastard," he replies lowly, nudging Ianto's nose with his own. He can feel the hope rising in his chest as Ianto laughs and kisses him. "You know about all the wrong things I can do to you. And all the wrong things I'd like you to do to me."

"There he is," Ianto says warmly, bringing up his hands to cup Jack's face. He drags his thumbs along Jack's cheekbones before kissing him again. "There's my Jack."

"Not quite," Jack admits, looking down. "I'm still…" He sighs, burying his face in Ianto's neck. "I'm sorry. I don't want to doubt, but…"

"It's all right," Ianto says soothingly, stroking Jack's hair. He presses a kiss to Jack's forehead. He places his hand underneath Jack's chin and forces Jack to look at him. "I'm here no matter what. I love you so much, cariad." Jack smiles and snuggles up against him.

Quinn comes down, an old piece of paper in hand. "Look what I found," she repeats, showing Jack and Ianto. "It's that drawing the school psychologist made me do about my family when you first adopted me."

Jack takes the picture from her and smiles. There's a black line drawn down the center of the picture. On one side is a picture of a man and a woman, covered in red, blue and purple scribbles. Underneath the man and woman are written "Mommy" and "Daddy" in a child's scrawl. On the other side are two men, surrounded by hearts. Underneath them are written "Daddy Jack" and "Daddy Ianto".

"You know, it's weird," Quinn says, smiling at the picture. "When I was six, I thought I'd always consider Judy and Russell to be my parents, and now…and now it's just my Daddy Ianto and my Daddy Jack. I love you both so much, Daddy." She kisses their foreheads once. "Every day I'm so grateful that you were in the park that day and that you came to save me. I don't know what my life would be like without you."

"We love you too, annwyl," Ianto murmurs.

Jack stares at the picture for a minute more. Suddenly, he feels like the alien's hold break over him dissipate and he smiles broadly at his husband and daughter. He knows that he's a damn good husband and a damn good father, and the picture in front of him is proof of that. "Love you too, honey," Jack says warmly, standing up to hug his daughter. Tears slide down his cheeks as he closes his eyes. He feels arms wrap around him and he turns to Ianto, who wipes the tears from his eyes. "I'm back," he whispers, bringing Ianto and Quinn close to him. "I'm back."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: As Jack Harkness's granddaughter, Sarah Jane would be in an inter-species relationship.<strong>

_-LBP_


	46. Chapter 45

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes: **I'm not dead! Updates will probably be even farther now. I just...I don't know, this always happens, I lose momentum for a fic and I almost don't want to end this fic because I know how it's going to end and I don't want it to end and the more I write, the closer I get to that. :( I know it's not fair to you guys. I'll try to be a little bit better. Maybe one update a week instead of three.

If you're looking for fic in the meantime, go read _What is Essential is Invisible to the Eye_ by Prothrombintime**. **IT'S SO GOOD YOU GUYS. And they're almost finished which is a plus!

Reviewer replies-

Angel-eyes56: Jack and Ianto are literally perfect.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 45-<strong>_

"Granddaddy Jack?" Sarah Jane asks nervously. She hesitantly steps into the kitchen as Jack is preparing dinner. Jack turns around from the stovetop and smiles at her. She looks so much like Quinn did at sixteen. "You'd…you'd love me no matter what, right? And Granddaddy Ianto too?"

Jack immediately pulls his granddaughter in for a hug, squeezing her tightly into his chest. "Of course we would. Always means always." He kisses her forehead and she rests her head against his chest, ear on his heartbeat. He sways her back and forth in his arms. "What brought this up, hmm?"

"I'll be right back," Sarah Jane says softly, wiggling out of Jack's embrace. Before he can even register what's happening, she's out the door.

"Ianto," Jack calls into the other room, going to sit down at the table. "Sarah Jane's got something to tell us, I think." Ianto comes into the kitchen and Jack immediately pulls Ianto his lap, nuzzling Ianto's shoulder contentedly. "I love you," Jack whispers softly, tilting his head to press a soft kiss against Ianto's lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Ianto replies, pressing his forehead against Jack's. "Thanks for getting the Cawl started for me, by the way. I just needed to freshen up a little bit. My suit was ruined today."

"I'll get you a new one, promise," Jack says, tilting up his head to capture Ianto's lips in a soft kiss.

"I really liked that suit, Jack," Ianto pouts at Jack. "It was one of my favorites."

"I've warned you about wearing your favorite suits to work," Jack admonishes with a playful smirk.

"You were the one who insisted I wear it!"

"Don't worry, I'll reimburse you for your suit," Jack growls.

"Yeah, you better."

"See, I told you," Sarah Jane says to a figure behind her. "I have two granddads, and I'm pretty sure they won't mind." Sarah Jane comes back into the kitchen, holding the hand of an alien. The alien is blue and scaly, though the alien is wearing clothes made for an Earth teenager. Jack and Ianto blink at each other and tense up, as years of working for Torchwood have taught them to do, but force themselves to relax. They're pretty sure that this alien isn't going to cause any problems to their family. "Granddaddy Jack, Granddaddy Ianto, this is Kethew. She's from the planet Cluoth. She's an exchange student at school and…she's my girlfriend."

Ianto and Jack stare at their granddaughter with a bit of slack-jawed shock. Of course their granddaughter would be in an interspecies relationship. However, Ianto is the first to regain his wits and said, "It's very nice to meet you, Kethew. Would you like to stay for dinner? We're having Cawl."

"What's Cawl?" Kethew asks quietly, watching Jack and Ianto apprehensively. "I haven't had much in the way of Earth cuisine. My mother's servants make me breakfast, lunch and dinner, and not many kids at our school are very nice to me, except for Sarah Jane and Jack."

"We call him Jim," Sarah Jane mutters under her breath, in a tone that suggests that she's explained this a thousand times. "Because my granddad is also Jack and it gets kind of confusing."

"But why wouldn't you call him Jack?" Kethew insists in that same quiet voice. "That is his name, isn't it?"

"Yes, but Jim is his nickname," Sarah Jane explains, tightening her grip on Kethew's hand. "And a nickname is just a shorter version of a name and sometimes it's easier to call people that. Like…remember that book I showed you? The daughter's name was Euphraise but everyone called her Cosette."

"Which doesn't make sense to me either. Earth customs are so strange," Kethew says with a soft chuckle. The two girls turn back to Jack and Ianto who are watching them with an amused expression.

"Cawl is a soup made of lamb, potatoes and a bunch of other vegetables," Ianto explains, shifting a little bit as Jack's grip on him tightens. "I'd go finish it, but first my husband needs to let me go." He looks pointedly at Jack, and Jack looks back at him warily. Ianto presses his lips to Jack's forehead. "It's all right, cariad," he whispers against the skin. "Everything's okay. You're home. I'm here. There's nothing to be worried about. No one is going to hurt you." Jack presses his face into Ianto's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Kethew asks quietly. Sarah Jane stands in front of her defensively.

"It's…" Ianto sighs, rubbing small circles on Jack's back. One day, about thirty years ago, Cluothian ambassadors had come to Earth, seeking asylum against a terrible foe. Jack, Ianto and their team at the time had calibrated a counter attack and saved Cluoth. However, the other aliens had come seeking revenge upon Torchwood. They kidnapped Jack and tortured him. They kept him in a time loop which made him feel as if he had lived the experience for fifty years, as opposed to the five hours that it actually was. It had taken a long time for Jack to recover from that experience. Ianto feels Jack trembling against him as he relives the ordeal, and he wraps his arms around his husband. "Kethew, have you ever heard of Torchwood?"

"Of course," Kethew says, while Sarah Jane looks very confused. Then she looks from Sarah Jane to Ianto and Jack and gasps, "Sarah Jane! You didn't tell me your grandfathers were Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones! They're heroes on our planet! I knew your mother was the Earth ambassador, Quinn Hudson but I had no idea…" Then she looks back at Jack and says, bowing, "I'm sorry if my presence in your home upsets you. We have been told of your great sacrifice for our planet, and I would gladly leave if it is your wish."

"No," Jack rasps. "You can stay. I'm sorry." He takes in a few deep breaths, forcing himself to calm down. "You can go finish the soup, Yan. It's okay," he says, looking back up at his husband. "I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Ianto asks, cupping Jack's face in his hands. Jack nods. "I love you," Ianto tells him tenderly, kissing his forehead.

"I love you too," Jack nuzzles Ianto's shoulder. "I'll be all right. It's just…it's hard, y'know?"

"I know," Ianto replies. "I'm right here if you need me." He asks, putting on a warm smile for their guest, "Well, Kethew, since it is your first experience with Earth cuisine, would you like to help me prepare it?" He gets up, prolonging his contact with Jack as much as possible, before heading over to the pot of soup, Kethew eagerly trailing behind him.

Jack gets up from the kitchen table and staggers over to the couch. He sits down; burying his face in his hands and silently admonishes himself for falling to pieces like that. "Granddaddy Jack?" Sarah Jane asks timidly. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Jack says softly. "Come here, kiddo." He gently pulls Sarah Jane onto the couch with him and hugs her tightly too him. He smiles a little bit as his granddaughter throws her arms around his neck. "I'm just really old, is all."

"You don't look it," Sarah Jane says, burying her face in Jack's shoulder. "Does that mean you're going to die soon?"

"No," Jack whispers. "I'm not going to die soon." They sit in silence for a moment before Jack says softly, "I'm sorry about the way I've been acting, Sarah Jane. All I want for you is to be happy and safe."

"So you're okay with me being with Kethew?" Sarah Jane asks.

"Definitely," Jack says with a broad grin. "Didn't your mother ever tell you about the time she brought home her first girlfriend?"

Sarah Jane pulls back from the embrace and places her hands in her lap. "She doesn't know about me and Kethew, yet. Don't tell her before I do, okay?"

"Okay," Jack responds knowingly, hugging his granddaughter close to him again.

"So…what was that you said about my mom and her first girlfriend?" Sarah Jane asks, looking up at Jack.

Jack remembers the day well. Quinn had just finished her first year of college and had "a friend" drive her home from New York. He had Ianto pinned to the couch, nipping at every point he could reach. "Jack," Ianto moans breathily, arching up into Jack's touches. "Jack, you're such a bloody tease."

"You love me for it," Jack replies, slowly grinding his hips against Ianto's and nibbling his neck.

"See, I told you," an amused voice says from the doorway. "My dads are making out. There's nothing to worry about." Jack and Ianto sit up to see their daughter standing in the living room, looking at someone behind her. "Especially because you're not Brad."

"Damn straight that better not be Brad," Jack growls, getting up from the couch to hug his daughter tightly to him. "Hi, sweetheart," he says, placing a gentle kiss into her hair. "Welcome home."

"Hi, Daddy," Quinn says, pressing her face into Jack's shoulder. He lets go of her, and immediately Ianto brings Quinn into a tight embrace. "Hi, Daddy Ianto," Quinn whispers. "Missed you."

"Missed you too, annwyl," Ianto says, kissing her forehead. He pulls back slightly to wrap an arm around his daughter's waist, and Jack takes this opportunity to wrap his arm around the other side of his daughter's waist. "So," Ianto asks, with a head tilt to the girl waiting anxiously by the car. "Who's your friend?"

"Dad, this is Adelia," Quinn says, pulling out of their combined embrace to face them. She looks back over her shoulder at Adelia with a comforting smile. She extends her hand to the other girl and tentatively, the girl takes Quinn's hand. Quinn pulls her close and wraps an arm around Adelia's waist. "She's my girlfriend."

"I told you no boy would ever be good enough for our little girl," Jack says, grinning at Ianto. He extends his hand toward Adelia and introduces himself, "Captain Jack Harkness-Jones." He gives her his most debonair and dazzling smile. She takes his hand and he brings it to his lips. "Enchanté," he says and she giggles, withdrawing her hand.

"You great ham," Ianto grumbles underneath his breath. Jack presses a kiss to Ianto's lips and Ianto smiles at Jack lovingly. "But you are my ham." He turns to Adelia. "Ianto Harkness-Jones," he says by way of introduction. "Jack's more sensible half."

"He keeps me grounded," Jack says, pulling Ianto close to him. He presses his forehead against Ianto's. "And I love him very much and I'd never leave him." Ianto smiles at him broadly and Jack can't help but smile back because Ianto's smile causes him to go weak at the knees. They kiss again. When they break apart, they see Adelia smiling at them shyly. "Why don't I give you the grand tour, Adelia?" Jack says, offering his arm to her. She takes it and goes off into the house.

Quinn launches herself back into Ianto's arms. "Thank you, Daddy," she whispers.

"For what?" Ianto asks, wrapping his arms around his daughter.

"For accepting her. For being okay with me being with her. She was so scared to come because everyone on campus knows what happened to Brad and she was scared of meeting you because she thought the same thing would happen to her," Quinn explains, burrowing her face into Ianto's neck.

"Well, Brad was a wanker," Ianto says angrily, protectively tightening his grip on his daughter. "He hurt you badly and as your fathers, we weren't going to let that happen. She seems like a lovely girl, Quinn."

"She's wonderful," Quinn says softly. "You're really okay with this?"

"As long as you're happy with her, Quinn, then I'm okay with it. You know we're okay with whomever you decide to be with as long as you're happy and safe," Ianto says warmly. Another car pulls up beside the house and out pops Santana, who immediately deposits her luggage on the front lawn. "Looks like your best friend is here."

"San!" Quinn takes off running and hugs her friend tightly.

"Hey, Q," Santana says, rooted to the spot and holding her best friend close. "So, did you bring her with you?" Quinn nods and Santana grins lecherously. "There are going to be four girls in one house," Santana says with a smirk and a lift of her eyebrows.

"No," Quinn says firmly. "We are not having a lesbian foursome."

"If I didn't know better," Ianto says with a sigh. "I would say that Santana is really Jack's daughter."

"I might as well be his daughter," Santana says cheerfully walking back to the house with Quinn. "I learned everything I know from him."

"And God help the rest of the world," Ianto says with a playful exasperation. He presses a kiss to Santana's forehead. "Welcome home, Santana," he says warmly. "Dinner should be ready within an hour or so. I figured you wanted to catch up before you sat down to a nice home cooked meal."

"But what if Brittany's not back by then?" Santana asks worriedly. "You know she gets extra time on her tests and I don't want her to miss dinner."

"Why don't you text Brittany and ask her to call us when she's done with her exam? That way, I can make dinner during the drive over and it'll be nice and hot when she gets here," Ianto says thoughtfully. Santana gives him a relieved smile and he says, "Go inside, girls. I'm sure you want to nap a little bit. I'll bring your bags in."

"Actually," Quinn says. "I want to make sure Daddy Jack hasn't scared off Adelia."

"That's probably a good idea," Ianto says with a laugh. He kisses Quinn and Santana's heads and whispers, "Welcome home, girls." He is rewarded with Santana and Quinn hugging him. They let go and disappear into the house. Ianto picks up Santana, Quinn and Adelia's suitcase, smiling as he closes the door to the house.

"So you see," Jack says, after he finishes telling Sarah Jane the story. "As long as you're happy with who you're with, your Granddaddy Ianto and I will always love you and support you."

"I love you, Granddaddy Jack," Sarah Jane whispers fiercely. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," Jack says with an easygoing smile. "And I love you too, angel. Do you wanna go check up on your Granddaddy and Kethew?" Sarah Jane nods and they return to the kitchen.

Kethew runs over to Sarah Jane and takes the girl's hands in her own. "Sarah Jane!" she says with undisguised glee. "Do you know how jealous everyone will be when I tell them that I cooked dinner with Ianto Harkness-Jones? And that I had dinner with both the Harkness-Jonses?"

"I mean, they're just my granddads," Sarah Jane says with a shrug. Smirking, she adds, "They're not that special."

"I beg your pardon!" Jack says indignantly. Bowing to Kethew he says, "Let me properly introduce myself. I'm Captain Jack Harkness-Jones." He gives her a dazzling smile and Kethew beams. When he straightens up and catches Ianto's eye, he smiles softly, a soft smile that is reserved for Ianto, and knows that everything is all right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Jack's used to watching everyone he loves die. But for Ianto, this is the first time around, and the knowledge that he's going to start losing people is almost too much to bear. Luckily, he doesn't have to bear it alone.<strong>

_-LBP_


	47. Chapter 46

**Title:** Keeping Up with the Harkness-Joneses  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Torchwood/Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mostly Jack/Ianto and Quinn/Finn, with grautitious mentions of many Doctor Who, Torchwood and Glee ships.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, and a sound PG-13 at that  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Lots of fluff, lots of sad chapters, implications and mentions of domestic abuse, occasional violent chapters and Jack and Ianto like to kiss...a lot.  
><strong>Beta:<strong>I don't have one at the moment, but if you'd like to, I'd be more than appreciative!

**Summary:**After discovering that Ianto is immortal, Jack is able to rebuild his life with the other man. They become Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones, and are dropped off in Lima, Ohio by the Doctor. Why Lima? The Rift is like a window, with Cardiff on one side, and Lima on the other side. They expect the craziness that comes with the Rift. What they don't expect? Needing to adopt a six year old: Quinn Fabray. And they discover that life doesn't always turn out like they planned.

**Notes: **Hey, remember when I said I'd update? I'm the worst, I wouldn't really plan on watching for updates too attentively, I haven't written a new chapter in months, and I think I've just hit a really bad phase of writer's block. But don't worry! If I ever finish it, I'll post the whole thing on here!

**Reviewer Replies** (holy shit, there are so many of you, this is what happens when I don't update for nine months):

TheGirlWithTheOnyxRose: He's around. Somewhere. This chapter maybe?

Angel-eyes56: But right?

MileyHannahFan: I'm so sorry. Really, I am. Sometimes it just happens. I WILL FINISH THIS STORY ONE DAY.

magitabrennan: Please be as enthusiastic as you want. I love the enthusiasm. I live for the enthusiasm.

VVAgirl: I will try, I swear.

Rageful Jewel: Well, I'm glad you're here! Thank you for the review!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 46<strong>_-

"Hey, Ianto," Gwen says. Ianto can't help but notice, worriedly, that she sounds tired and sad. Ianto's heart lurches as he remembers that Gwen is sixty-three years old now. He realizes that if he hadn't been immortal, he'd be fifty-eight years old. Something about being almost sixty, linearly, but not actually being sixty makes him shiver.

"Everything all right, Gwen? That hip's holding up okay?" Ianto asks warily, tightening his grip on the phone. His heart is racing as he realizes that he's now hit that point in his immortal life where he's going to start to lose everyone he's ever cared about.

"Rhiannon passed away last night," Gwen says quietly. In the years after the 456 incident, Gwen and Rhiannon had become close friends. "She had a stroke. Died in her sleep. By the time Johnny woke up it was already too late for her." Ianto falls silent, fighting the tears that begin to form in his eyes. A silent sob escapes him, which hasn't gone unnoticed by Jack. Jack immediately wraps his arms around Ianto and places his chin on Ianto's shoulder. "Ianto? Love? You still there?" Gwen asks concernedly.

"Yeah," Ianto says quietly, his voice choked with emotion. "'m still here." Jack tightens his grip on Ianto and Ianto leans comfortingly against Jack. Jack places a few kisses on his shoulders. "She…" He swallows. "She had a good life, didn't she, Gwen? She was happy, wasn't she? Johnny took good care of her?"

"Yeah," Gwen says, her voice cracking. "She was very happy. She had a good husband, even if you did think he was a bit of a rat, good kids, good grandkids…Mica named her son after you, y'know. I've met him once or twice. He's about five years old now. Looks just like you. Curly dark hair, bright blue eyes. He's going to be such a heartbreaker, just like his great-uncle."

"Does he?" Ianto brings his hand up to his face at a pitiful attempt at wiping away his tears. All he can do is take solace in Jack's comforting presence behind him until he gets off the phone. He smiles a little bit at Gwen's description of his niece's son. "I'm glad that they didn't forget about me…"

"Rhiannon mourned you every single day, Ianto," Gwen replies. "Couldn't tell you how many times I wanted to break off the whole façade and just tell her that you were alive and happy in America…but then my common sense won out and I knew that she'd be in danger if any of your enemies ever found out about her. It was different for her because she was a civilian and that's not your fault, Ianto."

"I was such a prat," Ianto whispers. "She was my sister and I should've…oh, God. Oh, God, she's really gone, isn't she?" A violent sob courses through him, but he still holds onto the phone as tightly as he can. Jack rubs his hand up and down Ianto's back as Ianto continues to sob. "No, Rhi," he sobs, turning into Jack's embrace. "Oh, God, not Rhi, please not Rhi."

"Sssh, it's all right, sweetheart, it's all right," Gwen soothes. "It was her time to go, you know that. She lived a good, long life, and she loved a lot and she was loved a lot." Gwen's heart clenches in sympathy as she listens to Ianto sob on the other side of the line. She can faintly hear Jack making comforting murmuring noises. "It's all right, sweetheart."

"When's the funeral?" Ianto sniffles, tears still streaming down his face. Jack is gently kissing away the tears that have fallen on the right side of his face before moving to the left side of his face. He squeezes one of Jack's hands in his own. He's not sure when he became such a tactile person, but he imagines Jack had something to do with it.

"Next Thursday. You're not coming, Ianto. Johnny would still recognize you. And Mica and David too," Gwen says firmly, and for a moment, Ianto feels like a small child being rebuked by a librarian for talking too loudly. "You're protecting them, remember?"

"I know," Ianto says, heartbroken that he can't even attend his sister's funeral. "I wanted to mourn her in my own way. She's still my sister. She was all I had left. I need to mourn her death somehow. Even if I can't be there in Cardiff with her, I…I want her to know that I still care about her. I still love her."

"I know she was important to you. You were very important to her too," Gwen whispers. "She told me so many things about you, Ianto. So many things I never would've guessed. Does Jack know…about your father? About everything?"

"Yes, Jack knows everything," Ianto responds, smiling as Jack warmly kisses his cheek. "I told him after the night with the Night Travelers." Jack nuzzles his neck and Ianto continues to draw a quiet comfort from Jack.

"Sometimes I'd listen to her stories and wonder how that teenage boy in Cardiff became our Ianto Jones. Well, Harkness-Jones now," Gwen says honestly. "You've been through so much, love, things that would break most people. Your sister and I always marveled at the strength you've got in you."

"Jack," Ianto says fondly. He smiles at Jack's shocked expression. Jack buries his face against Ianto's shoulder, and he can feel the curve of Jack's smile and the tears forming in Jack's eyes against his shirt. "Jack was responsible for the change in me. I don't think I'd be here if it weren't for him. He…he saved me, Gwen. And I'll spend the rest of my existence trying to make it up to him."

"You don't need to do that," Jack says, pressing a few kisses against Ianto's shoulder. "I love you so much and I'm so thankful that you're here. You're my everything, Ianto Harkness-Jones, and I don't know what I'd do without you." He presses his forehead against the side of Ianto's face, holding onto his husband for all that he's worth.

"You are coming to Cardiff though for Anwen's vow renewal, aren't you?" Gwen asks, smiling a little bit to herself as she hears Jack's murmured declaration of love for Ianto. "It's in April, and she's going to look lovely. We can do something for Rhiannon then."

"Yeah, yeah we can," Ianto says, still shuddering from his sobs. "I just…I wish I could've said good-bye. I wasn't ready for this."

"I know. None of us were," Gwen says gently. "But you're not alone. I'm just a phone call away, and I can tell that Jack is waiting for me to get off of the phone with you so he can smother you in love and attention. But we'll talk again soon, yeah?"

"Yeah," Ianto responds. "I'll call on Thursday so I can pester you about the service."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Ianto Harkness-Jones," Gwen laughs. "I'll talk to you later." She hangs up.

Once Ianto hangs up the phone, he buries his face in Jack's shoulder and cries. Jack brings Ianto over to the couch and allows his husband to cry against him. "I'm here," Jack whispers tenderly, rubbing his hand up and down Ianto's back. "It's gonna be okay, Yan. I'm going to help you through this."

"Jack, I'm not ready," Ianto wails, clutching at Jack tightly. "Oh, God, I'm not ready for this. It was hard enough with my Mam and Lisa and Tosh and Owen, but it was different somehow because I knew I'd be dead soon. But Rhi is my sister! And oh, God, she was seventy-one, Jack. Gwen's sixty-three and Rhys is sixty-five, and Anwen is getting her vows renewed and we have grandchildren, Jack, and they're graduating high school in a year! And Quinn, Jack…she's the light of our life and already she's forty-four! It's moving too fast! I'm not ready!"

"I know," Jack says, in the best soothing tone he has. "I know how hard this is. And I wish I could tell you that it gets easier one day, but it's always going to be hard." He rocks Ianto back and forth in his arms. Then he whispers quietly, because it weighed on his mind, heavily, "You said Rhi was all you had left. But surely you know…you're not alone, Ianto. You have me, and you always will. And your daughter, Yan, she loves you so much, and so do your grandchildren."

"Don't go, Jack," Ianto whimpers. "Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere," Jack says soothingly, as Ianto tucks in closer for comfort. He presses his cheek against Ianto's forehead as Ianto rests his head on Jack's chest. "I will never leave you." Ianto continues to sob into his chest and he strokes Ianto's arm comfortingly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jack," Ianto croaks out as he buries his face in Jack's chest. "This hurts so much. She was my sister and I just can't believe that she's gone. Everyone in my family is gone now."

"Not everyone," Jack says lovingly, knowing that this is a really hard time, and isn't taking it personally. He smiles briefly to himself as he realizes how much his relationship with Ianto has changed him. A long time ago he would've been so upset with himself and with Ianto, but now his only concern is making Ianto happy. "You've got your grandchildren, you've got Quinn and Brittany and Santana," he says gently, placing a few kisses on Ianto's forehead. "And you've got me. I've told you before: I'm not going anywhere. I love you, and I always will be where you need me."

"Stay right here," Ianto whimpers, tightening his grip on Jack's shirt. He smiles a little bit as Jack places a kiss in his hair. "And…and will you come somewhere with me on Thursday?"

"Of course, Ianto," Jack murmurs reassuringly, hating to see his husband in so much pain. "Wherever you need me to be."

"I love you," Ianto whispers, propping his head up on Jack's chest. Jack's leans forward to press a soft kiss to Ianto's lips. "'m being terribly selfish, aren't I? I'm sorry."

"Of course not! There's nothing to apologize for!" Jack exclaims. "Believe me, I wish I had someone who understood what this was like when I first went through it. When someone you love, who has been for your life for a long time, dies the ramifications of immortality really hit you. It's horrible, and I don't want you to go through this alone. I love you so much, Ianto, and I'm going to take care of you."

"You're always taking care of me," Ianto mumbles in reply, pulling himself up to rest his head against Jack's shoulder. "Whenever I need you, you're there taking care of me. I don't know what I'd do without you, Jack."

"I don't know what I'd do without you either, Ianto," Jack says softly. "During the years I've been alive, no one got past my barriers like you did. No one understood me like you did. Losing you was one of the hardest things that ever happened to me. I'd do anything for you, to keep you happy and feeling so loved because no one deserves it more than you."

"Rhi would've liked you," Ianto whispers, tears coming to his eyes again. "Big romantic like you. She would've hounded you, insisted that you treat me like a prince. But her eyes would've sparkled to see me so happy. She had eyes like our mam…mam's eyes lit up when she was having a good day. And when Mam wasn't she awful, awful things…" Ianto's eyes fix on a faraway point. He flinches as he remembers.

"I'm here," Jack whispers, squeezing Ianto. "No one's going to hurt you. I'm here. Everything's okay now. I love you, I love you so much."

"Why didn't she love me, Jack?" Ianto asks in a pained voice, looking at Jack. "She was my mam…she should've loved me. The night before she killed herself she said she wanted me dead. It was the last time I visited Providence Park before the Night Travelers."

"She did love you, Ianto. It wasn't her saying those things, it was her disease talking," Jack says, holding Ianto tightly to him. He peppers kisses over Ianto's face, while stroking Ianto's hair. "She would've loved the man you became and she would've been so proud of who you are. Every day I'm completely bewildered because you love me. But I am so proud to have deserved your love. You're the most wonderful man I've ever known in all of my years of existence. Every day I'm so…so thankful that you're here with me. That you're alive. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I know what happened really scarred you, and every day I wish I could turn back time to prevent this from happening to you. But I love you for all that you are, Ianto, and nothing will ever change that." By the time Jack finishes speaking, there are unshed tears in his eyes and his voice has cracked a few times. He presses his forehead against Ianto's. "I truly believe that if had been well, she would've been so proud of who you are, Ianto. You are such a wonderful man, and I can't believe you're mine." Jack kisses Ianto sweetly, closing his eyes as his tears began to fall.

"Thank you, Jack," Ianto says softly against Jack's lips. "I'm so lucky that I've got you." He presses a soft kiss against Jack's lips. "I wish you wouldn't hurt for me," he whispers, smiling ruefully at Jack.

"You hurt for me," Jack answers candidly, holding Ianto's hand against his cheek. "I know you do. Remember that night, after we were reunited and we just sat down and bared our souls? Sometimes, I'll see that you remember certain things when you look at me and I know you're thinking about what I've been through."

"You were alone for so long…you had to deal with your people, and Gray…and then you came to Earth and things didn't get much better for you. And you were alone through all of that," Ianto says, pressing a few kisses to Jack's face. "I just can't imagine what that was like for you…being alone for so long. Not having anyone to trust or confide in. Not having anyone to love and depend on."

"Doesn't matter now," Jack says fiercely. "It doesn't matter because I've got you. My life changed for the better when I met you, Ianto." He presses a few more kisses against Ianto's face. "You've helped me through all the bad shit that's happened to me. You've been there for me when I've needed you and you've loved me and taken care of me in a way I thought no one ever would. I wouldn't change that for the world."

"I love you," Ianto whispers, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Jack replies, running his thumbs along Ianto's cheekbones. "And you wanna know something? It's gonna be okay."

"Yeah," Ianto says, smiling a little bit now. "It's gonna be okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<strong>: The twins graduate high school! And of course, because trouble likes to follow Jack and Ianto, there's no reason that it will go smoothly.

-_LBP_


End file.
